


Dragon Age Inquisition: Iron Bound Heart

by brandacelynn



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Actual missions from game and their results, Admitting love in Trespasser, Adult Content, All not dead, BDSM, Ben Hassrath contacts, Ben-Hassrath, Blackwall is great, Bondage, Brynn had other plans for her life, Cabin Sex, Caring Inquisitor, Cassandra kicks ass, Cole is well loved, Dom The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Dorian is adorable, Dorian/MaleOC, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragon fights/ and saving dragon in Trespasser, Duo-mission, Duty vs. Heart, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Father Iron Bull, Fereldan Culture and Customs, Fighting, Flirting, Free Marches (Dragon Age), Friends of Trevelyan, Friendship, Grey Wardens, Half/Qunari child, Heroic Bull, High approval ratings and how to get them from everyone, Holidays, Horns Up, Human Cole, Human Trevelyan, Human wife, I always guarantee happy endings, I believe both can be saved to a point, I hate that I can only choose one route and then half my favorite people hate me for it, I will be mixing in the Mages and Templars, Impossible Pregnancy, Iron Bull husband, Iron Bull is conflicted, Ironbull/ladytrevelyan, Judgement, Kadan, Katoh - Freeform, Kidnapping, Lemon scenes, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Marriage, Naughty Bull, Orlais, POV Inquisitor (Dragon Age), POV The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Post Trespasser relationship, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Qunari Culture and Customs, Qunari Husband, Qunari language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sera is hilarious, Sera/OC Character, Sex, Sex scenes might trigger, She feels she's missed out and will forever miss out on life's beautiful normalcy's, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soft bondage, Solas and My inquisitor are bffs, Song fic, Songs added, Sweet Inquisitor, Sweet The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Tal-Vashoth The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Tent Sex, The Chantry (Dragon Age), The inquisitor wants someone else to be in charge for a change, Trevelyan (Dragon Age) has Sibling(s), Unplanned Pregnancy, Varric is so awesome, VideoGame, Violence, Vivienne is slightly devious but we still love her, War, Wardens non exile, Worth, because the world needs more of them, blood magic gone wrong, bondage psychology, brandacelynn, its a long one, love is love, merchants, nor did she ask for it, protecting, safe words, she's not used to all this pressure, support and partnership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 162,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandacelynn/pseuds/brandacelynn
Summary: Iron Bull: His life was breaking beds, breaking necks, and booze. His company "The Bulls Chargers" had just finished a job up north. It wasn't until people started acting strange, and a giant bright green light took over the sky, a tear that spat out demons."Well Shit". Just when he decides to keep his guys' clear of the mess, The Ben-Hassrath want to send him straight to the ass end of demon town. A confiscated letter from a young woman, the only survivor of an explosion that killed everyone else. Pair it up with the dreams he's been having about a woman. Now A trained rogue is his new job , whether she likes it or not.Brynn Lee Draconia Trevelyan: A name so long to pronounce at balls. That's why she'd sneak out half the time. Having turned down a marriage, disappointed her father, she took the responsibility of attending the conclave talks for her family. Now with a cursed or blessed mark on her hand, and a Qunari mercenary captain's blue eye watching her every where she goes. She has the world on her shoulders. She wants to run, but the pulling in her chest leads her to a Qunari mercenary captain, and now she couldn't be more terrified if she tried.  Not even of darkspawn, and demons.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Female Trevelyan, Iron Bull/Trevelyan
Kudos: 24





	1. Oh For Fucks Sake

**(Chapter 1: When everything went to Shit)**

  
  
  
  


The inn door blew open gently, pilgrims coming and going. The laughter of drunkards overpowered the hushed conversations nearby. The fire light and lanterns danced across wooden tables, and darkened eyes. A large pale gray hand slammed down his tankard, laughing heartily. The only Qunari in the room burst out laughing, though no one knew it, he was keeping an ear to the table by the back door entrance. A Qunari Mercenary Captain who had rented several rooms for his company, now on his third round of drinks. He laughed at a dwarf joke Rocky, the explosives expert, had said. For him, it was natural to pretend to pay attention, while _not_ paying attention. He moved a good eye to the bartender, then to the bar maid taking drinks over to the corner table. Of course, being the big guy with horns, he had the room’s attention, he and his guys were celebrating the end of a job, and more drinks were on the way. 

“Ahahaha! Good one!” Iron Bull laughed. He took in the mood of the room, and how everyone was reacting to his guys. Reading the room was important, it would decide if someone would get a knife in the back, or a free round of whiskey. The Bull's good eye shifted to the bar stools by the front, they were eyeing his elven Dalish expert, her blonde hair, green armor, and Dalish tattoos were a dead give away. The humans were wary of Dalish, she has a staff that she claims is a bow. Obvious tip off that she’s a mage, but she won’t admit to it, and he wouldn’t push it. The ones in the front should really be more worried about Skinner, who barks insults at anybody looking at her wrong. But what caught the room's attention was _him_ , and that was just fine. He heard the hushed whispers, and the glances at his horns. _“Qunari”_ or “ _An Ox-man_ ”. He usually heard those first, right before “ _Knife ear”_ . . . Towards Dalish and Skinner. “ _Crazy Dwarf”_ to Rocky as other patrons overheard his story of bringing down Bann Verant’s bridge to save the Bann’s family castle from being invaded by mercenaries sent by his neighbor . . . _Somethin’ about missing cows and a daughter that eloped with a rival's son._ _Heh, Nobles._ They still got paid. 

“Got us accommodations for the night chief” Krem walked past, his Lieutenant, second in command. Krem had on full armor, a shave military cut, and kept a low profile. Iron Bull knew why.

“Good, hey Krem tell Stitches we’re going to need supplies. There’s a merchant down the street near the chantry, give him 20 gold and get what we’re low on”. He handed Krem a small coin pouch. Not moving his good eye over to the table that was watching him hand Krem the pouch, he was betting on them watching. The one with the blonde dreadlocks in his hair was the estranged son of a nevarran land owner. Just like he hoped, the kid watched him hand Krem the money and give it to Stitches. All was according to plan.

It was a small group at that table. His job was to take the son back to the docks where his father’s retainers were waiting for him. The chargers were getting paid enough to find this kid, bringing him back was the tricky part. If it came to it, he’d carry the kid back unconscious. The son wasn’t the problem . . .It was who he was with. The Iron bull, took a drink back, and didn’t miss the glare coming from the table, a Vint mage. His clothing gave him away up front. Those pointy damn hats and dark robes with imperium designs. His robe was tied together with a knot, tevinter style. The Ben Hassrath, his superiors sent word, he was to find out what the Vints were doing in the area and pass it along to his superiors. They were onto a group of Vints interested in the war between the mages and templars in the south. The Ben Hassrath we’re concerned that magic like that would spread chaos everywhere, and eventually reach Seheron. He’d be damned if all his work in Seheron would go to shit. Since the circles fell in Kirkwall, it was rebellion. _Everythings a mess_ . The mages in Kirkwall slaughtered hundreds, and grew mad with power. The knight commander lost her shit. The Templars, rumor had it, were cast out by the chantry, then abandoned it, and lost control of the mages. He had good contacts in Ferelden, and the reports he’d been getting were _troubling._ The chantry’s leader, the Divine, was trying to bring the two sides together to negotiate peace. _Heh’ Good luck with that._ He didn’t know who was crazier, the vints or the chantry. The Qun society was afraid of another Imperium in the making, the Ben Hassrath wanted information on how widespread the fighting was, and if the chantry was going to get their shit together and fix this. So here he was, two birds with one stone. One landowner wanted his son back, and the Ben Hassrath wanted information. 

The Iron bull threw out a drunken laugh, his boys telling stories and re-enacting them for all the patrons to hear. Even the bartender was chuckling. The Iron Bull made it a point to get on the good side of the tavern owners, if there are no dancing girls, then play nice and become the entertainment. They usually got free drinks out of it. Iron Bull’s good eye flicked to the right behind his tankard, the table he’d been watching was getting up. Having paid for food and drink, the barmaid Gretta took her tip and left quickly. She smiled deviously his way, and Bull threw a wink back, he’d meet up with her later. The Son of the land owner watched as Stitches took his last drink and stood up.

“I’ll be back ser’ , gonna go get those supplies”. Stitches nodded while everyone else raised a cup to him. The son of the land owner watched as Stitches left, passing by the tavern windows down the street, just as the sun was going down. _Perfect._

The shadows crept higher over the buildings, casting looming dark corners on the streets and in the alley ways. Nathan followed the dark colored merc down the street at a respectable distance. His new friends were going to take him to the Storm Coast in a week’s time. He’d be free of Nevarra, and the hunting party his father sent out. The Merc was headed towards the merchants tents, the one with a chantry symbol emblazoned on the side. Nathan pretended to be looking over items of interest, health potions and poultices. The merc was purchasing bundles of elfroot and blood lotus. Nathan waited until the opportune moment, and walked behind the merc.

  
“Here you are, stop by again if you need anything”. The merchant’s wife gave a nod and a smile. 

“Will do, thanks” The dark skinned merc answered before turning around to leave, arms full of the bundles of plants. The merc left and headed back down the street towards the tavern. Nathan was waiting until he reached the alley, he’d knock the merc unconscious and take the coin bag. He’d leave the plants though, he wasn’t a complete scoundrel. Nathan followed behind

a ways, walking faster and slowly getting closer to the alley’s entrance. He readied his right arm to swing around the mercs neck to bring him down . . . _‘Steady’_ . . . 

**_“AGH!”_ **

A massive pale tattooed hand reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his hood, pulling him into the alley. His back slammed up against the stone walls, and the giant ox-man from the tavern was staring at him bemusedly, with his one eye. “Get off me Qunari! Or I’ll have your head!” 

Iron bull kept a hand around the kids neck, lifting him in the air, kicking and grabbing at his larger arm. He expected the kid to put up a fuss. Iron bull smirked “That’s a laugh”. Iron Bull droned bemusedly.

“You’ got this ser?” Stitches turned around to check. The kid looked at Stitches, as if he half expected him to help. “It’s okay, you go ahead” Iron bull chuckled, watching this noble kid get angry that he’d been caught in a trap, kid's eyes glaring back at the bull seething. Iron Bull chuckled, it was too easy. He knew the kid was cut off from his family’s coffers, without a trade skill to earn his drink he’d resort to pick pocketing and stealing. Almost like a Talvashoth. “Do you know who I am Ox-man!? I am Nathan Damacus! Son of -” 

“Son of lord Damon Damacus the III , 65th in line for the Nevarran throne, blah blah blah”. Iron bull rolled an eye at this kid. “Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Hard way is I put you in chains, you kick and scream, make a fuss and we walk you to the port where your family is ready with a retainer to take you back”. Iron bull sighed just thinking about it. 

“And if I refuse!?” Nathan gripped at the hand tighter, struggling to be free from the collar. Angry he was bested by a beast, Qunari. 

The Bull smiled deviously.“That’s easy, I knock you unconscious, carry you over my shoulder, take you back to port where the retainer is waiting for you. I get paid and get laid . . . “.

“How is knocking me unconscious easier!?!?!” The kid argued back incredulously.

“It’s easy for me, BAHahaha!” Iron bull burst out a hard laugh, smiling broadly as he smacked the kids head back against the stone wall. With an eye roll, the young noble slunk to the ground, out like a candle. Bull picked him up over his shoulder, carrying the kid. The town guard near the lamp post questioned him with a nod, asking what happened.

“Taking him back to the tavern, he’s got a room there. Young noble couldn’t hold his liquor. I work for his father . . .” Iron Bull showed the guardsmen the contract papers, and the guardsmen nodded and let him be on his merry way. Back to the tavern, where a half naked Gretta and a bottle of Fire whiskey was waiting patiently for him. Bull nodded to Krem on the way back into the tavern. Bull had searched the nobles son’s pockets, and found his room key. Krem approached, seeing the chief carry the nobles son over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“They’re gone chief, they headed to the market for supplies just as you left”. Krem reported. “Good, why don’t you make sure he’s comfortable and treat the head wound, but don’t use your tevinter knots this time.” Iron bull ordered, handing the nobles kid over to Krem and Grim. “My friend’s son there had a bit to drink, we’ll be taking him to his room. Which number?” Iron bull asked the bar keep before showing the tavern owner the key. 

The tavern keeper didn’t seem to care, and Iron Bull liked it that way. “Upstairs last door on the right, near the chantry painting”. The barkeep nodded his head in the direction of the stairs while cleaning off glasses. 

“Thanks” Bull raised himself from the bar, but not before tipping the tavern owner a gold piece, and headed up stairs, while Krem and Grim followed with the kid. They put the kid in one of the boys’ rooms, his guys would watch him. Bull put the key in the lock of the door near the chantry painting. Just as he hoped, his tevinter friends were also staying in this room. He didn’t touch anything, just looked around. Any papers, letters, mage ‘things’, he wouldn’t take anything. But he mentally went through everything in the room. 

They brought a lot of clothes, books, and Tomes. The books were in the vint language, and some in _elven?_ They traveled far and still plan to keep traveling, with all they packed? A large bag of coin in the dresser drawer . . . They didn’t look like magisters, which means either they stole it, or they had a benefactor funding their little trip. He found letters in a coat pocket, gently opening it, and copying down mental notes.

_-We’ve received no word of what ship or port, but we’ll be there. We’re bringing the tomes and runes as requested, and we’ve got lead on an elven lore expert near Redcliffe, if the war hasn’t taken them we’ll hunt them down.-_

Bull read across the page, it was half written. Another was a map, with little ink exes. One in Redcliffe, the other in the Hinterlands of Ferelden. What would vints need an elven expert for? A magister could use his slaves for information if he had any that were elves. Unless he needed an elven expert from Ferelden, because of the region. . . _“Hmm”_. They had certificates of passage in another drawer with an emblem he didn’t recognize. It was definitely Tevinter in style. Bull quickly grabbed a paper and charcoal piece and rubbed it over the medallion to copy it. He put everything back as it was. Careful to not catch his horns on the low hanging chandelier, he left the room exactly as it was. Those certificates of passage were signed by an immigration officiant of Nevarra, then one before that, granting passage through Tevinter. He noted the names of the officiants for future reference. The Ben Hassrath liked names more than anything, then they could always send an agent to observe. “So, they’re headed for the Storm Coast”.

He looked around one last time before hastily making his way back to his room, closing the door just as the Vints came up the stairs and headed back into their rooms. They wouldn’t find a single thing amiss, except maybe their Nevarran noble friend here. Krem and Grim had tied the

kid up in a cozy corner with a blanket. The kid was lucky this time, more than likely the Vints would use him as a hostage, and demand payment from Lord or Bann Damacus. More than likely he met them on the road and they struck a bargain, the kid didn’t realize he was probably the bargain. Or they all three conspired to get money from the kids father, and return for his son as a ruse. The kid would walk away with enough money to start over fresh in Ferelden. “ _(Sigh) Kids”_ Bull shook his head with a laugh. He heard a gentle knock on the door, and he perked up. A white shirted and green skirted Gretta walked in with a bottle of whiskey in her hand, a gentle smile on her lips. He leaned back in bed putting his arms behind his head and smirked. He’d write those papers later. 

  
  
  
  


(The Dawn broke)

  
  


The morning was brisk with crisp snow, glittering through the air around her steps and past the trees. Her steps crunched under the snow. The Frostback mountains were lovely, dangerous and cold, but she didn’t mind the cold. It reminded her of early morning hunts, and winter holidays back in Ostwick. If the trees were decorated in red and gold it could be winter solstice holiday. She could pretend at least. She gave a polite nod and small quiet smile to the butcher as she passed by, her cloak barely floating over the snow behind her. The butcher was hacking away at hanging frozen meat and selling by the pound. Some merchants had come, hearing that the mages and templars would be in attendance here. Everyone would need essentials, and even . . . weapons and armor. Her green eyes flitted to and fro to everything and everyone around her. Merchants were a bit quieter, unlike a regular market where they’d be shouting and calling out sales on particular items. The Divine called everyone here, in an attempt to stop the mage-templar war. But would they even reach a resolution? The Divine would have to give concessions to those hurt by the mage rebellion, and reign in the Templars while gaining their favor. Not outright insulting the two by giving concessions to the other would be difficult and nothing short of a miracle. Too many here with sensitive skin, and she thought Fereldens were tough to have handled the blights, but get politics involved and everyone’s the same. Some Orlesians were in attendance as she passed through the area, on her way to the conclave. 

“‘Ello miss, care for some fresh bread?” A young boy, less than 10 came walking up offering a bread basket. “Will this do?” Brynn held up a silver, the bread was only three coppers but times were tough. “Oh wow!” The boy handed over the bread and Brynn smiled at him paying him with silver. “Thanks miss”. His small toothy grin made her smile back. She had a soft spot for children. “Thank you sir” She smiled and gave a small polite curtsy with her coat. The boy laughed before running back to his parent’s baked goods cart with the silver, completely excited. The mother bent down to talk to her boy who told his mother excitedly about his tip for the bread. Brynn cut the bread in half and gave the other half to a dog that was wandering around, looking for food. He hungrily took it and accepted pats on the head, licking her hand happily. He settled down near the bread cart, the mother of the boy put her hands on her hips as the boy asked if he could keep the dog. The mother smiled at Brynn for her kindness but insisted that his father make that decision. Brynn walked on, she missed her pets. They brought such comfort in times like these when she was out of her element, or felt anxious. The cats were back home, happy, fat and content. Her dog _‘Rexillius_ ’ was probably still chewing on the large druffalo bone she gave him before she left home. By now they'd be taking a walk on the grounds, and shed have taken a nap with her cats. Her steps kept going, luckily the path was worn down through the snow, so she didn't have to trudge. Brynn saw the Inn, where she would be staying, ‘ _The Ale and Clover_ ’. Arrangements had been made for her to stay here. She took a carriage from the port, to the next town, and so on. She elected to walk some of the way, and then met with a carriage that brought her to Haven. She plotted the course, though her father made the arrangements. Mother wanted the stay to be in the conclave, but father agreed that the hostilities in place would make the conclave just as unsafe as the Tavern. It was a day before the negotiations, and there was little time to prepare, other than sleep and try to find the cousins that numbered among the Templars, there were two that were supposed to be here at the conclave, or at least arrive with their superiors. They were from another branch of the family but father said to seek them out. One cousin was the son of her great uncle, she’d met him once at a family gathering when Grandfather Soren Trevelyan passed on. The cousin was two drinks under the table. The thought of Grandfather made her eyes mist and heart hurt. He was greatly missed, and she wished he was here. He would know the right thing to say to her, though the man hardly spoke at all, he was the strong silent kind. Grandfather might not have allowed her to leave, even though she volunteered, and the thought of that made her smile a bit. The other cousin ‘Henrietta’, or known as ‘Sister Henrietta’, was the one who sent word to the family that aid was needed. Henrietta’s own chantry mothers’ resources were spent for protection to the divine. They wanted to send a family ‘ _agent_ ’ to not only speak for the family, but to intervene if necessary if the relatives were in danger. Someone capable of slipping in and out unnoticed, in other words, _'me'_ , their cousin who trained at the academy under an esteemed general. Brynn had been practicing for years, since she could remember. Memories flashed in her head of running off to the woods to play alone. In her youth sometimes be lucky enough that her male relatives would find her amusing and teach her a bit themselves. She remembered her own father teaching her how to shoot a bow, though he wasn't much of a teacher. Her father would get impatient and a bit angry if she missed. Her uncles, her mothers brothers took her a bit more endearingly, they were teenagers when she was young, and they'd show her where to hide daggers on your person without being noticed. She used to practice and when uncle's Charles or Lowel would notice a little knife, they'd pull one of her socks down and find it, she'd stomp a foot and go try again, they'd laugh. She learned from her cats how to enter a room silently. She picked up on how to slip away unnoticed, when guests were over and she wanted to get away from the. It was the most valuable skill she’d picked up on her own. Always trying to sneak off when events became uncomfortable. Brynn entered into military training and convinced her father to send her to tutors. Convincing him was hardly an effort, all she had to say was that if she had sons someday she wanted to be able to teach them. At the mention of grandsons He agreed and she was sent to the best military tutor from the academy, he was a friend of her grandfathers back in the war against Tevinter, and Qunari forces. The wars between the Tevinter Imperium and the Qunari became widespread that the Free Marches had to ban together to fend them off and keep them in their own territories, her grandfather served in the military for a time. Brynn fondly called her tutor ‘Uncle' Carver Threnhorn. He was a Qunari with ram like horns, decorated in gold. On of his horns was chipped and his students told a story of how he escaped the Qun by assassinating his pursuers in the woods, he hunted those that hunted him and therefore became the predator when they thought him the prey. He became a Free Marcher general after being taken in by the Free Marches military heads. General 'Carver Threnhorn' That was his name in the ranks as a retired war general, Qun soldier turned Free Marcher general, now retired. He taught her some things her father wished she didn’t know. It increased her oddity in the family. The male cousins thought her a girl who was trying so hard to be a _‘son’._ But it was something her own siblings didn’t take the time to learn, she believed one of them should. The world was unstable, and here she was, the journey here was proof of that instability. In Fereldan to do politics with daggers on her sides, and a bow strapped to her back. Father reminded her that it was best to not look like a noble until she was in the conclave to prevent bandits from eyeing her. He sent her with a simple armored garb, a rangers uniform. The nicer things were put away. She was here to represent her family. Her siblings were too busy in their own lives right now to have taken her place.

Jorgan, her younger brother, just had a newborn son, no one wanted him to go when his new family needed his presence more. Her older sister was out of the question, Bristol was already married with two daughters, to a good happy man. Brynn thought highly of her wonderful brother in law Michaelis. She hated the idea of any of them being sent across the sea. She wasn’t married or kept down with family responsibility, so she was able to go. Her father was politicking and asked for her brother to go, but Brynn convinced him to send her instead. Jorgan needed to be there for his new son. Her nephew and nieces would need their parents. ‘ _Should I end up in a fight with rebels, the daughter who refused a marriage proposal is more expendable’._

Father showed remorse for his daughter leaving but agreed, on behalf of the main branch of the Trevelyan house someone had to go represent the family in Ostwick. Mother worried and argued against it vehemently. But none of the other relatives, or any one of the thirty or so cousins volunteered. The uncles and aunts didn’t want to send any of their sons away, they were either already in the service, or needed at home. However . . . Brynn knew the reason why they weren’t opposed to her going. She was trained, she was the odd one, she was unmarried and expendable. No children or a husband to attend to. If she died there would be no husband to mourn her loss, or children that would go motherless. An aunt is much more expendable than a mother, and Brynn had to agree for her siblings sake. The knowledge that they were all thinking that as they voted in favor of sending her, that they felt it was okay to let her leave . . . that part hurt, but she’d rather go than know any of them went walking into danger. The Divine had power and allies, and father was sure that no one would attack during the negotiations. He'd send word to the military heads and an army would be sent down south.

The cold bit at her nose and cheeks a bit, making them rosy. The snowed over path beyond the Inn led to the conclave. Wrapping her cloak around her, and letting her hood down, she passed the windows to the Inn. Her hair, so dark red it was almost like fresh black blood, stood out against her skin, bright green eyes glanced behind black makeup. Brynn preferred a darker intimidating look. She was charming, but a rogue had to look fearless, according to your mother. Her tattoo around her eye, a tribal warrior symbol of a rogue. Her grandfather had the same eye tattoo, it was the reason she wanted it. It made her father conflicted, his daughter getting a tattoo, when she was to be of married age. What decent nobleman would want a wife with a scar down one eye, and a tattoo around the other? She told her father she didn’t know, and left it at that. He respected that she did it in honor of her grandfather, carrying on his legacy of woods-wise teachings, and respect for nature and those living in it. But when she turned down a smart match, her cousin Erik joked that if she became picky and got any older only a soldier might see her as wifish. Coming in, A little bell tinkling at the door opening. The jolly looking tavern keeper pulled out his book upon seeing her. His apron had a bit of flour on it, but he looked good hearted with it on. “Here with the Mercenaries lass? your a bit late. Can I tally your name love? An’ no nicknames”. He asked kindly, a quill at the ready with his guest book.

“Brynn Lee Draconia Trevelyan, of Ostwick? My father sent a letter ahead a month ago”. She showed her family’s crest upon a brooch on her armor, the one piece her father had put in to differentiate her and a common agent. The Trevelyan Stallion with the sea in the background.

“Oh! Bann of Ostwick's daughter, welcome to the Frostbacks”. He checked off her name, and took a look at the crest. She paid him and he led her to her room. “Ma’ wife Helena will be ‘round if you need anythin’ . . . Steer clear of the mages down the hall. If they set a fire you’re windows your best bet”. He pointed to the window, unbarred and closer to the hillside where a flowerbed was below. “Thank you I’ll take note of that” Brynn nodded kindly, though a bit worried now about a fire breaking out. He shrugged, and she could understand his position, he had to make this as normal as possible. As possible as any war could be considered normal. As the daylight went on she watched a marching line of Templars come across the same path she took. They marched up the hill, while weary looking mages wandered to the conclave as well. Brynn sighed, she’d be going there at dawn to find her cousins, or at least find word of their whereabouts. The cold seeped past the window glass, and she took in the comforts of her cloak. The fireplace was warm and comforting. Her thoughts wandered to tomorrow, she had to be the agent for the family, she had to be clever and leave no room for weakness.She had to show what kind of formidable woman she could be. There was a part to play and if she played it well, it meant going home and earning respect among her relatives. Making her mother proud, and showing her nieces that just because you’re born a woman does not mean you can’t do great things. For the moment at least, she didn’t have to be an agent of her family’s house. She could just be 'Brynn', and curl up with furs and blankets with A cup of hot spiced tea, and read a good book to fall asleep to. She got up slowly, and wrapped a warm fur blanket around herself, curling up on the downy bed, smiling gently. She pulled out her favorite book. Her green eyes dreamily looked over the smooth worn cover, the scent of almond and vanilla parchment as she opened the book, looking over the pages like an old friend. 

This one was a good one, one of her favorites. A tale of a princess who falls in love with a cursed beast prince. Or how he falls in love with her, and she realizes in the end that he is everything she's ever wanted, but didn't see it right away. He was a half bear, wolf, and lion beast. Punished by an enchantress for being cruel to those around him. He would be cursed to be a beast until he learned to love, and be loved. The Heroine was looked upon as an oddity for just being herself. Brynn related her perfectly. She is frowned upon in her village for being different. But In the end she ends up happy with the prince of her dreams, who learned to love because of her. ‘ _In the end they lived happily ever after, dancing across the ballroom with their friends and family surrounding them’. The moment when the spell broke, and he gently touched her cheek, moving her hair back to kiss her, and tell her he wishes to love her for the rest of his life. He'd treat her well, and she'd never be lonely again if she wished._ She stopped there, letting happier visions take over to ease the anxiety of tomorrow. Tears threatening to form in her eyes. Brynn's fingers brushed the words, they sounded so beautiful and she could feel it in her heart. She wanted to be that princess in the ballroom, a handsome burly prince dancing with her, he'd love her and protect her. They would grow old together and enjoy the company of their grandchildren, family and dearest friends at the palace. Brynn felt her happy smile fall . . .Tomorrow she’d have to wake up, and be surrounded by angry Templars and mages for hours, be on guard at all times, and speak on behalf of a major noble family of the Free Marches. It was her own fault she was in this predicament, she turned down a suitable marriage choice, and this was the consequence. 'Y _ou can do this, you’re dreams weren’t wrong . . .you were meant to come here’._

It was her conscience again. This voice was familiar growing up, it was her own, but it was separate from her thoughts. But it was usually always right, sometimes when she drifted off, and opened herself to the world, she’d get answers, and receive information of vague things she’d ask for. When she was little she asked who her husband would be, and got the strangest responses back from her thoughts. She'd hear a language she couldn't understand, and see visions she thought were wrong. She'd had this connection her whole life, and wondered if perhaps a spirit was looking out for her? Giving her answers of things that had yet to come, and when they did happen, she knew it was more than just her thoughts. But sometimes . . .some of the things the voice said, she didn’t like. Like when she asked about when she would get married, and she hoped it was age 22. The voice told her a number she wasn't happy with. There were two times where she would disagree, but it wasn’t wrong, and it even led her here. Brynn remembered that same consciousness telling her, as a young girl in the woods alone, she would someday go to the Frostback mountains. The idea was exciting. Because of that, she got excited and took out maps to see them, and read about the range. Another time she asked why she’d have to leave someday, and the voice said that she’d lose favor with her family for turning down a good man. At the time, she scoffed at the voice and thought it would never happen. But Those two things did happen, and others followed it. Brynn found it more than just her imagination. As a little girl she would ask it questions, and it would answer as best it could. But some of those answers . . . She didn’t understand, or ever believed would come true because of how ridiculous it sometimes would be, and would dismiss the voice as fantasy. But growing up over the years, she’d had experiences of times when she was warned something was going to happen, before it did. Or she was reassured about her life when she felt upset or lonely. Now here she was here in the Frostbacks . . .She couldn’t argue with that now. Or the fact that she turned down a marriage proposal . . .and she was past 22 years. . . and unmarried. That part did hurt a bit. 

She let the candle go out, and pulled the book to her chest, feeling a sting of loneliness. Wishing on things that she thought would have come true by now, and how she got herself into this predicament. She laid her head by the head board, curling up with the blankets. Letting the book rest on her chest like a child holding a dearly loved stuffed toy. ‘ _I have to be strong, I’m no longer a little girl, not a young teenager with fallacies about lif_ e’. I'm now _a strong young woman of the Trevelyan house, daughter of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick, and granddaughter to famed woodsman rogue Bann Soren Trevelyan of Ostwick._ But all night the buzzing energy of something wrong afoot kept floating in the back of her mind. It made for a terrible night's rest, and she wished the pillows were someone there to comfort her, hold her and keep her warm. A reassuring deep voice to tell her that it's going to pass and he'll be right here for her if she has a nightmare. Her book held tightly to her chest, and drifting off, dreaming of someone with a roar, and a beast prince with a crown offering her a dance. Of course she'd be the most beautiful woman in the ballroom, even with an eye tattoo, and that scar she got as a little girl in the woods. 

After only a few short hours of rest, the dawn was breaking. She had to get up and get ready for the day. The sooner she attended the talks, the sooner she could leave. Taking out her mother’s gift, a makeup box. A little black box with gold adornments, there was a false bottom with a hidden knife inside, one she could hide inside a glove and slip out. She readied herself, took a hot bath, shaved, washed her hair and dressed. ‘ _Just because you’re going to be living among them doesn’t mean you get lazy about your appearance_ ’. She could hear her Aunt Jeanette lecturing her now. The dawn breaking outside the windows was going faster than Brynn wanted. She longed for the warm comforts of the bed, the blankets and the furs, hot coffee and cream, scones and her book. But duty called, and the sooner this was done, the sooner she could go back home. Drying her hair, and letting it’s length loose and free, putting in one braid to dangle for show, the rest to fall around her shoulders and down her back. Everyone was leaving for the conclave, or they were doing basic work at the campsites surrounding the Inn. On her way down, she asked the Tavern keeper if she could lock her things in his safe in the cellar. His wife agreed with reassurance that everything would be safe, they had a reputation to uphold after all. Brynn paid her an extra silver for the trouble. the husband was very pleased and wished her the best of luck at the temple. "Though the mages are wild folk now, they're just like you and me, and be wary of those Templars . . .They're not the ranger like rogues . . .They've gone rogue. They owe no allegiance to any chantry figure except the Lord Seeker, be mindful he might not want this peace". The husband warned while The wife helped adjust the armor. "You look well enough for the Divine. But not too much to drag attention to yourself incase of danger" The wife warned. Brynn thanked her, and bid them good luck. The husband explained that if things didn't go well he and his wife would leave with their daughter to Haven, and would leave everything to their eldest son to manage. Brynn nodded in understanding, they were bracing themselves for a larger war between the two factions, and she couldn't blame them for wanting to get away quickly. Brynn braced herself for the chill outside. The windows were frosted from snow, and snowflakes glistened in the warm morning sun. Her steps were softened to quiet in the new fallen snow, and she followed pilgrims up the pathway to the conclave. It was a marvel in the middle of the Frostbacks, built finely with marble and stone. Dwarven mined Ore of gold and finery adorned the statues of Andraste as she passed up the hill to the conclave. Footmen were at the doors, taking names and admitting people in. She gave her name to a white masked Orlesian footman, with a very thick Orlesian accent. “Very good mademoiselle, the Trevelyans are a fresh new face to add in the name of peace. I am sorry but I ‘ave not heard from your cousin, or tallied a templar by that name. I will inform him should he arrive that you are here”. He gave a gracious bow and Brynn gave a gentle nod in return dropping a couple of coppers in his pocket to which he thanked you graciously. The Conclave cathedral was lovely, the artwork adorning the walls was majestic. Brynn always believed in something more than just a ‘ _maker_ ’ something bigger, and the truth to her felt out of place in the chantry’s teachings. She didn’t believe in ‘Sin’, or in deities that she had to worship after death. But the statues of Andraste, the art, the songs, it was more nostalgic than anything and it reminded her of simpler times. Of her grandfather’s voice low and baritone, singing along during mass. The religion meant a lot to her relatives. Her mother’s family was marked as scandalous when they married into the Trevelyans. Mother wasn’t Andrastian, but she believed in something greater, something that tied us all together. She believed we came into the world to experience life, be sent back and then experience something new again, to live out a destiny, with free will in between events that we are to experience. Brynn and her Mother used to laugh at revered mothers who would try to reign in her mothers ' _Heathen ways_ ’. How the mothers attempted to guilt mother into going to mass, that not adhering to the makers laws would affect Bann Trevelyan’s children. Mother and Bristol would laugh and attempt to hide giggles. Father didn’t mind, so long as they were respectful to others spiritual beliefs, just like he was respectful of Mother's. Brynn felt it too, that the chant was a necessity to some, but it wasn’t the entire picture of the world or the right way of life for everyone. But even she could admire this place, the beauty that went into the walls, the floors, the pillars. Architecture was lovely, religious house or not. Brynn walked down to the great hall past the Foyer. On her way she noticed a Grey Warden passing by two Templars from a side hall. It struck her to ask the other Templars if they’d heard of your cousin, knew him, or knew if he was here. That would at least help with the search. “Hello, Excuse me?” Brynn called after them. When she turned into the second hallway they stopped for her. She asked them if they’d heard of her cousin, and they had, much to her relief. They said he was last seen at Therinfal Redoubt, that not all the Templars would be attending. If he wasn’t here then he was already on his way. “I know him, good man, experienced” A Templar named Gizelle answered. “Thank you, this means alot to my family. Please take care” She bid them a goodbye, now on the hunt for the other cousin Henrietta. Brynn doubted she’d be pleased at all to see her, but she had to make contact for father’s sake, pleasing the elders of the family took so little. Her boot steps echoed down the hall, why was it so quiet here? There’s hundreds of people here. She got turned around in the hall, taking a right turn but to a different hallway that didn’t lead to the great hall, like before. “Dammit all”. Brynn sighed heavily, she hated being lost. Hand touching the family pendant on her armor, she kept walking down the hallway, knowing any minute someone would come around a corner and tell her where to go, she’d laugh about being lost, make quick conversation and it was off to find estranged cousin Henrietta. Last time she saw Henrietta before she became a chantry sister, Henrietta was mocking her for not being more involved in the family's affairs, and how Henrietta herself was going to be married off to a fellow Bann's son named Varmont, Varmont however joined the Orlesian empresses effort in the Dales as a rebellious act towards his father and after a year of not coming back or writing, the marriage was called off. Henrietta of course was devastated and she enlisted herself and he sorrow into serving the Maker. Brynn's sister Bristol said Henrietta shouldn't have been so 'cocky' and rude towards them as children, but they agreed the feeling of losing your future to war was something to grieve over indeed, and they sent Henrietta Holiday cards and warm wishes from then on. 

_“Someone!! Help me!”_

Brynn stopped mid stride. That voice was faint, like it was from past a wall or door. She turned her head trying to listen for it again. _“Help me!_ ” The sound of . . . Something happening. She hurried down the hallway quietly, and listened again. There was commotion going on behind the door. **_“_ ** _Why are you doing this!? You of all people!??”_

Brynn opened the door with a hard push rushing inside. Was a woman being hurt? Raped? Attacked!? Brynn burst through the doors, hands hitting the oak hard, hoping to intimidate whoever was inside harming this woman. “What’s going on here!?” . . . 

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Mid-Morning: Nevarra, the coastline docks of Port Markus).

Iron bull rolled over with a groan. His head pounded from the whisky, and the sheets were stained. These beds weren’t the best for his back, not big enough. Gretta was Asleep, shirtless under the covers. He let her be and grabbed a cup of water resting on the inn table next to the bed. He grabbed his pants and walked outside, shirtless. By now his boys will have delivered Lord Damacus’s son to the retainer at the docks, they’d get paid, and it’d be on to the next job. He drank down the cup of water, leaning against the porch frame. Letting out a satisfied hum to a job well done. The sky was cloudy and dark. He went to take a drink when a little shake in his water made him look down. Something gave a shake . . . His cup had made circles with the quake. 'Earthquake?' He wondered. It wasn't common around here but that would explain the shaking.

“Chief!! CHIEF!” Krem came running from the docks. Iron Bull looked up at Krem’s worried expression. He sighed heavily, _‘Oh for fucks sake_ ’. 

“You didn’t use the Vint style knot right? Did he get away?” Iron bull asked seriously, he was going to be irritated if he had to chase after that kid a second time. Krem was breathing heavily, pointing to the direction of the docks. People and local townsfolk were watching from boats, and standing on all of the docks, and their homes, watching and pointing with terrified and curious voices. _What's going on?_

  
“Chief, you’ll want to see this!” Krem hurried the half dressed Qunari to the docks and pointed . . . .The sky was _green_ . . . Past the sea . . . To Ferelden. Iron Bull stared hard, looking for a reason? The northern lights perhaps? But this was too far south of the lights to reach here.

“The sky’s got green marks ser . . . I think somethin’s happened. There was a loud boom, but somethin’ tells me it was farther offshore . . . We just got afterwind of it”. Stitches shook his head. 

“Dalish?” Iron bull asked, looking at his ‘ _non mage_ ’ dalish charger. Dalish stomped a foot and furrowed her brows together in a fit, “I’m not a mage! . . .But if I were, I’d say that’s . . .Magic, _powerful magic_ . . .A sky doesn't just turn green like that!”. Dalish crossed her arms with her ‘ _bow’_ in her right hand. Iron bull watched with his good eye, something was wrong. In the wee hours of the morning Iron bull had sent a raven with his reports, including the information about the Vints leaving for the Storm Coast. That green sky practically screamed _‘magic’_ and he didn’t like that. The entire town was at the docks watching the sky. Iron bull watched the Vints try to board the ship without being noticed, on time _. . .Like they said._

Iron Bull kept his eye to the south, patting Krem on the chest to get his attention. Krem looked his boss, worried about what was going on across the sea that was big enough to see from here.

“Get the boys ready, we're boarding that ship”.

“Back to Ferelden chief?” Krem asked nervously. “Yes” he answered low, whatever was going on, those vints had better pray they had nothing to do with it, or he’d use their heads as fish bait on the boat ride there. He left to find the captain and pay for the voyage. It would be two weeks on that ship before they'd reach the Coast. The Vints must have cut their losses when they found that their noble friend had gone missing, they didn’t even ask around for the kid. They were trying to keep it hushed up. He’d find out the reason for their trip, and where they were going to. In the meantime, he’d wait for word on what was happening over there. The chargers started loading supplies on board, and Krem watched his commander negotiate with the captain, the chief was a people person, as scary as he was to look at from first glance, the big arse liked to talk to people. Krem and Dalish saw Ravens flying overhead . . . and some were flying towards the green lit sky past the docks. But the sea gulls were coming back, calling out warnings. “That can’t be good” Biter shook his head, if Seagulls come back from the sea scared like that, then something bad must have happened to scare them back to land. The chargers watched with wary looks, mothers were ushering their children inside and husbands ushering the wives to get the children.

  
  
  


(Detained and Hazy) 

The air was chilled and still, her head hurt. The stone ground was cold, and her wrists were in stocks. She was chained . . .Like a common criminal. Her knees hurt from being in this position a while, the darkness was damp and cold. She’d never been arrested before and couldn’t remember much. Pieces came back but not a full picture. She remembered looking for her cousins, and talking to templars. The Inn keeper’s wife putting your things in a safe. The rest wasn’t there . . _.What happened_ ? The room was dark, barely lit with candelabras and torch lights. A spider crawled across the floor, and the memory of something chasing her, something big and terrifying. She scooted back as best she could. A woman, a woman helped her up? She remembered running, her legs were sore from it, or from this position on the floor. A green flash on her hand made her gasp, it shocked her, an energy that buzzed across her very flesh and through her being. **_“Ah!”_ ** She shook her hand in the stocks but it didn’t fall off, it was engraved in her hand, like a cut. _Oh no, no, no , no._ Brynn's green eyes widened at the sight, horrified. 

The door was pushed open, and light poured into the dungeon, briefly. An angry short haired woman entered, her dark hair and eyes glaring upon Brynn as she sat a prisoner on the floor. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now”. The woman said. Brynn felt anger towards her, _‘why the hell was she threatening me_ ? “The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead . . . except for you” The short haired woman pointed. Another woman entered, garnered in a light purple armored robe, it floated gracefully about, she looked at Brynn as if she were some oddity. The same face the relatives made when they found out she said no to a wedding proposal, how _droll_. 

“Dead?” The realization of what she said hit Brynn like a druffalo. “What do you mean dead?” Brynn asked. “Everyone is dead, except for you” . . . The angry dark eyed woman pointed. “That’s a lie, that can’t be true” Brynn shook her head, absorbing what she was being told. Was this a trick?

“It is no lie, explain yourself” The woman with a heavy nevarran accent snarled at her.

“You think I’m responsible for something like that. How do I know your not lying to me?” Brynn angrily growled back at her. "Me!? Lie?" The Nevarran woman shook her head.

“Explain . . .This” The Nevarran grabbed her hand, the one that was flashing green, shooting sparks across Brynn’s soul and pulling at nothing. She didn’t know what that was, or how it got there! 

“I can’t” Brynn admitted, hating being in such a vulnerable position, she felt like a victim in yet here she was being treated like a criminal.

“What do you mean you can’t!?” The Nevarran shouted back angrily, disbelieving. 

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there. For all I know you're lying and did this to me” Brynn answered honestly. The woman went to reach for her collar, and Brynn went to pull back “You’re Lying!” the Nevarran accused her. 

The other woman with the lilac colored hood, stopped the angry woman, and separated both of them “We need her Cassandra”. The lilac hooded woman insisted. 

Her head was such a mess of emotions. _Those people . . .All those people_. _The child you gave a silver, the Templars, your cousins, the mages . . . The dog you gave bread to. We’re they all dead? Did some survive? Did the people outside the conclave at least survive._ _Sadness with anger. Angry for being a prisoner on this floor, being interrogated by some pissed off woman I don’t even know, whom if she knew me, wouldn’t be suspecting me at all._

“I can’t believe it, all those people” Brynn managed out in a whisper. "Your telling the truth aren't you?" Brynn looked at the Nevarran with scrutiny.

“Do you remember how this happened? When this began?” The lilac hooded woman asked a bit kinder than the other.

“ It feels like a dream. I remember running, things chasing me and then . . .A woman, helping me up” She ran through her thoughts again. “A woman?” the lilac hooded woman asked again, surprised. 

“She reached out to me but then . . . Waking up here” Brynn failed to remember she couldn't piece the in between spots of blackness and sleep. Brynn shook her head from frustration. “I heard someone call for me”. Brynn admitted what she did remember. “I was looking for my relations, and got turned around in the hallways . . . I heard a woman shouting for help . . . So I rushed in and . . .I remember throwing the door open. It shouldn't be this hard”. Brynn tried remembering with much frustration in her voice, teeth clenched together. _Why!? Why was this so hard?_

  
“Go to the forward camp Lelianna, I’ll take her to the rift”. The angry woman turned to unlock Brynn’s shackles, but kept her wrists bound together. Brynn hated the feeling of being someone’s prisoner, for something she didn’t do. This was only to make this woman feel better, and she hated it. _If she did do it, it certainly wasn’t intentiona_ l. Brynn thought of Henrietta, and her Templar cousin. When the doors opened and she was lead outside, Brynn asked her what did happen.

“ ( _Sigh_ ) It is best if I show you” The woman named Cassandra led you outside, and once her eyes adjusted to the blinding white snow and daylight . . .A giant green light in the sky, almost made her drop to her knees. “They call it the breach, it was caused by the explosion, followed by rifts. It threatens to spread and if nothing is done, it will spread and swallow the world”. Cassandra told her.

“An explosion can do that?” Brynn asked disbelieving. 

“This one did” Cassandra answered, turning around to face her. A giant green shockwave sent upwards into the sky sent Brynn back. Brynn immediately pulled her hand to her chest. “ **_AH!”_ ** the pain felt tearing, like her hand was going to be cut open and split. The green light from her hand sent searing pain down her arm and Brynn fell to her knees in shock. Cassandra turned around and tried to steady her. “Every time the breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you” She pointed at her left hand. 

“It may also be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time” She urged Brynn to come with her. “You say it may be the key? To doing what?” Brynn asked, ‘ _what does she think Im able to do? I don’t know anything that would even be of help here’._

“To closing the breach, it may be our only advantage. It is our only chance however, and yours”. Cassandra spoke bluntly.

Brynn looked up at her, still angry from all of this “You still think I did this, to myself?” Brynn hissed at her. Cassandra gave an honest reply. “Not intentionally, something . . . clearly went wrong. But you are our only suspect, you want to prove your innocence? This is the only way” Cassandra waited for an answer. Brynn sighed, looked at the ground, and prayed to her grandfather if he could hear her, to help her through this. This was not something Brynn wanted a part of. But she was sent here to help, it would look badly if she tried to run, and the larger part of her did want to run. ‘ _Dammit all’_. 

“I understand” Brynn answered grimly.

“Then?”

“I’ll do what I can, whatever it takes.” She answered in a dark half whisper. Cassandra gave a nod and helped her up off the snow. Both of them walked to the gates of the bridge. People were staring at Brynn, and some were shouting, accusatory looks. It was the same here, the same looks they gave her that she received back home. 

“They have decided your guilt, they need it. Our people mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars, she brought their leaders together. Now she is dead”. Cassandra sounded mournful and angry. Cassandra walked Brynn past the angry stares and shouting, people watching as if she were the most hated person in the room at a ball. Brynn regretted her words and wished she'd run for the tree’s when she had the chance. This wasn’t her bed, her books, her room. She should be back there now . . . Instead she was being led away like a murderer to the gallows. 

The soldiers opened the gates to the bridge, and she waited until they closed before Cassandra towards her with a knife. 

  
  


“There will be a trial, I can promise no more” Cassandra admitted. 

“Where are you taking me?” Brynn asked rubbing her wrists from being restrained, and the first answer in Brynn’s head from that conscious voice was . . . _‘towards the giant green scary hole in the sky of course’._

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach”. Cassandra kept astride beside Brynn to the next set of gates. Thunder rolled over head with green lights flashing around in a swirl. Snow reflected off the sky, and drifted past. Brynn walked past chantry men and pilgrims praying, or huddled against the wind. Some were saying the chant of light. Cassandra demanded the soldiers open the gate as the two of them approached. And the sore feeling in her legs came back, she’d have to push on to warm them up. How long Brynn had been out, or on that jail floor she didn’t know. 

“Were heading into the valley” Cassandra ordered, and the soldiers came out front ready with swords. ‘ _Was this an attack by someone?’ were they prepared for battle?. There were fortifications, sharpened wooden stakes and stands for cover. Who were they fighting? Who would do this_?

The cold cut against Brynn’s cheeks as she turned and looked up the hill and the path it took to get to the conclave. Soldiers and people were running back down as Brynn and Cassandra were going up. “Maker it’s the end of the world!” One soldier shouted as he ran past with two others. A carriage that was on fire at the edge of the road, debris and rocks fallen from places that weren’t there before. This wasn’t the lovely country side trip Brynn had taken to get here, she’d awoken to a war. 

  
Up ahead Brynn caught flashes of green light. Something falling from the sky, like falling stars. Landing on the snow and in front of where she and Cassandra were headed. All Brynn saw was fire, ahead of them, burning carts and . . . _dead_. There were dead around them. Bodies . . . Brynn stopped at a dead templar knight along the path, and Cassandra patted her back to move onward. Brynn was no stranger to funerals, but these deaths around her, when just a few hours ago she was under the impression everything was just fine, all was well. Another shot from the sky and she was brought down hard from the pain. Her knees wet and cold from dropping.

“The pulses are coming fast now”. Cassandra turned to help her up and patted her again, it was a small comfort from someone who just a half an hour before wanted her dead. Brynn’s hand didn’t sting, but it was a pulsing pain, coming and going, harder than softer. 

“The more the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face”. Cassandra informed her.

“How _did_ I survive the blast?” Brynn asked, there were so many dead around. How could she have been the only one? 

“They said you . . .Stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious . . .They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was”. Cassandra left it at that.

"Maybe she was the woman I heard" Brynn Whispered outloud in thought. Cassandra glanced to her thoughtfully. 

So the woman Brynn remembered, made of light. At least that part was something that could be backed up with witnesses. Perhaps that’s why Cassandra wasn’t so hostile at the moment. 

“-Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the temple of sacred ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough” She answered , almost sadly. More of the breach was falling from the sky, and the fire burning led to the front gates of the second bridge. More bodies fallen along the path. Some looked like they were struck, others burned. The smell hit her nose and Brynn gripped on to the part inside her that wanted to be strong and kept her stomach firm. Soldiers were running past her and Cassandra, hurrying across the bridge. Brynn looked down on the stones and spotted a spilled coin purse on the bridge and the _sneak_ in her wanted to grab it as a bargaining chip for later, if her life depended on it, she could easily bribe someone. A poor guard with kids to feed and a wife to please wouldn't say no to Brynn's stash. Brynn was ashamed of the thought, but escape was on her mind, she didn’t deserve a hangman’s noose . . . She’d been through enough, and if her dreams were going to die here with her, then she’d take herself somewhere far from here, and live out as peacefully as she could, give herself a new name and live alone with her failures. She bent down to reach for the coin bag, that glittered in the green light. A green light fell from the breach and struck the bridge. An explosion of stone and falling debris hit the cold ice of the river, Brynn slid across the ice and tumbled with Cassandra to the ground. The green light fell to the ice, and from the depths of the pond past the ice, rose a tall figure breaking through the water . . .A skeletal creature in rags, hollowed black eyes like something she’d heard of in stories. This was a d _emon_ . . .A _real_ demon. Not one that had possessed a body, but a demon in it’s form. She stood unsure of what to do, they had stripped her of her weapons. Cassandra drew her sword and readied her shield. “Stay behind me!” The Nevarran ordered. The fear and despair in Brynn told her this was her chance as Cassandra charged the demon, and another one popped up behind the Nevarran. Cassandra blocked it’s attack while cutting at the other. She would be busy, this was her chance to run. . . But . . . 

Metal caught Brynn’s eye, one of the soldiers from the bridge that fell, had two guard hilted daggers, _broad ones_. . . A bit bulky, but they would do. . . .

“Dammit all” Brynn cursed Herself. Cassandra was hit back, and blocked with her shield. Brynn rolled her neck and rotated her shoulders. Pissed that she didn’t run when she had the chance, pissed that she was in this situation. PISSED that she was helping someone who wanted to kill her and make her guilty of a crime she didn’t commit. Brynn came up behind the second demon and just as it was about to strike at Cassandra, Brynn dug the daggers into it’s back. It screamed out something veral, and turned to swipe. Brynn imagined it like it was practice at home, it’s not a demon it’s an opponent. ‘ _Yes it’s a demon, but it’s still just an opponent, you can beat an opponent’._ Brynn went under and aimed for it’s side, slitting through his weak abdomen sending it to the ground as it dissipated into blight nothingness. It screams made her shudder. Cassandra killed the other and sent it down with her blade. 

Brynn looked around for more, “It’s over” she said half relieved. “Drop your weapons!” Cassandra barked at her, and Brynn froze on the spot. “Now” Cassandra demanded with a growl. 

"Your kidding?" Brynn asked sarcastically while an angry Cassandra was barking orders. 

_‘I helped save her ass and she demands I remain helpless? Fine . . . Next chance I get I’m vanishing and running_ ’, Brynn thought. “ _Fine_ . . .Have it your way”. She threw them down glaring at Cassandra angrily. Brynn stood on the spot and crossed her arms. She had her sword still pointed at her. “( _Sigh)_ . . . Wait . . .” Cassandra sheathed, sympathy in her eyes now. “I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember you agreed to come willingly”. The Nevarran admitted, before handing her a belt of small flasks, and handing Brynn the two Daggers she threw down in submission. Cassandra gave an apologetic look if she had one. Health potions. “Take these, who knows what we’ll face”. Cassandra turned towards their destination. Towards the breach, and more was falling from it. Brynn didn’t expect her to relent, as Cassandra bent down, picked up the daggers and handed them back. Brynn took them, giving a nod, and feeling ashamed again of her thoughts demanding she run. But the one voice in her head, her conscience was saying the opposite. It was saying things like ‘ _Move forward, she’ll lead the way . . . This was meant to happen, have faith’._

Brynn didn’t want to battle her thoughts right now, and followed Cassandra up the path, after checking the fallen soldiers for survivors. One survived and he limped back towards the first bridge where someone would help him walk back to safety. He thanked both of the women profusely. Brynn went into survival mode, taking elf root that she saw popping up along the sides and pocketing the leaves for later. She also found a coin purse by a burned wagon, she took that too. Cassandra didn’t ask, nor did she judge. If Brynn saw better more grippable weapons than these, she’d also take those without hesitation. Both Cassandra life and her own were on the line now. 

“Where are the others stationed?” Brynn asked, getting up from checking a body for life, _dead._ There were scratches, deep ones, demon like.

“They are at the forward camp, we are on our own for now” Cassandra answered waiting patiently. Brynn looked around for anything threatening walking up a snow bank to overlook the river. “There , watch out!” Cassandra pointed. Two demons roamed the pond, and pulled at bodies that were strewn about, dead. “If we flank them we may gain the advantage” Cassandra suggested. Brynn smirked and threw down a smoke pellet she had hidden in her sleeves. They didn’t take those, or think to look there. Brynn vanished. Cassandra seemed taken back by her move, and Brynn knew that Cassandra now knew, she could vanish into the tree’s and she’d never be found. Now Brynn had a point to prove, one she couldn’t find her guilty of. Yes she wanted to run, but she was going to stay and fight with this woman. The adrenaline of the demon kill was running through her veins now, and it wasn’t going to stop until she collapsed. Brynn couldn’t stop. Cassandra came up to them, charging, and just as she had their attention, Brynn came up behind the other demon and revealed herself with stabs. One under the ribs, and throwing her weight around and swiveling her hips Brynn came up under it and stabbed at the chest with the other, pulling them out to watch it bleed. The demon dropped to the ground and dissipated. A glowing green form was floating this way . . . _’A spirit, completely visible_ ’. It floated, then it’s head swiveled and stared at her, throwing a mass of green energy, a wind that burned against the hands when she didn’t block. Cassandra came in front and blocked the next hit. Brynn went around her and threw the left dagger, and half expected it to fly through the apparition, but it stuck and the spirit acted as if it was hurt. Cassandra went up and cut it down, finishing the job . . .It turned into green and the sparkling bright mass of what it was floated back towards the breach. Once the demons were killed, they were sent back to the breach! At least that was something. 

Cassandra nodded, and Brynn nodded back affirming neither was harmed. The burning feeling was gone. Brynn kept on, looking about for anything of use. More bodies lined the stairway from the path. Broken stone and fire about. Some of the tree’s branches and pines had caught fire, but the snow would hopefully douse them out, a wild fire was the last thing they needed. Cassandra pressed on ahead. “You could have run” She marked, not turning to look at Brynn who knew full well she could have. “I could have” Brynn affirmed. She left it at that, and at least she made her point. So if it was to the gallows, or a lifetime prison sentence, she could attest that she helped when she had the chance to flee. 

The closer the two got to the breach the more terrifying it looked, it was otherworldly, like something straight from a nightmare. Brynn slid down a snow bank trying to avoid a half buried templar, dead in the snow. Cassandra shouted in surprise when more fell from the breach, blocking their next gateway to get to the forward camp. 

Cassandra blocked a spirit hurling her shield at it angrily, this woman was like a _titan_. Cassandra pressed on before hacking away at it, a hard cut as it reached for the sky and fell in agony. Brynn’s eyes watched a demon cross the snow. It’s pathway had swirls of dark vapors around it, it's path melted the snow around it, like a blight sickness. It stared both women down. Brynn didn’t look away when she disappeared. It looked around for her, and just as Cassandra had it distracted, shouting at it with taunts **“Come at me you blighted thing!”** Cassandra shouted. Brynn came up behind it, vapors falling around her, and with a dagger to it's throat she cut it clean. It spun around and died, falling to the ground. Brynn kicked snow over it in anger. “Well done” Cassandra complimented, breathing hard. Brynn was gagging on the smell of the thing, and wiped herself of it's essence. "UGh! Blegh!!!" Cassandra waited until Brynn raised herself and was back to normal. "I don't care for the scent either, but we must press on". Cassandra answered with little emotion. 

Pressing on up the icy steps, careful of placed footing while making haste. “We’re getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting!” Cassandra shouted.

“Whose fighting!?” Brynn asked with wide eyes. “You’ll see soon, we must help them” Cassandra ran ahead. Almost slipping on snow, Brynn over looked the rivers edge, frozen. Up the steps, and across snowy and bloody stone, were soldiers and people, fighting back spirits, demons. She took a step back, before solidifying her resolve. She went in and vanished, appearing behind a dwarf with a crossbow. He put an arrow in the demon before Brynn came from behind and stabbed it down to the ground with a roll over tackle. Brynn rolled over and rose from the ground. An elven man with green lambswool robes was using magic, an ice wave was sent straight past her, and froze a demon in place. Brynn went for it with Cassandra. Brynn went low with a hit, breaking the ice demon in half, and Cassandra kicked the top half away, sending the block sliding across the stone. Brynn smirked deviously, having a little pride in herself. Suddenly Brynn’s wrist was grabbed, the Elven mage ushering her. “Quickly! Before more come through!” The elven man thrust her hand up and her hand felt a hard pull against the rift. She felt the pull and kept her footing steady, it brought the rift in and then it broke open, and closed itself, raising in to the sky . . .Back to the breach. He let go of her and she stared at him in shock . . . “What did you do?” Brynn asked him, suddenly afraid of what just happened. ‘ _How did I do that? Did he do that?_

“I did nothing, the credit is all yours” He smiled calmly, gesturing to her. 

“I closed that thing? How?”. She was so confused, she’d never had magic, she wasn’t even a mage. He gave a gentle calm smile, it was nice to see a little kindness in the chaos of all this, he seemed so sure of himself. “Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed the mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach’s wake. And it seems I was correct”. He spoke like a true academic. 

“Meaning it could also close the breach itself” Cassandra looked from Brynn’s hand to the breach itself. 

“Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation” The elven man nodded to Brynn. The fact he had such a calm demeanor in the middle of battle baffled her, but made her feel better. 

“Good to know! And here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever” The dwarf with the crossbow adjusted his gloves walking up to everyone. Brynn laughed lightly, the blonde Dwarf with an open chest shirt adjusted his gloves. “Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-along”. The dwarf approached for an introduction. He winked at Cassandra, and Brynn watched Cassandra’s expression re-form back to her angry self. 

She looked Varric up and down, he didn’t look like he was with the templars, or a mage. “Are you with the chantry or-?” Brynn left room for explanation.

“( _Chuckles_ ) Was that a serious question?” The elven man laughed. 

Varric chuckled “Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you”. He smirked.

Brynn wondered what was so threatening about him, and what he’d done to be brought here. “A prisoner?-”. Brynn asked, just as Cassandra walked up to Varric to interject. “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, clearly that is no longer necessary”. Cassandra waved him off. "In yet, here I am, far from home and all thanks to you" Varric smirked at the irritated Cassandra. “It’s good to meet you Varric” Brynn nodded to him with uncertainty, it was nice to have friendly voices, especially after the pilgrims and soldiers back at the jail camp. These two didn’t sound accusatory and it put her mind at ease. But half of her wanted to stay as private as she could. Her fear worried they would using something she’d say against her. Or they were just being kind and wanted her dead too. 

“You might consider that stance in time” The elven man laughed.

“Awww, I’m sure we’ll become great friends in the valley Chuckles” Varric quipped back. 

“Absolutely not!” Cassandra went to intervene. “(Sigh) Your help is appreciated Varric but-”

Varric put a hand up , stopping her. “Have you been in the valley lately seeker!? Your people aren’t in control anymore”. Varric looked up at her with a toothy cocky grin “You _need_ me”. He smiled broadly.

“ _Ugh_ ” Cassandra stalked off, completely irritated. 

“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live”. The elven man introduced himself. Such casual conversation in the middle of this chaos was welcomed, even if only for a few moments. Brynn quirked an eyebrow.

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’” Varric reiterated Solas’s greeting. Brynn’s shock was visible, she tried to study the elven mage as best she could, sad but kind eyes, he spoke wisely. “Thank you . . .I didn't realize. It's comforting to know someone was there. You seem to know a great deal about it all” Brynn complimented. "He also froze a guy for trying to kill-" Varric started before Solas put a hand up, and kept smiling at her as if nothing was wrong. "That's irrelevant, but your welcome" Solas seemed surprised by the thankyou, and stopped Varric from saying something to her about someone trying to kill . . .her? _In her sleep?_ It didn't surprise her anymore, though the idea was disturbing. 

“Solas is an apostate, and well versed in such matters” Cassandra informed everyone. Solas didn’t even flinch at the mentioning of his status. “Technically all mages are now apostates Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can in closing the breach. If it is not closed, then we are all doomed regardless of origin”. He explained, and he was right. If they all didn’t ban together to fight this, there wouldn’t even be a war to sort out, they’d all be dead. Nobility, commoner, mage and templar, all of us. 

“And what will you do once this is all over?” Brynn asked. It wouldn’t be safe for him alone out there with the war going on. “One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not. Cassandra, you should know that your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.” Solas explained, and hopefully that would add to the testimony of her not being guilty for this. 

“Understood” Cassandra nodded in affirmation. “We must get to the forward camp quickly”. Cassandra advised, and everyone headed off past the broken gates of a path, down to the iced over river. Varric shrugged his shoulders and looked at her “Well Bianca’s excited” He motioned to his crossbow. She watched those three, and felt something stir inside her, something that made her feel at ease. Perhaps she was meant to meet them . . . _It felt fated_. That tiny grasp of fate helped her move forward easier. 

“We must move quickly” Solas looked about, watching as the breach fell from the sky, and where the demons and pieces of stone were landing. 

They approached houses that were along the path of pilgrimage. Solas halted and put his staff out to stop everyone. “Demons ahead”. 

Varric readied his crossbow, “Glad you brought me now seeker!?”. Brynn looked to the lodges along the river’s edge, she had to check the burning homes, there could be survivors inside. “We have to check the homes, there could be survivors!” Brynn shouted. Cassandra readied herself for battle and looked irritated when Brynn vanished. Brynn ran up beside a demon spirit and threw herself past it with a stab, and went for the first burning house she saw. Varric shot at the demons while Cassandra went for a full frontal assault. Solas would freeze them in place using the water from the river, and the ice moved up their bodies in a cursed twist and twirl. Brynn hurried to the first house and kicked the door open. She didn’t find anyone dead or alive here. Just spilled coins, an aquamarine stone. She took them, and looked around again. No one. Hurrying out before the roof collapsed, she headed up the path past a frozen waterfall. Dead Templars that were warming themselves by an open cave bonfire. No demons here. No survivors. She turned and the others waited for her. ‘ _At least they weren’t chastising me for checking’_. Brynn thought, falling in step with them in the knee high snow.

“So you’re from the free marches” Varric guessed. 

“Oh?” Brynn asked, waiting to hear how he would’ve guessed that.

“The accent, I’m from Kirkwall and you’re from . . .Further east, south east maybe?” He guessed.

“That’s quite the ear you have” Brynn complimented.

“I’m all kinds of impressive,” He smirked, making her laugh again. Cassandra gave a derivative snort. Varric seemed to ignore Cassandra, and began guessing your origin. 

“Ansburg? Ostwick? This is going to bother me” He shook his head. Brynn smirked, letting him guess and not giving it away. 

The snow crunched under everyone’s steps, Brynn worried Solas was going to get frostbite wearing only light armor and foot wrappings, she’d seen alot of elves wear such. Though the snow slowed them a bit, Solas didn’t look troubled. She knew a lot of elves didn’t wear shoes, they preferred to have their feet touch the earth. The pines swayed overhead with the wind, warning all. Green rock fell from the breach and landed just a few yards ahead of the group. Varric commented how if he knew he needed a helmet, he would’ve brought one. Brynn took another step, then felt a tugging in her hand. She took another step and then pain. “ **_(Hiss) Ah!_ **” She shook her hand and held a moment. It flared up again. The tugging and tearing inside of her palm threatening to bring her to her knees again, Brynn wouldn’t let it. It was best to act as if it wasn’t hurting her at all, but that was hard, her face was readable, she knew it. 

“Shit, you okay?” Varric asked, ready to help the female rogue if she went down. Solas urged them forward with haste. “We must hurry, before the mark consumes her”.

Cassandra put a hand to Brynn’s back and moved her forward. Large stone steps leading upwards past the pines and closer to the mountain came into view, they were getting close.

“So . . . _Are_ you innocent?” Varric asked honestly.

Brynn knew she was going to grow to hate this question, either way it sounded bad. “I don’t remember what happened” She admitted, with distaste. “That’ll get you every time, should have spun a story” Varric took the first few steps up the stones. “That’s what _you_ would have done” Cassandra replied accusingly. 

“It’s more believable, and less prone to premature execution” He shot back at Brynn with a smug smirk on his face. Him being happy seemed to make Cassandra that much more irritated. Up ahead was a group of demons. Solas gave a ready nod and he sent a wave of ice towards them, to freeze them in place. Varric shot arrows at the frozen spirits, breaking them with each shot. Cassandra cut down one, breaking through the ice and Brynn stabbed into another. She was grateful for her military tutors training, and reminded herself that if she were able to live through this, she’d write him a ‘thank you’ card and send him a basket of fruit and flowers. 

The fire was spread across the stones, the wood and the burned carriages around them hid the carnage underneath. Brynn winced at the destruction, prayed the deaths were quick, and hoped they passed on through the fade peacefully. 

“I hope Lelianna made it through all this” Cassandra spoke out loud, worried for the lilac robed woman with light red hair. “She’s resourceful, seeker” Varric seemed to try to comfort her. “We will see for ourselves at the forward camp, we are almost there” Solas pressed onwards with his staff. 

Up the hill a rift peered above the snow, glowing green and mysterious with images past the opening. It was like glimpsing into the fade through them. But that meant demons could come through. Two did, rising from the stones, and one jerked it’s head forward and went right for Varric. Solas threw up an ice barrier with his hands, and Cassandra slammed the demon into the ice, Varric catapulted himself away with a backwards flip shooting at the damned thing. Brynn lifted her hand hesitantly, wondering if it would do it on it’s own. “Use the mark! Quickly!” Solas urged. She raised her hand to it with purpose. The tugging started and she felt the pulling of the opening being forced inward. It pulled and sealed, until it broke closed, and rose up to meet the breach from whence it came. “Help us!” A soldier called, and they stood open mouthed as they came out from behind the gates, and watched as she sealed the rift. “She did it, blimey she did it”. One exclaimed as they looked at Brynn in awe. Cassandra stood, steadying herself easily. “Open the gates! The rift is gone” Cassandra ordered. “Right away lady Cassandra”. They immediately stopped gawking and hurried to open the doors for everyone. Varric and Solas hurried inside, and Brynn looked around for anything else that might be on their heels, before stepping in behind the gate doors. “We’re clear for the moment” Solas put a hand to Brynn’s shoulder “Well done” He nodded. “Glad this is useful for something other than killing me” She tried to joke.

“Your humor in the face of death is admirable” Solas complimented with a laugh. “I thought you and I would get along” Varric added throwing Brynn a smile, She smirked back enjoying the company that wasn’t out to kill her. There was loud yelling coming from down the forward camp. Brynn halted when a soldier approached, but he insisted she take the vials. Brynn was handed potions at the request of Cassandra. The soldiers were eyeing everyone, not sure what to make of this party. A prisoner Dwarf, An apostate mage elf, and the woman they suspect of killing the Divine. However suspicious the soldiers stood ready for any demons that might have followed them up the mountain path. Chapped faces and red cheeks and noses were proof enough the cold was getting to these people. A chantry-man was praying over three wrapped bodies by the edge of the bride. A table was spread out where a chantry man was with the lilac hooded woman, Lelianna. “We must prepare the soldiers!” She seemed to argue with the chantry-man at the wooden table near a base tent.

“We will do no such thing!” He argued back.

“The prisoner must get to the temple of Sacred Ashes, It is our only chance!” She demanded.

“You have already caused enough trouble without resulting to this exercise in futility”.

“ _I_ have caused trouble?” She did not look pleased. Brynn, Solas and Varric stood back while Cassandra approached with another irritated expression, but this time it wasn’t towards Varric. 

“You, Cassandra, the most holy. Haven’t you all done enough already!?” The Chantryman argued. Lelianna argued back, crossing her gloved arms, “You are not in command here!”. 

“Enough, I will not have it!” the Chantry-man threw his hands up in the air before pounding them on the table. Lelianna rolled her eyes before she brightened at the site of all four approaching. 

“Ah, here they come” The chantry-man looked displeased at them. Brynn already felt a head-ache coming on. 

“You made it!” Lelianna greeted the party “Chancellor Roderick this is-” Lelianna was about to introduce you before the Chancellor cut her off with a wave of his hand. “I _know_ who she is” He stood taller than he was and stared Brynn down, like a child about to be scolded by a parent.

“As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution”. He looked at Cassandra who scoffed at him. “Order me!? You’re a glorified clerk. A Bureaucrat!” Cassandra shouted him down, offended the Chancellor was attempting to give her orders. No one got the chance to say anything before these two went at it.

“And you’re a thug!” He raised his hands in frustration, “But a thug that supposedly serves the chantry!” 

  
“We _serve_ the most holy, Chancellor, as you well know” Lelianna looked reserved, or as if she was trying to be. While Cassandra looked like she wanted to push the chancellor off the bridge.

“Justinia is Dead!” he shouted. “We must elect her replacement and obey _her_ orders on the matter” Chancellor Roderick crossed his arms, pointing at each and every one of them.Brynn growled out in frustration. “Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Brynn glared him down.

Brynn was sick of this man who didn’t respect her, shouting at her as if Brynn were a guilty murderer.“You shouldn’t even be here!” He pointed back just as angrily. 

“Isn’t closing the breach the more pressing issue!?” Brynn shouted at this foolish man who was ignoring the giant green hole in the sky. “OR did you forget there’s a giant green hole in the fucking sky, right behind you” Brynn motioned to it, shouting at him. Varric snorted and Solas agreed. “I agree, there are more pressing matters to attend to, than blame”. Solas ignored the glare from the Chancellor, who managed to give everyone a sneer before pleading with Cassandra again. “Call a retreat seeker, our position here is hopeless” The Chancellor chose to ignore Brynn and plead with Cassandra. “We can stop this before it’s too late” Cassandra rebuttled.

Chancellor Roderick threw his arms up “How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers” Roderick shook his head sadly, this man wanted to give up so easily. Brynn wanted to throttle him. This was unfair, she came here as a favor to her family, a family that was disappointed in her, and now she was being called a murderer, and the Chantry want’s someone to hang for this, and they were picking her. He'd rather give up, let the demons take them and kill her before she had a chance to save her family, or die in the war to come. 

“We must get to the temple, it’s the quickest route” Cassandra put a finger on the map on the table. “But not the safest-” Lelianna interjected. “Our forces can charge as a distraction, while we go through the mountains” Lelianna motioned to the mountain ahead of the camp. “We lost contact with an entire squadron on that path, it’s too risky” Cassandra disagreed. 

“Listen to me! Abandon this now, before more lives are lost” Roderick pleaded again. A thundering boom resounded over the valley, and sent snow down the mountain side. A shockwave went up the breach and Brynn’s hand felt the pain again, the tearing and tugging the ripping that threatened to open from inside. She held her hand to her chest, pained, and glared at the chancellor angrily. ‘ _How dare he think me responsible when I’m suffering with this_.’ He watched Brynn contain the pain, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of watching her suffer. 

Cassandra turned to Brynn “How do you think we should proceed”. She asked a bit softer than before. 

“Now you’re asking what I think!?” Brynn snapped at her, angry about the pain and being accused. 

“You have the mark” Solas nodded. “And you are the one we must keep alive, and since we cannot agree . . .” Cassandra motioned around. Brynn was upset, and angry. If she had it her way, she’d charge with the men and maybe die with them, save herself the agony of a trial after risking her life for all this. The flashing thought of her mother, sister and brother, father, her nieces and the new nephew she’d only held once. They deserved to live on, and the family wouldn’t be tarnished by her presence anymore, no longer an unmarried oddity. If she died, she died, and Brynn was willing to accept that. 

“I say we charge, I won't survive long enough for your trial” Brynn spoke specifically to Cassandra and the Chancellor. “Whatever happens, happens _now_ ”. Brynn snapped at them. Cassandra nodded, a small smile on her face.

“Lelianna bring everyone left in the valley, everyone” Cassandra asked, and Lelianna nodded. 

You strode past the chancellor and Cassandra held her head high. “On your head be the consequences seeker” Roderick snapped at Cassandra as she passed by. All four left the camp at chancellor Roderick to his fuming. Brynn was disappointed ‘ _You aren’t this . . . This person who was so angry and defeated.’_ She kept the vision of her loved ones in mind, and reminded herself that she might not get to live, but others could. The dog she shared bread with, the little boy she gave a silver, his mother, her own family. The world could continue on, and perhaps in the next life, she’ll be rewarded and granted a chance at something better for her efforts. It was the only comforting thought she had. 

Past the camp, the littered path to the temple . . . She didn’t recognize it. The roof was gone, the magnificent embellishments and statues, gone. Fires were about, here and there. Stone broken upon mounds. What was left of the temple was before them. The destruction was devastating to look at, the smell of death in the air with the pines. 

“Maferath’s balls . . .” Varric looked around. A soldier was running towards them. Others were slumped against the walls, defeated or tired. All the soldiers looked up when a green rift erupted in the yard, and the soldier that was running was hit with the backlash and sent flying across the stone floor. Up ahead Brynn saw the fluid and crooked movement of demons, the floating of spirits. Their green translucence appeared from the rift. One soldier screamed before taking a frightened slash at a demon that screamed at him. Brynn ran in to help as fast as she could. Cassandra close behind, using her shield to hit the demon back as the soldier scrambled to get away. Brynn aimed for it’s head. A man in full commander armor and a fur coat was fighting alongside the soldiers. He saw Cassandra and they formed up against the demon. Cassandra with her shield and he with his sword, a captain’s style sword. Solas froze a spirit and Varric put an arrow between the eyes of the one Cassandra was set to kill. She threw an irritated glance at Varric and he just smiled shouting back “Your welcome!”. Just as Brynn watched Solas freeze and break the last demon spirit roaming the yard, the rift halted and exploded. The same green vapors pouring out and along the ground, before more appeared. Varric looked upset “How many rifts are there!?” His voice echoed against what was left of the stone walls. 

“Be wary, more coming our way” Solas called it before sending up a barrier to protect the soldiers that were injured behind them. Brynn looked to the chantry brothers and sister . . . wrapping the fallen and lining them up in rows . . . _This had to end._ The injured were more than just soldiers, there were Templars, mages and scouts. All were impacted, and the idea struck you. The divine wanted something to unify them, a cause. Well now all of their lives were on the line against this thing, so in the end even with her death , they were unified for a small time after all. But now was not the time for a philosophical epiphany. 

“Hurry try to seal it, before more come through!” Solas called to Brynn. She put her hand up, and the rift stopped expanding and started to break, being pulled in by her hand, an energy that pulled and tugged and brought it back together. It was like sewing a tear closed. Then it closed and the rift broke, floating back to the sky and towards the breach. 

Brynn smirked, feeling a sense of satisfaction that she was able to help in a big way. “Sealed, as before, you are becoming quite proficient at this “ Solas complimented her.

“Let’s hope it works on the big one” Varric stepped forward, watching the breach swirl. The soldiers were headed back to the fall back camp by the broken bridge to recover. The blonde commander hurried up to Cassandra. “Lady Cassandra you managed to close the rift? Well done” He complimented the Nevarran. Cassandra looked to Brynn, then back to commander. “Do not congratulate me commander, this is the prisoners doing”. The Commander looked to Brynn, surprised “Is it? I hope they’re right about you, we’ve lost a lot of people getting you up here”. He seemed to be pushing the fact.

 _‘Great , more lives blamed on me’_ , she thought. “You’re not the only one hoping that” Brynn replied, her mood darkening by the second, it was hard to stay hopeful when so many still looked at her with distrust and hate. “We’ll see soon enough, won’t we” He added, turning to help a soldier off the ground. “The way to the temple should be clear, Lelianna will try to meet you there”. The Commander turned to them with a soldier leaning on him. 

“Give us time Commander” Cassandra asked.

“Maker watch over you, for all our sakes” He prayed, helping the soldier hop back to where the injured were being taken care of. 

Cassandra pointed the way forward through the snow. Brynn didn’t recognize any of this, not even the floor looked the same, the gold embellishments, the stone, the marble, all burnt. . . Cassandra jumped down, and everyone followed. Looking around, Brynn wished she hadn’t. The drop was met with the scent of death, it was enough for her to choke. The area was full of burning corpses. People in mid scream, hands up to the sky to protect themselves, jaws open. Brynn took a step back, looking at them all. All the burning bodies, still on fire. She stopped breathing, and stared at the ground, not wanting to touch or look at them. She hated this weakness she felt. 

“Are you alright?” Solas noticed her discomfort after lowering himself beside her.

“Would you be?” Brynn half whispered, and he looked out at the carnage before them, the corpses on fire, terrified expressions still on their faces, burnt alive, crushed, killed, or petrified by the explosion. 

“Point taken” Solas nodded, his own expression seemed regretful upon the sight. Brynn moved forward and hated her weakness, her male cousins would let her get away with it, but if she were a true warrior this weakness would not be tolerated. Death is natural in war, and she shouldn't be put off by it so much. 

“The temple of Sacred ashes” Solas stepped forward.

“Or what’s left of it” Varric sadly looked around. Cassandra stopped to look at Brynn, as the younger woman looked around at the carnage.

“That is where our soldiers found you, you walked out of the fade. There was a woman in the rift behind you, no one knows who it was”. Cassandra explained motioning to the place where Brynn was found. She mustered what was left of her grit and walked past the flaming corpses without losing herself. She focused on moving forward. And stopped at the spot Cassandra pointed out. Brynn looked for any sign, something to trigger a memory, but there was nothing. The rubble leveled off to what was left of a hallway. Brynn rounded the corner and saw what was left of the temple. A large rift was in the center, it led up into the sky where the breach remained, swirling menacingly. Rubble moved under their boots, and she kept her happier thoughts with her. _‘I’m doing this for them, my family, friends, things I adore, and people I love. They all deserved to live. The ones with me who showed kindness’._ Brynn had to accept if she became a casualty to saving that, and that it would be okay with her. Fire led the path, past a screaming silent corpse laying on the ground. The green tendrils of the rift flared out like fire. 

“You’re here, thank the maker!” Lelianna came up behind them with soldiers and archers. Lelianna was happy to see you at least. “Lelianna, have your men take positions around the temple”. Cassandra ordered. Brynn stared up to the breach. “It’s time, this is your chance to end it, are you ready?” Cassandra asked. “I’m not even sure how to start getting up to that thing” Brynn admitted. 

“No, this rift was the first and it is the key, seal it . . .and perhaps we seal the breach”. Solas reassured everyone. “Let’s find a way down, and be careful”. Cassandra voiced concern, and they walked towards the stairs at the end where the wall broke off, it was the closest to the ground they could get. Everyone minding their footing. Brynn readied her thoughts for encouragement. Yes she was upset, if she died today she wouldn’t get to find her future husband, get married, consider children. A life she believed she was meant for. She didn’t get to do a lot of things she wanted. Have a Honeymoon with her husband along the Antiva coast in summer. She wanted to take her dog for a hunt one last time, he enjoyed running through the woods with her. She wanted to reconcile with your father, and hug her mother again. She wanted to make her sister laugh, and encourage her brother to keep trying to be the best man he could be, and a good father to his new son. She wanted to kiss her nieces on the forehead, and tell them that they could be strong and do anything they wanted to. Brynn made peace with her thoughts, and now she could let out all the rage she had pent up from this whole ordeal. If they were going to get attacked, then she was at least going to make it therapeutic.

Lelianna left them towards the stairs and circled around with her men to different positions. It didn’t slip past Brynn that an arrow might take her in the back if Cassandra decided she wasn’t worth keeping alive after this, and she made peace with that too. ‘ _Fine, let them kill me’._ She’d prove her mettle first. The walls and rock around the rift were affected, lit up green. They stopped to watch the green fade affected wall glow, like veins of magic on the rocks skin. 

**_“Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice”_ **

That voice made her freeze, everyone froze in place. Something about it made Brynn shiver. It was loud and echoed across the temple stones. A deep voice that unsettled everyone. 

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked, looking around, not seeing anyone whom the voice might have come from. “At a guess . . .The one who created the breach” Solas answered her gravely. 

Brynn walked on and kept to the path leading to the broken stairs. A red rock was glowing on the ground . . .Then more . . .Then a giant node of it, growing out of the floor, as if it was growing there the entire time? It was too big to have just sprung up from the ground in one day. “What is this?” Brynn asked. It wasn’t green like the rest of the breach or rift affected ground. Brynn noticed Varric stopped and began to keep his distance from it, he looked . . .afraid?

“You know this stuff is Red lyrium seeker” Varric slowly walked past it, he seemed troubled. “I see it, Varric” Cassandra responded, continuing to walk past them. “But what’s it _doing_ here” Varric asked, he looked haunted and his face went pale. 

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium from beneath the temple, corrupted it”. Solas offered a possible explanation. Brynn had never heard of such a thing before, or seen lyrium _‘red_ ’. 

“It’s evil, whatever you do, don’t touch it!” Varric warned, and Brynn walked on past it, careful not to step on it. It glowed, and it seemed to . . .Hum. They turned the corner to the last set of broken stairs. 

**_“Keep the sacrifice still”_ **

_“Someone help me!”_

The voices again, echoing in Brynn’s head, for all to hear. “That was Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra looked around, but no one else other than their soldiers were to be seen. The divine was not among them, nor was her body found anywhere nearby. Varric glanced over his shoulder back at the red lyrium. Solas ushered him forward. Bones were scattered closer to the pit where the explosion created a small crater where the rift rested. Brynn hopped down from the wall careful to not injure herself. Her hand reacted to the close proximity of the rift, it shook and Brynn fought to keep it still. 

_“Someone help me!”._ The divine called out for help.

_“What’s going on here?” . . ._ But that voice was her own! 

“That was your voice, most holy called out to you, but -” Cassandra looked at Brynn with disbelief. 

Brynn was getting irritated, and felt a jolt from her hand. It shook again out of her control and reacted to the rift a bright flash and a shock from the rift and the stones flashed an image in front of them. Like a story being played out. A large dark shadowy figure, with gleaming red eyes, large talon like clawed hands, tall and disfigured. Brynn took a step back, and everyone watched, Cassandra had her sword at the ready. Then there she was, the Divine, she was being held by restrictive magic, bound in mid air, body glowing in her Divine garments. 

_“Run while you can, warn them!” ._ The Divine shouted at the apparition of Brynn, walking in to see the Divine restricted by magic, confronted by the attacker. 

**_“We have an intruder. Kill her, now!”_ **. 

The dark menacing figure with glowing red eyes dissipated and the rift took the images back into itself. “You were there! Who attacked!? And the Divine is she-! . . .Was this vision true!? What are we seeing!?” Cassandra shouted at her, demanding answers. Brynn walked up to her with a shake of her head, the answer was still the same, nothing came to. “I told you, I don’t remember”, Brynn had nothing else to offer an angry and desperate Cassandra. 

“The are echoes of what happened here, the fade bleeds into this place. . . The rift is not sealed” Solas turned to them. “I believe with the mark the rift can be opened and re-sealed properly and safely. However opening the rift will likely draw attention from the other side”. Solas warned. 

“That means demons, stand ready!” Cassandra shouted to everyone in the temple. Lelianna began positioning her men on the stone steps around the temple and the rift. Varric motioned to area’s for strategic archer positioning on the ground. Solas threw up a barrier to protect those near the walls. Cassandra nodded to Brynn, and she breathed out. ‘ I’m going to open it, and then seal it up again. I can help . . . I can do this’. “Please help me do this” Brynn whispered a prayer to whomever was listening. The ancestors, her grandfather, the higher powers that be, all of them. Raising her hand she felt the tugging and then the pulling of the rift, it began to break open, and she lowered her hand and added to the pull, breaking it open with a gesture. The shock of the opening sent people back and onto their arses, or against a wall. Some braced themselves. A green essence emerged from the rift and landed hard between her own and Solas’s positions. The dark essence formed . . .A loud stomp in front of her, and her eyes widened at the height, a giant demon beast roared out loudly, and it echoed across the stones of the temple. 

“Now” Cassandra raised her sword in command, Lelianna threw her hand down and motioned the signal, the archers drew arrows and hit the demon, angering it. It was so thick, it’s natural armor would be hard to penetrate, even with daggers to sensitive points, but she’d try, and aim for easy spots, dodge and roll to not get hit. All that training was going to be put to use today. “Quickly! we must strip it’s defenses!” Cassandra shouted. Solas sent ice to the creature's legs his hand cold from the force, hoping to freeze some of it from moving. He had to magically cast himself back to avoid being hit, that thing could have seriously hurt him with one blow. Brynn watched the soldiers cut away and hack at it as best they were able, some being hit aside like toys to a very big toddler.

_‘The rift’_

Something urged her to motion to the rift, looking up quickly she did. She didn’t question it. The rift pulled and pulled beginning to close smaller, and the stones ringing out with it’s crack against them. The Demon fell to its knees when she broke the connection to the rift and assaulted it. “It’s vulnerable, now!” Cassandra shouted. The archers shot more arrows and they landed their target, Varric threw an explosive at it, causing it to hit the face, the demon hit back a soldier in retaliation. That was it . . .the connection, was it? If she cut off a demon or spirits connection to the fade then it lost its power, it’s strength . . .That’s why they dissipate and fade back away. Brynn waited until it was on its feet, and assaulted the rift again, moving to close more of it. The Crack echoing with the thunder rolling over head. The Breach sent a wave back and sent her to the ground, holding her hand, the pain wasn’t as intense, the mark wasn’t spreading, it was closing, getting smaller to what it was before all this. Solas aimed for the core of the demon, freezing it, and it looked like it wasn’t moving as easily before. Brynn watched the demon head for the archers on the lower wall, and hurried over rocks to help them. Stabbing at its hind legs as it raised to hit them, and crush them below it’s massive taloned fists. She got in it’s path and rushed past it’s left side, sliding across the stone floor to stab into its inner thigh. It whirled around knocking Brynn and two soldiers down.

“AH!” Brynn put a hand carefully to her side, leaning up as best she could. Sliding across the stone floor, feeling the scrapes and the future bruises forming. The pain would cease, once she was dead it would all stop _. Keep going._

She got up and headed for the rift again. “Now!” Cassandra shouted and the archers sent fiery arrows at the demon. Brynn stumbled, hurt but she was going for it. Holding her side she reached up, and pulled at it again. The mark pulling at the rift. There was a shock wave, and it echoed off the stones and across the valley. The Demon threw it’s head back with a jolt as It dropped to it’s knee, it was almost done for. Cassandra took aim at it’s head with her shield. A fallen ground archer was being led away to higher ground. Brynn grabbed the bow he left behind, and a fallen arrow from the ground. The demon yelled at Cassandra, ready to make a blow at her. Brynn sent an arrow flying, and closed her eyes, used her breath outward before letting go. It landed, right in the beasts eye. The demon roared violently, and soldiers began cheering. 

“Nice shot!” Varric called out, running to her side. It reared its head, angry and ready for blood in repayment. Brynn had her last dagger in her right hand, her mark outstretched on her left. Brynn grabbed onto the connection, with Varric giving her fire cover. “Ugh!. Ahhh!” She fell to one knee, just as the demon was coming towards her, the ground shaking with each step. Brynn felt the tugging loop together, the pain subside and the pull grow stronger. She looked up at the sky, remembering those thoughts. “Now, seal the rift!” Cassandra shouted, just as the demon went for Brynn, and knocked everyone else back. “Do it!” Cassandra shouted from the broken stairs. The Rift fluctuated, and Solas eyes grew wide worried it wouldn’t be enough. But as she released and pulled her hand back in a closing motion, it sent the connection back, and the rift rose up to the breach. Everyone covering themselves from the blast, The echo thundered in her ears, blood pumping. Brynn Lee Draconia Trevelyan fell to the ground, darkness taking over, cold stone pressed against her cheek. Her breath taken from her. 


	2. The Herald of Andraste

**(Warmth and a golden afternoon)**

The blankets were soft, and warm. The scents in the room were comforting, a fire crackled nearby. Like cinnamon and apples, her favorite scents. The scent of Poultice and elfroot. Brynn barely moved, but felt no pain at all. She should be in pain shouldn’t she? Or was she dead? _‘Was death my blessing?_ ’ But . . .she didn’t die in these clothes. she felt comfortable , woolen clean socks, fresh leggings and a buckle button down shirt. _The shirt from her luggage, back at the Inn?_ . . . Fresh green eyes glanced about the cabin, warm and comfortable, safe. She leaned upwards, pushing her long hair over to the other side. She felt, alright, tired and sore, but her back wasn’t hurting at all, and it should be. _‘Did someone heal me?’_

There were footsteps, and Brynn gently sat up to see who it was. Her eyes met a shocked elven girl, her large elven eyes widened with fear. “Oh!” The elven girl dropped the box she was carrying “I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” She pleaded to Brynn. ‘ _Why was she frightened?‘_

“Why are you frightened? What happened?” Brynn asked, she felt good enough to get up from bed, letting her socked feet touch the floor. “That’s it isn’t it? I said the wrong thing?” The elven maid looked fearful, but Brynn wasn’t sure why. “I don’t think so?” Brynn answered her confused, calming her tone for her. The elven girl dropped to her knees onto the floor. “I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. Your back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand”. She pointed, still not raising herself from the floor. 

Brynn raised her palm and saw that it was smaller than before, this size was less troubling at least. “It’s all anyones been talking about” The elven girl nodded, getting up off the floor, and taking a few steps back from Brynn. Brynn realized what would happen now. ‘ _The trial_ ’ . . . _They still want me dead for the Divines death, and the conclave explosion._ Brynn remembered the hatred on their faces, the accusatory shouts. 

_‘There she is! It was her!’_

_‘Traitor!’_

Her heart dropped in her chest, she had accepted death to close the breach. She wasn’t even granted that much. Lady luck just wasn’t with her. Death by Demon would be better than hanged wrongly for all the world to see. At least she’d go down as a hero to some, perhaps her family back home would tell the better story of her.

“So a trial happens now I suppose” Brynn spoke barely above a whisper.

“I don’t know anything about that” The elven maid began backing away towards the door. 

“I’m sure lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened, ‘At once’ she said”. The elven maid was turning to leave. 

“And where is she?” Brynn asked.

“In the chantry with the lord Chancellor, ‘At once’ she said” The elven maid hurried out of the room, closing the door quickly and her footsteps were gone. Brynn looked around the cabin. A chamber pot was kept behind a curtain, and she was relieved for the privacy. A water bowl to wash with, pink and yellow soaps nearby on rope. She was more than grateful for it. If this was her new jail cell, at least it was warm, and she wasn't in chains. Books lined a shelf, and . . .Her luggage!?

Brynn walked over to her luggage box placed carefully by a desk. Inside, everything was as she packed it. She found her clothes, family crest, even her book. Her journal was begging for her to record the events of before. All of it was here. Brynn hugged her favorite book to her chest, grateful that it survived with her. Another box beside it was . . .Everything she had picked up along the way to the temple? The things she’d found, and coin she collected. Someone went through the trouble of getting a box for them. Even letting her keep what she found was perplexing. No one lets a prisoner about to stand trial keep their _‘found_ ’ goods, and coin. Perhaps she could give these away, if she was destined for the gallows of Val Royeaux. A silver bracelet, a figurine of Maferath the betrayer, a gemstone of aquamarine, and 10 silver and 8 gold coin. In the box the elven girl dropped was elfroot, blood lotus, cinnamon and tea leaves. Brynn glanced over the desk, a medical journal and pages that were recently written. 

‘ _Patient observations’. . . ‘Shallow breathing, clammy, fast pulse, hand thrumming with unknown magic. A mage says her scarring ‘mark’ is thrumming with magic. Recommended stationing a templar near the door just in case._

She read those outloud to herself. _‘Talking in her sleep’_. But no mention of what was said. So she might be damned for the things she said unconsciously, ‘how nice’. She wondered if it was alright to leave the cabin. But she didn’t want to leave in these clothes, or without cleaning herself. With a sigh, she felt her hair, it needed washing. Her face was not powdered, and makeup was worn away. Stripping to wash and change, her clothes dropped to the floor, she heated up the water from the fireplace and poured the steaming water into the wash bowl. She soaked her long hair into the bowl, feeling everything that happened to wash away. Brynn felt clean ,and she smelled lovely and clean again. It was more than she could ask for considering the situation. Drying her hair with linen she flipped upwards, and saw a note placed on the cabinet door, opposite the desk. Sticking out as if meant to be seen.

She walked up to the note and plucked it from between the wardrobe doors. _“Lady Trevelyan”._ It was addressed to her. She opened the door with a gentle creak . .”Oh” She saw the armor. It was beautiful, she’d never seen the like before. A medium armor for _her_ ? It was made with Dragon skin . . .She’d recognize it anywhere, something she’d only seen at the blackmarket in Val Royeaux. So rare however she’d never had anything even close to it. Dragon skin. The purity of the scales and the metal of the armor shaped as if the wearer itself was a dragon deity. The webbing gleamed along the edges, and dragon bone adorned the buckle and fastenings. Gold trim. . . This must have cost a fortune to make. It was more exciting than a new hunters cloak and hood, or a bow. A black leather case just below it, she opened it out of curiosity. The case opened slowly, and to her wonderfument concealed inside was a dagger. Brynn brushed her fingers across the grip, and down the blade. Gold and gleaming, with a dragon shaped pommel and scaled grip, sharp and pointed. It was beautiful, and she’d never touched the like. _Why would someone give this to me just to execute me_? She was confused if this was really for her, but it had her name on it. The note was for the dagger as well. But it does not say who from? Her fingers brushed down the intricate details. 

' _It would be a waste to wear this walking to the gallows, or a guillotine. Perhaps if she were permitted she could send these along to her sister? For one of her nieces to inherit should things go badly._ _This didn’t make sense, it wasn’t making sense'._ She dressed herself and took a look in the mirror. Hair was dry again, he let it fall to the side happily. Putting in one decorative braid to dangle. She looked magnificent, and her mother’s makeup box was intact, hidden knife and all. She felt like herself again, except in this armor it was like a new and improved Brynn. Her new gloves were warm, and boots scaled with dragon bone. She looked battle ready, it was beautiful. She would have to meet whoever left this for her, it was such a grand gift. She didn’t feel worthy of it, not if she were going to expire. She enjoyed the warm comforts of the fire for a few moments, before hearing a lot of commotion outside, and hushed voices. Footsteps near the door crunching across the snow and wooden porch creaking, some hurried, some slow. There were whispers and some talking, but she couldn’t make out any of it. Brynn put an ear to the door. She figured it might be best to at least ask a guard if they could find Cassandra. She’d rather save what privacy she had left. Someone must have dressed her before, and the idea that someone else had seen her naked without her permission was . . .Discomforting. The idea of escape was still there in the back of her thoughts, like sugar cubes to a horse, the idea was still a strong contender. She could vanish into the tree’s and find her way to the docks in Orlais coast. She could bribe a poor ship captain and assume a new name and make it back to the free marches. Orlais or Ferelden would have to petition for her return, and without substantial evidence that she was the cause of the explosion, they wouldn't be able to take her back. The Free Marches justice system was much more progressive than Orlais. She'd get there, then tell her father what happened, and . . . _Or maybe_ . . .if she were truly going to become a wanted criminal, she had to go live a life of isolation somewhere new . . .Perhaps the Hinterlands, Orlais, Nevarra, Rivain, or somewhere near the wilds. It was settled then, taking her ear off the door, she packed her bag, ready to leave. She had the new armor on, and she’d hide her bag somewhere convenient for a quick getaway. The talking outside the door persisted before She heard shushing and chastising. Brynn closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and she opened the door. 

The moment she opened the door and peeked out, she instantly regretted it. A mob, and lines of soldiers _. ‘I’m in trouble’_ . Brynn froze, and a couple of moments passed, though no one was moving forward to approach her, there was no shouting. No one was hurling insults or threatening her. The soldiers didn’t move to chain her. They stood silently in the snowy breeze with their heads bowed, and they were saluting. Fist to chest. Brynn hesitated, wary and calculating green eyes flitting to and fro to everyone around her, but couldn’t spot a threat yet. She took a step forward. Everyone was facing her . . . Some were p _raying_ . There were so many people, was everyone in Haven here? A path was before her, left open for her to walk. But this didn’t make sense! Everyone wanted her dead just recently. Some of the chantry were among the crowd, some faces smiled at her, some were just staring blankly. Everyone, positively everyone was staring at her! ‘ _what the hell has happened?’. . ._ Brynn waited for someone to say something, she waited for the soldier to arrest her , perhaps this was a trick? She was going to be led to the gallows. That made more sense, but wouldn’t there be binds and a shouting mob? Not a mob that was silently waiting on her? She stepped forward, the cold air misted her breath and the village glowed with the afternoon sun. She heard whispering, and light talking. Others had their heads bowed to her, some were praying. _“Thank you”._ A young man standing near the soldiers said, she caught it and glanced at him, and it followed with a woman saying thank you nearby, as she passed and others chiming in to say _“Thank you Herald”. . . “She’s the one”. “You risked your life for us, thank you”._

The soldiers still didn’t move to grab for her. Brynn was in awe, and looked to the faces as she passed by. The top of the Chantry was lit up in the sun when she looked up, and she headed that way. Seeing more people along the path. As if they had been waiting for her this whole time. _They were thanking me? . . . No threats . . .Not one. Certainly I wasn’t prepared for an angry mob, but an angry mob would at least make sense. What I did with Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Lelianna . . .To close the rift and stop the breach. This is what they were thanking me for . . . I didn’t see this coming._

The anxiety died when Brynn caught the face of a young girl, a child barely aged over ten. She gave a light tug on her mother’s skirt and whispered something to her. “Yes Darling, she’s a sign. The Maker is with us, and we’re going to be alright”. Her mother brushed her daughter’s hair. She carried on and walked slowly. A young man nodded towards her while talking to others. “That’s her, the Herald of Andraste, it’s said that when she stepped out of the fade, Andraste herself was watching over her”. 

_“Sshh, don’t disturb her” A woman hushed him._

_“Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought seekers knew everything_ ” The young man asked. 

“ _It’s complicated, we were all frightened after the explosion at the conclave_ ”. The woman explained. At least that part that she caught, she understood. Her hair floated in the breeze gently, snow sparkling off the building tops. Each step she took she heard more talking, but didn’t react, she just kept walking. Something in her told her to walk proper, and keep moving forward. 

“ _Andraste herself blessed her”_

 _“Maker be with you”_ Another said. The kind words, their eyes shining on her. An elderly man raised a hand “Bless you Herald”, his eyes shining. Brynn gave a small closed mouth smile, and he bowed his head. Brynn nodded back at him, unsure of what else to do, it would be rude to not at least show respect for his words. ‘ _Herald_ ?’ She thought. _They were calling her that_? A herald. Near the stone steps, and by the corner of a merchants stand, were archers and soldiers she recognized, from the battle. The majority of them made it back alive, and the thought filled her with relief. She breathed out easier, taking each step and finding more people at the top, waiting for her. A chantry sister was standing with them, but they were dropped to their knee as she approached. Heads bowed.

“ _That’s her, she stopped the breach from getting bigger”._

_“I heard she was supposed to close it entirely . . .(Sigh) Still it’s more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise”._

They were pleased . . .These people were pleased with her. The idea of this being a walk to the gallows was tossed out to the wind. They were . . .Honoring her. It was such a strong feeling, their thanks. The resentment and anger she felt was chipping away with each step, and each new face she saw. “ _-Still a lot of little rifts leftover, cracks in the sky”_. She heard someone say. So the big one didn’t close the others like she’d secretly hoped. There were still openings in the world, rifts torn through to the fade. 

_“She can seal those though, the Herald of Andraste”._

_“Someone had better, you won’t seal those rifts with the chant of light”._

Brynn rounded the corner slowly to the Tavern . . .More people still!? More were bended at the knee, saluting, or awaiting her approach. She nodded to them, trying to remember her manners.

 _“Walk safely, Herald of Andraste_ ” A woman and a man holding each other nodded to her. 

“Good luck sealing those rifts” The man replied, holding his wife close, gratitude in his eyes, and encouragement in hers. Some of the chantry sisters stood in attendance, she could hear them talking to each other, though couldn’t make out what they were saying.

 _“She’s beautiful,”_ A girl by the tavern said, and that made Brynn blush. _“Maker be with you”_ A young man said to her as she passed him. More on the steps surrounding the tavern. Ahead was the path to the Chantry and soldiers lined the path, saluting. Scouts nearby showing respect. But near the doors to the conclave, emblazoned with the familiar chantry symbol upon the door. Chantry sisters, men, and revered mothers were standing outside the doors talking. They didn’t look as pleased as everyone else, some had their arms crossed as she approached, others just stood silently, one nodded with a smile. “Blessings upon you, Herald of Andraste”. The robes usually brought back memories of father taking the family to services, but the people in these robes didn’t look like they were going to bring comfort. They reminded her of the strict sister Linda who became the reason Brynn would sneak out the chantry bell tower. Always chastising her for something, first a necklace she wore that her mother gave her, that the sister Linda accused her of blasphemy over. Brynn’s mother had to intervene on that one. Then being caught sneaking out of mass. Then the time sister linda attempted to whack her with a cane for not adhering to a ‘voluntary’ but not so voluntary fasting the first week of spring. Brynn was asked to leave when she struck sister linda with the cane instead. Uncle Carver thought it humorous, and her mother laughed about it. However the revered mother of the chapel wasn’t so pleased. Her father didn’t force her to go to mass after that, and she didn’t visit again until Sister Donnella visited the estate and let her know that sister Linda had died, it was only then she agreed to come on Wintermas service, but only during the holiday mass. Brynn wondered which or how many sister ‘Linda's’ might be in attendance at this chantry. 

“ _Chancellor Roderick says the Chantry want’s nothing to do with us”_ A sister spoke to another. _  
__“That’s not chancellor Rodericks decision sister_ ” Her fellow sister replied back. 

“ _Most of the clerics died at the conclave . . .Who will lead us now?”_ A garbed chantry brother spoke to the mother standing by the door, she watched as Brynn passed through. 

“ _Andraste didn’t have the Grand Clerics telling her what to do, and she managed. Nonetheless.”_

“ _You expect us to be like Andraste_?” He asked incredulously.

“ _Someone must_ ” The mother replied, and Brynn smiled a little at that.

There was derision between them, and the Chancellor who wanted her dead was causing more trouble, and this time not just for herself. Brynn stepped forward and they let her pass, she opened the door to the chantry, and the warmth came over her, as did the scent of candles and incense burning. Her eyes adjusted to the dimmed light, The blazoned red hues with the gold brought back memories. She felt a little more at peace here, and inhaled the scent. All she was missing was the singing of a choir and it would almost be picturesque. A desk was put away towards the east wall. Brynn found a book laid half open on a wine bottle barrel. The cover was dark green with gold lettering, ‘A study of the Fade’. She’d take that one for herself and read it later if she had the chance. The sound of muffled voices caught her ear, an angry male voice from behind a nearby door to a back room. Brynn looked up from the book and stared, listening as her eyes dropped to the floor. It sounded like the Chancellor? 

_“Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux to be tried by whomever becomes Divine”._

Brynn put the book down and sighed, her anxiety built back up again at the sound of his voice. It was definitely the Chancellor from the camp. Still alive, and still attacking her. _‘He doesn’t even know me’._

 _“I do not believe she is guilty_ ”. That was Cassandra. Brynn took a step back, hands on her hips in disbelief at the door. _‘Cassandra?’The woman who wanted me dead on the spot, is now defending me?’_

 _“The prisoner failed, Seeker. The breach is still in the sky_ ”. The chancellor just had to rub it in. Risking her life and willing to give it wasn’t enough, and it didn’t even close the breach, and now he was going to shame her for it? Her own family wouldn’t stand for such talk, mother would have the Chancellor cornered, and father would have him banned from every decent Tavern on the southern coast. But _she_ . . . wanted to put his head through a wall. Brynn wasn’t interested in politics, a good swift kick in the balls would suffice, and she’d happily take a lecture over it from her aunt about how Chantry sisters and brothers deserved our best well reserved behavior, and they would expect nothing less. “ _(Sigh)_ ”

_“For all YOU know , she intended it this way!”_

“ _I do not believe that!”_ Cassandra shouted back. 

“Now he’s accusing me of doing this on purpose, just so I can risk my life afterwards?” Brynn shook her head fuming. Whispering out loud and staring at the ceiling, demanding the higher power answer for her anguish. Crossing her arms and tapping a finger against her inner elbow. Glaring daggers at the floor. 

_“That is not for you to decide”_ He began to get pushy again with his ‘authority’, or lack thereof. 

_“Your duty is to serve the Chantry”_

“ _My DUTY is to serve the principles on which the chantry was founded. As is YOURS”_ Cassandra corrected him.

Brynn’s irritation, and desire to be as willed as Iron quelled the anxiety. Brynn was more angry with him than anything. She’d risked her life didn’t even care if she’d died, and here he was still wanting to punish her for a crime she didn’t commit. “To hell with it” Brynn whispered before slamming the door open and walking in to glare at him. He wasn’t expecting her, and neither were the soldiers at the door. They all jumped, except Cassandra and Lelianna. They were expecting Brynn to come see them. 

“Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial” He pointed at Brynn, and readied her stance, considering on leaping across the table at him. The soldiers looked to Cassandra, after the entrance startled them. “Disregard that, and leave us” Cassandra ordered. The soldiers both gave a salute, and left the room. 

“You walk a dangerous line seeker” Chancellor Roderick hissed at Cassandra. Lelianna shook her head at the chancellor for his behavior. “The breach is stable but it is still a threat, I will not ignore it” Cassandra clenched her jaw to keep from yelling at him again. 

Lelianna looked to Brynn, as did Cassandra. Everyone noticed Brynn glare down the Chancellor from speaking further, not caring if anyone noticed. “Still talking about me as if I weren’t here? I did what I could to close the breach . . . I wouldn’t start something then volunteer to be killed by it, does that not make sense to you _old_ man?” Brynn crossed her arms and stared him down, waiting for an intelligent response. “That could be exactly what you want us to think” He threw his sass back at her. “So I’m still a suspect ?” Brynn shrugged, angry that her sacrifice wasn’t making sense to him. 

“You absolutely are” He shouted.

“No, she is not” Cassandra intervened. Her dark eyes were less angry when they weren’t directed at her. 

“I could have escaped over four times during that entire battle to the temple, I could have slipped off into those pines and had my tracks covered with snow. Cassandra could have been left to the demons we faced, easily” Brynn bragged her ability, and Lelianna seemed impressed. “ . . I stayed, and I did what I could” Brynn stared him down and he stared back, uncertainty in his eyes. 

“It’s true, there were moments where she could have slipped away, and I would have had to go through demons to find her . . . But she stayed by my side. She went willingly”. Cassandra backed up the story. 

“In yet, after all that, after so many died, you live? . . .A convenient result insofar as your concerned”. Roderick waved off the confession, he truly believed she’d injure yourself, and risk her life and still be guilty. _You’d have to be a very incompetent villain, straight out of a story book to have a plan like that go awry like it did._

“Have a care Chancellor, the breach is not the only threat we face”. Cassandra motioned to the map on the table. “Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave . . .Someone most holy did not expect” Lelianna butted in, rounding on the Chancellor. “Perhaps they died with the others, or, have allies who yet live”. Lelianna stared down the Chancellor who backed away in shock. “I am a suspect!?” He sounded appalled. _‘Now you know how I feel_ ’ Brynn thought, staring down at the table. “You, and many others” Lelianna shot an accusatory glare at him. 

“But _‘not’_ the prisoner” He was more angry that she wasn’t in chains, than he was willing to listen to reason. 

“I have a name, _Roderick_ ” She said his name without the title irritatingly. He didn’t take to it. 

“That’s _Chancellor_ to _you”._ He pointed at Brynn warningly. 

Cassandra shook her head, “I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help”. 

“So her survival, _twice_ now. That ‘ _thing’_ on her hand, all a mere coincidence?” He mocked Cassandra now, as if he was the only adult in the room. 

“Providence” Cassandra answered, as if her heart was behind it. “The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour, by his own means”. 

Brynn looked at her in shock, and wanted to know was Cassandra truly being honest? “You believe I’m innocent? Five minutes ago you wanted me dead, and now I’m a savior?”.

“I was wrong”. Cassandra turned to Brynn directly. Lelianna watched and seemed surprised by the admission. “Perhaps I still am. I will not however pretend you were not exactly what we needed, when we needed it”. Her voice was calmer. Brynn stood there, worried the mood swings everyone was throwing at around was going to give her whiplash. Brynn lowered her voice, this anger wasn’t me, this was upset and shaken ‘ _me’_. I’m not this person who was bitter and angry and ready to die. 

“The breach is stable now, what more do you want from me?” Brynn asked, her tone calmer towards them. But making it clear she wanted to leave, or she’d toss the Chancellor out a window. 

“To try again” Cassandra replied directively. 

Lelianna turned towards her “The breach remains, and your mark is our only hope of closing it”. Lelianna seemed to plead with Brynn to stay.

“This is not for you to decide” Roderick was losing his patience, being kept out of the decision making was upsetting him. Before Lelianna could say anything, Cassandra turned around and slammed a giant leather bound book on the table. Everyone looked down upon it, except Cassandra, an unfamiliar symbol on the front lock, Brynn didn’t recognize it.

“You know what this is Chancellor” Cassandra pointed at the book while staring him down. “A writ, from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the inquisition reborn” Cassandra ordered throughout the room. She turned and pointed a finger at Rodericks chest, he had his hands up as she backed him to the other end of the room. “We will close the breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or WITHOUT your approval” She jutted out her chin proudly and sternly. Roderick shook his head and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Cassandra turned around to breathe, frustrated.

“This is the Divines directive” Lelianna brushed the book with her gloved hand. “Restore the Inquisition of old, find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready” she looked to both women and, admitting weakness. “We have no numbers, no leadership, and now . . .No chantry support”. 

“But we have no choice” Cassandra placed a hand on Lelianna’s shoulder. “We must act now. With you at our side” Cassandra turned to Brynn. 

Brynn had to bite her tongue from cursing. But she’ didn’t know what this inquisition of old was, she’d never heard of it before. “What is the inquisition of old, exactly?” she asked, still looking at the leather bound book.

“It preceded the chantry, people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad”. Lelianna explained, opening the book’s pages. “After they laid down their banner, they became the Templar order. But the Templar's have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done, united under a single banner once more” Cassandra turned the page to what must have been the inquisition symbol. An eye with flames. 

“But aren’t you still part of the chantry?” Brynn asked. The chantry would be split over this. 

“Is that what you see?” Cassandra snorted. “The chantry will take time to elect a new divine. Then it will wait for her direction” Lelianna explained. 

“But _we_ cannot wait, so many grand clerics died at the conclave . . . No , we are on our own. Perhaps forever”. 

“You're trying to start a holy-war” Brynn warned them. The world would see them as turncoats to the chantry. Brynn could already hear her father’s worry in the back of her mind, see him shaking his head. “We are already at war” Cassandra looked up at her from the table. “You are already involved. It’s mark is upon you. As to whether the war is holy, that will depend on what we discover”. She closed the book gently. 

Brynn put a hand to her hair moving it to the other side, half worried, half intrigued, half ready. . . She felt the thrumm in her hand, like a light humming, fading in and out gently. She closed her eyes a moment and listened for anything, for that voice to come back. 

‘ _Move forward_ ’ . . . _‘Yes’ This road will be hard, but everything you’re looking for will meet you_. 

Brynn opened her eyes and asked “And if I refuse?” She asked quietly. There was a chance her conscience was wrong. It sounded so far fetched this time. _Was this to be the path? Truly?_

“You may go if you wish” Lelianna confirmed. “You should know that while many believe you are chosen, some still think you are guilty. The inquisition can only protect you if you are with us”. Cassandra pointed out the obvious. She wouldn’t be able to go home, _shit._ The realization that she’d bring danger back to them if she went back to Ostwick. People would follow her, even try to kill her. “We can also help you”. Lelianna encouraged. “It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you”. Cassandra stared Brynn down, looking for the resolve that wanted to make peace.

 _Why am I moved into this position? Was this fated? I have no way out, no pleasant way out that is._ A piece of her, inside her . . .It wanted her to say yes, it wanted her to stay. ‘ _If you stay you’ll find him, and if you stay you’ll find everything you’ve been looking for, it’s already yours’. . ._ That voice inside her kept talking, and she had to physically silence it with her thoughts. This force in her head that gave her information every once and awhile was almost moving her without help. Her conscience must be working overtime. It pulled Brynn towards Cassandra’s outstretched hand, to accept what’s been given, and the path she’s been put on. With her blessed or cursed mark, she could help. Those people outside who believed in her, wanted her to help. Which was much more respectable than a hanging.They saw her as something larger than herself. . . They had hope because of this mark on her hand. The candle light flickered and glittered against her armor, and Cassandra’s outstretched armored glove. She couldn’t go back. She’d always wanted to be more, do more, make the family proud and prove she wasn’t an oddity, or something to be ashamed of. Now the chance was staring her in the face . . .

Brynn Lee Draconia Trevelyan straightened herself, remembering her upbringing, and gave a good firm shake. “If your truly trying to restore order-”

“That is the plan” Lelianna smiled.

“Help us fix this, before it is too late” Cassandra shook Brynn’s hand firmly, and gave an actual smile. Brynn smirked back. “When I woke up, I didn’t picture this outcome”. 

“Neither did we, but the maker works in mysterious ways”. Cassandra nodded before leaving the room to get started on war camp preparations. “You will need to send word to your family immediately, make proper arrangements” Lelianna nodded encouragingly, pen and paper being offered. 

**(Inquisition Reborn)**

Varric looked up to the blue sky as the Nightingale released two black ravens. He watched them soar above the tree line, and past the pines. One east, and one to the southeast. Lelianna had released her two favorite messenger ravens. One to Therinfall redoubt, and the other to the Arl of Redcliffe. The next day, Commander Cullen had crafters and smiths make new armor, and shields. The new shields shone in the sunlight after they were polished, the inquisition's eye emblazoned upon them. A sword being picked up by a recruit, who walked to his station near the Chantry doors. Commander Cullen nailed The Inquisition’s Declaration to the door, emblazoned with the eye. The winter storms had subsided for now, and everyone took advantage of the clear weather. Many began arriving at Haven. After two weeks time, Haven’s facilities were up and running. Cassandra took a morning to inspect them, the soldiers straightening as she passed. She nodded to some respectfully, passing the tavern Lelianna helped set up with staff and supply. The smith and armor crafters' were at work near the stables. They had little in the way of horses, but that would change. Cassandra wanted to enlist the help of a famous quartermaster in the Hinterlands. Master Dennet. Everyone was given adequate lodgings. Brynn immediately set about to contacting friends and family, sending them word of her survival and letting them know what happened. Lelianna lent the service of her ravens, which Brynn was grateful for. She sent off four letters, one was to reach her friend Juan in Val Royeaux. The second was to her Aunt Jeanette, letting her know about Henrietta, and that she weren’t able to find her cousins, one of them wasn’t in attendance and may still be alive. It was also possible Henrietta wasn’t at the conclave, but if she was Brynn had to ask her aunt to receive word from the mother of Henrietta’s convent, if they sent her there for service, or kept her behind. Brynn felt she failed them as she wrote about the experience. But she kept the details short per-person. The third letter was to mother and the siblings all in one. Brynn told them everything. How she woke up after the explosion, jailed for a crime she didn’t commit. The mark on her hand, and how everyone who wanted her dead, now hails her as divine providence. The fourth was to her friend Reissa, at the family stables. Brynn admitted she had no idea if they were right, there was nothing to suggest growing up that she was chosen by a deity on behalf of a silent god. Her mother would agree, that this experience was something she may have been meant for, put on the path towards. But whether she was a part of a chantry fable was another matter. She made a list of items needed, and supplies that Quartermaster Threnn was tasked to find. Mother might be able to send shipments of some of these things. Sanitary cloths especially. If they were going to be on the road, being clean and keeping the women of the camp from infection would need to be a priority. She met Threnn, a freckled woman around the same age with bright blue eyes and orange red hair, a feather in her cap, and a ferelden accent. She gave Brynn some requisitions that needed filling, and from speaking to her the most Brynn gathered is she had an outspoken unpopular opinion regarding Ter Loghain. Brynn didn’t take sides on that matter, she wasn't there to say otherwise. But most believed he betrayed his king, and left the king to be slaughtered. Then the Hero of Ferelden went up against him, for Ter Loghain partnered with the villain who slaughtered the family cousland. Brnn complimented her on her loyalty to the man she served, and left it at that. It was second nature to say something coy without giving away her personal position. That comes from growing up in a powerful family that attends court yearly. Brynn had been given the job to assist in gathering supplies, resources and hiring agents for the inquisition, while also gathering intel. After the years of training, she was getting her first job as an agent, at least that would be a presentable positive to the relatives. Aunt Jeannette did say her time was running out, and soon she would become a burden in the household. Now she had a job . . . Not something she would have chosen for herself of course but, she was needed and that was a good feeling. At least that was something to tell her parents. ‘ _(groan), I can hear them now_ ’ she thought, pained by the knowledge that they would send letters back to her, and they might not all be a _‘congratulations on the new job’_. . . 

Brynn started with the first thing her uncles taught her to do, which is barter with merchants. She grabbed what she could get rid of, old weapons she had found, the figurine of Maferath the betrayer, and the bracelet. Things she could sell and get rid of easily without hobbling herself. She approached the merchants stand, owned by Seggrit, a copper pinching man with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a green scarf and lambswool trousers. The first time Brynn approached him, he was turning down a chantry sister asking for bandages and cloth. He was a businessman, like most she knew back home who were shrewd enough, they didn’t give away goods for free. The first thing Seggrit said was “ _Ah, your awake, and out of Lady Cassandra’s clutches, and here I paid that little knife ear to alert me when you were awake. No matter, no matter. Names Seggrit. Honored to meet you. Thank you for all you’ve done, and hopefully will still do_ ” He crossed his arms with a toothy grin. The energy she got from him wasn’t _‘bad’_ but certainly wasn’t ‘i _nnocent_ ’. She never used the term ‘ _Knife ear_ ’ and never planned to, it was something she found disrespectful. That would be like someone calling Solas that, and she wouldn’t tolerate such. _“What do you think I’ll be doing exactly?”_ Brynn changed the subject. “ _Words already spread that you're the only one who can take care of those rifts. Anything you need is yours, for a reasonable price of course. Supplies are a little tight given the circumstances, but you’ll get a far better deal with me, seeing as how you’re the reason we’re not dead. Also I’ll give you a good deal on items of trade you wish to sell, a lot of people would pay good coin to own something the Herald Of Andraste once owned”_. Seggrit was shrewd, but honest about it. Brynn smiled politely back for appearances. _“What kind of person stays to run a shop at a time like this?_ ” She smiled back surprised by his tenacity. " _The kind with nowhere else to go_ ” He admitted. _“If I stay here, work some contacts, I can start rebuilding. And maybe just maybe, help a few folks out in the process”_. He admitted. _A regular business man,_ she thought. It was a start but for the Inquisition to grow, merchants would be needed. “ _You must speak with most everyone here? How is everyone doing?”_ Brynn asked, glancing over his wares. _“Hope and fear in equal measure. No one really knows what it means when an inquisition is called. You have my sympathies, for what it’s worth”_ He offered. Brynn easily sold what she brought, and he met her fairly, she didn’t expect much for the figurine. Brynn did eye a shield in the corner against a pine tree trunk. It was blue with a silver Gryffin, and it made her wonder. Something about it was _‘foretelling’_. . .Like a sign. She bought the shield and took it to her cabin wondering why she felt compelled to buy it, like it was something she would need later? The shield was much too big for her, and she wouldn’t be able to handle her weapons or gear with it. She was a light carrier. She had explored most of Haven, finding books laying about and collecting what she could. Even finding leathers for requisitions. The recruits that Commander Cullen brought on were in desperate need of better armor and weaponry. Here soon she’d venture out to the pond and see if she could find logging area’s, and maybe veins of Iron in the rock for mining. She took off her shoes and found a fresh pair of thick woolen socks from her luggage. Laying out on the bed with a book, she glanced out the window . . .The breach brightly swirling in the sky, such a stark light green . . . She caught her reflection in the window, changing her focus to her book, as best as she could. But she couldn’t stop staring at it, sipping her hot cup of cinnamon tea with apple. She had to remember to be thankful for the small things. Like hot drinks, a warm bed, fresh socks, and books. A new dagger and armor gleaming from the cabinet against the flicker of the candlelight. Light lively music playing outside, lutes and flutes and fiddles while everyone was taking part in dinner, she enjoyed the feeling of temporary peace in the cabins warm solitude. 

**(The voyage)**

He leaned over the railing of the ‘ _The Beresea’_. The green light was large, even from this distance, like a light that kept getting closer and closer by the day. The suns position was just right, and he’d wait out the next hour or two. Green Tendrils menacingly crept across the sky.

Krem came back from below deck, meeting him near the bow. “I’ve done as you’ve asked Chief”

“And?” Iron bull took a swig from a cold mug of rainwater. “They’re still reading” Krem answered flatly, irritated and bored, and he knew it. “Yeah, didn’t expect it to change” Iron Bull admitted. He had Krem keep an eye on the Tevinter passengers, and report in every three hours or so. Iron Bull had drinks with the captain last night, swapping stories for stories, talking about what the damned green sky is all about. It went from current events, and even about the Captains wife ‘Beresea’ back home with his two kids, a boy and a girl. Iron Bull managed to get the captain riled up about his feelings towards the Imperium, and it opened the floodgate about the Tevinter _‘guests_ ’ on board.

“ _They paid their way in full, for the voyage there, but no passage back. A one way trip mate” The captain took a swig of ale. “Don’t know what some rich mages from the imperium has going’s on in Redcliffe, but is’ none of ma’ business so-” The captain raised his arms out to gesture that he didn’t care. The bull laughed and the captain laughed so hard, he fell over, drunk on the floor of the state room. “Those pointy hats, BAhahahaha!!!” The captain made bull laugh so hard he cracked the table pounding it with his fist in a laughing fit. “Ahaha! Oh those stupid hats!”_

Krem watched the horizon with him a bit. Iron bull scanned the waters with his good eye. “We’ll be there in a week's time, this ship is faster than most I’ve been on” Krem shrugged. Both of them looking towards the green sky. “What do you think it is?” Krem asked. “Don’t know, but it’s big, green, and creepy . . .Must be magic” Iron bull took another drink. A loud crack shook the sky, and the green sky flared out in tendrils across the clouds. “Ah” Krem stepped back, both he the boss, and the chargers looked up at the light show. “Something’s wrong, something’s _definitely_ wrong” Bull looked back to the horizon while his guys were memorized by the sky. Perhaps his ‘Vint’ ship mates knew something about it? Iron bull perked up, the sound of a crowing, a ravens call. “Ah, the mails here” Iron bull smirked. The raven swooped down near the edge of the ship. “How would one of those know to come look for us out in the middle of the sea?” Krem asked surprised a raven would be sent out this far. “I sent word before we left port. I’ll be back. Watch the boys” He took the parcel from the raven, and it rested on his horns as he ducked through the doorway back to his hammock area below deck. Iron bull was alone, he made sure of it, putting a bar in front of the door, and listening for footsteps or whispers. _‘Ah, Vass, he got my report_ ’. Bull opened the parcel, to the first note. Written in Qunari language.

_-Hissrad_

‘ _I’m afraid it’s much worse than a couple of suspicious Tevinter Mages bound for Fereldan. We’ve received word not two days prior. The human leaders could not contain the mages or the templars, no resolution was made at the conclave where the chantry’s divine resided. We have reports of strange magic, dangerous and unpredictable. Something destroyed the conclave and a temple of cultural significance to the region. Tassa reported back that our agent 341290 also known as Namasi, died in the conclave. There is no information on what caused the explosion. Only that there was one survivor. They detained the woman under suspicion that she caused the explosion. Tassa reported the explosion caused a tear in the sky_. _Tassa says the chantry calls it the ‘breach’. That green sky is a tear between our world and the next. The Arashok has ordered a halt to traveling beyond the borders of Qun-lan-da. The survivor was seen by soldiers, walking out of the fade, and collapsing unconscious thereafter. The soldiers spread rumor that a womanly figure was behind her in the fade but did not emerge with her. She was unable to be questioned, and Tassa’s position there has been compromised. Her mercenary company perished in the explosion, along with her employer. She sent descriptions of demons coming out of the tear in the sky, and smaller variations of it falling all over the area. She reported that she had to vacate the area, after a Seeker put a lock down on the village ‘Haven’, the pilgrimage most take to get to the Divines conclave. Tassa described the survivor as early to mid twenties, dark red/brunette hair, an eye tattoo. She was able to recover visual information on the survivor. A mark across the palm. We are unsure if this woman is responsible, but the magic that was used concerns all of us. We’ve moved Tassa to a new area to avoid detection. An update we’ve received is that a seeker , ‘Cassandra Pentaghast of Nevarra’ a descendant of the royal family’, and the survivor made their way to the temple, and closed a smaller tear, near the breach. If this is true, then there is a way to stop the tears. The Viddasala commands that you find out about this new found ‘Inquisition’. The seeker along with followers are bringing back an old order that our history records say predated the Templar order and the human chantry._ _They have the survivor of the conclave at their side, and word has spread that she is some sort of deity, or is considered holy to the humans. This woman is considered dangerous until proven under control. The Viddasala requires information to further proceed if intervention is required on the south. You are to gather witness testimony of what happened. - Vass”._

“Shit” Iron bull went upstairs to gath his guys. They weren’t going to believe this shit. A breach between their world and the world of _demons_ . . . The south has fallen to hell, and they were headed straight for it.

“Krem! Gather the boys” He shouted across the deck. “Aye Chief” the Lieutenant nodded, heading towards the stern to find the chargers. Krem returned with his guys. 

“What’s up boss?” Rocky put his hands out. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Dalish observed carefully.

“Nah, he’s always that pale” Rocky laughed. The boys laughed with him, but Bulls expression didn’t change. 

“Alright! I’ve got some . . .Bad news” Bull started out with. ‘Now he had their attention’. Their faces changed and they stopped laughing on the spot.

Bull put his head down with a sigh, but met their gazes with his own.“I just got word. The war between the Templars and the Mages is out of control, the conclave is destroyed and everyone who attended it is dead . . . By that thing”. Bull pointed towards the light green horizon. “Are you serious chief?” Krem backed away, shocked. “No, I just enjoy scaring the crap out of you”. Iron bull back handed the letter he’d gotten. “It’s true”. He finally said.

“Everyone’s dead?” Stitches asked.

“Surely not _‘Everyone’_ died” Biter tried to reason with him.

“Oh they all died . . .Except one”. Iron bull confessed parts of the letter. They at least had a right to know they were heading towards demons on land. 

“If you’ve got letters to write, I’d start writing them” Bull suggested. His guy’s left and asked one another for parchment. They’d better write home and see to it that their families or kin were alright. Krem stayed behind. “I can’t believe it”. His Lieutenant looked shocked. 

“Believe it” Bull growled. “When we get to land I need you to do something for me”. 

Krem waited for the order, and he’d see to it that it was done. 

**(The ripples that touch the rocks)**

Brynn had gotten up early that morning, she’d had so much sleep lately she actually felt refreshed. The treatment was more than she’d ever ask for. When she woke, someone was getting water ready for her to bathe. The eleven girl ‘Merrite’, Brynn found out her name from one of the smithies, the one she frightened just by mere presence. Brynn accidentally spooked her again. Merrite was getting hot water for a bath and she looked so flustered, muttering something about being seen as shirking her duties. Brynn told Merrite she was fine and that Brynn could get her own bath water. “I’m sure you have a hundred other things to attend to, I’m not hobbled” Brynn smiled at her. Meritte looked so flustered, like she was afraid of reproach for not being the one to see to the bath. “If lady Cassandra finds out-” Merrite bit her lip.

“I’ll tell her I told you that I’m fine . . . “ Brynn finished with a smile. “Have you even had breakfast yet, it’s barely past dawn?”. Brynn asked. As if on cue, Merritte put a hand to her stomach.

“Now how can you attend to tasks and duties with an empty stomach? It’ll take away from your focus, and we need everyone in the inquisition at their best”. Brynn insisted, and she nodded. If Brynn made it sound like an order, Merrite was less . . . _’flustered_ ’. 

‘O _rdering someone to go have breakfast was not something I thought I’d ever have to do_ ’. Brynn laughed softly. She dressed in hunter's clothes, a Bear skin duster with a blue shirt, white scarf, cotton tights, brown bear skin boots from back home. She felt like herself again, but She looked over to her new armor, and it called to her. But it wouldn’t be appropriate to wear all the time, she’d be meeting people today, and if Merritte wasn’t already terrified of her, Brynn didn’t want everyone else in Haven intimidated. 

‘ _They’d just gotten over their want to kill me, and now consider me important. I don’t want their new trust in me to be doubted’._

Brynn looked in the mirror, her mother's makeup box put away. She was ready to face other people again . . .Or at least she thought she was. A flash memory of being a teenager and sneaking out of the estate to get away from landlords and proposals, she’d run. Come to think of it, she always tried to vanish if she could. Brynn missed her favorite woods back home. The tree’s were calling her back. The dark pines that blew in the wind as the sun was breaking across the mountains, golden snow met shadowy forest surrounding Haven, and Brynn couldn’t wait to explore them. The weather was brisk today but decent enough, warming up in the sun’s rays. She walked out on the stone paved path, and spotted a bonfire just up the stairs. Varric was there, in a thick red shirt and his crossbow by his side. Brynn smirked, walking up to greet him. Varric seemed to be friendly, and even sympathetic to her situation. If ever she needed a friendly face to talk to, might as well be his. Varric spotted her come up the steps. “So, now that Cassandra’s out of ear shot, are you doing alright? You go from being the most wanted criminal in Ferelden, to leader of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day” He chuckled. His blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail, his nose was slightly crooked, must have been broken once. Brynn smiled awkwardly, expressing uncertainty about the whole thing. “I’m happy to be alive, but too many people died up there. Wasn’t a fan of being blamed for their deaths . . .I can’t remember what happened. I have no idea what’s happening anymore”. 

“That makes two of us” Varric admitted. He offered her a hot bowl of oatmeal and berries, the cook was using the bonfire to make more for everyone. Brynn accepted it gratefully, and sat next to him on the rocks placed nearby, the stones warmed by the fire. “For days now we’ve been staring up at the sky, wondering what happens next. Bad for Morale, would be an understatement. I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived”. He shook his head.

“IF it was that bad why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go”. She wondered. ‘ _Unlike Varric she had to stay, he at least had the option to run_ ’. 

“I’d like to think I’m as irresponsible as the next person, but you’re right. Too many people died on that mountain. Even I can’t walk away and just leave that to sort itself out”. He admitted. 

“That’s brave, I envy you a little. You can run if given the chance, yet you choose to stay. . .” Brynn chuckled.“Well if you wanted to run I wouldn’t blame you, Cassandra brings those feelings out in most people” He quipped, Brynn chuckled a little at that. “She is kind of terrifying” She laughed.

“Kind of?” He asked incredulously. The oatmeal was warm, sweet with spices. As far as a hot breakfast was concerned Brynn was happy. Varric seemed to agree, and had eaten his faster than her. “I wish I knew what caused all this, so I can stop worrying” She admitted. What if it was somehow your fault? After all you couldn’t even remember what happened. “Just take a moment to enjoy the fact that you lived through it”. He suggested.

“Kind of?” He asked incredulously. The oatmeal was warm, sweet with spices. As far as a hot breakfast was concerned Brynn was happy. Varric seemed to agree, and had eaten his faster than her. “I wish I knew what caused all this, so I can stop worrying” She admitted. What if it was somehow your fault? After all you couldn’t even remember what happened. “Just take a moment to enjoy the fact that you lived through it”. He suggested.

“It’s pure luck that I escaped”. She thought out loud. “Good luck or bad?” He asked. Just as Lady Cassandra walked to the opposite stairs, people standing at attention greeting her, that woman was formidable even without her armor. “You might wanna run at the first sign of opportunity, I’ve written enough tragedies to know where this is going”. Varric’s eyes watched Cassandra walk up the stone steps warily. “That hole up there, that’s going to take more than heroes . . .We need a miracle” He half whispered. _‘Doubt and fear_ ’ . . . Brynn could feel it laying on top of his words like sandwich spread. 

“So, at the temple. . . The strange colored red lyrium we found seemed to upset you” Brynn remembered, he kept eyeing it and warned them away from the stones, even calling the lyrium node _‘evil’_. Varric sighed heavily “My brother Bartrand and I accidentally discovered it on an expedition in the deep roads. We found a Thaig so old you could barely call it dwarven. Bartrand brought it back to the surface and, well, everythings gone downhill from there”. He admitted.

“You were upset by it, even calling it evil” She was curious as to how a lyrium could be considered evil, other than the lyrium used to leash the templars by the chantry, her family agreed that the addiction was unhealthy. But that lyrium looked nothing like regular lyrium. 

“So what it is then? Just another kind of Lyrium?” She asked.

Varric looked uncomfortable, like there was a lot to be said, and he didn’t have enough oatmeal left in his bowl to continue this talk. He started picking at the berries with his fork, even flicking a berry over to a bird for it to take.

“The Red stuff is to Lyrium like a dragon is a lizard. It messes with people’s heads, gets into their minds. Makes them do crazy shit. Kirkwalls knight commander went crazy from it, even turned to a statue of lyrium, but you have to be ingesting that stuff for that to happen. I’ve written to every mining caste of Orzammar, no one knows how the stuff got to the surface. The piece Bartrand and I brought back with us, was destroyed. I don’t know how this stuff is spreading, but I’ve got people looking for where the red stuff came from”. Varric informed her. Brynn halted her eating, if it was spreading into the temple whose to say it wouldn’t spread here to Haven. Everyone was already dealing with one crisis, two was going to be too much. “It would do well to find where the spread is concentrated and destroy it”. Brynn nodded, making a note to bring it up at the meeting with Cassandra later. “I agree” Varric drank some water and got up “well, I’ve got some letters to write. If you need someone shot, just ask” He smirked. Brynn watched him leave, and leave his bowl in a trough for washing. She did the same and figured it was time to get some work done. The morning was beautiful, even with a giant deadly breach swirling nearby. Brynn walked passed the tavern, and up the stairs. “Thank you” She nodded to the cooks nearby to the women from the chantry who were trying to feed these people. “Of course Herald of Andraste”. One nodded with a gentle smile, at least she didn’t want to kill her . . . That Brynn knew of.

The cold made her cheeks rosy, heading up the stairs, just as she turned to head towards the chantry she spotted Solas. Immediately she headed for him. ‘ _I should thank him, for sticking around, and helping me so much’_. Not only did he stay when he could have left, but he kept her hand from killing her. Not to mention he said he saw things in the fade, such places were beyond her reach and what he spoke of fascinated her. Up the stairs with a gentle hurriedness of a rabbit, Brynn caught his attention and gave him a nod and a smirk. “Good morning” Brynn greeted him. She seemed to have taken him from his own thoughts. “Ah, A blessed hero of Andraste, sent to save us all”. Solas regarded her, whether it was sarcasm or reverence Brynn weren’t sure. “Am I riding in on a shining steed?” She joked, easing the tension, he gave a hint of a smile. “I’d suggest a Gryffin, sadly they’re extinct” Solas walked towards the breach, watching it. “I’ve Journeyed deep into the fade, to ancient ruins and battlefields. To see dreams of lost civilizations. I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clash to re-enact the bloody wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes”. He turned to face you. “I’m just curious what kind you’ll be”. He seemed to inquire about her without directly asking, polite and poetic. But what caught her was that he said he’d journeyed deep into the fade, the realm of dreams. “What do you mean ancient battlefields and ruins?” She asked, making sure she heard him correctly. “I find an old ruin, or place of historical interest, then I sleep and journey to the fade. Every place has its own dreams, it’s own thoughts left behind. I survey them and watch history repeat itself, or meet spirits who still linger there, or once were alive in that area”. Solas explained thoughtfully, almost like a an analytic poet.

“You fall asleep there, isn’t that dangerous?” She asked, concerned already and imagining a looter, bandit, or thug, or even a bear finding Solas asleep and making short work of him. “I do set wards” He smirked “And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live”. Solas explained simply.

“That’s extraordinary. I’ve never heard of someone going so deep into the fade like that. You must have seen such amazing things”. Brynn shook her head, envious. He seemed to perk up, smiling a bit. “Thank you, it’s not common to find someone who believes it so, it’s also not a common field of study. But one worth studying. The knowledge to be gained is invaluable to the risk”. He seemed to look out into the distance and the mountains. “I will stay . . . At least until the breach is closed”. Solas seemed adamant in his decision, as if he thought otherwise.

“Was that in doubt?” She asked, wanting to understand him better. Solas expression downturned into seriousness.

“I am an apostate surrounded by chantry forces in the midst of a rebellion. Cassandra has been accommodating, but not for lack of resistance. I represent what some people fear. You understand my caution”. He explained with sternness. Brynn hardly knew him but already was quite fond of him, he was an academic, and no chantry mage. He was worldly, and experienced, someone she could see herself talking to, he also didn’t seem to mind her asking questions or talking to him. Usually, the elves back home would skirt away from her in the halls, even when she tried to befriend them, fear that a friendship with a Bann’s daughter would get them into trouble. She did have one elven friend back home _‘Reissa_ ’, she was one of the stable hands. Brynn remembered how they would race the horses together, and she taught Brynn more about riding and horses, than her own relatives. Memories caught her, and she was just glad to be around someone who didn’t want her dead. 

“Cassandra and I will protect you. No one will put you into a circle against your will”. Brynn vowed. “Thank you. . . It’s refreshing to hear a different perspective”. Solas looked over his shoulder to the chantry behind his cabin quarters. “I do believe Cassandra is waiting for you”. He gestured with a nod, and both turned around, there was Cassandra waiting patiently. Her hands behind her back, stoically. Brynn pulled in her mouth thoughtfully, before giving a small smirk. “I came over here to say _thank you_ , truly. It’s a comfort to know someone was with me while I was in the dark”. Brynn held out her hand to shake. A grateful look in her eyes to this man. 

“You're quite welcome” He nodded, reaching out for a small shake in agreement. Excusing himself as she excused herself. Cassandra nodded as Brynn walked with her to the chantry. Brynn’s thoughts taking over. Cassandra had been less hostile, almost kind even. She was in pain, and she recognized that. The divine was dead, and Cassandra was her right hand. She was taking this as a personal front. They both walked through the chantry doors, some were praying, some were speaking the chant. She strode across the red colored carpet. She looked at the mark on her hand, it wasn’t glowing at the moment, calmed. But damn she wished she knew where it came from. ‘ _This thing might have caused the explosion, or it was a result of it. Something some see as a blessing, but the trouble it’s caused feels like a curse’._

Keeping pace with Cassandra who looked over. “Does it trouble you?” She asked, in her thick Nevarran accent. “It’s stopped hurting me . . .I just wish I knew what it was, how I got it. . . was it the cause or was it the result? Was it bestowed, or was I cursed”. Brynn admitted quickly rattling off her frustration. Cassandra seemed to think of her response thoughtfully.

“We will find out. If it doesn't pain you, we must take our victories where we can”. She led Brynn to the back room again, this time she heard others inside. No shouting at least, and she didn’t hear Rodericks voice demanding her execution, that was a start. 

“What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the breach. You’ve given us time. Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed, provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to create the breach in the first place.” Cassandra sighed “That is not easy to come by” She admitted. 

‘ _Oh great’_ Brynn thought. This could either save us all or spell disaster with a second catastrophe. “What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?”Brynn smiled sweetly, making her sarcasm known. 

“Hold on to that sense of humor” Cassandra gave a surprised smile. Cassandra opened the door, as Brynn stepped in behind her. Brynn recognized at least two of these people. The blonde captain from the battlefield to the temple. The one who was a bit harsh towards her, and she felt slighted that she was given no compassion from him after the fight. He was more concerned about the troops, and poured a little salt on the wound that it was her fault they were dying. He seemed less aggressive at the table, even smiling casually. His collar was bear fur, rounding his shoulders over shining armor and dark red leathers. Fereldan in dress. Then there was Lelianna, and a tanned woman with exotic features, a gold silk ruffled dress with sea blue accents. The silken woman seemed very proper and smiled warmly. 

“You have met Commander Cullen, leader of the inquisition's forces”. Cassandra introduced the captain, now promoted to commander. 

“I do apologize if I was brash on the field. It was only for a moment but I’m pleased you survived” He stood taller, prouder, and Brynn’s doubt dispelled. He wasn’t angry with her? No longer blaming her for the deaths of soldiers?

“I understand our meeting was , under tense circumstances. Did you lose many?” Brynn asked, knowing there was sadness in her eyes. Cullen brightened “The men who survived are grateful, many more would have died if not for you. They respect that you charged with them, I doubt you’ll hear much dissent about you in our ranks”. He nodded. That filled her with relief. 

“This is lady Montiliyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat” Cassandra introduced the golden silk ruffled woman. “I have heard much, a pleasure to meet you at last” The Ambassador bowed her head with a small curtsey. “You’re from Antiva? I recognize that accent”. That would explain her exotic features. “Yes, the Montiliyet’s have been in antiva for generations. I’m quite pleased you picked that up so quickly. It speaks well of you”. Josephine smiled.

“And of course you know sister Lelianna” Cassandra turned to the side. “My position here involves a degree of-” Lelianna hesitated with the wording.“She is our spymaster” Cassandra cut down the gentle wording Leilianna was trying to place upon her duty, to make her seem less threatening perhaps? Or Lelianna was afraid she would find her untrustworthy. “Yes, tactfully put Cassandra”. Lelianna smirked.

“That’s an impressive rank of titles, I’m pleased to meet you all . . . Not chained to a jail floor”. Brynn joked. Cullen chuckled, Joesphine looked distraught, and Cassandra sighed heavily. 

“I mentioned your mark needs more power” Cassandra changed the subject quickly. “To close the breach for good”. 

“Which is why we should approach the rebel mages for help” Lelianna stepped in. 

“And I still disagree, the Templars could serve just as well”. Cullen disagreed respectfully. 

“(Sigh) We need _power_ commander, enough magic poured into that mark-” Cassandra sounded like she’d gone over this several times with him.

“- _Could_ destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so-” Cullen tried making his point.

“Pure speculation” Lelianna cut him off with a cat-like glance. 

_“I_ was a templar, I know what they’re capable of” He answered back lowly.

“Unfortunately neither group will even speak to us yet. The chantry has denounced the Inquisition- and y _ou_ , specifically” Josephine nodded to Brynn, a portable writing board with a candle lit, taking notes as everyone was talking.

“Well that was quick, they still think I did it? That I’m responsible?”. Brynn was exasperated with this, this denunciation would reach her relatives, and they would be put into a precarious position among their local chantry, the family would not be pleased about this. But whether they support the chantry or her, somehow Brynn didn’t doubt that some of her relatives that she loved dearly would claim she was _‘misguided_ ’ and ‘ _innocent but a stray from the path of light_ ’. To make themselves seem better in the eyes of the chantry sisters. Not to mention the rest of her life she’d have to carry this, it would be hard to run away and blend in now with this on her hand. “That is not the entirety of it any longer” Josephine tried to reassure her. 

“Can’t we simply ignore them?” Brynn asked with a groan.

“If only it were that simple” Lelianna seemed to agree.

“Shouldn’t they be concerned about the breach, and comforting the masses? Or arguing over who's going to become divine?” Cullen sounded irritated and angry. 

“They’re too fractured to make a reasonable decision, there’s too many powers at play with division among them. All the obvious choices died at the conclave . . .The rest weren’t important enough to be there”. Cassandra announced what was the obvious, they couldn’t simply choose a new divine, not when Justinia V left such a huge position to fill, and no one that matched would have the backing, or was left alive after the explosion.

“Some are calling you the _Herald of Andraste_ , and that frightens the chantry” Josephine explained, based on the letters she had gotten from her own convents in Antiva City about the matter. “The remaining clerics have called it blasphemy, and _us_ heretics for harboring you” She announced the unfavorable news that anyone supporting the inquisition would be talked down by the chantry figures that opposed her. 

“Chancellor Rodericks doing no doubt” Cassandra declared in disgust. 

“He’s in our midst and watching us closely, feeding the chantry information from inside Haven”. Lelianna reported her observation. 

“Why not send him away?” Brynn asked, wishing she didn’t have that man glaring at her back every moment she was within eyeshot. 

“It is much more beneficial to have him within’ reach, should he obstruct us. Whatever information he sends out, is something we can use. That and I am able to intercept what letters he receives first, giving us an advantage and clear connection to the chantry’s plans”. Lelianna explained with sympathy.

“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question. As for the chancellor he is content to watch and complain for now”. Josephine flatly replied, not fond of the chancellor herself. 

“Both groups were sent notices for aid, and neither the mages, nor the Templars have responded with so much as a rejection”. Lelianna reported.

“So the Breach doesn’t worry them?”. Brynn threw a hand out, completely shocked that two powerful organizations would ignore something that would end their war, and _them_ entirely.

“I’m sure they’re worried, they’ve holed themselves up because of it. They do know it’s a threat, they just don’t think we can stop it” Cullen placed two pieces on the map spread across the oak table. One was a book totem, representing the mages, and the other a templar totem, moved Eastward. “The chantry is telling everyone you’ll only make it worse” Josephine frowned.

“So if I wasn’t with the inquisition-” Brynn left off, if she hadn’t joined, perhaps the Chantry wouldn’t have declared this wrong, they might have wanted to help the people. “They would have censured us regardless” Cullen chuckled.

“And you not being here isn’t an option” Cassandra crossed her arms.

“Could they attack us? Would they go that far?” Brynn asked. She remembered the convent back home her cousin Henrietta attended, there was an armory in that conclave in case Ostwick was attacked. 

“With what?” Cullen laughed “they only have words at their disposal”. He shook his head. 

“In yet, they may bury us with them” Josephine strongly disagreed that they take the chantry’s influence lightly. “The faith is a shared commonality among everyone, nobility, farmers, commoners, those who share the faith are led by it. If the Chantry decides we are a heretical movement, it will split the people in two. Some will favor our cause, and some . . .will assume that we are the cause of it”. Josephine ended flatly.

“But just how am I the Herald of Andraste? . . .I don’t even remember what happened. If I didn’t have the title perhaps the chantry would come to their senses and back down”. Brynn thought it over. “People saw what you did at the Temple” Cassandra’s voice lightened towards her. “-How you stopped the breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”

“I remember a woman, but not her face, her features. . . I remember running, and her letting go . . I don’t know if that would be Andraste or not”. Brynn admitted what she did remember. 

“Sounds Harrowing” Cullen’s face fell, he couldn’t imagine such an experience happening to himself, or surviving it.

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading-” Lelianna nodded to Brynn for her to understand.

“Which we haven't” Cassandra cut in.

“The point is, everyone is talking about you”. Lelianna focused on the main pathway that would spread information about the inquisition, to their favor. 

“It’s quite the impressive title, how do you feel about it?” Cullen smiled, like he was trying to lighten the mood.

Brynn shook her head with a smile ready to confess. “It sounds extraordinary, but I have no recollection of what happened, and it’s . . .Unnerving. The people in Haven, how they speak to me, some of them avoid me entirely, or simply gawk . . . I tried so hard to become invisible, now it’s like being burned by the sun, so everyone can see”. She admitted it crossing her own arms. 

“People are desperate for a sign of hope, for some, you’re that sign”. Lelianna reassured her. 

“You can do what the chantry has been lacking, which is bringing comfort to the people”. Cassandra suggested. The idea made Brynn feel torn, happy to have a purpose, but unfavorable a purpose that some hated her for. 

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong” Josephine added sadly. 

She sighed heavily, looking at the map of Thedas. Ostwick was listed in the free marches, on the coast . . . “Other than requisitions, how can I convince the people or the chantry that I’m not a monster under a bed”. She asked, crossing her arms. 

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong” Josephine added sadly. She sighed heavily, looking at the map of Thedas. Ostwick was listed in the free marches, on the coast . . . “Other than requisitions, how can I convince the people or the chantry that I’m not a monster under a bed”. She asked, crossing her arms. Brynn sighed heavily, looking at the map of Thedas. Ostwick was listed in the free marches, on the coast . . . “Other than requisitions, how can I convince the people or the chantry that I’m not a monster under a bed”. She asked, crossing her arms. 

“There is something you can do, a chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those more involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable” Lelianna pointed to the Hinterlands, where mother Giselle would be waiting for an audience.

“Why would someone from the chantry help a declared heretic?” Brynn asked, looking at the Hinterlands portion of the map. “I understand she is a reasonable sort, Perhaps she doesn’t agree with her sisters”. Lelianna guessed.

“You don’t think this could be an Ambush?” She asked. “I doubt it. From what I know of her, my reports say she is a kind soul, not the kind to involve herself in violence”. Lelianna tried to reassure her, Brynn didn’t feel the reassurance.

“We’ll see that you have support, you will not be alone in this. I won’t risk it” Cullen commanded that she be protected with soldiers nearby and Lelianna agreed agents would shadow her from hilltops and reasonable distances, with archery skills worth bragging about. “I’ll go with her”. Cassandra volunteered. Brynn actually looked at her in surprise.“Why do you look surprised?” Cassandra asked. “I am after all the one whose convinced you to stay, it would be foolish to allow you to be killed now”. Cassandra confessed bluntly. Brynn figured it was out of necessity, and she was right.

“I do believe that was an attempt at a joke” Lelianna raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Really? I didn’t say anything humorous” Cassandra asked, confused.

Cullen chuckled, and Lelianna had a surprised smirk that pulled to the left. Cassandra looked confused, which made it even more funny. Truth be told, Brynn had messages to get back home, and family to check up on, no matter how distant, and a chantry mother would have the connections to find out what she needed to get her family ready for this dragon sized scandal. “I’ll see what she has to say. Where is she now?” Brynn asked. Lelianna pointed out the road on the map. “In the Hinterlands, near a pilgrimage village called ‘The crossroads’, it leads to the kings path that goes onward to Redcliffe. But be warned, the area is hostile with mages and templars fighting each other to the death”. Lelianna warned. Cullen cut in “She’s right, we’’ll need to secure the area, our soldiers will move on ahead with your agents, they’ll clear a path for you to get to the cross roads”. Cullen formulated a plan of attack. Pointing at the route the soldiers would take, and the one she would follow after the agents set up a base camp. “We’ll clear out hostile targets attacking the pilgrims. They need to see that we are a force to be reckoned with, and that we won’t tolerate innocents being slaughtered”. Cullen stood with every bit of severity laced across his words. Cassandra put a hand on her hip, sighing a little. “The refugees have been driven from the area, hiding in the wilderness between the fighting. There will be innocents”. Cassandra warned. “If the Inquisition is to become a stable force, we must show them we can defend our camps”. The Nevarran warrior added. “The camps surrounding the conclave? Are they deserted, that’s where the refugees were staying” Brynn remembered passing by them en’ route to the conclave. Cassandra pointed to three small areas on the map. 

“The camps were evacuated after the explosion, when demons appeared in the area, those who could not get to the crossroads, came to Haven”. Cassandra remembered tallying the people who were here. Lelianna stretched out her arm to a caged raven, that walked up to her shoulder as if accustomed to doing so. “I’ll send word right away, we’ll have a scouting party there by tomorrow night”. Lelianna nodded to Josephine who began writing a letter, and Lelianna coaxed the raven on her shoulder. “We’ll need to get to scout Harding’s people as soon as possible” Lelianna told Cullen who nodded, and left to prepare troops for the march to the hinterlands. “We’ll secure a forward camp, make haste!” Cullen ordered his Lieutenant. “Aye Captain”. Brynn felt the severity of the situation hit her in the chest. That same pulling feeling was back, something pulling her forward as if it couldn’t wait. This time it was pulling her to the North . . . ‘ _Soon’_ it said. ‘ _Soon_ ’.

_The hinterlands, those poor people. Refugees from the war, trapped by fighting. . ._

She prayed to the ancestors that whatever path she was on, she would be strong enough to fight back the forces that threatened to take her . . .And those around her. Putting a hand to her chest, Brynn heard something that wasn’t easy to make out, something in her head again, in a language she didn’t understand. ‘ _Stop’_ she thought. ‘ _I’ve_ _been through enough_ ’. She shook her head. 

**(The Coastlands: West Hill)**

  
The ship had docked nearly two days, and he had sent out a report of his location, waiting for information to come in. The boys had taken to doing small jobs in this seaside town. It was more like a loch than a sea, it was Lake Calenhad, connected to the sea as an inlet, it made for easy travel closer into Ferelden. Past the Isles and down the winding river to the lake. They set themselves up at a tavern. Bull kept his good eye on the Vints they came traveling with. They made arrangements to stay for a week. He overheard them talking with a carriage driver, asking how much fare would they need to get them to Lothering. The driver was an older guy, thick Fereldan accent. The Vints were getting loose with their identities, allowing their faces to be seen more often and putting their hoods down. _‘Stupid move_ ’. Bull thought. But perhaps in their defense, wearing the hoods made them much more suspicious with the war going on. Apostates were met with hostility and even turned away at the door. Templars were watched with caution. A couple dressed in full regalia, a man and a woman, both Templars in armor, were asking the Inn keeper about his guests. The old barkeep told the Templars to mind their own business, ‘ _Order a drink or move along, I won’t have ya scarin’ my customers_ ’. So they hung around for a bit. Krem walked past the Templar’s table, they watched each other for a moment, and Bull offered Krem a drink, keeping his blind side to the templar table, in an effort to make them feel at ease . . .If they felt at ease or if they had the advantage, they’d be less prone to attack them for no reason. “Did you tell Dalish to keep on the job?”. Bull asked in a low register. He wanted Dalish out of eyeshot for now, her ‘ _not being a mage_ ’ was fine and all, but her _‘bow’_ might raise questions. “She’s accepted the job, she’ll return once she’s done . . .” Krem gave a coy reply, knowing very well that they had to be low key with the Templars around. “Did you do what I asked?” Iron bull took a drink back. Krem pulled a newspaper from his armor. “I’ve asked around. The conclave explosion was huge news, all across Thedas, everyone knows about it”. Krem handed the Randy Dowager Quarterly, over a week old to his boss. Bull opened the paper. “IT’s a mess, you can’t tell if half of what people are saying is just magical piss because they believe it’s true, or they want to believe in it”. Krem shrugged gulping down his drink.

 _**‘Inquisition reborn** : _ _Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast from the noble family of Nevarra, along with the left hand of the divine, followed by many followers, are claiming to have re-birthed the inquisition of old! The woman who survived the conclave explosion is among them. Many who witnessed her miraculous appearance from the fade, reported a woman, or glowing holy figure, standing behind the survivor. Many believe that it was Andraste herself who delivered this woman from the fade. The Inquisition’s supporters, and locals are calling her ‘The Herald of Andraste’. A woman from a noble family in the free marches, reports are still coming in about her identity. But rest assured, this columnist is on her way to finding out! Many believe she is to champion the bride of the maker, however the Chantry has denounced this as heresy. A direct letter from inside the inquisition ranks says they claim they are going to close the breach, and restore order to a war torn land. No word on what the Empress of Orlais has to say about this possible rival. Five scarves fluttered out of five!_

“The Herald of Andraste . . .Quite the title” Krem took a drink from his own tankard. “When I asked around about it, I got the same story line. Some seemed too far fetched to be true. But what I did get was that they’re based out in Haven, a tiny pilgrimage that people used to travel to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Never been there myself”. Krem reported.

“A free marcher noble huh? . . .” Iron bull thought it over in his head scratching his neck. He’d pass this paper along, along with the information that he and Krem were getting from the locals. One butcher claimed to have a nephew join the inquisition ranks, he was kind enough to share the letter his nephew wrote to him. Saying how the Inquisition was working to help people, starting with ending the war between mages and templars.

“Good luck with that” Rocky laughed in response to hearing that. 

“It’s a sack o’ cats, the area’s not safe. Not only are there demons, but you got angry mages pent up all those years, gone mad with power, and angry disowned Templars cut off from the chantry . . . Sounds like a shitting pot”. Stitches shook his head and walked away from the butcher’s stand. The butcher was cutting up some back ribs for him and the boys for later. Bull nodded, still listening to what the locals had to say. Blood smeared apron and a thick harbor voice, the butcher shook his head, “-I warned Henry to get out of there, but he says he wants to help the Herald. She’s inspired him. He says she can close the rifts the demons are coming out of, and he’s lower rank, so they have him doing easy protection detail, securing the Hinterlands. . . I’m proud of him. Wish he’d come home though, after his parents died I took him in as my own son. It’d be a shame to lose him to a senseless war. I’m not sure about all of that Andraste’s Herald stuff, but Demons . . .that’s another story”. The butcher portioned them out the meat they asked for, and Iron bull made more mental notes. Bull strode through town, listening to everything he could get close to. A lot of it was just stories of what they think happened. But that kid’s letter to his uncle, that was proof of what was going on. This inquisition thought they could stop the fighting, and fix the giant ass hole in the sky spewing out demons. _Hah!_ . . . Still . . . He reasoned over the part where the kid said this _‘survivor could close the rifts’_. Sounds like a mage. 

Another week passed, and the second paper arrived from Val Royeaux, this time he had it delivered by bird, personally from his contacts in the Orlesian capital. The only new information was a name. _‘Brynn Lee Draconia Trevelyan of Ostwick, daughter of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick. A powerful family in the free marches, having earned the love and respect of their peers and started out as farmers, merchants and military figures. The Trevelyan’s blossomed to nobility two generations ago. The Trevelyan’s have not responded to our letters for comment.’_ Iron bull went through the papers, a letter from Ulsrakk, his contact near Val Royeaux. Ulsrakk reported that the chantry wants her to face charges for the death of the big holy hat herself. The chantry has called upon the Templars to return to the Chantry, and the Inquisition to disband. Ulsrakk wasn’t one for stealth, he was a bit more open about taking things. He made himself look like a fish merchant, then took a barrel inside the chantry and snagged a couple of letters. One of them was from a chantry sister inside Haven. Talking about how the ‘ _Herald’_ is in the Hinterlands, trying to help the refugees, and that a chantry ‘mother’ has reached out to them for aid. Iron bull crumpled up the paper. He’d write about it, but wanted to keep him and his boys leagues away from that giant thing up there. He glared at the green sky towards the Hinterlands. He was here to observe and report. None of that magical demon crap. 

It wasn’t another day before his guys started trying to put a bug up his ass about it. All the stories going around, the news coming in from Haven, and Val Royeaux. “I heard they made it to The hinterlands, their going after the rogue Templars and the maddened mages” Stitches repeated some news he got over dinner. “Tryin’ to stop too many wars at once I think . . .But at least they’re doin’ something. That’s more than some can say right?”. Stitches and the boys raised a mug in agreement.

“I doubt that big wig empress is going to get off her royal butt to help, not with a civil war going on in Orlais” Rocky replied biting down on mutton. Bull managed to keep them satisfied with local work, but Krem was getting _‘idea’s’_ . . . _(Sigh)_

_“Chief! Lets join the inquisition. We could really help folks in need, and they need muscle. We’d be perfect for the job”. Krem put out his hands excitedly._

_“I dunno Krem, might be demons”. Bull was sitting, brooding that there hadn’t been much business for them lately. He still had to pay the inn keeper for another week. One more week and he and his guys would need to buy tents and go camp in the woods._

_“Oh I bet there won’t be too many demons chief” Krem shrugged trying to convince his boss to think about it. Since the giant hole in the sky, business slowed down. His guys weren’t getting as many small jobs to keep up their pay. Everyone was huddling down because of the breach. ‘Damned thing’._

Chantry sisters gave him the fish eye as he walked past. They didn’t know what to make of him, being a Qunari. They kept quiet until he passed. He was more concerned about why the Vints would be trying to get closer to an area near the Breach, when everyone else was trying to get the hell out of Thedas. People were trying to schedule trips back to the Free Marches, or Nevarra in droves. Arriving as far as the Dales. “As if the civil war wasn’t enough, now you’ve got rogue templars and mages destroying everything”. An elven father told him, as he was trying to barter passage on a ship heading back to the free marches. Bull wished him luck, and smirked at the tiny elven kids who stared at him all wide eyed. “He’s huge papa”. A little girl with large blue eyes and blonde curls pointed at him. Iron Bull chuckled gently, arms crossed.

“Darling it’s not polite to stare at people different than you”. The father chastised his daughter.

“It’s alright, I am pretty scary looking to a kid your size” Iron Bull laughed. Just past the father and his family, Bull caught sight of the Vints . . . Their damn pointy hoods were down. They were headed to the farthest dock with a raven on the taller one's shoulder. A messenger bird with letters attached to it's leg. He saw the vint put papers inside his robes, before letting the bird go. Iron bull quickly made his way over to his guys “Krem, bring down that raven” . . . 

Iron bull hurried. Watching the Vints walk off the dock back towards the downtown villa.

“Dalish” Krem loudly whispered and motioned for her to hurry. 

  
“Oh Alright, but I’m not hurting the poor thing”. Dalish hurried behind the fisherman’s hut and focused on the bird, focusing her magic on the water, moving waves and small spouts of water to scare the bird back. It soared higher and kept dodging, missing the water streams reaching for it, it cawed, being frightened. Bull stood blocking the view of what Dalish was doing, leaning against the hut. The vints turned their backs too quickly to the sea, heading back to the Inn. “Hey” Bull nodded to a couple of sailors as they past. “Hows it goin?” He nodded to the chantry sisters as one of them flashed him a smile. “Blessings upon you foreigner, for we are all the Makers Children”. She said eyeing him as they passed by. “Sure” Iron Bull waited anxiously until he heard a giant splash.

“I got it!” Whispered Krem. “Woah! _Uhhh_ _Ahh!!_ ” A louder splash. “I don't got it” Krem had fallen into the water. Iron bull shook his head. “Maybe a rock?” Rocky thought, willing to try to throw it. “You’ll hit the bird you nit!” Dalish hissed at him.

“( _Sigh)_ How’s it goin?’” Iron bull droned, knowing full well how it was going, still leaned against the hut. “Going fine chief” Krem called back to him. “How about this . . . ( _Sigh_ )” Skinner had found a net. Bull heard the bird squawk, more splashing, and they bagged themselves a messenger raven. “Good goin” Bull put his hand behind him for the papers the bird was carrying, tied with a seal and a leather wrap. It was wet, and so was Krem. The raven was in the net, and Dalish was attempting to calm it as it cawed and tried to escape the netting. 

He felt Krem put it in his hands. The Iron bull walked away casually putting it in his pocket and the boys went separate ways, so as to not draw attention. When he approached the Inn, Bull pretended to be drunk and headed to his room, the Inn Keeper giving him a welcoming nod. He wanted to seem innocent, unable to do much damage to anyone in this state if he had to act tonight. He even stumbled up the stairs tiredly, and those around him didn’t believe differently. Once he made it to his room he propped open a window for the sea breeze to come inside. Opening the letter on his bed.

The seal was that same symbol from before. _This was organized, more than one Vint involved._ He read on, and a bright look dawned on his face . . . “Is that right?” He nodded, smugly. This was going to work out perfectly. Within’ minutes after reading it through he took out his own pen and parchment began setting the stage for a good fight. “A little change of plans”. He chuckled.

Nightfall came, and the guests were all asleep at this hour, 3 o’ clock, two hours before dawn would rise. The Tevinter's room was quiet, both men were sleeping, books on the desk nearby. In the dark past the flickering candle, A large Qunari mercenary slipped in quietly, the room boards squeaked only a little, he knew where to step after having checked this room before while they were gone, to find the spots in the floor that didn’t give under his massive weight. The outer edges of the room where the floorboards are supported. Van Tyr opened his eyes, sensing something behind him. Iron bull reached down for the Vint, grabbing his neck and squeezing. The second one was just waking, seeing a giant Qunari holding his friend in the air. He shouted something at him in Tevine, the vint raised his hands with fire in his fists. There was a thud, as Iron Bull grabbed the other and bashed their heads together. Both heads falling limply to the side, unconscious. “Thought you’d come to stir up a little trouble?” Iron bull chuckled. He carried them both out, one over his shoulder, the other under his arm. Krem waiting by the door. “You know what to do” Bull answered handing them off. “Got it chief”. Krem, with the help of Grim, dragged Van Tyr across the floor. The other Vint, Bull handed off to Rocky and Stitches. “Hurry it up, it’s nearly dawn” Stitches encouraged Rocky and Biter to help.

They made their way down the Inn’s stairs, and out the door into the dark street. 

The light blinded Van Tyr as he opened them, his head hurt something fierce. _It was . . .Cold ?. . .Breezy? . . .Oh dear divine this was . . .Unfortunate._ His knickers were gone, and a hardly pulled cleaved gag was in place. They were stripped down to nothing, placed in stocks on the ground under a chantry board. _‘Tevinter Spies_ ’ tacked to the board with an arrow pointing down, and their clothes . . .Pinned to the chantry board. _This was very very unfortunate._

West Hill guards came round, one of them laughed, the other covered his eyes. “Good sweet Andraste, get these sods their clothes back on, for heavens sake”. . . 

Over the hill to the north near the burial grounds, Bull and Krem watched the guards find them from a safe distance. The boys were leaving, Krem turned to follow and The Iron bull had a good hard laugh watching those two struggle like trussed up chickens. “HA!”.

Iron bull and his boys walked down the kings road a bit, until they reached a post drop off. Where postmen would converge and hand off parcels and deliveries for a fee. A horse was waiting there for him, just as he planned. “Are you sure you want me to go chief?” Krem asked, checking to see if the chief himself would rather go, and he could get the chargers to the location. The morning sun was casting looming shadows across the forest, gleams of light through the trees, now was the best time to go, when he had the most daylight to make good time.

“You're a friendly face, they see me comin’ they’ll be suspicious. Better they make the decision to come see us in action. They won’t travel all that way unless they really want the help. When you ride, keep your hidden blade to your left, bandits will expect you to turn to the left with your right side sword ready, not a hidden arm” Bull explained. “Thanks mother” Krem joked. He gave Krem a small sack of silver and coppers, enough to get him to Haven and back safely. He also made sure Krem had their references list, and specialties, along with the location and information. The chestnut mare whinnied gently as Krem calmed her with gentle strokes on her neck. “Be back in a weeks time chief”. Krem nodded riding off. The boys gave him a send off, watching until they couldn’t see him around the tree’s anymore.

“So the Storm Coast then?” Rocky shrugged.

“Sounds wet” Biter complained

“It is” Stitches replied. “Best bring extra socks and clothes, bundle rolls”. 

They walked a few hours until twilight waned, he agreed when the boys asked to make camp. Sitting around a bonfire on fallen logs, tents pitched. The day had fallen to night, and they’d made good time on foot. His guys were heading inside their tents ready to rest. Some were already sleeping in bed rolls, like kids. Rocky was snoring, and Biter kicked him to make him stop. Iron bull laughed watching them. Sometimes it was like being a Tamassarin. The light of the fire warmed him, he was comfortable enough and it was quiet and private. The boys were going to bed. Bull had pulled a leather purse from the horse before Krem left, it was left to him personally by a contact nearby, Piti, who was passing through on his way. Piti made a deal with a local farmer, got two horses, left one for bull to use to go through with his plan.

After he found out that the Vints were part of a larger force coming to Fereldan, he sent word back to the Ben Hassrath, asking for a horse. He’d follow the trail and the associates, making their way from Tevinter to the coast. Their incoming force would be under the impression after replacing the letters they swiped from the bird, that their comrades would be waiting for them in Redcliffe. They sent the Bird back en route with the falsified letters. They’d have to scout the coast to see where the Vints would land, and intercept them. It was a good plan, he was pretty proud of himself for it. Instead of seeing a friendly mage vint, they’d see a big horned guy ready to kick their ass. 

Inside the leather pouch was letters, and an order. He already read the order, and he wasn’t happy about it. 

_“The interception of Tevinter forces has been approved. Use the information to show the Inquisition you are to be trusted. You are to present yourself and your force as a willing aid in their fight against the disruption. If they plan to attempt to seal the sky, you are to send back information on strategy, leads, magical information, and those involved. What information we found on the conclave survivor was hard pressed to find in Fereldan. The fighting between the mages and templars has caused a problem in gathering information safely. We’ve had to evacuate our agents from the area. You are better suited to get close to Inquisition leadership. Aid in their quest to restore order, send back reports on what the humans are doing to ‘restore’ what they believe is order_ . I _f they cannot seal the sky, we must intervene with our best magical suppressors, and our forces will convene on the south”._ _-V (The qunari symbol of the Ben Hassrath drawn below)_

It was a direct order, _shit._ He thought they’d be pleased with a tevinter force stomping. But now they were curious about the inquisition and if they were actually capable of closing the breach. Damn . . .I guess Krem gets his wish after all. Asshole was always trying to be an upstanding guy and help out a good cause. Normally that would be the way to go, he was all for order out of chaos . . . But . . . _Ugh_ . . . _Demons_. He read that one first the morning before he took out the vints. It changed everything and he had to react quickly to get the horse for Krem. Krem would present an opportunity, information free of charge for the ‘chance’ to be hired on to the inquisition.

A second letter with written statements in different hands. These were swiped out of journals, perhaps books or written records, some copied. But the different colored parchment indicated someone was going to be missing letters somewhere. He read the letters as the fire roared in front of him, his boys sleeping. Rocky rolled over with a loud snore.

_“The survivor has a large force in Ostwick of the Free Marches. A gathering of humans with the same last name. Nobility. Known for rising to fortunes through land owning, merchant ships, horses, and military tourneys. Her name is Brynn Lee Draconia Trevelyan. Humans have such long names. Her support network is centered in Ostwick, but humans are joining her cause believing her a deity, or that she was saved by one, making her holy to them. Attached is a copy of a military tourney record, her name listed, she ranked 5th out of 20 at age 16. It is counted that she would be 25 now. She was sent on behalf of the Trevelyan house to the conclave, their relationship with the chantry is evident, and there are mages and templars with her connection. It is not known if she is truly a mage, and some sort of magic went wrong. They say there is a mark on her hand . . . you are to confirm. One of her tutors in military skill is a known Tal Vashoth, hired on at the Academy in Ostwick after he was a ‘General’ to the Free Marchers military. His chosen Tal Vashoth name is ‘General Carver Threnhorn’ formerly known to us as_

_134355 ‘Tsallak Iss'’”_.

“Like the dark” . . .Iron bull spoke the english translation of that name outloud. Not all Qunari nicknames or titles were easily carried over. Iss is like ‘hidden’ . . .Like his name ‘Hissrad’. Rad like tongue. Tsallak means close to ‘ Night creature’ . . .Meaning he was a trained assassin for the military under the Qun, and went rogue. Got hired on in the free marches . . .Became a noble girls tutor in arms. He must be an old bastard by now, older than himself.

A merchants trade agreement between the Trevelyans of Ostwick and King Alistair of Ferelden, textiles and marble rock, gold and copper ingots. Also the exchange of cattle and Free Marcher Foarders. This one was copied. 

But this one. . . was still in it’s ribbon, untouched. An original letter intercepted, with instructions to send this en-route after gleaming what information he could from it. Iron bull lifted the envelope under his nose and breathed in heavily, smiling. The handwriting was lovely, practiced. His eyes scanned the page, lightly scented perfume lined the edges. A woman. He opened it gently, pulling the red ribbon, and unfolding the outer paper.

_Mom, before you have a heart attack, I’m alright’_

_‘I meant to send word straight away that I had made it, but I put it off until I reached the conclave. I made it safely. You’d like it here, the view anyway. The fighting has spoiled much of this place. It’s not the beach back home, but the mountains here are majestic, the snow is perfect here._ _It glitters around and catches my eye, truly the world is beautiful, but it still won’t compare to those tree’s back home you and I used to walk beside. The people here were kind, and they didn’t even know I was a Trevelyan until I had to tell the Inn Keeper. As soon as I arrived I did as you asked, I asked around for Henrietta, she was supposed to be there before me. I also asked Templars if they knew of Fathers’ great nephew, my cousin. They said he didn’t arrive to the conclave._

_It’s possible he and Henrietta still live. You’ll want to have aunt Jeannette contact Henrietta’s convent and see if the revered mother sent her, or kept her behind. Perhaps she was en’ route and hadn’t arrived yet. When I got there everything was normal. People were about, merchants, I even met a dog that reminded me of Rex, I gave the poor thing bread and thought to keep him with me, even bring him home. I miss them, I miss you. But I’d rather have you there safe. I’m in such a mess, worse than my 16th wintersend. Already I’ve displeased father by turning down his match for me with a man he respects, and I fail at my one task I was charged with. But I am grateful it was me and not you, or Jorgan or Bristol, or even Father._

_I don’t remember what happened. I remember a woman, we were running, things chasing us. It felt like such a hazy dream. I wouldn’t have thought it real except the feeling of her hand slipping from mine, and waking up in a jail cell. A seeker, an angry one, and the left hand of the Divine questioned me. They told me the conclave was destroyed, a blast had leveled it, and brought it down. . . Everyone who attended is dead. Everyone except me. I didn’t know what to do, what to think. I told them I didn’t remember, and of course that put me in hot water. The seeker assumed I was lying, of course. The left hand and right hand of the divine were without the Divines remains . . . Justinia did not survive. I will not go into gory detail of what I'd seen on my way to the temple. But mother there is something wrong, something worse. I have this mark on my hand. Like a giant cut across my palm, It glows green, like the breach in the sky. I don’t know how it got there, or truly what it is. I can already hear you hyperventilating, please stay calm. There is a mage here, he’s very experienced in this kind of magic, he kept the mark from taking me. He was there the entire time while I was asleep. His name is Solas, and we’ve become good acquaintances. He studies the fade, and he’s gone deeper into it than anyone I’ve ever heard of. You’d like him, you both would have such conversations about the world._

_Then I met a rogue dwarf named Varric Tethras, from Kirkwall. He’s the writer who wrote Hard In Hightown, and about the champion of Kirkwall. Also a member of the merchants guild, Varric was in the same boat as I, Seeker Pentaghast had brought him as a prisoner to tell his story to the divine. There were demons mother, still are demons. I’ve never seen such creatures before. They came out of the breach in the sky, falling down to Fereldan ground. There are rifts here in Orlais and Fereldan, near where the breach could reach outward. I need to know if there are such rifts near home, and I’ll be on the first boat straight away to come seal them. The mark on my hand, it pulls at the rifts . . .It almost tugs them back and closes them._

_Everyone believes it will close the breach, given it has more force behind it. Could the breach have cursed my hand? Inflicted it? I did walk out of the fade, but I have no memory of it, could something have put it there from the fade? If there are rifts you must send a bird to me straight away, send Monsieur Crooked beak, he’s the fast one and I’m sure Bristol wouldn’t mind you borrowing him given the circumstances. I’ll ride the back of a damn dragon if I have to get back home to you should anything go wrong. Please heed my warning, the Chantry has claimed me a heretic, though I have not claimed to be anything. But the stories have spread and the chantry seems frightened by my survival. I wish I could see you, I know I’m supposed to be a grown woman now, on my own, but I’d give anything to have one of your hugs right now. I’m so confused. I worked so hard in the Academy, came here to protect the family, only to end up putting everyone in danger. The chantry might not get violent but they will be prodding father and the family for information, stay as private as possible if you can, give them no reason to point a finger at any of you. I want you all safe. I did as you told me to do, when something hard comes to light. I went to a quiet place and listened, I let my thoughts drift in and out and waited for that voice again, the one that’s mine. It told me this was right, that this is where I’m supposed to be. It told me that I was on the path to what I’d been searching for. But I have doubts, this couldn’t possibly be the way, this path is madness._

_Mages and templars killing each other, innocent people getting hurt. I look around and though there are flowers growing, there are blood splatters on the petals. I’m so lost, but it feels as if I’m being pulled without my permission. The chantry was determined to have me hanged without a trial, or with a rushed trial, they had decided my guilt. The seeker concluded no one had proof I was the cause, nor did I have any proof I wasn’t except my word and lack of memory. We reached the temple, where our party charged past demons. Such a massacre. I’m grateful you’re all so far away from this place. There was a large rift at the base of the breach. Solas determined that it was the first rift created, and the largest, therefore possibly the key to closing the breach in the sky. We began to descend what was left of the stairs when a loud voice echoed over the temple grounds. Cassandra said the voice she heard calling for help was the divine. Divine Justinia was calling for help but wherever we looked there was no one. The fade was somehow , replaying what happened. Solas said that the fade bled into the stones and it was echoing the memories, the fear, and energy, of that place. There was a loud voice. A male voice, dark toned and deep-”._

Iron bull sat upright and looked around and over his shoulder, he kept reading turning to the third page. This was Brynn Trevelyan’s letter to her mother, and he was about to find out what happened, even perhaps whoever killed the Divine, sitting upright completely taken by the words. He tipped back a bottle of rum and kept going. Eye reading intently.

“- _It sent a chill up my spine, it pained me to hear for some reason. Then I heard my own voice. A door opening and me saying ‘what’s going on here!?’ . . . I heard myself being echoed from the fade! The male voice said ‘we have an intruder . . .kill her’. Then it evaporated into green and floated up to the breach, bleeding with the rift. Someone was with the divine, and I walked in on it. But my memory is gone! The right hand Cassandra was furious, she kept asking who did it, and I had no answer to give her, we almost had a row over it. Someone attacked the Divine, then must have caused the explosion. It was a tall man, tall . . .and he had deformities, or perhaps he was hooded? I had nightmares last night about it, half of me wanted to kill him for causing all this, for causing me such pain. The other half wanted to run . . .there’s a part of me that thought of running, I would write to you when I could and It would have been so easy to disappear into the trees never to be found. But I stayed . . .And I kick myself for it. I felt compelled to stay and help, prove them wrong. The seeker defended me, after what she had seen, everyone saw that I was innocent. She heard the divine call out for help, and I answered. But now we have a mysterious party that is responsible for the death of the divine. The left and right hand, Lelianna and Cassandra. Cassandra is well known here in Fereldan, soldiers stand at attention when she_ _passes and call her ‘lady’ Cassandra. Perhaps she’s nobility of Nevarra? Lelianna is a sister of the chantry, she’s also called ‘Lady Nightingale’, a spymaster for the divine. They asked me to stay, and warned that I did have the choice to leave If I wished. But not all of Thedas believes me innocent, they weren’t at the temple. The chantry is torn in two about my situation. This will put you all in a precarious position. To keep you safe I will stay here for a time. Please let Uncle Carver know what’s going on, tell him I’m begging him to protect all of you until I can see to your protection personally._

_Also pass this along to Aunt Jeannette, there is a man here named Chancellor Roderick, the man is determined to have me hanged. He was against the formation of the inquisition, Cassandra and him certainly had a row about it. He’s upset that I survived, as if I could control that. He was unimpressed that I managed to stay alive, I tried to close the breach, all for those who wanted me dead. I felt such anger towards this man . . .Your words were all that kept me from putting his head through a chantry window. He would not be so hostile if he wasn’t in pain. The loss of his Divine, and all that he’s used to, all that he knows is no longer able to ground him. It’s on everyone's faces here. They were all frightened and wanted someone to pay for their pain, their loss. I will not be a scapegoat for them. But your words reach me when I need them most. ‘ Have courage and be kind ’. I will try. I will remain here to aid in building the inquisition. If I go home it would most certainly put you and the family at risk and it would destroy me if anything happened to you. Please take care. Tell father I will do my best to restore our name and our standing. I will be at Haven longer than we thought. I love you mother, with all my heart.- Love Brynn._

Bull looked out past the fire, they’d have another day’s walk before reaching the coast. She was closely tied to her family back in the free marches. Her words didn’t strike him as a criminal, or someone who was out to fill the world with Demons. Perhaps The Ben Hassrath was too quick to judge her as dangerous, but he’d have to see for himself. If this was a fox in a hen house, or simply confused fox who didn’t want to be in the hen house in the first place. “Hmm” He smiled. “A red head huh? Heh” He chuckled deviously, he couldn’t wait to meet her. 


	3. Prancing among Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inquisition DA Soundtrack, and other songs are not owned by author, for fan use only. Suggested songs are for each scene and posted under scene entry. 
> 
> Author will post songs per scene in the (Parenthesis) beneath the scene introduction.  
> Example: (A city in Morning)  
> (Song here: Band/Artist here)

**(A Chantry Mother at War)**

  
  


_‘Mother Giselle was last seen in the Hinterlands outside Redcliffe, tending refugees who fled the fighting between Renegade Templars and Apostate Mages. The latest reports suggest that the vicious struggle between the two groups has spread to the hinterlands, catching the refugees, and mother Giselle in the middle’. It is vital to protect her and if possible, restore order to the area. -Report- Lelianna._

The war table had letters piled upon it in two day’s time. Brynn walked just as one of Lelianna’s agents had handed over a letter from Scout Harding. “Thank you” Lelianna opened the note, and nodded to Cullen. “Our forces are nearly there, they were sighted clearing the road after your agents had gone through”. Cullen reported, reading the note for himself. Josephine entered with tea.

“I’ve sent word of our arrival to the Arl of Redcliffe, however . . .” Josephine paused having set two tea cups down, and going for more.

“However?” Cassandra asked turning in her chair. 

“We have not received word back, even our first letter to the Rebel Mages”. Josephine sounded suspicious. “That is strange, I agree” Cassandra looked to Leilianna who looked just as concerned. “I understand our first letter of aid might not have been returned at all, if at least with an apologetic rejection but . . .” Josephines eyes laced with worry.

“-It’s his duty as Arl to respond when a force moves into his territory . . . That is suspicious” Cullen agreed, his eyes laced with concern. Brynn crossed her arms, listening to the reports deep in thought.

Lelianna opened the letter from Scout Harding, reading it out loud _“We avoided the fighting as best we could. IT’s every bit as bad as we’d feared. The Apostates are mad, attacking anything that moves. And it appears that the templars here aren’t following anyone’s orders any longer. We located mother Giselle and are trying to protect her. But she refuses to leave the refugees until we’ve ensured their safety. That will be hard to do without troops to push the apostates and templars out of the area. Commander Cullen asked me to make inquiries of Master Dennet, a retired horse master of Redcliffe, who lives in the hills. We tried to contact him about obtaining better horses for the inquisition but we’ve been unable to get through the fighting. -Lead Scout Harding”._

Lelianna closed the note. Brynn nodded sipping her tea to stay awake, she’d been ready to depart since this morning. It was a strange feeling. The bag she had packed to run off to the tree’s, never to be seen again, was the bag she was taking with her to the Hinterlands. Only now it was a bit fuller. Extra clothes, grooming supplies, and health potions, and her journal. Everything she’d need for a safe and successful travel. “Varric knows the area, he’ll be going with you”. Lelianna reassured her safety. Cassandra rolled her neck at this and turned away. Lelianna gave a smirk “He’s been to Redcliffe before on expeditions for the Merchants guild. He knows the way. Solas has also volunteered”. Lelianna's thoughtful glance surveyed for reactions.

“It would be wise to have a mage present when confronting the mages engaging in this war, perhaps we might help them see reason” Solas walked into the room at that very moment. Everyone looking up from the war table to Solas. Cassandra nodded in agreement, “That is wise, I agree. We might be able to make some Templars see reason as well, they wouldn’t dare disobey a seeker”. Cassandra announced. Brynn could feel their hopes that this war could be reasoned with. But Brynn heard her tutors voice in her head, ‘ _Those engaged in war care for nothing except their mission. As long as they see the enemy as separate from them, and not the same as them, they will try to kill what they see as a danger to their way of life . . .that is very much how the Qun works’._ The words of the old war general coming to surface. She’d been thinking about him a lot lately, and wondered why he kept coming to mind. She let that go for now. She knew how to slip in and out, and around blunt forces like Templars. Mages were a little different, they set wards so they would be alerted to her presence. She would have to take advantage of their rage and battle high emotions to take them down, and get past their spells.

“None that wish to live anyway” Cullen minded. Brynn came back to the conversation.

“I’m ready” Brynn nodded. 

“As are we” Solas motioned to Varric who strolled into the war room with Bianca in hand. “Ready to end this war chuckles?” The cheeky dwarf smirked. 

“I do believe we should make haste, before Cassandra changes her mind” Solas joked. Cassandra already looked irritated. “Maker watch over you” Lelianna nodded. “We’ll be here, send a missive at once” Josephine asked before walking away to her work.

Cullen watched them all depart the Chantry. As they strode out to horses waiting nearby, the people clapped or cheered on their efforts.

_“Peace to the Valley Herald!”_

_“May you end this war!”_

_“Good luck to all of you!”_

_“Maker be with you all!”_

Varric gave a small wave before being placed upon his pony. “Well, that’s a send off” He liked the cheery farewells. “There’s a lot at stake here, and they know it” Cassandra answered seriously. “Well thanks for that update miss gloom and doom” Varric gave the pony a light kick, and they all followed after a small force of soldiers heading to the hinterlands to support Lelianna’s agents. An Inquisition Banner at the forefront. . .The blue sky shone brightly and the red sun of a broken dawn glowed across the mountain tops. Brynn breathed out, feeling fate move her, and this war force them en route to something she wasn’t sure she was prepared for. 

**(The Hinterlands)**

Lush cool greenery, and golden dusty bluffs and hillsides were the backdrop to the Hinterlands. A blue sky, that wasn’t aware of the war going on beneath it. Old stone statues of Dogs and Andraste, her Mabari. Down a stone path, they were diverted up the hill, where the base camp was positioned away from the road. A Dwarven scout with fair skin and freckles was the first to greet them. The scout’s hair pulled into a top tight bun, light red in color. Her green agent uniform blended her into the backdrop of the greenery nicely. Inquisition agents stood by, ready to depart. Some had ravens on their shoulders. The soldiers gathered for meetings with their superiors and were going over their occupation of the cross roads. They were going to follow the force in and then chase away the rabble. Greeted upon the path, the fair skinned freckled dwarven woman smiled with a wave.

“It’s you! Glad you made it safe. The fighting here has gotten pretty dire, it’s made it hard for our scouts to get through. I’m lead scout Harding, at your service. It’s an honor to meet you my lady”. Scout Harding seemed sweet, and gave a small bow. Brynn gave a small bow in return. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance”. Brynn liked her smile, it was bright.

“We appreciate you coming. We’re protecting mother Giselle as best we can. Welcome to the Hinterlands. Everything we’ve heard about you, I just want to say thank you for all you’ve done.” Scout Harding said in earnest.

“Harding huh? You ever been to Kirkwall’s high town?” Varric asked with a smile.

“Can’t say that I have, why?” Scout Harding asked innocently. 

“Cause you’d be Harding in a - (Heh) Never mind” Varric kept the joke to himself. Cassandra shook her head and turned away. 

Harding shrugged before turning to Brynn with all seriousness. “We should get to business. We can’t get to Dennet. I grew up here, and everyone always said that Master Dennet's Horses were the fastest and strongest this side of the frostback's. But with the fighting we haven’t been able to get to him. Maker only knows if he’s even alive. Mother Giselle is at the Crossroads, Corporal Vale and his men are doing what they can to protect the people, but with the mages and templars fighting then coming back for more, it’s wearing them down. They won’t hold out much longer. We have to get going, there’s no time to lose”. Scout Harding grabbed her bow and intended to follow the agents. 

“We’ll charge the main force. Are you prepared?” Cassandra asked. “This will be different from Demons, these are men, men who have lost their way, but still they must be put down to stop the fighting” Cassandra unsheathed her sword, the inquisition symbol glinting in the sun. Brynn had your vanishing pellets, and potions. She was as ready as she could be. Varric poisoned his arrows, and Solas closed his eyes and breathed in the forest air. It was time.

The soldiers stood at attention next to the inquisition banner. Shields at the ready, swords in their sheathes. Brynn winced pulling out her daggers from their holsters upon her back, her hair moved to the side, falling gracefully. “Lady Cassandra! Lady Herald!” A scout ushered them down the stone path after carefully stepping down off the hill to the camp. Buildings and small cabins dotted the way. They were abandoned. She checked them all for anyone needing assistance. The first cabin had a Ferelden flag waving high above it, two Mabari totems standing tall to the entrance. A small garden in the back that had a broken down fence. Someone had come through it. Brynn picked what elfroot she found, normally she wouldn’t take anything out of someone else’s garden, but knowing elfroot would be in high demand and it would grow back quickly in garden soil, she didn’t feel as guilty. Brynn knocked on the cabin door, Solas looking around. “Another abandoned home” He sighed. 

They entered, it wasn’t locked. The small charming cabin had good flooring, rugs, chests, and everything in it’s place. What she was looking for were notes, someone would leave notes of where they’d gone, or notes for family who might come looking for them. Upon a writers desk Brynn spied a few and took to looking through them. One was an incoming letter, warning of the danger and that they should take off for Redcliffe where it would be safer. 

“This one” Varric pulled a note from a fireplace mantle, nailed above it. 

_“Brythis, I know you escaped with the other mages, and I know you’ll come here. Father told you that if you ever strayed, he’d put you down himself. If you’re here, you know he’s dead. But I’m not. I’ll be killing apostates and waiting for you at old Fennicks place to the north. I’ve got fathers sword, and my true brothers in the Templars. Come if your man enough. -Yven”. . ._

Brynn sighed putting a hand to her head. Varric shook his head taking the note from her. “Brother against brother . . .This shits messed up” Varric shook his head. 

“Sounds worth investigating” Solas recommended to keep the note. Cassandra mumbled something about putting both of them down for such foolery. “Family is all that they have left, and to turn on each other is a disgrace”. She sneered. 

“I agree” Brynn nodded, tucking the note away for Scout Harding. 

They left the cabin, and headed down the path. The tree’s dancing in the warm sunlight. But the wind carried warning, and the sound of metal against metal, shouts against shouts. They heard fighting ahead. They came across a street sign hidden among the pines, at the fork in the road. One pointing to Redcliffe and the other to ‘The Crossroads stop’. 

“Mother Giselle should be around here somewhere” Varric saw the Crossroads ahead down the cobblestone path. “I heard fighting” Brynn announced with an ear open to the wind. 

“As do I . . .Ready yourselves”. Cassandra readied her shield.

“Hopefully they can be reasoned with” Solas was hopeful, but didn’t sound as if it was going to be that way.

The air was cool crisp and clean, but the scent of blood would soon fill her nose. Brynn froze while everyone kept walking on, she spotted bodies along the road. Mages, and even Templars, more mages than Templars near the Crossroads. Corporal Vale’s men had placed barriers along the road they prepared. Brynn hurried into a run to pass the others, and the other’s followed. “Lady Cassandra! We can’t hold them off much longer! . . .Oh! Herald!!!” Corporal Vale was surprised as Brynn and Cassandra ran to the men who were engaged with Templars. The inquisition soldiers halted, and awaited with pointed blades for Cassandra to shout at the Templars. 

“Templars! I command you stand down!” Cassandra showed her Seeker armor, striding up to them as if they would stop on command. One of them raised a sword and pointed in their direction, speaking for the rest. Another swung at an inquisition scout who barely missed. "I said STAND DOWN!" Cassandra shouted with a growl in her voice. The helmed Templar shook his head “We’re not slaves to the chantry any more Seeker!”.

He pointed at Cassandra. “Off with her head!”

Varric pulled back on Bianca "Oh shit" He stared wide eyed at the Templars who in no short terms just told Cassandra to 'fuck off'.

Varric backed up with Bianca at the ready. “It doesn’t seem that they’re listening to you any longer” Solas prepared himself, encircling them with a barrier just as Cassandra gave a loud feminine growl walking dangerously toward the man who dared threaten her. Brynn waited for the opportune moment, before vanishing. Varric looked at the spot Brynn slipped off from, surprised she could disappear so easily. “Where did she go!?” Corporal Vale looked around for Brynn. “Protect the Herald!” He shouted the soldiers who suddenly didn’t know where she was. Cassandra had her sword drawn dangerously and pointed at the Templar that dared threaten her. “Herald!” Corporal Vale shouted and reached out a hand to when Brynn appeared behind the Templar who threatened Cassandra, shoved him hard sending him forward and onto Cassandra’s blade. **_“UGh!”_ **

Cassandra shoved him off her blade which had bypassed his armor, and went through his stomach. He fell to the ground in a heap. Cassandra glared at the others.“By Order of the Inquisition you are to lay down your arms!” Cassandra shouted again, and the group of Templars hesitated before raging after them. Brynn turned and ducked under, coming up behind another, knocking off the Helmet and cutting his throat quickly, letting him to the ground before moving past another. The soldiers charged in front of you, shields hitting one another, swords upon swords, clashing. Men shouting and falling. A fire ball flew just past Brynn’s head, hitting a Templars shield, Brynn and Varric turned and a group of mages had called out the Templars, distracting them. Seeing it was a group of mages, approaching with fire on their hands, staffs ready. The oldest of them looked to be leading the small faction. Solas put a hand out to stop the inquisition soldiers from attacking. His eyes pleading. “Please, we come in peace. We are not here to harm you” Solas shouted, putting his staff and his hand out as a peaceful gesture. Solas waited until the lead mage of the pack raised a barrier and sent fireballs their way. One of them landing directly at Solas’s barrier, he looked displeased. “I gave them a chance” Solas shook his head, before sending an entire wall of ice at them. They shouted and tried to block but Solas had a powerful stance and magic like none Brynn had ever seen. It was remarkable to watch. “I don’t think they’re listening” Varric concluded, shooting an arrow and hitting the mark, directly on the forehead of the main mage. The templars tried to ignore them completely, even running around Brynn and Cassandra to go after Solas and the mages. “Damn Mage!” One shouted.

“Damn Fool!” Brynn threw her dragon dagger hard and it penetrated into the Templars back before he could even touch Solas, his sword raised in position to strike him down. Solas looked to Brynn, not with gratefulness, but with observance. She felt awful about all this, but attacking her new allies wasn’t going to be tolerated. “Enough!” Cassandra hit the last remaining Templar across the head with her shield, angry, she sent him to the ground. “This ones alive, capture him. Lelianna will want to question him”. Cassandra ordered Corporal Vale. He nodded and motioned for soldiers to carry back the unconscious Templar. “We’ll bury the dead” A soldier offered, as he and those from the camp who charged with Brynn, arrived. They saluted and left to task. Cassandra looked around. Bodies and blood touching the water, spattered the ground. “Such a waste” She whispered. Solas appeared beside her, a hand to her shoulder. “War is weary, but the mages who watched their comrades fall have fled, as did the Templars near the western tree’s” Solas pointed. 

Cassandra breathed hard from the fight. “They’ll have encampments nearby, we’ll need to disband them”. She looked around. No survivors except the inquisition's own forces, they lost two men to wounds already. “Mother Giselle has made the Local lords cabin into a makeshift infirmary. You’ll find her there” An agent of Lelianna’s had come down from the trees, kneeling before them. “Thank you” Brynn nodded to the elven woman. They had shot arrows at the Templars from above and it gave them the advantage needed, there would have been more lives lost if not for their cover fire. Brynn strode across the soft dirt, sweat on her brow. She breathed in deeply, grateful for the cool air. This chantry mother who wanted to speak to her in the middle of battle, she was either stubborn and crazy, or stubborn and faithful that no one would harm her. Those mages would do short work of a chantry mother, and the Templars would have seen her as a memory of those who betrayed them. “We’ve sent the refugees to the hills, we’ll bring them back down now that it’s safe”. The agent nodded, leaving to do so. Brynn turned to look at the Crossroads stop. The fires were being put out by the pond water nearby. She walked carefully towards the larger cabin where Mother Giselle was supposed to be, and surely as if a white lilly was blooming in a rose bush, there was a chantry mother, large hat and all, near the beds of the injured men, including a young man of the inquisition. Brynn approached as they laid him down on the cot. A mage healer with a chantry apron on smiled at them. “I’ll have you healed in no time” She smiled at the soldier who shrank away from her. “Don’t, Don’t let them touch me mother” He begged Mother Giselle, she looked older in her years, dark skin against the white of her gown. Brynn watched as the soldier refused treatment. “Rest dear boy, let them heal your wounds”. The mother tried to soothe him.

“But, their magic. Mother”. 

“Magic, when turned to noble purpose is no more dangerous than your blade. Hush . . “ Mother Giselle eased the young man back onto his pillow. “Let them ease your suffering”. Mother Giselle’s Orlesian accent was thick, and the activity had quieted the air. Brynn walked up behind her. “Mother Giselle?” Brynn asked. The woman turned to face Brynn, a gentle look. Old warm eyes stared back at Brynn curiously. Mother Giselle had an experienced demeanor, gentle and kind. At least Brynn didn’t see any sign of a knife under that dress. 

Both women turned to see soldiers and scouts putting up an inquisition banner. A declaration on the front. ‘ _Under the Protection of the Inquisition_ ’.

“I am her . . .and you must be the one they are calling, the Herald of Andraste” The Mother announced, approaching her. Brynn was impressed with her attitude towards healing magic, not like the chantry sisters she’s overheard lately. 

“You asked to see me” Brynn inquired. “I did”. The Mother replied. 

The mother invited her to a quick walk down the path to the tree’s towards the recent battlefield. “I know of the chantry’s denouncement, and I am familiar with those behind it. I won’t hide it, some of them are hoping to raise themselves as future candidates for the next Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us. . .” Mother Giselle looked to the sky. 

She was referring to the conclave. Brynn could feel the sadness in her voice, her words fluent but low. “What happened was horrible” Brynn agreed, reminding herself that she was supposed to be showing strength, not empathy, but her voice failed. 

“Fear makes us desperate, but not without reason. I urge you to go to the remaining clerics, they have only heard frightful tales of you. If you go, you can give them something else to believe”. Mother Giselle urged.

“Will that work? They want me dead. Appealing to them now, would it even help?” Brynn asked her, bright green eyes connecting with her warm brown ones. “They can no longer touch you with the forces that now protect you, watching their every move. The people are split and they no they no longer carry the weight of support they used to. You don’t have to win them over, but simply give them reason to doubt what they have heard, by giving them something else to see to believe. They are powerful in only unified voice, take that from them and you will see some of them doubt their fear of you. You will receive the time you need”. The Mother reassured, and Brynn felt such warmth in her presence. It reminded Brynn of her mother, a wise word in the middle of a family banquet hall fight. 

“It’s. . .Good of you to do this” Brynn thanked her. 

“I honestly do not know if you’ve been touched by fate, or sent to help us. But hope is what we need, and hope is what you have given us. You can turn the inquisition into a force that can deliver us, or destroy us. Go to the clerics and show them that you are no monster to be feared. I will go to Haven, and provide sister Lelianna with names of those against you. I will provide what service I can give, it is the least I can do. You must have courage, for the Maker did not make you without strength, and you would not have survived what you have without some blessing. Peace be with you”. Mother Giselle bid a goodbye and headed towards the soldiers who were headed back to the base camp outside the Crossroads. Having mother Giselle at Haven would be a benefit, someone from the chantry with a voice on the inquisitions side, might help the others see reason. She might also aid in coordinating relief efforts for the war camp and the refugees.

Cassandra approached after the meeting was over. The blood spatter on her armor glinted in the sun. “Corporal Vale is coordinating relief efforts in the area, we should speak to him”. Cassandra suggested. Brynn nodded in agreement, needing to walk off her battle adrenaline. She would have walked poor Mother Giselle into circled trenches if the meeting continued. On the walk to the top of the stone hill above the Cross roads, along a white garden stone wall was a man in a green shirt leaning easily. “Now that the rabble is gone, a man can rest his thoughts” He smiled, “Names Giles by the way” He shook Brynn’s hand. 

“What can you tell me of the area?” She asked. Any bit of information helped. He was balding with a grey scratch beard. “Just some fields, a few thieves. Things won’t get back to normal until the farmers are back to work and those damned apostates and Templars get put to heel”. He shook his head. She gave him a quick thanks and headed up the path again. This place would be beautiful if it weren’t for this war, and the faces of those around her. Some of the refugees coming down were relieved, hugging each other. She listened as some of them spoke of the dangers they’d encountered to the west near the kings road. “The inquisition hid us mama! We hid in the tree’s like spies do!” A little boy was reunited with his parents. A happy father picked up his son and twirled him around. It stung her heart a bit, reminding her of her own father who may very well be still be displeased. 

“They’re grateful” Cassandra passed, having watched the scene she did. Brynn agree’d, “A moment’s peace in this war, anyone would be”. Refugees started coming down from the hills, and Corporal Vale, wearing his Inquisition regalia and Corporal symbol on his uniform was directing soldiers to assist in building temporary homes for the refugees. Others were putting out the fires that had broken out. 

At the top of the watch hill, were pitched tents, archery practice targets, and soldiers practicing for battle. Boxes of supplies here and there. Some handing out elfroot, salves, and flour sacks. “Nothing’s coming out of Redcliffe, they’ve completely closed their gates until all this is settled” One soldier announced to the Corporal. The corporal’s eyes caught them approaching and he took the report with a thanks, dismissing the soldier. 

“You’re with the inquisition. Corporal Vale, thanks for your help. The refugees here are in dire need of aid. If the war doesn’t kill them, cold or starvation will. Many of them brought food with them, but they expected to be home by now, or safe in a city. There’s a hunter by the bonfires over there who I’ve tasked with helping with that. I have asked the inquisition to send blankets, you’d think I asked them to send a barrel of raw lyrium with the response I received. Recruit whittle has been tasked with gathering supplies here for them. He’s hoping the inquisition will push through to Redcliffe where the arl might be able to spare basic essentials. There’s also rumor of supply caches from Lady Nightingales agents, Apostate supplies hidden in the hills around this area. Templar camps they may have abandoned while fleeing west. If you come across anything, give it to Whittle and he’ll see to it that it’s evenly distributed. He’s just down the road”. 

“What can you tell us of the Templars here? They didn’t heed my order” Cassandra was interested in the Rogue Templars who refused a Seekers order. 

“The templars came from Val Royeaux a month ago. These bastards came in and started killing anyone they thought was a mage, or mage sympathizer. Every Templar I’ve ever known has wanted to protect the common folk, these men defile their orders good name”. Corporal Vale shook his head in disgust. 

“Val Royeaux?” Cassandra looked surprised. “Yes, I’ve sent a report to Lady Nightingale about it already, it’s disturbed our troops as well, nothing hits morale lower than putting a blade up against a cousin or brother in the order”. Corporal Vale shook his head.

“They deserted the main branch of the order, no orders would be given for a purge of mages under the Divine’s peace talks”. Cassandra was upset by this. “The divine had ordered both sides to lay down arms until the peace talks had ended. A month before would mean they defied a direct order from the Divine”. Cassandra shook her head, ferocity in her eyes. “Easy Seeker” Varric warned, “You’ll scare the kids” Varric put a hand up to cover his words and say it to her softly just as some refugee children were watching them. 

“I will not stand for it” Cassandra walked away angry, but keeping her words to herself. 

“And the Mages?” Varric asked, knowing that news wasn’t going to be pleasant either. But Cassandra was out of earshot now for the second piece of bad news. 

“The real rebels are up north in Redcliffe, locked in and taking care of their own. The ones here are Apostates, gone mad after being kept locked away in the circles for all these years, now they’ve gone mad with power. The Rebels have washed their hands of them”. Corporal Vale fished out a letter from Grand Enchanter Fiona, handing it to Brynn. “I sent a copy of that to Lady Nightingale as well”. He let Brynn look the letter over. Grand Enchanter Fiona’s words saying she could not convince them to join her group in Redcliffe, those who broke away wanted revenge for being treated poorly all these years and broke away from the main rebellion. 

“A rebellion of the rebellion” Solas mused thoughtfully.

“Oh the Irony” Varric chuckled. 

“Any other concerns I can help with?” Brynn asked the Corporal. He looked to the infirmary. “We’ve got injuries that go way beyond stitches and elfroot. I know healers are in short supply but if you can find someone in Redcliffe to help us, it would save a lot of lives. We have one mage healer here from the Inquisition ranks, she was granted reprieve officially by her circle enchanter, she’s here officially. But she has a lot on her hands, and too many are coming in sick or wounded from the skirmishes, and the cold nights. We'll protect her as best we can, but once the Templars know we have mages here who aren't with the rebels, they may attempt to purge her”. He finally looked back to you all. “I know it’s a lot, but any help will be greatly appreciated. Corporal Vale looked weary and worn, appreciation weathered in his smile. 

“We should also ask of the Horsemaster, have you been able to locate him?” Brynn asked. Corporal Vale motioned westward.

“He lives on a farm to the west, best we can tell he’s holed up until the mages and templars are done killing each other. Can't blame the man, he has a family and farmers to look after”. Corporal Vale shrugged. Lelianna’s agents passed by nodding, they were sending off word of what has happened and off the Raven flew from a spy’s shoulders, it took off above the tree’s to the blue sky above. 

They all turned away giving the Corporal a proper farewell, and heading into town. Brynn watched as soldiers and refugee’s alike tried putting back together what they could. From where she stood, she watched the mage healer listen to others talk of their ailments, she was smiling politely, listening. Brynn had pocketed a lot of elfroot along the walk to the hinterlands. “One moment” Brynn nodded to Solas and Varric who waited, while Brynn walked over to the healer. A bright gentle looking teen girl with blonde curls. “Here, looks like you’ll need this” Brynn offered her a leather pack. She’d get a new one for herself for herbs. “Oh?” The healer gently took the pack from Brynn. She looked in the bag then looked up to Brynn with a smile “Thank you! this means a lot. I was running low and it’s too dangerous to go hunt for more. Maker smile upon you Herald, and your friends” She nodded to Varric and Solas. Cassandra was off near the path to the hills, shouting at a soldier who must have told her some bad news. “Oh , she doesn’t look happy does she?” The healer stood with them perplexed, watching Cassandra’s storming expression worsen, and the shouting get louder. “We better make sure that new recruit doesn’t lose his head” Varric nodded them forward. 

“Agreed” Solas walked forward with the attitude of helpfulness, and prevention. Brynn nodded to the mage healer in farewell. All this could be fixed, they could do this. 

**(The Storm Coast)**

_(This Land 'Score': Hans Zimmer)_

Iron Bull and his chargers approached the rocky shoals of the Storm Coast, of course the sun was disappearing behind the cloud cover. Dark and Ominous clouds were arriving and rain would come with them. Lightning in the distance, striking the tops of the stone bluffs. It was a sight to behold. Storms, the Sea, Fire . . . All forms of raw power. He liked that. The wind and waves crashing against the rocks. 

“Camp is set up chief” Rocky reported. “Good, and I noticed some mercenaries in blue vitriol armor, steer clear of them. They’re watching us for now, but I don’t want anyone's throat cut in their sleep. We’ll be set up here for at least a week”. He threw an eye to the cliffs to the north of them. They were being watched for now, by an organized group. They had to have leadership, because they would have attacked them otherwise, a leader would have made them hold off until they decided if he and his guys were a threat or not. The chargers had enough numbers to fight them off, but he sincerely hoped Krem made it to Haven and had enough persuasiveness to convince the Inquisition to make an appearance. It’s unlikely they’ll attack, he and his guys didn’t exactly come with a caravan of gold and supplies. They had the bare essentials. The first night was gonna be chilly, he set to gathering logs for a couple small fires. They had to keep the light low in a couple days time, their Tevinter ‘guests’ would be arriving anytime, and they’d see a ship on that horizon. If there were fires set up near the shore, they might think it was their Tevinter friends, but he didn’t want to chance they might chicken out and put themselves ashore farther down the coast. 

“Keep the fires small but well stocked. It’s gonna be a cold one” He warned his guys. Dalish lit the fire while no one was looking, and out of respect no one said a word to her about it. 

Bull let his guys sleep first, and halfway through the night his guys went into sleeping shifts, he caught some shut eye in his tent, covered in furs on his sleeping roll. His dreams were getting weirder.

_A green sky, the damned breach was spewing out demons left and right. He was fighting them off, his guys one by one falling to the ground. Krem pointing up ahead at someone fighting them. He ran with a roar from his throat, putting himself between a giant ass demon and a woman in armor, helmet covering her face. She fell to the ground and he put his ‘Bulls Edge’ up between the beast and her. The fights in dreams were always short. But when he killed it, he turned around and asked her if she was alright. She kept trying to speak but the words that came out of her mouth made no noise._

_“The Grey” . . .She kept saying the Grey, and something about spiders. Then from the hillsides came pouring a race of spider demons, heading towards them. He grabbed her and ran for it. Fires around them, bodies everywhere. He felt the fear in his head, the fear of going Talvashoth just to kill them all, to protect him and his guys, a beserker rage he held back. ‘Stand back, your not going to like this’ He warned her. The spiders came at them, and he swung hard. . ._

He woke up breathing hard. Those dreams were something fierce . . . He didnt’ even get to bang the hot rogue girl. _That’s the last time I let Dalish cook._ He sat up blinking hard and leaning on his knee tiredly.Had to be the squid she kept saying was edible, it was giving him bad dreams. The wind whipped hard and the rain started to come down outside, thunder cracked the sky. 

**(Division of Hearts)**

When Brynn woke that morning, she was a mess. Her dreams were horrible. Dark figures loomed in the distance, it was storming and she saw a raging sea. Her father was telling her to leave and that it was too dangerous, but she refused to leave him there. The soldiers were fighting back spiders, giant spiders. A looming figure was coming towards all of them, she cried for her father to abandon his station and run. She tried to help the soldiers but everyone around her was unmoving, like they didn’t care. When she awoke, someone had put a giant black blade through her, it was cracked and red . . .Like the red Lyrium. She woke up before you could die. “I’m fine” She used as a mantra, “I’m fine” . . . She immediately set to boiling water to wash and calm yourself. “That was awful” She almost wanted to cry but kept it in. Her family was safe for now, the spiders were gone. She washed herself well, groomed, brushed her teeth and made herself presentable. Brynn met up with Varric by the morning fire in the chantry, a peaceful place to eat morning oatmeal. He quirked an eye brow and said _“You look awful”_ right away.

“Thanks, that’s what every lady loves to hear, how tired she looks” Brynn joked. The comfort of the chantry was all that made her feel safe after that nightmare. Varric’s company helped, he was good at grounding her to the ‘now’. Varric’s conversations always made her laugh. She told him she’d had trouble sleeping, and he gave her a bit of advice from a writers perspective. “When you have a bad story in your head, the best way to get over it, is create a new ending, give your mind some conclusion, take the story in a better direction. That’s how I get over mine” He suggested. Brynn liked the idea and spent the rest of the walk to the requisition tents imagining a better ending. Her goal today was to verify the supplies needed for the cross roads for when she returned to the Hinterlands.

_It was a week after being in the Hinterlands for a short time. She’d managed to stabilize the Cross Roads, close two rifts nearby and set up two more camps. She’d taken into account what the refugee’s needed and even did some hunting there with Varric. She had a lot more to learn in archery and Varric was an excellent marksman. Brynn helped Varric hunt a few Rams out in the hills, and promised when they returned that they’d make a contest of it. Recruit Whittle informed Cassandra of Apostate Caches around the area, at first a rumor, but now it was sighted that those caches were being moved around the land nearby. After a tip from one of Lelianna’s agents, Brynn managed to locate one of them, behind a few sparse trees near a house. A rift erupted directly in front of the cabin near their second camp. Solas helped her pull the anchor tighter with her will, and with a quicker motion and steeled nerve she pulled it close before any demons appeared. She was quite impressed with the haste of this closure, and Solas made note of it. The tree’s near that cabin immediately calmed after the rift closed, and they hurried to check on whomever might be home, holed up inside. “Hello!? Is anyone here? Are you alright?” Brynn knocked before opening the door, it wasn't locked._

_“Hold!” A woman’s voice called, a dagger in her hands. Brynn presented yourself openly “I mean you no harm, We’ve closed the rift outside your home. Are you alright?” Brynn asked. An eleven woman with dark curly hair and dark eyes to match. She looked to Brynn, then to Solas. “You aren’t with those damned templars then?” She asked, a dark chuckle. “Templars?” Cassandra asked. Still angry about the rogue templars that disobeyed their orders to lay down arms._

_“Templars killed my husband, then took the ring I gave him on our wedding day, right off his finger. Bastards couldn’t tell a gardening Hoe from a mages staff”. She sounded as if she’d been through too much, and didn’t have any empathy left to tell the story any more sadly if she could._

_“I’m so sorry . . .” Brynn’s mouth dropped, horrified. Her heart dropped. A good husband was gone, and now that Brynn looked about the cabin, this place was cozy and built perfectly for two . . . Now this woman was alone._

_“When did this happen?” Cassandra asked adamantly. “A week ago” The woman answered softer than before. “They wore full armor” She nodded as if the memory was going to be there in the back of her head. “If I pass any, I will enquire about this” Brynn told her. She shrugged as if that didn’t matter, there wasn’t anything Brynn could say to ease the heart of this grieving widow. “Peace be with you then, come” Cassandra had them leave quietly. Brynn’s heart ached for this woman. She had known enough of losing someone special, whether by time or separation. But losing a husband, the idea was awful to bear. To love someone enough to marry them, then lose them in the prime of life. Horrible. Brynn’s face matched her sadness, and she walked a bit slower, looking back at the cabin in guilt that there wasn’t much comfort she could have offered other than a closed rift._

_“She will be fine” Solas tried to ease her empathetic heart, he could see she pained for this woman, his own voice and eyes were sympathetic. He too felt the loss of pain for this woman. They spent another night at the base camp near the cross roads. That day a week ago, Cassandra had spoken with the advisers by Raven, and they had done enough to stabilize the area for the inquisition soldiers to protect until they could return with supplies for the refugees._

_“Well return, but we must make haste back to Haven. I’d just received word from Lelianna, she believes if we convince Val Royeaux to lay down their hostilities we might gain aid for the refugees”._

_“A slim chance but . . .Glad to see your hopeful”_ Varric complimented Cassandra with a sarcastic remark. 

That was a week ago.

When they returned to Haven, there was a flurry of activity. As she approached the Chantry to meet with the advisors. Varric was walking with her . . .There was shouting and fighting at the doors, making them both stop mid conversation. “Oh boy” Varric stopped her with an outstretched arm at the edge of the gathering crowd. It was war here too. Mages on the left shouting at the Templars and the Templars turned Inquisition recruits were threatening the mages. “This doesn’t bode well” Brynn’s eyes glanced between the two parties. She was going to put herself between them and hopefully enough of them would back off at a warning, both sides yelling at one another, this could get ugly.

“Your kind killed the most holy!” A Templar shouted, angry and enraged.

“Lies! Your kind let her die!” An older mage pointed back. 

“Shut your mouth Mage!” The templar recruit was about to draw his sword. Brynn and Varric were about to intervene when Cullen burst through the chantry doors, and grabbed the arm of the Templar. 

“Knight Captain!” The Templar was surprised, Cullens hand gripped the recruits arm tightly, his face twisted to fury. “Curly looks furious” Varric put a hand around herr wrist keeping her back. “That is _not_ my title! We are not _Templars_ any longer! We are all members of the inquisition” Cullen growled at both sides who began backing down. 

“And what does that _mean_ exactly!?”- 

Varric watched Brynn cringe, _‘ugh_ ’ him again. Her face fell when Chancellor Roderick came up to the raging crowd as if he was walking blissfully through the wood. 

“Back already Chancellor? Haven’t you done enough”. Cullen waved off the Chancellor, irritated by his mere presence. Brynn wouldn’t be surprised if the Chancellor started this little outburst on purpose. 

“I’m curious Commander how your _inquisition_ and it’s _Herald_ plan to restore order as you’ve promised?” Chancellor Roderick strode up to the large crowd, addressing Cullen. “Of course you are” Cullen rolled his eyes before turning angrily on the crowd. “Back to your duties! All of you!”. He pointed a threatening finger at the Templar recruits and the gatherers. 

The soldiers hurried to disperse the crowd, the Templars walking to their tents and the Mage pilgrims who didn’t join the rebels walking to the lodgings on the opposite side of the Chantry. 

“Mages and Templars were already at war, now they’re blaming each other for the Divine’s death” Cullen informed her. “-Which is why they need a proper authority to guide them back to order” Roderick interjected.

“Who? You? Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the conclave” Cullen folded his arms taking a verbal punch at the Chancellor. 

“-The rebel inquisition and it’s so-called ‘Herald of Andraste?’, I think not” Roderick took aim back at Cullen. 

Brynn snapped at Roderick with the best coy smile she possibly could muster. “So far, you're the only one whose decided we can’t work together” She gave her best friendly appeal, knowing it would irritate the chancellor. 

“We might, if your inquisition would recognize the Chantry’s authority”. Roderick didn’t appreciate the false friendly demeanor but was at least refraining from threatening her life today.

“There is no authority until a new Divine is chosen” Cullen pressed. Roderick loudly huffed at the reminder. “In due time. Andraste will be our guide, not some dazed wanderer from a mountainside” Roderick rolled his eyes at Brynn, another clear shot.

“Cullen remind me why you’re allowing the Chancellor to stay?” Brynn asked, hoping the chancellor would know what it feels like to be spoken about as if he weren’t present. 

“Apparently your Commander knows where to draw the line” Roderick turned to face her directly, the _pompous ass._

“He’s toothless,” Cullen nodded toward the chancellor. “No point turning him into a Martyr simply because he runs at the mouth”. Cullen admitted. 

“How far has the war spread?” Brynn asked Cullen, she obviously didn’t hear about this back home, if this could be contained to the south, then the other countries could send aid and soldiers to tamper down the rebel factions. 

“Impossible to say” Cullen admitted kicking the snow gently.

“Your inquisition flouting the chantry’s authority will not help matters” Roderick tried to re-interject himself. 

“With the conclave destroyed and everyone who attended dead, I’m sure the war has renewed . . .With interested”. Cullen lowered his voice with admonition. 

“But we don’t know who really killed the Divine, yet they’re still fighting”. Bryn was stupified how they could be warring before anyone really knew the truth. 

“Exactly why all this should be left to a new divine! If she deems you innocent the chantry will establish it so” Roderick again tried to bait her. It wasn’t working. Cullen put himself closer to the Chancellor and away from Brynn. “Or be happy to use her as a scapegoat” Cullen made himself broader than the Chancellor who didn’t take the front well.

“You don’t think anyone cares about the truth? We all grieve Justinia’s loss-”.

“-But you won’t grieve if the Herald of Andraste is conveniently swept under a rug” Cullen growled back at him. Brynn took a step away and told Cullen she’d be back soon. “Don’t let anyone riot while we’re gone” She joked. 

“When you return the walls will be standing”. Cullen reassured her. Chancellor Roderick walked away having not achieved his goal of unsettling her or changing the Commanders mind. 

Varric waited at the doors to the chantry, both taking in the warmth of the hall. A chantry sister was speaking the chant to two pilgrims. _“A learned child is a blessed child, upon the Maker and his parents”._

“Well that was fun” Varric escorted her up to the door. Before both heard loud male voices coming from Josephine’s office. Varric shrugged at Brynn before she hurried to open the door to find Josephine listening to a loud Orlesian man with a white and silver mask, matching coat and a thick accent. “And it never ends, apparently” Brynn gave a false smile as Varric waved a goodbye, he wasn’t sticking around for more than he could handle this morning.

“-When my wife gave permissive use to Divine Justinia for pilgrims to use Haven as a refuge, we did not sanction Haven to be used as a war camp. The Inquisition cannot remain, if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders”. He argued. 

“This an inopportune time Marquis, the faithful arrive here each day” Josephine seemed to brighten at Brynn’s entrance. Varric had made himself scarce. “But let me introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the spread of the breach. Marquis this is Lady Brynn Lee Draconia Trevelyan of Ostwick, second daughter of Bann Trevelyan of Ostick”. Josephine announced Brynn’s title rather proudly. Josephine carried herself well, modest but bold, feminine but strong in word. The Marquis however looked exhausted and upset. Brynn walked in on a feud it seemed. 

The Marquis halted and gave a solemn nod, looking Brynn up and down quickly. “An Honor to be certain my lady, but House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This ‘Inquisition’ is not a beneficiary of this arrangement” The Marquis seemed quite troubled by the presence of the inquisition.

“This is the first time I’ve heard of Haven having an owner” Brynn admitted without bowing. If she were in front of a noble house rivaling her own deeds, father always said to never bow unless you’ve come to an arrangement. It’s seen as not being equal when dealing with Orlesians. “My wife, lady Monferet. Has family ties to ancient treaties with the Monarchs of Fereldan. She lent these lands to Divine Justinia, she is . . . _was_ . . .a woman of supreme merit”. The Marquis downcast his gaze, grief in his eyes. “I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds”. The marquis pointed down in anger to the floor. He was serious and felt his family’s deal with the Divine was being ignored. _Typical, another fun day at Haven._

Brynn stepped in with an offer of what she did know. “But we do have the written documentation from the Divine that gave her advisors the authority to act and gave the inquisition rebirth, would that suffice?” Brynn asked Josephine. “I have no trouble showing you those documents Marquis”. Josphine offered with earnest eyes. The marquis turned around, irritated and upset. “We face a dark time your grace, Justinia would not want these challenges to divide us. Rather she would want them to unite us. For the benefit of all her followers, and forge new alliances. No matter how strange they may seem”. Josephine made her point gracefully and the Marquis seemed to accept it.

The Marquis turned around, his tone calmed. “I’ll think on it , lady Montiliyet, the inquisition . . _.Might_ stay in the meanwhile”. He offered. It was the closest they were going to get to permission from him. He left the room, and Brynn waited until he was out of ear shot.

“Do the DuRellions actually own the place?” Brynn asked. 

“His grace’s position is not so strong as he presents it. He is of Orlesian nobility. If he wishes to lay claim, Empress Celene would have to petition Fereldan on the matter. However the Empress has ‘larger’ issues to deal with than minor property disputes”. Josephine admitted that with the civil war going on, it would be hard for the Marquis to toss them into the snow during a war. 

“I apologize for interrupting, I heard the commotion and wanted to check on you” She admitted. “Not at all my lady, your presence helped unnerve him a little. It would be hard to say no to the Herald of Andraste, to her face nonetheless. Your appearance was beneficial”. Josephine set her writing board down. “My last resort was telling him that the orders were under Cassandra and Lelianna which would put him at a direct challenge to Cassandra, thus the challenge resulting into a Nevarran duel with the right hand of the divine. I’m glad it didn’t come to that” Josephine admitted her final card she had in place to convince the Marquis to relent. Her large brown eyes relieved at not having to resort to violence.

“There will be more like him to come, this was good practice”. Josephine turned to her desk to sit down. “You expect more people in haven?” Brynn asked surprised they'd already extended the recruit living quarters and set up thick hide tents near the practice and training grove. Anymore and they'd have to consult an architect to add onto buildings. 

“Yes, and they will spread stories of the inquisition when they depart. An Ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible”. Josephine summed up her job in one sentence. She was to deal with the nobility and documentation to monarchs. The mere thought of having to deal with such strong minded people gave Brynn a familiar headache. 

She asked Josephine about her background and the Antivans eyes lit up happily. She told of her family in Antiva, and her dealings with the Antivan court, being sent to school in Val Royeaux. Becoming friends with Lelianna while attending University and that Lelianna called on her once more to take on the task of being the Inquisitions Ambassador. Josephine loved the idea of the challenge, and took the job.

“We’re lucky to have you Lady Montilyet” Brynn complimented Josephine. 

“Thank you” Josephine admitted she hoped to guide them down smoother paths, as the rest of the world was getting more and more politically agitated. “I thank you again for your convenient appearance my lady, I will call upon you soon to discuss affairs. But do enjoy the morning until then”. 

Afterwards Brynn met with Minaeve who was quietly using the corner of Josephine’s office. Josephine introduced her to Minaeve who seemed excited. She was a lovely light red headed elven girl, a mage dress trimmed with fennec fur. “Minaeve studies creatures and items you bring back from sealing rifts”. Josephine explained. “Yes, anything you bring back will be put to good use” Minaeve reassured. Brynn had run to her cabin and handed over demon’s claws, bits of bone, torn rags, and even essences left in the grass you’d managed to bottle from the Hinterlands. Minaeve was excited at the findings, and thanked Brynn profusely for them. “Yes we can use that, the tranquil and I will examine them and share our findings”. 

She asked Minaeve about her life. She was a circle mage who didn’t really want to leave the circle. Brynn was surprised Minaeve wanted the circles back, and that she liked studying more than casting. Minaeve liked having the Templars nearby for safety. She said that most mages had not lived her life, she was from a Dalish clan. They couldn’t bear to have more mages in the clan, and at seven years of age, they sent her to the woods with a pack to find her own life. Starved and cold, Minaeve ended up at a village where the Templars found her, protected her, then took her to the circle. She was grateful for them. It was strange hearing such a story when the war going on pitted mages and templars against each other. Minaeve also kept the tranquil safe, bringing them to Haven with her. She admitted that the circle only took some of the tranquil, and sent the rest away. That the rebels didn’t like the tranquil, it was a reminder of the harm that magic can do. She protected them with the blessing of lady Cassandra, and now they study on behalf of the inquisition. “They’re lucky to have someone like you looking out for them” Brynn complimented her, and Minaeve seemed to flush at the compliment. “Thank you Herald. I will study what you’ve brought me. Also I’m glad we’re not being tossed out to the cold” She smiled sheepishly. “As Am I” Josephine agreed, not even looking up from her documents. Brynn actually laughed.

The day went on, but once the sun was mid-day Brynn watched Lelianna approach the Chantry, with Cullen not far behind. Brynn listened as Chantry sisters spoke in hushed tones in between sentences of her book.

“How can you be so calm when everything we believe in has been called into question?” A younger sister was holding her arms, clearly unsettled. 

“I don’t need some old woman in Val Royeaux telling me how to worship the Maker” Her sister answered with a stern voice. Brynn had been catching talk like that all day, it was distracting, but Brynn couldn’t help but overhear some of them. The sisters and chantry brothers were distancing themselves into groups, some of them were saying the chant of light, others were talking of current events. It wasn’t long before Josephine finally left the papers in her office, a yawn from all the paperwork she’d just finished. Cassandra had been waiting for them all already, leaning on the stone incense bowl statue near the war room. Brynn got up off the chair with a heavy sigh, leaving her good book to join them, minding her tone and attitude. The Beast prince and the girl who loved to read would have to wait.

Brynn sighed sadly, she was just getting to the good part, the part where they were falling in love and the world of Mages and Templars had fallen away and was replaced by the story. Brynn flipped her hair and made herself ready in a small mirror on the desk she was reading at. The statuette of Andraste staring back at her. “Don’t look at me that way, I’m doing my best” Brynn muttered before turning the statuette around and walking away. Cullen held the door open for everyone before entering the war room. -“Mother Giselle has given names, several of which are located in Val Royeaux. My guess is that they’re trying to pull strings of their chantry sisters and brothers here in Haven to give them information. I’ve dealt with the leaks appropriately”. Lelianna put down the paper of names. “Also I’ve taken note of these names, some of them were clerics who were not at the conclave. They’re mostly afraid of the Herald gaining power and sway over the people. So they’re taking to common rumor to combat the people's opinion that the chantry is no longer in control”. Lelianna announced, and Josephine picked up the paper of names and continued writing them down.

“It’s a game they're going to play until a new Divine puts a stop to it, we have more pressing matters to attend to” Cullen stood over the war table. “Inquisition troops have been moved around the hinterlands, we are gaining a lot of notoriety there. Thanks to you and Cassandra, we’ve established base camps around the area, marked fade rifts that need closing, and kept the people and refugees safe in the area we’ve secured. You should be proud, they're seeing what we can do as a united force”. Cullen nodded to Brynn. 

“As far as those who are in Val Royeaux, they still have the people under sway there”. Lelianna warned.

“Having the Herald address the clerics, isn’t a bad idea” Josephine offered, turning to them with sly eyes.

“You can’t be serious” Cullen looked at Josephine as if she were touched in the head. Leliana looked taken aback as well. Brynn on the other hand stared at Josephine as if she were smiling as she was about to offer a sack of snakes with some sort of ‘good intentions’ behind the act. 

“And ignore the danger to the herald?” Lelianna stood, as if waiting for rationality behind the suggestion. “Mother Giselle Isn’t wrong. At the moment, the Chantry’s only strength is that they are united in opinion”. Josephine offered with the knowledge of Chantry politics. 

“Uhm, may I interject. You want me to walk into a pit of Vipers?”. Brynn asked her with a quirked eyebrow. 

Josephine gave a gentle smile, a knowing one. “They are not vipers simply because they like to hiss”. She tried to calm her.

“I’m more concerned this won’t actually solve any problems”. Brynn shook her head leaning against the table. How could it? The chantry wanted her dead and Val Royeaux is a hot seat in political affairs as far as the chantry is concerned. 

‘ _They don’t care about the truth, they want someone to blame for their problems, and I won’t fall prey to them._ ’

“I agree” Cullen nodded. “It just adds credence to the idea that we should care what the chantry says”. He added, glaring at the chantry piece being used over the Val Royeaux capital on the map. 

“I will go with her” Cassandra offered. “Mother Giselle gave us names, use the ones she says would be our allies to get us an audience in the capital”. Cassandra directed Lelianna with her words and her eyes. “But why? This is nothing more than a-” 

“What choice do we have Lelianna?” Cassandra caught Lelianna mid sentence. “Right now we can’t approach anyone for help with the Breach” Cassandra looked around the room, commanding they stop cowering and face this opposition head on. “Use what influence we have to call the clerics together” Cassandra pointed to Josephine who nodded and began writing out her first letter by candlelight. “Once we are ready” Cassandra looked to all, “We will see this through”. She left the room to prepare, leaving Brynn to feel talked over . . .again. Brynn knew she was right. Even if Cassandra offered to go with, Brynn couldn’t hide from the chantry forever, they wished to be her accusers and executioners.

The family might be ostracized from their own lives back home, alienated by their own local chantry if Brynn didn’t act or put the Chantry on the spot in some way. She was frustrated, and wished more than anything that someone else was chosen. Cassandra was better suited for this. ‘ _I can be brave at times’_ but other times, Brynn felt it wasn’t her problem, why should she bother to attempt diplomacy with the clerics? This was a bit much, and a strong drink with her good book was in order. 

Past the chantry, Mother Giselle was speaking to two chantry sisters, asking for bandages and anything they could find. Brynn grabbed her book, and was resigned to head for the tavern for a drink to go. Outside, near the tents she heard Cullen giving orders to his closest Lieutenant and guard captain of Haven. Cullen agreed that dealing with the chantry now would only stir up a hornets nest, they’d be nothing but trouble in the future. But he understood that Cassandra and Lelianna wanted a chance at chantry aid and support in their efforts to close the breach, he wouldn’t deny them that opportunity. “I give you my word, my men will see to it that you’re safe. No doubt Lelianna will have her agents spread out in the capital to watch for anyone who might attempt an attack. However foolish that might be on their part-”

Brynn quirked an eyebrow, amused. Buying a bottle of strong spirits. Cullen turned down an offer for a glass. 

"I’ve seen you in action, you're well trained, any chantry cleric hoping an irrational citizen might attack you would be sending a foolish rioter to an early grave”. Cullen complimented, and Brynn more than appreciated it, her eyes sparkling with the delight of a compliment for her skill, not just her looks or family lineage. It was rare, her own family didn’t pay much attention to her training, it was nice to hear that it was noticed. Brynn left Cullen to his directives, his guard captain approaching with more news of troop movements. 

The tents were quiet, empty even. Except . . . Lelianna’s work tent, where her agents would gather for intel and reports. Lelianna was bent at the knee, praying . . . It was in Brynn’s best interest to walk away but Lelianna’s words reached her. It reminded Brynn of someone faithful, someone strong willed enough to still pray after what they had seen. “- _Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just, Blessed are the righteous. The lights in the shadow. In their blood , the makers will is written. Is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that your will is written? Is death your only blessing?” ._ Lelianna looked up from her prayer conflict in her eyes and her mouth drawn into a disapproving frown.

Brynn waited for the prayer to be over, suddenly regretting interrupting her commune with the higher power. The universe worked in ways that were forcing it to grow, by forcing it’s creations in constant conflict, and resolution. Regardless of what we think on the matter. It acts through us, even the parts of us that conflict, maybe in the future conflict will disappear, and unification will be all that remains. _‘There I go again, thinking like a philosopher._ ’ Her mother’s wisdom echoed in her head. While Brynn felt the chantry’s voice was false growing up, it was a comfort, but also restrictive. Binding. This woman was feared by many, and was formidable as the left hand of the divine. But here she was, as all were, a wandering creation of the universe, the world, the higher power at work . . . wondering about why all this was happening. Just as so many were. Perhaps in pain they were united.

“You speak for Andraste no? What does the Makers prophet say about all this? What’s his game?” Lelianna sounded angry, she leaned upwards staring angrily ahead of her, as if nothing were there. 

“How is this a game?” Brynn shook her head, confused at Lelianna’s outburst. Lelianna’s eyes looked vengeful. “Do you see the sky? How about the temple ruins? The Bones lying in the dust?” She was angry, and Brynn could feel the anger and pain in her words as her eyes lashed out. “-So many innocent lives. The faithful murdered where the holiest of holies once stood. Even if you didn’t support the Divines peace, no one would call this right. Who could!?” She stood up now, her hands shaking. Her pain was Brynn’s pain, Brynn wanted peace, everyone did. Everyone might not have had the same idea of that peace, but the end goal was the same. 

“IF the maker willed this? Than what is it, if not a cruel joke?” Lelianna’s voice cracked, fists clenched. Brynn approached gently, feeling the truth move through her, her consciousness speaking through her. Unfortunately under these tense circumstances, perhaps she was meant to meet this woman. Brynn leaned against the larger Tent pole, while Lelianna’ glared at the chantry. 

“Perhaps the events set in motion were not willed, but we do have the opportunity to unify against it. In a way . . .her peace is done. We are unifying against something greater than ourselves. But I can’t speak for Andraste, I can only speak for myself”. Brynn answered her gently, the inner spiritual academic in her coming out. She felt lead here, and felt as if this was fated, however unfortunate the circumstances. 

“Then we can only guess at what he wants” Lelianna’ approached her. “The chantry teaches us that the maker abandoned us, he demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all, our lives, our deaths". Lelianna shook her head in defiance. "Justina gave him everything she had and he let her die!” Lelianna’ angrily shouted. Her eyes raged at the sky, then at Brynn, then at the chantry. “If the maker doesn’t intervene to save his greatest supporters than what good is he?. He let her die, she led the faithful, she was their heart”. Lelianna’ was deeply upset, and Brynn couldn’t blame her. Brynn opened her mouth to speak, but very carefully, knowing full well she was breaking an unspoken rule. Her mother warned that keeping one’s beliefs to themselves was safest, but this woman was suffering. 

“I don’t believe in a male maker, but I do believe in bigger powers at play. I’m sorry, I can see you’re in a lot of pain, clearly her death has hit you hard. But you haven’t done anything to deserve such pain, and neither has she. I don’t believe a ‘maker’ would punish you as a joke . . .This is bigger than all of us. . . If you survived and she didn’t, perhaps her life was done, she fulfilled her purpose and now she’s free. That seems a better idea than believing in being punished or played”. Brynn offered, it was her true feelings, and she wanted to offer some comfort to her, or at least let her doubt the idea that a giant male god in the sky was out to attack her and kill her loved ones. Lelianna seemed to absorb the words, but it didn’t sway her from her anger and despair. Brynn kept still when Lelianna stood next to her, as if studying her.

“I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are” She admitted, leaning against the tent pole. Brynn felt such emotion, being trusted as a confidante to her. “-I thought I was fulfilling his purpose for me. Working with the Divine, helping people. But now she’s dead. It was all for nothing”. Lelianna’s eyes darkened, and her expression changed from day dreamy at the falling snow, cascading off the mountain side, to darkness, she was overcome with grief. 

Brynn thought of her mother, and wondered what she would say, then let the words come to mind. “My mother used to say that sometimes, we have more than one Destiny. Perhaps you have fulfilled some, and have more purpose yet to fulfill. You might not be done yet. Sometimes our deaths are for a purpose, if were still here, we have more purpose yet. I could help you find it?”. Brynn offered, Lelianna’s eyes seem to contemplate Brynn’s mother’s wisdom. 

“No, this is my burden. I regret that I even let you see me like this” Lelianna shook her head and turned away. Brynn would normally offer wine, cake or a warm hug. A hot cup of tea with honey? Maybe a good book for when she felt lonely. Lelianna seemed to smirk a bit and shook her head, back to despair and anger. “To work then. I have agents on their way to Val Royeaux, you’ll leave with Cassandra once we have petitioned to visit the city. I will ensure you all come back safely and have word sent ahead”. Lelianna turned from Brynn and began to busy herself with reports as a male agent came forward jogging across the grounds to meet her. You gave a nod. “If you do ever want to talk, or just want company, my door is open to you”. Brynn offered before turning away. Brynn didn’t see Lelianna’s eyes look to her questionably, then down in resignation. 

The next three days were spent in combat practice. Cullen had her 'inspect' the recruits, and the trained soldiers who transferred to them from the Templars in Kirkwall that followed Cullen. ' _Training in front of you will encourage them to improve, your story is inspiring, they believe in you'_. Cullen had her watch for a day, and partake in encouraging his troops. From the reactions she received upon arrival to the training ground, recruits immediately stood at attention. Some bent to one knee, saluting. Cullen announced her and the entire field went silent. Cullen had to bark at them to begin before anyone moved. Brynn gave compliments when she noticed some of them struggling. One soldier, large with blonde curls smiled when she told him his combat maneuvers were exceptional, he had taken on five others in a row before being dealt a blow. Brynn looked to Cullen who gave an approving nod, it was helping morale. On the fourth day, Brynn received a report from one of Josephine's staff archivists. A missive statement from Josephine, copied for her reading. Brynn had to keep the reports organized. She would have to keep a journal of all of this, set aside from her normal diary. 

_‘The remaining Chantry Clerics have declared the Inquisition heretical. Despite the inquisition being re-born due to a written directive from the late Divine Justinia the V. Supported by the left and right hand of the divine, and the survivor of the breach. Attempts to gather allies against the breach have been rebuffed, and at this moment we could not set food into the capital without being attacked by a mob, or arrested. We must convince the Chantry to permit us entry into the city, so we can show them the “Herald of Andraste” is not the monster they believe her to be’._

Josephine sent this letter and copies of it to King Allistair and Empress Celene, and also King Markus in Nevarra. Along with a written statement of the inquisition's effort to seal the breach, and the needed aid in doing so. Josephine also made a side note that the court in Antiva, along with a few favors she was owed, was willing to petition Val Royeaux for an audience in the name of ‘ _reason’_ . That we should not ‘ _execute_ ’ the only person able to seal the breach and seal rifts with demons coming out of them. Witness testimony gave credibility to the survivors innocence. During breakfast the next day, a raven arrived yesterday with a letter of success, Antiva has petitioned Orlais and Val Royeaux for admittance of entry in the name of peace. 

_  
_A note written underneath by Cullen made her laugh _ **.** ‘At least Antiva has common sense’. _

**(Val Royeaux, a city in mourning)**

  
  


It took a full week with only one hour stops per day to get near the capital, leaving the frost backs behind. Cullen had set up a temporary troop camp outside the city, the woods of Orlais were spaced out along the sea, but the river was a good set up. If things got violent they easily could board the ship and head back to Fereldan waters across the waking sea. The journey there was along the kings road, armed inquisition soldiers on foot and horseback. Cassandra voted to go by boat, Varric rolled his eyes at the suggestion. “Of course she’d say by boat”. He mused. They crossed the sea and the broken sea bridge north to Orlais. Once they touched ground it was two days time by horse. Brynn packed her new dragon armor. At first Brynn wanted to blend in, but Josephine convinced her to stand out in a pure manner. Cullen just wanted her in something that might prevent a stab wound. Her resting tent was guarded, surrounded by other tents in an effort to conceal her. Lelianna was most concerned about chantry clerics, that she knew, who might pose a safety concern. Small precautions were taken, such as a direct order from Lelianna before her departure.

 _“Do not take anything someone you don’t know gives you. No drink or food”_. Lelianna warned upon departure with Cassandra. “I’ll hunt for my own” Brynn gave a reassuring smile. Much to Cassandra’s displeasure, Varric insisted he go. Brynn overheard him tell Cassandra that someone in the Merchants guild could pull a lot of strings in Val Royeaux, he could be useful in case connections were needed, and they would be. Even Cassandra couldn’t turn down his sincere gesture that he wouldn’t let anyone near Brynn. “She’ll be well looked after Varric, your concern is appreciated but I have things under control” Cassandra insisted. _‘I’d rather eat my own arrow than see anything happen to her, she didn’t ask for this’._ Varric insisted he go with. Solas offered his company as well. Brynn disagreed on his behalf. 

_‘It might be dangerous for you there, they’re still blaming the mages for the war’_. Brynn didn’t like the idea of Solas putting himself in harm’s way anymore than he already was.

 _‘Because I’m an elven apostate? I’ve considered the dangers, and find that my situation is less precarious than your own. Standing next to you I’ll be the least likely to be noticed. City elves are common, my appearance won’t be as shocking compared to yours. Or seeker Cassandra’s. Which is why my going would be an advantage for you. Not to mention, who else are you going to discuss philosophy with?’_ Solas smirked. Brynn appreciated him more than he knew. They all began riding their horses, Varric his pony. Varric named her sugar-nettle, which amused Brynn greatly. It would be a trip down the frostbacks to reach the port where the ship awaited them. Along the way Brynn and Solas discussed a variety of topics and it made the trip shorter and much more enjoyable. Varric would quip in every now and then, he and Solas had no short of enjoyable banter. 

They reached the ship which would take them across the sea, along the broken sea bridge that extended along the Kings Road. The first day they reached the land near the capital, the gentler country side of Orlais greeted them. The first camp was ready by mid-day, and Brynn enjoyed what peace she could have before the morning. She slept terribly, even with her book. The lamp light flickered out just as she finished it again. She’d start over and go directly to chapter 4, where the Beast prince discovered he loved the village girl, and was attempting to court her. The scene where he plants her favorite flowers in the garden, and gives her an entire library of books to read. The next chapter would be the private ball, and how they dance and share a moonlit stroll together. Brynn spent the night imagining that to be herself. Her dreams really were simple, much to everyone else’s disappointment if they were to ask.

She wanted a wonderful Husband. _He’d be kind hearted, fun, devious, strong, and caring. Not just a simple farmer boy who she would end up mothering into old age. No, her future husband was going to see her, and know she was the one, there’d be no doubt. Brynn smiled and her heart ached. She imagined a beautiful estate where they’d live, the places they would travel to, and the idea of a child or two crossed her mind, though the idea made her cringe. She wasn’t ready to mother , but she felt she was more than ready to be someones wife. He’d be faithful, and loyal, and trustworthy. He’d be a good friend first before they’d be married. His proposal would be romantic, and OH the love they would make, as often as possible. Her relatives would be more than impressed with him. Their wedding day would be beautiful, with white roses adorning everything. He'd love her baking, and find her rogue skills impressive. They'd share a strong bond, and everyone would look at her and see a happy woman, not an oddity. He'd be perfect._

She fell asleep with her book to her chest again, hugging it as if it were a stuffed bear. 

Brynn awoke, _too soon_ , she thought. Sleep felt like seconds, she wished to stay in her bedroll, cool and clean. But she heard voices and the sound of a small fire going, the smell of food cooking . . . The sun was glowing through her tent, it was dawn. The tree’s swayed in the wind at camp. Cassandra was getting ready, her sword being sharpened with a wet rock, sanding it’s edge. The blue sky was starting to cloud over, Brynn prayed it wasn’t an omen. The wind smelled fresh and cool, it was a perfect day. Hopefully not her last. Brynn looked over to Cassandra again, bent down by the river, sharpening her blade’s edge. Brynn aspired to be that strong and sure of herself, because all she wanted to do was take the next ship back home. They avoided the main road from Verchiel across the sea, the road would be the first place others would expect you to be. Cassandra suggested by sea, so by sea it was. She’s been pushing the decisions into favorable directions since the beginning. Avoiding the Dales was best for everyone, the civil war in Orlais had everything unstable, roads not being protected. Brynn only knew that because the family’s trade had been affected, so that at least she offered that information at the war table, avoiding land to avoid more conflict in a certain area. This last leg of the journey to the capital of Orlais was on foot. They were permitted entry, but no show of force. Cassandra said she knew that would be the case. It would be safe to go in a small group, no soldiers. However she wished she could stay near the sea forever, it reminded Brynn of home. Her family’s acres and estate were along the south eastern coast of the Free Marches. The morning sun glittered across the water, the water was calm and washed upon the rocks, everything looked new and beautiful. She wanted to stay. Solas seemed to sympathize, joining Brynn on the rocks as she watched a family of ducks swim by the beach of the cove they had taken refuge to camp. Solas’ eyes flicked from her to the ducks. “It’s places like this that I usually take great care in remembering, for it appears in the fade the same”.

“The fade truly reflects thoughts as such? Sounds wonderful”. Brynn admitted, allowing one leg free as she rested her elbow on the other. Solas allowed his feet to touch the sand, water brushing by. “It is, however some places stick, not always the most aesthetically pleasing ones. It takes some focus and concentration to bring about a good memory, or to expand beyond one place so the rest of the fade is open to you”. He explained. 

“Is that why you chose to study it? It can be a place of refuge?” Brynn inquired, her dark brunette red hair blowing in the wind gently. “It is a place of great wonder, however, one cannot remain in the fade forever. One must eventually wake up”. He admitted with a small sigh. Brynn’s thoughts wandered to a place of her own in the fade, where a prince was waiting for her, and a beautiful castle above the pines was waiting for her to journey there. 

“Hey you two, we’re heading out. Wouldn’t wanna miss the party” Varric joked, pointing his thumb behind him to the direction of Val Royeaux. The morning sun rose higher and it would be mid-day when they reached the city. “Must we?” She groaned, shifting on the rocks.

“I mean, you could always stay here with the ducks but, eventually others might come looking for you”. Varric chuckled, he was wearing a new shirt and armor, red with silver trim. The symbol of the merchants guild on his chest, and a necklace with a ring on it that she hadn’t noticed before. Brynn got up unwillingly, and Solas followed. “I prefer the ducks to angry mobs of Orlesians any day” She took one last look behind them , taking in a scene that she knew very well might be your last. This could end bloody, though she hoped it wouldn’t come to that. The Inquisition was granted a permit into the city to negotiate with the chantry mothers, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t attempt to arrest her, or sick an angry mob on her and her comrades. Father’s words echoed in her head, about looking fearless. _Act fearless and they will assume so, give them no reason to assume otherwise. People believe what they see, and only half believe what they are told._

It was a lovely morning, and she hated to leave the sight of this place. Brynn was helped onto her horse, her armor gleaming and ready to make an impression. “Anyone else ‘not’ ready for this?” Varric droned, Cassandra sighed heavily. The horses trotted on down the stone path, trees and foliage dancing in the sun. Brynn cast a glance to a far off Val Royeaux, it’s white marble spires and white walls gleamed in the distance. _‘I”ll enjoy what I can of it’_. She thought. 

**(Gleaming walls and Grievances** ) 

(DA Inquisition Soundtrack: Val Royeaux)

The white marble stone of Val Royeaux was something to behold. Gleaming golden lions adorned the walls, dark navy blue accents with gold trim around the pillars. The scent of fresh pastries and perfume on the wind. There were people in the latest Orlesian fashions, and of course . . .Those masks. Black filigree masks with lace trim, white painted masks of various accented colors. Half face masks, full ones. Brynn could see them behind the gate to Val Royeaux, along with guards. The guards saw them approach, and Cassandra waved them off, they went back to their posts. “We are watching you” one guard nodded, his orlesian accent thick. Their navy blue uniforms and iron masks fashioned to conform to the nose and brow. Brynn never did like that she couldn’t see their faces, and never truly understood why they needed them. It was as if Orlais was in a constant masquerade ball. The bridge across the river that led to the sea. The tension was so thick in the air. “The city still mourns” Cassandra heard the bells that rang out from Val Royeaux’s chantry. A woman in a green dress, arm in arm with an orlesian man, she caught sight of them approaching. Solas watched as they looked to him, then Varric, then Brynn, and Cassandra, and started backing away. The man grabbed the woman's hand, she whimpered and ran. Varric attempted a wave but put his hand down once he realized he wasn't going to get a decent greeting. "Just a guess Seeker, but I think they know who we are” Varric sighed. They came to a stop near the entrance to the city. Statues of Andraste and Maferath the Betrayer adorned the entrance to the city. “Your skills of observation never fail to impress me Varric” Cassandra replied dryly.

The party slowed, and an agent in Lelianna’s chosen green inquisition colors ran up to them from the city’s courtyard. The scouts hood was up, she saw Brynn and immediately bent to one knee. “My lady Herald” She addressed Brynn, her voice gentle, dark eyes and dark hair, fair skinned. “You’re one of Lelianna’s people, what have you found?” Cassandra asked urgently. The agent looked to Cassandra. “The Chantry mothers await you, but so do a great many templars” The agent warned. Solas immediately looked ahead of them, watching with warning.

  
Brynn was taken aback by this, even Varric looked uneasy. “There are Templars here?” Cassandra asked disbelieving. They hadn’t so much as received word back from the Templar order. Those who broke away to cause chaos in the Hinterlands were from the Val Royeaux charter. Cassandra looked surprised. Brynn didn’t like that Cassandra looked surprised, Cassandra was a seeker. _The Templars who attacked them before, ignored a seekers orders to stand down in the Hinterlands, would this group of Templars be the same? To a seeker of all people?_

“People seem to think the templars will protect them from the inquisition” The agent admitted, hesitating to finish. “-They’re gathering on the other side of the market, I think that’s where they intend to meet you” She stood up. 

Cassandra looked vengeful turning her head towards the city gates. “Only one thing to do then” Cassandra said with coldness in her tone.

“Turn back? That was an option right?” Varric whispered to them. Brynn shook her head, if this was going to get bloody, she was going to go down taking as many with her as possible. 

“To protect them from us?” Cassandra shook her head, disbelieving. Brynn matched Cassandra’s stride.

“Protect them from the blasphemous Herald of Andraste I’d say” Brynn droned on. 

“Surely they cannot think such a thing?” Cassandra admitted her feelings. Not everyone was as faithful to fate and purpose as Cassandra was, and Brynn knew it. “Why not, they wouldn’t be the only ones. We knew there would be some kind of a reaction” Brynn answered, making sure her daggers were ready for release from their hilts if things went south. 

“But I didn’t expect the Templars to make an appearance,” Cassandra admitted, still shaking her head.”They have a lot to answer for”. 

“The people may just be guessing at what it is they’re planning to do, I’ve heard of no concrete plans” The agent reported that there was no solid information about the Templars reason for being here. “We don’t want a pitched battle in the middle of Val Royeaux” Cassandra seemed concerned a fight would take place. “That’s they’re choice isn’t it?” Brynn replied with a dangerous tone, she wasn’t going to play nice this time. If they wanted a piece of her, after all she’d already been through, she’d give them one. Varric stepped forward , seeing Cassandra look so uneasy. “Do you think the Templars are returning to the fold maybe?” He asked. “To deal with us Upstarts”.

Cassandra shook her head, a sense of knowing in her eyes. “I know lord seeker Lucius, I can’t imagine him coming to the chantry’s defense. Not after all that’s occurred”. 

“Perhaps they’re merely curious as to our want for a meeting” Solas suggested. 

Brynn knew the reason they came here, the Inquisition wants help with the breach. “Were doing this to get help with the breach. They didn’t respond to Josephine’s letters, nor yours. Perhaps they’re here to listen to us now? Maybe we can convince them to aid us. Or the trouble has increased twofold” She spoke of the other reason they might be here. It was in the back of her mind to watch her ribs for a dagger or a bash in the face by a shield. 

“Perhaps” Cassandra thought over everything quickly. “Send word ahead and return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are . . .delayed” Cassandra thought of the right word to use. “Of course lady Cassandra”. The agent hurried to the end of the bridge where she took one of the horses back to the base camp down the river’s edge. The walkway with statues ended, and before them was a marvelous garden of a courtyard. The central heart of Val Royeaux. Golden lions near a flowing pool stood valiantly. Festive streamers danced in the gentle breeze. Brynn minded her expressions and looked to and fro. A group of guards, three of them were standing near the entry to the courtyard, and their masked faces turned to them approaching. _“Be wary guardsmen, the inquisition is here” ._

_“Along with the ‘Herald of Andraste’”_

The people nearby looked at her as if her hair were on fire. Brynn couldn’t imagine any of them would greet her warmly, but she would take fear and insecurity over an angry mob. 

Cassandra made herself look invincible, and Solas seemed to glance over his shoulder, checking behind them. Varric turned around a time or two, scanning the walls for archers perhaps. Then she saw it . . . _The Gallows_. A notice posted for future executions, Brynn couldn’t tell if her name was on it. A large hand gently touched her arm with a pat. “Were here with you” Varric seemed to notice her unease when she caught sight of the hangman's noose. “Just look holy and intimidating and we might get out of here alive” He patted her arm again.

 _“They say they found the freemarcher with the Divine’s blood on her”_ A guardsman said to another as they all passed. Brynn wanted to hit him, her eyes downcast and she winced. _‘That one hurt’._

 _“Let them pass, the inquisition is the Templars problem. They’ll fix it”_ The other guardsman answered, maybe a little too loudly, he wanted them to hear him say that.

Walking across the smooth stones of the city, Brynn thought of her family, she thought of the breach, and tried to reach that part of her that knew these people were afraid, in pain, and wanted someone to blame. She just had to prove that she wasn’t the target to be had. _“Grandfather, Ancestors be with us_ ” Brynn whispered to herself. Solas looked at Brynn, he had heard her small prayer, and nodded with certainty that they would make it out alive. 

A large crowd was formed by a stage near the walkway to the docks. Chantry women and men were nearby. A small petite woman in a large chantry hat watched Brynn like a snake as they approached. Men and women in orleasian garb stood in attendance as if this was a summer eve picnic. 

  
“That’s mother Hevara” Cassandra made a disgusted sound. Apparently this mother cleric was going to be the voice to the mothers here, and Cassandra was none too pleased about it. Brynn hoped her armor hid her anxiety. The golden dragon scales gleaming in the light, ‘ _May they make me formidable to look at’._ She tried to appear taller.

“Good people of Val Royeaux, Hear me!” Mother Hevara raised her hands in the air, commanding everyone to listen. She waited until all were close enough, and the crowd had dispersed and separated to make room for them, the crowd moved back, acting as if she and Cassandra were plagued. 

“-Together, we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery!”. This woman looked right at Brynn, and Brynn stared back. This old woman was a chantry hen, and Brynn was seen as a fox. Brynn was the one with daggers, but the mother had the people’s ear. “-You wonder what will become of her murderer, well . . .wonder no more”. Mother Hevara went deathly quiet, and was calm. Brynn raised an eyebrow and watched Cassandra's jaw clench, as if the seeker were trying to hold back words.

“What was that about not getting hung?” Brynn whispered to Cassandra. “Let that be a quote to give to Josephine in my testimonial” Brynn added, wanting any result of execution to at least be humorous. 

“Behold, the so called, Herald of Andraste. Claiming to rise, where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! No servant of anything beyond their selfish greed” Mother Hevara shouted at Brynn. Brynn was used to this from Chancellor Roderick, but she never took grief from sister Linda, or any other pompous chantry mother who would speak down to her, as if she wasn’t present. 

“Enough!” Brynn shouted. “We came here simply to talk peacefully, and you wish to instigate a riot among the grieving faithful. I will not tolerate these self serving lies while our real threat remains in the sky”. Brynn pointed towards the direction of the breach, where green tendrils stretched even to Orlais. The crowd gasped and muttered among themselves. Brynn took advantage of the shocked quiet, glaring around at the crowd. “I never claimed to be holy, but I can help end the breach, that is what I’m here to do”. Brynn yelled back at mother Hevara, her best stern voice, the one mother used to use at family gatherings when things got out of hand between the cousins. 

The mother Hevara seemed unhappy about being shouted after, or that Brynn called her a self serving liar. “The breach threatens us all, I’ve threatened no one” Brynn stared her down like the cowering Hen that she was. The part of her that was compassionate and knew the mother Hevara was afraid and fearful was being silenced by the anger that Brynn held in this entire time. 

“It’s true!” Cassandra called out to the crowd. “The inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late, and the sky swallows us all”. She tried to reason with the crowd, to turn their attention from Brynn to the breach. ‘ _One would think a giant green hole in the sky would be more frightening than me, but apparently that wasn’t the case here today_ ’ Brynn thought, crossing her arms.

“It is already too late!” Mother Hevara motioned to the sound of armor clanking, her unhappy glare became a smug grin. The Templars were approaching the stage from the side, full regalia and armor, their symbols emblazoned on their chests and shields. Mother Hevara seemed to almost cower at the sight of them, but kept shouting to the crowd, “The templars have returned to the Chantry, they will face this inquisition and the people will be safe once more” Mother Hevara looked to the approaching Templars with an imploring look, like a frightened child waiting for a parent to protect them. Cassandra clenched her fists and waited for a Templar to approach to speak. 

One of the Templars went to stand beside the mother. Another crossed the stage, perhaps to join his comrade, instead he walked across the stage as if mother Hevara wasn’t there. There was a loud cry in the crowd as a second Templar clenched a hard fist and punched Mother Hevara in the back of the head. The crowd skittered back, some women holding onto men in the crowd, men watched shocked. Guards had swords at the ready, confused to the display. Brynn was angered by the display, she was an older woman, not capable of defending herself like that. Mother Hevara fell to the stage upon her hip, as chantry men went to shield her from further harm. The templar who stood beside her had a confused look on his face, as if he didn’t know this was going to happen at all. Cassandra’s eyes locked on the Lord Seeker, Lucius Corrin who patted the shoulder of the confused Templar “Still yourself, she is beneath us” Lucius stopped him from aiding the old woman off the floor.

Brynn glared at the seeker in full regalia who mocked mother Hevara as she was laid out on the stage. Brynn didn’t condone this when she had come here to peacefully negotiate, even if hostilities were abound. Lord Seeker Lucius looked directly at Brynn, as if studying her. 

“Was that little display supposed to impress me?” She asked dryly. “On the contrary, it wasn’t for you at all” He bit back, displeased by her comment. Cassandra moved through the shocked and frightened crowd that was dispersing quickly, passing Brynn to get to the Lord Seeker. “Lord Lucius, it’s imperative that we speak with-”

“You will not address me” The lord seeker cut Cassandra off, and in doing so, she halted mid step, confused. “Lord seeker?” Cassandra asked. 

“Creating a Heretical movement! Raising a puppet as Andraste’s Herald, you should be ashamed” He lashed out at Cassandra with his words. “You should all be ashamed” He shouted at the crowd who broke into confused and frightened reactions. “-The Templars failed _no one_ when they left the Chantry to purge the mages! You are the ones who failed! You! Who’d leash our swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are already too late! The only destiny that demands respect here, is _mine_!” He shouted, armored fists clenched in anger.

Brynn felt the need to block Solas from view, but he seemed unafraid. The idea of the templars going rogue to purge anyone they liked was more than unsettling enough. Cassandra stood frozen in place, as if still sifting through the lord seekers words. She looked like she’d been slapped across the face with a glove. Brynn took a step forward, head leaned to the side while staring the Lord Seeker down.

“What we truly need is an alliance that will help seal the breach! It threatens even you” Brynn called back out to him, hoping reason would prevail. _He couldn’t possibly strut his stuff like a rooster if the world was gone before he could roost it._

The same Templar from before, the confused one, he quickly acknowledged Brynn’s words, and a little hope fluttered in her chest.“But lord seeker! What if she really is sent by the Maker? What if-” The Templar that tried to help mother Hevara looked to Brynn and Cassandra with reasonable questioning.  
  


“You are called to a higher purpose, do not question” The templar that struck mother Hevara interrupted him with an order to silence. 

Lord Seeker turned to Brynn and threw a menacing look over his shoulder “Oh it is indeed a threat, but you certainly can’t do anything about it!” He growled. “I will make the Templar order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition. Independence! You have shown me nothing, and the inquisition, less than nothing”. He waved them off turning towards his Templars. “Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection. We March!” He ordered. Brynn, Solas, Varric and Cassandra could see the uncertainty on some of the Templars faces and in their body language, they followed their lord seeker out of Val Royeaux and to the gates. Some with solemn looks on their faces, and some slower than others. Cassandra watched her Lord Seeker leave with the remaining order in Val Royeaux.

“That means he might’ve sanctioned the attacks on the refugees in the Hinterlands, to purge the mages . . .That unit might have left with his blessing”. Brynn surmised, angry.

“It seems probable, though if that were the whole of it why wouldn’t he join them?” Solas offered a counter position. “Charming fellow isn’t he . . . He seems off . . .Something about him” Varric shook his head, the Dwarfs eyes narrowed following the Lord Seeker. “Pale skin . . Almost sickly” . . .

“Has the Lord seeker gone mad!?” Cassandra was still in shock he spoke to her that way, or that he was going to take on the breach alone in order to raise up the Templars with no real plan on how to stop it. 

“Do you know him very well?” Brynn asked Cassandra with a sigh. 

“He took over the seekers of truth two years ago” Cassandra turned to explain. “-After lord Seeker lamberts death. He was always a decent man, never given to grand standing. This is very bizarre”. She was obviously upset, and the dismissal from her former lord seeker was obviously a hard hit one for her. “Do you think he can be reasoned with?” Brynn asked. They tried reason, though the others might have an idea of how to convince him to reconsider his stance about the inquisition’s ability to close the breach. Cassandra was still in a shock, “I hope so, if not him. There are others in the order who might not feel as he does. Some might join our cause”. Cassandra hoped out loud. Solas watched the last of the Templars leave, and the city guard watched with weapons at the ready as the Templars were exiting, making sure they were leaving the city without another incident. Brynn was surprised there was no arrest for hitting a chantry mother, especially a cleric. “You saw their reactions, there are some who hesitated to follow him”. Solas agreed. Cassandra sighed “We’ll stay at the camp for the night, send word to Haven the moment we return”. Cassandra looked defeated, and attempted a resolved stance before turning irritably to the stage where mother Hevara was laying on her side, her chantry sisters aiding to lift her up. The Mother waved them off as they approached her again, forcing Cassandra to stop. 

“This must please you greatly, seeker Cassandra” Mother Hevara hissed, glaring at the seeker. “We came only to speak with the mothers, this was not our doing, but yours”. Cassandra pointed out. Mother Hevara winced when being lifted. “And you had no part in forcing our hand? Do not delude yourself”. Mother Hevara could not stand on her own and required assistance from a fellow cleric. “Now we have been shown up by our own templars, in front of everyone”. 

Brynn lilted her head to the side, very matter of factly.“To be clear, you gathered all those people here to rally against me, you set your own stage”. Brynn told her, and mother Hevara glared at her. Having had enough Brynn was about to turn away-

“Just tell me one thing” the mother asked, looking at Brynn with questioning eyes. “Do you truly believe you are the Makers chosen?” The mother asked, her tone laced with both curiosity and disdain. 

Brynn couldn’t find a more eloquent way to put it. “To be honest . . .I don’t really know myself. But enough has happened to make me wonder”. Brynn admitted. Mother Hevara’s eyes widened in surprise, she wasn’t expecting that answer . . .Staring at Brynn Trevelyan like a wide-eyed deer, “that , is more comforting than you can imagine” She replied. 

Now that the communication barrier was broken, they were able to ask questions that no doubt the inquisition would need to know. “Just how many Templars left exactly?” Brynn asked. If the group seeker Lambert just led out was the remaining group in Val Royeaux or not was her inquiry. A chantryman nodded, letting Mother Hevara lean on him for support. “They rebel across Thedas. The white spire here in the capital was the largest Garrison. Some are loyal, others have left. Not enough remain to call them the order, anymore”. Mother Hevara admitted. She must have had some clergymen visit the spire to see if the Templars would remain and how many, when the rogue Templars left for the Hinterlands. “What becomes of us, and the inquisition is in the makers hands now” Mother Hevara let the chantry brothers help carry her off the platform. They all watched her go. 

“So much for Templar help” Varric sighed.

Brynn turned to leave and a clergyman with a thick mustache, he was looking distraught leaning against a box of merchants goods as if he wouldn’t be able to walk. “I- Ive broken the chant” He whispered. Brynn approached him “Are you alright sir?” She asked, wondering if he needed medical attention, or if he was about to faint. “The Templars were supposed to help, so Val Royeaux could return to mourning. Oh sweet maker I’ve broken the chant”. He looked as if he would cry, and it broke Brynn’s heart to see an old man so pained, it reminded her of her grandfather. “Things will be fixed, I’ll see to it. You wouldn’t be so tested unless there was a resolve available to you” Brynn offered, something she overheard cousin Henritetta say when Henrietta became a sister and started practicing in service to the chantry. “Ask for strength, and you will find you have it” Brynn put a hand to his shoulder. He nodded before turning away, asking for privacy and Brynn let him leave on his own. Cassandra, Solas and Varric had watched. Awkwardly Brynn felt vulnerable having let them see her softer side. _‘Then again, Cassandra isn’t out to kill me anymore, being myself around them might be easier now, it feels good to not be so on edge’._

“Excuse me, Mademoiselle? Do you really intend to close the hole in the sky?” A tan skinned merchant with a lovely gown and white ruffles around her collar tapped Brynn’s shoulder as she passed by the stand with the others. The woman was a merchant, her hair tied in a bun, hat with a large peacock feather adorning the top, a matching half blue mask surrounding shining brown eyes. 

“Well, that’s the plan”. Brynn addressed her with a kind nod. “No one is doing anything!” The woman whispered loudly. “The Chantry is useless and the Templars . . .Maker . . .I never thought they’d _abandon_ us!. Listen, your camp will need food. I have contacts, we’ll have deliveries there in days”. The woman looked to Brynn, than to Varric who was wearing the merchants guild seal. Varric looked to Cassandra with a nod, this merchant was legitimate. “Cassandra?” Brynn asked.

Cassandra looked to them over her shoulder, watching their backs. “I believe the woman is asking you, not me”.

“Well she is-” The merchant raised her hand to explain. “The Herald of Andraste- Yes I understand. If it pleases you, then ask her to join us” Cassandra nodded to Brynn. Brynn nodded, remembering.

_‘Cassandra did want me to be a part of gaining aid for the inquisition, this is the new job, I’ll have to get used to it.’_

Brynn smiled at the merchant woman kindly, “I’m Brynn” She introduced yourself properly. “I know who you are, and you may call me Belle”. The woman shook her hand back. It was nice to see an Orlesian woman shaking hands for a change, they usually gave a limp hand to appear dainty. “A woman whose willing to shake hands, she’s a keeper” Varric winked.

“We won’t turn down anyone willing to help, our quarters aren’t like Val Royeaux, are you sure?” Brynn asked her, it wouldn’t be a summer picnic, then back to the Orlesian chateau for tea and cake. Belle nodded, “Never been part of something this big before, but if you’re going to seal the sky, I want to help”. She gave an earnest response to the offer.

It wasn’t long before they reached other merchants who had re-opened their wares tables, and shops that opened their doors again. “Now that, that messy business is over with, we can get back to a civilized normal. See anything you like hmm?” A business owner who sold armor accessories. Brynn bought two belts from him. Solas was walking towards the lions, studying the inscriptions. Cassandra was looking around as if any moment she was a cat and someone would step on her tail. Varric brought everyone pastries from a local shoppe. Brynn hadn’t had a cream puff in so long. “Oh Varric don’t tease me” She secretly hoped one was for her. Varric chuckled, “No tease, just a simple pleasure” Varric bowed a graceful bow and lifted one to Cassandra. “Is that for me?” The seeker asked, confused.

“You _know_ you want it seeker” Varric teased her with it, his eyes devious with thoughts of buttering her up to lessen the violent tendencies towards him. Brynn laughed, turning away with cream on her tongue. 

“( _Sigh_ ) Fine, we’ll eat here. But be wary of shopkeepers who might not be pleased with our appearance”. Cassandra warned. “In other words, don’t eat something if you can’t pronounce it, or identify it’s contents” Varric added, eating his own pastry. Solas seemed to enjoy his. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had small enjoyments like this, thank you” Solas thanks Varric. “Your welcome chuckles”. Varric laughed. Brynn turned around, eyeing a merchants armory, spears and staff’s just beyond the doors. 

An arrow shot down as Brynn turned around. It hit the ground with a hard knock. She looked up ready to defend herself, but she didn’t see anyone above from that direction anymore. The sun blinded the spot. Seeing as the arrow was two feet from where she stood, clearly either a bad shot, or . . . “What’s this!? An arrow with a message?” Cassandra called. Brynn reached over and pulled the arrow, Varric took the arrow for quick study and Brynn took the message. Unfurling the parchment and reading it. “A death threat perhaps?” Brynn guessed as a joke, Cassandra didn’t appreciate the joking, and crossed her arms. “Sorry” Brynn offered, attitude having been tainted today. 

  
_“_ There are doodles on this” Brynn showed everyone before reading it. “People say you’re special. I want to help. I can bring everyone”.

Varric looked intrigued, touching his chin in thought. Brynn continued reading out loud, “There’s a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and ‘round the cafe’. And maybe you’ll meet him first . . .Bring swords”. 

“Is there a signature?” Cassandra asked.

“The friends of Red Jenny?” Varric read off after Brynn handed it to him. “Spies perhaps” Solas surmised, “Though we might have enemies here, there are some who would help our cause” He added. Like a hawk, Brynn looked around and spotted the cafe. “The Cafe is there” Brynn motioned with a nod. Cassandra took the lead, hand on the hilt of her sword. “We have a soldier stationed there, we can search quietly without being noticed”. Cassandra nodded forward. “If there’s an enemy here that might ambush our leave we must be prepared”. 

“Heh, they even drew a map” Varric laughed, still showing Solas the doodles. A doodle of the cafe with a bottle of wine. The docks with a fish, and a bag of coin for the market with a tree by it. Brynn walked carefully towards the cafe. Passing people as they tried to appear not to hurry. 

“ _Who will fetch the Chantry’s Templars back I wonder?” A woman in a white petticoated dress and a white round collar fanned herself, speaking to a gentleman in blue robes._

_“Look around, they left us for good. They might not even listen to a new Divine”._

Upon approaching the cafe, people eyed them in hushed whispers, but kept to their drinks and small talk. The red wine rack wasn’t a winner, and neither was a man’s red hat with plumage. Varric spotted a scarf near an abandoned table, with an actors best, he walked past a table putting a hand on someone nearby, touching their shoulder “Hey how are you doing? Well?” Upon his turn he grabbed the red scarf he’d seen, with a note tucked into its fold. He slipped it to Brynn’s hand upon turning around before attempting to ask how the steak with mushroom sauce was to a nearby waiter.

Another note, different hand writing this time, no doodles. “Thank you friends for helping Good lady Keris, saw those who asked about Herald enter third passage. Could not stay to see them exit”. Brynn read to Solas and Cassandra, Varric still inquiring about the food.

Brynn turned away with the note, staring face to face with a creature’s head that was adorning the cafe wall. _‘Madam Snappy Snips’_ caught her off guard. Brynn gathered her composure and nodded to the inquisition soldier who stood off near the corner, his red hair and beard prominent against the gold and green uniform. 

“We maintain an inquisition presence on commander Cullen’s orders. This has been recieved as you might expect” The soldier sent a wary eye to the city guard. They were probably perturbed by the notion the inquisition had the divines written consent in her ‘last writ’, for occupation in the capital. In the background as they left the cafe, the bard watched them all leave while singing a honey worded song with her lute, and the birds chirped, flitting to and fro from tree to tree. Brynn searched the middle market, where flowers were being sold in bunches. A chantry sister was attending them. The sister caught sight of Brynn as they passed. The sisters eyes widened, almost frightened. “I am rather overwhelmed, I am unsure if I am to extend chantry services to you. Please forgive me”. She excused herself and they watched her hurry away like a frightened rabbit. 

Cassandra looked above them, “We should check the upper market, this way” Cassandra led everyone to a marble staircase with gold plated trim along the railing. Flags adorning the tops from stair to stair. Cassandra halted them when they came across an agent who was having a row with a city guard.

“I’ve no beef with the inquisition but you will not station here” The female guard ordered for his departure.

“I have my orders” The agent responded. 

_“I_ don’t recognize yours. A rogue organization cannot simply set up shop in the capital” The guard shook her head.

“My orders are to protect traveling merchants and leaving caravans. We’re not here to get in your way. I’ve got my job, you’ve got yours. No sense in us fighting over doing good for people. You can write a letter to Commander Cullen if you have a complaint”. The agent explained. 

“See that you do stay out of our way, I’ll let you remain for now” The guard relented. Cassandra halted to make sure she wouldn’t have to intervene. The local talk was non stop all the way to the other end of the higher floors above the shops. 

  
_“The templars left us to the mages! Chantry liars”_

_“Our chantry turned their back on them, the Templars have been betrayed”._

Ascending the stairs, Val Royeaux was much more peaceful above it all. The birds were singing louder here, and the sun hit the tops of the buildings just right, the city would be glowing soon. Solas turned around and past a golden pillar adornment he spotted a red envelope near a potted shrub at the top of the stairs, near a red door. 

“It’s torn from an ornamented document . . .and a side note written at the bottom”. Solas offered what he'd spotted to Cassandra. She glanced over it quickly before handing it to Brynn. "Perhaps there are two different writers?" Cassandra surmised.

"Sounds like a group" Varric read next to Brynn. “And we are to obey well. We meet at three to discuss how best to serve the new way. . . Then the note below says, Herald go at time. Praise Adrast.”

“So three o clock? But where?” Brynn asked. “Perhaps the clue at the docks will give direction” Solas suggested as he began to descend the stairs. Cassandra was waiting at the bottom already. People were beginning to light lamps, and music became cheery. The stage was empty now, they had taken Mother Hevara away and now the stage was devoid of crowds. Everyone was acting as if the commotion never happened. They walked around the staircases of the docks, the sun setting as others were enjoying the view, including a chantry sister who greeted Brynn warmly upon seeing her. 

“Ah Herald of Andraste, might I be of service to you?” 

“No, but thank you sister” Brynn nodded to her as the group passed. “Blessings be with you then” The sister bid adieu and continued to watch the sun glimmer over the water. 

They also passed a random shop on top of the promenade above the market. A couple were acting out a play together near a bannister _. “Good morrow Val Royeaux-”_ Brynn kept going until they were back to the ground floor, the stone steps weren’t as soft as the dirt of the hinterlands, but she’d have better footing to run here if they did run into trouble. The walkway to the docks was painted along the white walls, with murals. They passed city guardsman near the docks and they eyed Brynn and Cassandra warily. Cassandra spotted a red fish but didn’t think something like that would be a message. Past the barrels where a torn piece of the local paper had blown to, Brynn caught a flash of red, a silk handkerchief placed in between the barrels, it was tucked with care. She reached down and pulled it free. This felt different. “A key?” Brynn tucked it quickly in her pocket nodding to the others that she had the third clue. “So a third passage, a key to it, and a time” . . . Brynn thought it over carefully. The note with the message wasn’t very helpful. “It just says “Key lifted from drunk swearing about Herald. Don’t know what door. I’m out. My debt is paid. No signature on this one”. 

“A passage with a key and a 3 O clock appointment huh?” Varric had a hand to his chin in thought. “I think I might know a place where drunks can meet up and there’s passages involved”. 

Solas looked at Varric bemusedly. “The back alley way to the tavern in the market, behind are passages to meeting houses. I’ve used one for a merchants meeting before, they cost a lot to rent through, more than it’s worth. But it’s private, and quiet at night. You have to have a key to use that back way”. Varric smirked taking the key from Brynn. “We’ll stay at the Tavern tonight then, I have enough for us” Brynn looked to Cassandra who didn’t argue. “Very well, we shall see who this enemy is, and I’d like to know who these ‘ _Friends of Red Jenny_ ’ are”. Cassandra admitted. Brynn was curious too, a group that was in support of her.

“It’ll also help us listen in on what the townspeople know” Brynn added. “Leave it to me” Varric accepted her coin purse and headed over to the Tavern to make a reservation. They’d all have dinner , a couple of drinks and then at the appointed time, Varric would lead the way through the passage to the back. 

“Fine, let us first send word to our base camp, let them know we will be staying behind for a few hours” Cassandra wanted to make sure their people knew where they would be in Val Royeaux. They decided to follow Cassandra to the bridge leaving the city gates after Varric made the reservation. They just reached the sunset lit gate, and Cassandra waved off the guards who were going to hold open the door for her.

“Inquisition? Hold a moment” . . . “If I might have a moment of your time?”.

Brynn turned with the others, a woman in a mage gown trimmed in gold silk against a teal dress. She was petite, elven, large blue eyes with short black hair. She didn’t look threatening. Cassandra stepped toward the woman “Grand Enchanter Fiona?” 

Solas seemed concerned “Leader of the mage rebellion? Is it not dangerous for you to be here?” He asked the elven woman. The elven woman was studying Brynn, and she could feel the intensity of her looking. “I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes” . . .She looked at Brynn earnestly. “If it’s help with the breach you seek, perhaps _my_ people are the wiser option” The grand enchanter was offering aid from the mage rebellion.

“Did the Arl send you here? He didn’t respond to our letter for aid” Cassandra asked. 

“He has been busy as of late, I rarely see him” Fiona admitted, turning back to Brynn, those blue eyes frozen in place. 

“I’m surprised the leader of the mages wasn’t at the conclave” was Brynn’s first thought, and she said that out loud, waiting to see the mage leaders reaction. Brynn was suspicious, this woman's appearance here was planned. Fiona knew they would be here, ‘ _how_ ’, Brynn did not know. But she was a suspect in this, just like the Lord Seeker who also wasn’t there.

“Yes, you were supposed to be there, yet you somehow avoided death”. Cassandra agreed with Brynn’s suspicion. Fiona seemed quite calm amidst the questioning.

“As did the lord seeker you’ll note. We both sent emissaries in our stead in case it was a trap. I wont pretend to be glad to live, I lost many dear friends that day” Fiona looked saddened for a moment before her eyes turned to hatred. “It disgusts me to think the templars will get away with it. I’m hoping you won’t let them” Her voice lowered, vengeful. 

“You think the templars are responsible?” Brynn asked. However the Mage leader did not offer evidence.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Cassandra pointed out the obvious. Fiona kept her chin locked, and head high. “Lucius hardly seems broken up over his losses, if he’s concerned about them at all. I wouldn’t put it passed him to kill the Divine to turn the people against us. So yes . . .I think he did it. More than I think _you_ did it, at any rate”. Fiona voiced her own opinion. 

_‘What doesn’t make sense is no one responded to our letter for aid. Not the mages and not the Templars. So why now?’_ But it wasn’t Brynn’s job to ask why, it was her job to gain aid. She’d figure out what Fiona wants for that aid during negotiations. Josephine could handle that. 

“Does that mean the mages will help us?” Brynn asked, hoping this wouldn’t bite them in the ass later. Fiona nodded simply. “We’re willing to discuss it at least. Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both after all”. Fiona gave a small nod in farewell. “Au Revoir my lady Herald”.

They watched Fiona leave, a spotted white and brown horse waiting for her at the end of the bridge. Cassandra made them stay near the main gate, watching Fiona with suspicion. “I’ll send word to our base camp, we’ll deal with the minor threat, then head back to Haven. We’ll need to discuss all of this upon our return” Cassandra left on her own to the messenger agents near the bridges edge. Varric insisted they head for the Tavern. “After a day like this, I could use a drink” Varric shook his head tiredly. Brynn agreed with that statement wholeheartedly.

**(The Prancing Lion Inn and Tavern)**

The rest of the night her mind wandered. She passed a book shop and allowed herself to spend a few coin on books. Solas joined her, and they picked up a ‘Study of spirits and stars’ by Rivaini Seer Umad Lerothe. Solas was most grateful for the distraction. While no one was looking Brynn picked up another romance novel. Varric caught what she was reading as she sat in the corner of the tavern with dinner and Ale. Varric smirked crossing his arms. “A romantic at heart, how cute. The woman who survives the fade, kills demons, and seals rifts, is into romance serials”. Varric was very amused. 

“I like to enjoy a good fantasy now and then. Something normal to cast off our usual bravado of demons, rifts and angry chantry sisters”. Brynn laughed, turning the page. “I’d like to pretend that Happiness exists,” She joked.

“Couldn’t agree with you more” Varric raised his tankard. The bar talk was common, gossip here and there. Nothing that caught her attention. Usually this was a good game for her, at family banquets and parties she’d always catch who said what about whom. _What did they say about the black sheep cousin who hated fishing and blasphemed the chantry out loud at the table? Which Uncle was after the family silver? And which Aunt hated which aunt, and which cousin thought me odd, and which one would try to get me into trouble before the visit was over?_

Here it was mostly talk of the Templars, the civil war, and would Orlais ever find peace? Was Fereldan truly rid of the blight? All the way to which servant in the tavern was riding which noble in the back room during mass. 

_-“Where would she be?”_ A young gentlemans voice carried from the bar, speaking with the tavern owner. “ _She iz over zat way, in ze far corner”._ Brynn pretended not to notice the Barkeep pointing over in her direction.

The young man was approaching their table. Cassandra moved to stand before he stopped to bow, a sealed letter with ornate edges of ribbon in his hand. The ribbon was purple. “You are the Herald of Andraste are you not? I have an invitation for you, from my Circle Enchanter”. The young man offered the envelope. A decorative ‘V’ placed on the right lower corner. 

“Thank you” Brynn bid him farewell, he nodded and left as quickly as he came. 

“Well aren’t we popular?” Varric waited to hear what the invitation said. 

_‘You are cordially Invited to attend my Salon, held at the chateau of Duke Bastien De Ghislain._

_-Yours, Vivienne De Fer_

_First Enchanter of Monstimmard_

_Enchanter to the Imperial Court’._

“I’ve heard that name, she’s not among the rebellion” Cassandra recognized the title. “She is the first enchanter to the Empress”. 

“A first enchanter wants to invite me to a Salon?” Brynn asked completely put off guard by such a strange offer in the midst of war. “Oh whatever will you wear?” Varric mused. Brynn smirked a little at that, but what would the first enchanter want? The invitation was for tomorrow night. It looks like they’d be staying in Val Royeaux a little longer, and it wouldn’t be to tour the marketplace. Brynn gave Cassandra an apologetic look. “If she is an emissary of the empress you must go, it could be our chance to ask for aid, she could petition the Templars of Orlais on our behalf”. Cassandra considered the upside to a meeting. Brynn wasn't sure if this was going to go well or not, and Solas seemed skeptical, though he admitted intrigue.

**(The Friends of Red Jenny)**

_(Mad Hatter: Melanie Martinez)_

It was 3 o Clock in the morning, the night had fallen and they all had slipped out of the tavern to the back alley that Varric mentioned, quietly. He tested the key on the first gated alleyway. “Not this one” He whispered. Towards the back of the shops away from the docks. Solas’ larger eyes adjusted the dark, he whispered how the lamp light was very low here. Brynn kept to the dark, shadows crept along the walls. “This one” Varric opened the gate to a private courtyard entrance, boxes were everywhere, and a door leading to a different yard was to the left, another door leading to a private meeting house owned by the tavern that Varric had used in the past was in front of them. Then as Varric rounded the corner. He signaled Cassandra who had her sword ready, they heard voices. Cassandra nodded and Solas had his hands ready, frost emanating from his staff. Varric nodded to Brynn. Brynn looked to Cassandra, who nodded permission. Brynn stood and presented herself strongly.

“In the name of the inquisition, Identify yourself!” Brynn called out sternly. 

_“The Herald is here! Kill her!” O_ rlesian accents shouted from across the yard.

“I’m guessing pleasantries aren’t necessary here” Solas threw out frost magic that made the ground slip, Brynn slid across it before delivering a flesh wound to the ribs of the two that went after her, spinning while blood splattered across the ice. Cassandra bashed them down with her shield hitting them backwards onto the stone. The Seekers face scrunched into disgust, shaking blood from her shield. _“Ugh”_

“Who are these guys?” Varric asked from his shooting position behind crates of wine.

“I don't know , but obviously not friendly” Brynn rolled her neck around before approaching the courtyard door. She opened the door carefully and saw an orlesian man standing there, and a flash of fire almost caught her hair. Brynn rolled to the side and Cassandra was at her side in an instant. Brynn dodged a fire ball hitting the door and burning a hole into the wood. Solas sent up a barrier, fade energy emanating from his gesture. The Orlesian man stood and began to posture much to Brynn's chagrin.

“ _Ah!_ The Herald of Andraste! How much did the inquisition spend to discover me? It must have cost you immeasurably” He turned with a pompous air about, hands on his hips like a strutting peacock. She didn’t even know this wise piss’s name. Varric had Bianca locked and ready, pointing at the man's 'city guard' friends who were standing nearby, poised to strike. Solas kept a barrier up between the Orlesian mage, and them, but Varric had to cover them from the side. Cassandra glared at the city guards.

“I don't know who you are” Brynn answered him confused that he assumed she would know, and a bit annoyed. The man shook his head.“You don’t fool me. Do not pretend you do not know who I am. I am too important! My victories against you will survive elsewhere”. He pointed a threatening gloved finger. His main man standing behind him by the boxes was suddenly dropped to the ground with a loud gasp, dead. They all turned to see a petite blonde elf standing with a knocked arrow ready to fire. “Just say ‘what’” The elf girl called out to the orlesian mage noble, pulling back on her bow.

“What is the-!” “G _ehh_!” An arrow went through his face, and Brynn waited until the elven girl approached them, Solas put down his barrier with caution.

_“Ughh”_ The blonde elf made a face in disgust, that hit was juicy. “Squishy one but you heard me right? ‘Just say ‘what’” She laughed “Rich tits always try for more than they deserve” The blonde elven girl with pixie cut hair bent down and ripped the arrow out of the nobles head. She wore light leather armor, short leggings and a higher weave tunic with a wrapped belt. Her bow was strong oak, a raiders bow. “ _Blah Blah blah_! _Obey_ me! Arrow in my face” She laughed. Brynn was stunned but she seemed to be joking and not in the least bit hostile towards them. Just the noble mage. Perhaps she knew about the clues in the market, and the arrow.

“You followed the notes well enough” The elven blonde breathed hard, approaching them while looking Brynn up and down to study. The elven girls eyes seem to narrow, then relent. “Huh, You’re kinda plain really. All that talk and you’re just a person. Well, I mean is all good Innit! The important thing is you glow” She looked at Brynn as if she did glow. “You’re the Herald thingy” She sounded excited. Brynn wasn’t sure but she offered a greeting. “Some call me the ‘Herald of Andraste’ . . .My real name is Brynn. But who are you, and what is this really all about?” Brynn asked. “Yes I’d certainly like to know” Cassandra called from the background. Cassandra was busy checking for documents or identities of their attackers. Smacking Varric’s hand from reaching for a coin purse. Varric rebuttled, “He’s dead seeker it’s not like he’s gonna need it”.

“No idea, I don’t know this idiot for manners” Sera looked to the man she just killed. “My people just said the inquisition should look at him” Sera offered some insight shrugging as she spoke. “Your people? Elves?” Brynn asked, wanting specifics. “No” sera laughed “People people, for the reinforcements” She laughed as if you should have known that. “Names Sera, this is cover, get round it. For the reinforcements”. She explained, or half explained. “Don’t worry” Sera smirked deviously “Someone tipped me their equipment shed . . .They’ve got no breeches” She smiled with a mischievous laugh. Brynn gave a surprised laugh at her pure guts to take on this group. 

An arrow shot past Brynn’s leg and hit a barrel of wine spilling it onto the floor. Men came down the stairs, in guardsman attire, were these men city guard!?

“You took their breeches!? Why not their weapons!??” Varric shouted, asking Sera who just somersaulted away with a loud giggle, sending an arrow back to hit the same man in the shoulder. “Because _no_ breeches!” Sera laughed loudly, taking a shot at the same time and dodging one effortlessly. She was good, maddeningly good.

Solas put up a barrier and it sent the rest falling backward as they ran right into it. Brynn missed one as she went for the throat of one laying down. A man came running from the side . . . _with no pants on_. Cassandra caught sigh of bright pale legs, and her eyes widened. _“Ugh!”_ Cassandra shook her head disgusted before hitting the guard on the nose with her shield, his mask obviously hitting him hard and sending him to the ground. Varric walked over as if this was the most pitiful thing he’d ever seen. Varric shook his head putting the guy down with an arrow to the head. The guard's head jerked back at the arrow and he laid there motionless. Sera laughed like a maniac at Cassandra’s reaction. Brynn held in her own giggle since Cassandra shot her a look. “Do not say anything” Cassandra warned. Varric walked away with his hands up, Solas studied the body with a pitied expression. Varric watched Cassandra with such amusement, he had so many good jokes that if he didn't value his life he'd let them loose like arrows. 

“My friends really came through with that tip” Sera smiled turning back to Brynn again.“So, Herald of Andraste” Sera looked Brynn up and down again. “You’re a strange one, I’d like to join” Sera nodded, sincerity in her voice. Brynn felt your conscience pulling her again, this was the right way to go, as odd as it felt. Sera reminded her of a friend back home, and could tell she meant well. But she had questions first. “Let’s get to know each other first” Brynn offered. Sera thought a moment and quickly spoke “Well, one name . . . no two . . well . . . It’s like this” Sera tried explaining. “I sent you a note to look for clues, from my friends. The friends of Red Jenny, well that’s me . . .well I’m one” Sera pointed out. “So is a fencer in montford, a woman in kirkwall. There were three in starkhaven, brothers or somethin’”. Sera pulled up her sleeves while listing off those she knew. “It’s just a name yeah? but it lets us little people, friends, be part of something bigger, to stick it to nobles they hate”. Sera explained before putting her hands out “So here in your face, I’m Sera. The friends of red Jenny is sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows” Sera smirked.

“The inquisition has spies and agents, could you add to these professionals?” Brynn asked. 

“Here’s how it is” Sera raised her arms up to show them the ‘bigger’ picture. “You important people are up here, shoving your cods around. Blah blah, I’ll crush you , _I’ll crush you”_ . . .” _Mmmmmmm, I’ll crush you (Cough)”_. Sera seemed off topic for a moment. “Then you’ve got cloaks and spy kings, like this tit. OR was he one of the little knives? All serious with his ‘ _little_ _knife_ ” Sera laughed. “All those secrets and what gave him up? Some houseboy who don’t know shiite, but knows a bad person when he sees one” Sera narrowed her gaze, “So no I’m not knifey, shift, dark, all hidden. But if you don’t listen down here too, you risk your breeches” She had a little attitude about being labeled a spy, but Brynn got the gist of it, Sera was talented, had connections and wanted to help, and they wouldn’t turn down help.

“-Like those guards, I stole their _(sigh)_ Look do you need people or not? I just want everything to go back to normal , like you” She asked earnestly. Brynn had to admire her spirit, and didn’t even look to Cassandra on this one. Brynn smiled, “Alright Sera, we could use your help, and your friends help. If your sure” Brynn answered quickly. Sera’s eyes got bigger, and she seemed surprised by the answer. “What really? Yes! Get in good before you’re too big to like. That’ll keep your breeches where they should be”. Sera was really happy, and Brynn felt this was the right choice. Sera seemed fun, a little hard to understand but . . .Fun. It would really help with all the serious moods back at Haven. 

“You have merchants who buy that pissh yeah? Got to be worth somethin’” Sera motioned to the bag of pants, trousers and breeches she stole from the guards and men that awere plotting an attack. “Anyway, Haven. See you there Herald. This will be Grand!” Sera turned away from you with a big smile before running off into the dark alley and around the corner. A loud giggle echoing off the walls. 

“Well, your job is to gather people. . . I guess you sorta did that” Varric half complimented. 

“If she becomes a nuisance it will also reflect upon you” Cassandra mentioned just before they turned out of the courtyard. “Back to the Inn I suppose” Brynn shrugged, looking around and saw a pair of pants alone in a corner, discarded there. Shaking her head Brynn laughed, a genuine laugh.


	4. Messengers for Fate

**(Madame De Fer, Mistress of Magic and Order)**

_(Canon in D Major: Pachelbel_ )

  
Brynn had written up a report of everything that had happened with Sera and the city guards who turned tailcoats. Lelianna would want to know about the guards betrayal. Cullen would want to know if he stationed soldiers here, they better be on the lookout for guards in back alley’s and secluded courtyards. The ride to the Ghislain Estate was quiet, and beautiful. The countryside along the main Imperial highway wasn’t besieged by war like most of the Dales to the south. The First Enchanter of Montsimmard was hosting a Salon at the Ghislain Estate. Brynn was told it was home to the Duke of Ghislain. The Duke was the Grand Dukes ex father in law, still a member of the imperial court. On horseback, she was accompanied by Inquisition scouts and two soldiers who were told by Cassandra under no certain terms was _‘The Herald’_ to travel the road alone. So here they were, Brynn on her chestnut mare she fondly fed carrots and sugarcubes to, and the other soldiers on Quarter horses, along a dirt path through the country. The first soldier was named Hammond and a second who was a reformed bandit named Paulette. Paulette knew these roads under unfortunate circumstances and warned them ahead of time to take the right path away from a set of woods. “They’ve got a hide out in those woods, bandit camps''. The ex bandit informed Brynn. They chose the country road away from the woods. It was a nicer ride anyways, the sun wasn’t hot today, the wind was light. It felt like a warm day in spring. Once Brynn saw the Chateau in the afternoon light she took in it’s picturesque beauty. Like most noble estates it had its grandeur in the middle of the country. But it was located close enough to Val Royeaux to perform duties and do business. Hammond offered what little he did know of Madame Vivienne. “I’ve ‘erd of her, but never met the woman. I know she instructs the loyal mages in Orlais”. Hammond knew very little of the woman called Madame de fer. “She likes fire” He added. 

Brynn thought that bit of information was good to know, in case this was an ‘ _ousting_ ’ party to which she would be invited over for a personal roasting. It hadn’t dawned on her that nobility might attempt to attack her. But with the wars going on, the madness creeping around the world like southern vines, she had to be on her guard. The warm weather was tiring, but at least she wouldn’t melt with the lovely breeze hanging on the wind, lovely flowers and wildlife abound. When they approached the main entrance to the Estate, a guard with a list in his hands approached them, hand held up. Brynn had made sure to look her best, minus family jewels. Cassandra said anyone having to do with the Imperial court will be taking great stock in her appearance. Brynn spent the morning shining her dragon armor, having no real Orlesian party dress, all of her clothes except basic essentials were back at Haven. Before she left, Solas suggested a war braid for her hair, easy to add a flower or hair pin for accessory. Brynn gave an attempt and with Solas’ approval, and two hours of trying, Brynn had a long pretty braid woven down the back of her head intricately. It ended with a lovely ponytail at the bottom, loosely hung. She silently again thanked her mother for the makeup box and even refilled it in Val Royeaux. Varric agreed that she was ready to meet an Orlesian court member. Though Brynn couldn’t convince them to come with. Cassandra mentioned that though she didn’t like it herself, Orlesian's would take offense to someone showing up with uninvited guests that weren’t attaches’. 

“Halt!” the guard to the left with a right sided mask of blue glass accepted the invitation from her with care.

“Lady Brynn Lee Draconia Trevelyan of Ostwick. You may proceed my lady, Madame is expecting you” He bowed graciously and Brynn gave a small ladylike nod in return while urging her horse forward. The soldiers and agents were permitted to enter the grounds, so long as they didn’t interrupt the party. The other guard with a glass mask on the right side of his face, opened the gates for her graciously. Upon arriving at the Chateau the Orlesian Marble was definitely striking, with gold trim and lion statues surrounding the gardens. Lillies and Lavender planted among Orlesian marigolds of yellow and pink. Brynn handed her horse to a stable boy with a thank you, and she made sure to tip him a silver. He was most happy about the tip. Past the entrance she could hear music being played, cherry and delightful. Brynn thought of Reissa, her friend back in Ostwick, there were holiday’s where Reissa bought gifts for her friends and family just from the tips she’d receive at the stables. But for her, Reissa always made her gifts and Brynn treasured them. She’d have to send her some trinkets from Val Royeaux. The sun was setting behind the Chateau and it would be dark soon. Upon walking up the stair-case, Brynn looked around, minding her walk to be more graceful and facial expression relaxed as best she could. If this was the home of the Imperial enchanter, she wondered how Orlesian mages fared better than Fereldan’s mages. Brynn also hoped that the scuffle with the Orlesian mage last night would have nothing to do with this woman. Such grandeur was about the Chateau. Potted plants with designs Brynn recognized from the free marches. Blue curtains fluttered in the wind gently.

An announcer by the ballroom glanced her way past his mask, she could see his hazel eyes. A Yellow jacket with puffy shoulders and gold emblems of Orlesian design along his buttons. He stood at attention awaiting the third step she took up the stairs. He must have been counting.  
“Lady Brynn Lee Draconia Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the Inquisition” The announcer opened his scroll upon seeing her. An Orlesian woman passing Brynn stopped in her tracks to look. A man and a woman standing together greeted her with noble bows and a curtsy. Brynn could see the room quiet down, except for the musicians. Eyes glanced at her from behind masks, so many masks. Brynn felt her steps in the ballroom echoed a bit too loudly.' _Like a cat caught in the cream_ ' Brynn thought. Ladies spoke behind fans. Men watched her carefully, unsure of this creature in their midst. 

“Welcome my lady, seeing the same faces at every party becomes so tiresome” A man in bright attire engaged Brynn in conversation. Brynn was brought back from noticing everyone else. The man engaged her gently, standing with a woman wearing a purple cloaked dress and an emerald mask, her ruffles nearly covered her mouth. Brynn wondered how she could breathe like that. 

Brynn nodded to them with a gentle smile, “Pleased to meet you” Brynn offered a gracious nod. The man and woman looked at eachother. “Are you here as a guest of Madame De Fer? Or are you here for Duke Bastion?” The man asked. The woman looked to Brynn, very curious and eager to speak with her. “Are you here on business? I have heard the most curious tales of you, I cannot imagine half of them are true” The woman shook her head with a laugh, but curiosity in her eyes. Brynn nodded with a casual smile “I was invited here by first Enchanter Vivienne”. She answered.

“Ah, Madame De Fer is a fond nickname” The man explained. “I’ve heard she finds it amusing” The woman nodded.

“I haven’t been acquainted with the duke Bastion” Brynn informed them. “He hasn’t been seen much at court lately”. The woman admitted

“He engages in business which sometimes keeps him away for months. It can’t be good for a man of his years”. The man was speaking of the Dukes health.

“Not to mention the civil war, he probably wishes to distance himself from the actions of his one time son in law”. The woman knew of his relation to Duke Gaspard of Orlais. 

“It will only end in disgrace for Gaspard, everyone knows it” The man sneered, waving off the idea of the Grand Duke. “Such a shame, such a beautiful country. Too lovely for war” Brynn gave a compliment to the Orlesian countryside. She followed along well enough, Orlesian politics weren’t her best topic but she knew enough of the bigger players to know their names. Her father spoke of Orlais as an outdated system that has yet to reach economic enlightenment.

. Brynn knew nothing of the Empress to judge the woman so easily, or the Duke who was warring with his Empress. In the free marches there was a system of checks and balances with a democracy of voters for the major seat holders in parliament, but landowners like her father who were considered ‘Bannorns’ were a higher seat in economic society. But her grandfather would always say, ‘ _A man can own the land and call it his, but it means nothing without the hands to work it. You respect the knees of farmers who help the land stand independent and keep the rest of the economic body fed.’_

“Are you here on behalf of yourself, or the entire inquisition?” The man asked, changing the subject.“I’ve heard the most wild tales” The woman smiled.

“Those storytellers might have gotten carried away” Brynn admitted. “To be frank I’m interested to know why Madame Vivienne wished to meet with me. But I’ve heard she’s lovely”. Brynn mentioned what her escorts said along the way here with more pleasing embellishment. "Perhaps with her knowledge as First enchanter she might have idea's about the breach" Brynn offered her thoughts, small tidbits, nothing more. "That would make sense, she is a very skilled mage" The man agreed. "As for the stories, I'd have to know what you've heard and maybe put some minds at ease" Brynn offered with an amused smile, offering to put any rumors to bed. 

“It’s only for the best effect. The inquisition is a ripe source of tale and intrigue” The woman seemed to be hoping for a good story or two. Brynn was about to indulge her when a man in cotton leotards and a druffalo leather coat descended the stairs. “The Inquisition, _Ha!_ What a load of _pigshit_!” The finely dressed man who looked like he’d slept wrong on a lounge chair, rounded on Brynn at the bottom of the stairs. Brynn stood just how her mother told her to when someone was trying to shame her in public, smile gently and make them look at stupid as possible. 

“Nothing but a load of washed up political outcasts and crazed seekers!” The druffalo leathered man threw his hands in the air, referencing Cassandra. “Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for political outcasts to grab for power” He accused the inquisition of being a rebel upstart. _‘Typical’._

Brynn smirked at this man, as if looking at a drunk, which he very well was a few glasses too far in. “The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to thedas. We want Justice for the Divine and intend to seal the breach, and find those responsible for its creation” Brynn announced with her hands behind her back gently, in her best public speaking manner. The man laughed at them again, “Oh yes! Here comes the rebels to restore order and save us all . . . _With an army_! . . .We know what you truly are” The disgruntled man pointed at Brynn in a challenging stance. “If you were a woman of honor, you would step outside and answer the charges” He challenged her to a duel outside. The entire crowd in the ballroom gasped and began talking, the man and woman from before were attempting to talk the man down. Brynn was about to accept his invitation under the agreement she’d duel once he’d sobered up, and shame him for being a drunk.

The room suddenly felt cold, a chill dusted across Brynn’s cheeks and nose, and there was a loud snap and frozen crackle. . . Brynn looked around quickly, when everyone else began talking and backed away. Brynn’s bright green eyes looked the drunkard up and down, the man was not moving, cold emanated from his body, he gasped to breathe. The whole room dropped into a chill. Brynn took a step back, looking around and her eyes glanced up to the grand staircase and at the top was a woman. She wore silver and gold trimmed duster robes, finery and elegance woven around her arms, a flared neck and horned Orlesian Hennin of obsidian and silver. Her mask was silver, inlaid with opals. She descended the stairs her eyes fixed upon Brynn. A lovely creature but, friend or foe, Brynn wasn’t sure. “My dear Marquis” An elegant and venomous voice called out to the frozen man. “How unkind of you to say such things in my house, to _my_ guests”. The woman descended the stairs and encircled the Marquis like a snake would her prey. “You know such rudeness is intolerable . . .” The woman stood in front of the Marquis who tried hard to speak while chattering from the cold that emanated from his body. “Lady Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon” He asked the enchanter for forgiveness. “You should” Lady Vivienne answered simply. “Whatever am I going to do with you my dear” Lady Vivienne spoke to him as if scolding a child. Brynn kept her stance calm, studying the woman who invited her here. _Was this a show?_

Even the musicians had stopped. Vivienne turned to Brynn with gentle eyes, but snake like precision.

“My dear you are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair . . .Tell me, what would you have me do to this foolish, foolish man” Lady Vivienne’s eyes locked with Brynn’s. Brynn looked at the Marquis who looked as if this humiliation would end him as much as a blade would. “I think the Marquis has seen the error of his ways” Brynn answered her gently with a nod. Lady Vivienne smiled before turning to the Marquis and snapping her fingers quickly. “By the Blessing of Andraste you have your life my dear, do be more careful with it” She warned. The cold left the Marquis and he stumbled away while the entrance guards came in to escort him out. Vivienne looked to the musicians who immediately began to play a happier tone to liven the mood. Everyone seemed to chatter all at once. “I’m so glad you were able to attend this little gathering, I’ve so wanted to meet you” She turned to Brynn quick enough. “It was lovely to meet you” Brynn nodded to the couple she had been speaking with and excused herself. “Such manners” Vivienne complimented with a smile. Both women strode across the ballroom to an alcove of windows, looking out to the fresh night sky. 

“Allow me to introduce myself” Vivienne smiled so easily, as if she’d been in practice for years. “I am Vivienne, first enchanter of Montsimmard and enchantress to the imperial court”. Vivienne reiterated her introductions, this was proper and she was very well spoken. Brynn reminded herself she’d have to be careful to make a good first impression. “Is that Marquis going to pose a problem for your party?” Brynn asked kindly out of concern, after all if he’s drunk enough to shame himself publicly by challenging her to a duel, Brynn could only imagine what he might do to the other guests on his way out.

“Hardly” Vivienne sounded rather amused “His Aunt is the Vicomtesse of Mont-de-glace. Not a powerful family but well respected” Vivienne turned her attention to the windows as she explained to Brynn, as if a mother to a child. “And highly devout” she added with a twist of a smile. “Alphonse will be disowned for this. It’s not the first time he’s brought his aunt disgrace. But I’m sure it’ll be the last”. Vivienne’s tone darkened enough that Brynn could detect the hint that she would be sending his aunt a letter of this evening’s events. “And after such a public humiliation, I’m sure he’ll run off to the Dales and join in the empresses war effort” Vivienne gave a heavy sigh, as if this was the simplest thing the marquis would do and it didn’t amuse her in the slightest. Vivienne’s nobility and demeanor reminded Brynn of two of her closest aunts, she’d have to be careful until she was comfortable around her. -”Either to make a good end, or earn back a modicum of self-respect”. Vivienne droned on and quickly finished to turn back to Brynn with a smile. 

“Charmed to make your acquaintance lady Vivienne, I’ve heard much of you”. Brynn smiled at her gently with a bow, Brynn admired her noble attitude, it was well practiced. Something she could only aspire to. When it came to serious matters, Brynn knew her emotions got in the way, father always said her anger would either be a friend or an enemy. Lady Vivienne didn’t even shout at the Marquis for breaking code at her party, and attempting to duel with a guest, she seemed to carry herself very well.

“Ah, but I didn’t invite you to the chateau for pleasantries” Vivienne accepted a crystal wine glass from a server passing by, Brynn gratefully accepted a glass as well. “-With Divine Justinia deceased, The chantry is in shambles” Vivienne looked out to the lit up night sky past the windows with Brynn, glasses in hand. White wine filled the glass and Brynn could smell the white grape from it. “The inquisition is our best hope to restore order. The Templars have abandoned their senses, and the faithful are in desperate need for stability and a figure of strength. They flock to the inquisitions banner. You have a well esteemed commander, and the left and right hands of the Divine. As leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it is only right, and my duty to lend my services to the cause”. Vivienne answered eloquently. 

“The last loyal mages?” Brynn inferred. “Loyal to whom?” She asked again to be sure. 

“The people of Thedas of course”. Vivienne answered as if she wanted this to be very clear.   
“The rebels all but declared war on the ordinary people of Thedas when they broke from the circles”. Vivienne shook her head. “The people are fearful and need a steady reminder of how a true mage of the faith behaves, and acts”. Vivienne made it clear that she was the standard for how a faithful mage of Andrastian chantry behaves and acts. “I was informed you’d had a run in with the Templars in Val Royeaux, It’s a disgrace to see such an exemplified order once held in high esteem brought so low by the lord seeker”. Vivienne added. “My assistance should be invaluable”. She added.

“You seem well informed, but I do urge caution, the inquisition isn’t for everyone. It’s not exactly a party in a lovely country chateau”. Brynn gave the same warning to Vivienne that she did to Belle the merchant with guild contacts. Vivienne nodded her knowing, “I’ve been to Haven a time or two, at least passing through. However my connections to the imperial court could change that, the Empress is very devout. It would do well for her to support the inquisition if my assistance is brought to the table. Normally I would hail as an attache between you and the imperial court, but these aren’t normal circumstances . . . I will aid the cause on the field of battle”. Vivienne explained with such simplicity. “I know every member of the imperial court personally, a letter or two will see to it that the faithful are cared for. And my talent as a mage will remind those who stray from what is righteous that order will come by force if necessary”. Vivienne's voice became stronger. This woman was a force to be reckoned with, like an elegant mage version of Cassandra, in silk. 

Brynn eyed her wine in thought. From experience she knew there was something the first enchanter wanted in return, but it was social policy to never ask, it would come to light at a later date. Perhaps this would give her the political leverage Vivienne needed at court to lean things her way in the future. Brynn looked down in thought nodding her understanding. “Lady Vivienne, The inquisition would be honored to have you and would graciously accept your offer”. Brynn gave a small bow. “A perfect answer” Vivienne clinked her glass with yours. “Great things are coming my dear, I can promise you that” Vivienne smiled at her, a genuine one. “I hope so” Brynn admitted . . . “Because forces at work are also on their way . . . and we must be prepared for them. The Templars were just the beginning” Brynn warned looking out to the night sky. “Lelianna will brief you on what we know, perhaps there’s a connection we can make. . . To find who killed the divine and brought this upon us”. Brynn nodded to Vivienne.

“Those who we find responsible will pray for a quick end darling. I will have no less” Vivienne smiled, taking a sip of her wine. The scent of lavender and marigolds on the wind, and a venomous undertone laced in Vivienne's words. The First enchanter wanted vengeance, and Brynn could feel the power under her promise. 

**(Reaching Haven)**

The snow dusted off the mountain sides and glittered around the land. Krem had seen snow before, but was used to warmer conditions where he grew up. Haven was just over the hillsides. He had enough coin to get back and even hunted rabbits on his own. It’d impress the chief to bring back some change, _for a change_. The wagon and carriage sled marks and wheel marks showed that there was traffic going to and from Haven. Fresh Horse prints marked the way, at least he wouldn’t be waylaid or get lost. When he approached Haven, Krem took note of the inquisition banners, the decor lining the walls. Soldiers at the gates and the front doors with barricades. This pilgrimage had indeed become a warcamp. The Chantry’s steeple high in the sky. The sun was high and the mid morning sun was warming his back through his armor.

“Halt! State your business, and where y’er from” A patrol guard approached him and his horse. Krem was expecting to be met with suspicion. Their uniforms were bear hide, and green with gold. He’d make note of that for the chief in case they met anymore inquisition soldiers.

“Yes, I’ve come with information from the storm coast. My captain is the Iron Bull of the company the Bulls chargers”. Krem offered the letter his chief had written out, along with a list of references from Val Royeaux and across Orlais and Fereldan. “There’s a Tevinter force out on the coast the inquisition should intercept”. Kremicius looked around at the fortifications, simple walls, reinforced but would hold for a good fight. The guard nodded looking over the papers, “Alright, Alright. Head to the chantry”. The guard waved for the doors to be opened, and they let him inside. He was followed by other travelers who had come with supplies, the guards let him be to see to those people. 

**(Message for fate)**

It was a long day, Brynn brushed her hair, washed, and kept appearances as best she could along the road home. But she was tired, having had fitful dreams the night after they left Ghislain Estate. Vivienne said she would meet them in two week’s time, she had final affairs to put in order before her departure. Brynn felt as though she had successfully brought on good people to the inquisition, even if the Templar order could not be reasoned with. Fiona of the Rebel mages had approached the inquisition, _that was something_ . If the mages were united in front, they could aid one another. They could help the mages find their own order, establish boundaries between them and the public, and seal the breach in the sky. The chill of the frostback's was a welcome feeling on the skin. _‘I’d rather be a little chilly with warm clothes and a blanket than hot with nothing on’._ But on their way back from Orlais to the frostback's, Brynn nodded off on her horse. Something stirred her in her sleep, constantly wanting to drag her back to the comfortable quiet and warmth. The up's and down's of the roads pulled her from restless dreams. _A large animal . ._ . Brynn couldn’t get over the figure. She dreamt of a large animal or creature, wanting to _mate_ with her. She woke with urges that would sometimes over take her, but nothing she couldn’t keep to herself, or handle with daydreams. She’d wait until she was alone in her tent to think about it. But it did make her quite irritable to the point where she kept to herself most of the trip back. Solas read his new book the whole way back, and Varric was having fun getting to know Sera, and her ‘ _mind set_ ’. Sera had an odd way of speaking that almost made sense, it was almost as if she spoke backward or twisted round. But it was colorful and Varric seemed to like seeing where her irritations were. 

Brynn couldn’t stop her thoughts, and the flashes of memory playing out her dream over and over again. She tried cold water baths. The dreams had left her wanting. It was a normal feeling, she was used to wanting but never reaching out to try. The one time she did she was rejected, deemed unworthy. She was young and so was the young man she fancied, they both played games together as children. They both boxed, and hunted, and raced horses. She thought he was handsome and wonderful, as much of a trouble maker as she was. Though he preferred blondes, small petite ones who didn’t play in the woods or make friends with elven stable hands. Her friend Reissa said she was better off, but the sting of the rejection still hurt. It reminded Brynn of her family's rejection of her. Sure they were quick to accept her accomplishments, but it was easy to lose their good graces and to be looked down upon. Brynn took on training, trained under a military adviser to the Free Marcher Military. Her mother told her that men would be after her the closer to marrying age she got, and Brynn realized that her perception of herself wasn’t correct, men did attempt to woo her, even attempt at courting. But the last man to try and almost succeed, Brynn knew he wasn’t for her. After two years of him calling on her, she knew they wouldn’t be happy together in the future. She turned him down, and she wasn’’t sure her father had forgiven her for it yet.

So of course with all this stress, and feeling lonely, and alone, her mind would conjure up a beast prince, like the one in her book. A powerful being that loved her and wished to mate with her night and day. It was her heart’s way of comforting her, and in that she took some comfort. _Some people don’t even have sweet dreams._ But the fact that it was a large animal, a beast that tried to mate with her was what took her off guard. _Why not a man? He was massive and even intimidating, frightening even_. Was she punishing herself for turning down a proper match? The hole in Brynn’s heart tried to fill itself with promised comforts of later, like a good romance book, meaty stew and ale. That would see her through tonight, once they reached Haven. Which was just past the next set of slopes and the lake bridge. 

Upon arriving Josephine was immediately at Brynn’s side. Cassandra had looked like she was pushing past sleep and entered the chantry with them. The war camp was buzzing with activity when they returned. People waved at them, shouted warm welcome and waved. Brynn waved back as best she could. "is it always like this yeah? People see you and get all jumpy?" Sera asked. "Kind've, just smile and wave". Varric waved from his pony while Sera began waving with emphasis. 

“It is good you’ve returned, we . . .heard of your encounter. But also of your great efforts” Josephine was immediately at her side offering tea from her office, sympathy in her eyes. Lelianna approached with Cullen from the war room. “My agents sent word ahead of course, and we intercepted your messages with my fastest ravens”. Lelianna nodded. Cullen crossed his arms, displeased with the news.

“It’s a shame the Templars have abandoned their senses, as well as the capital” He shook his head ashamed of them. “I’ve sent out word for any in the order who feel strongly towards our cause to join us. Some have arrived, wanting to ensure the safety of our people, and the loyalist mages who have joined us”. Cullen handed Cassandra a new recruit list, with a bit of pride in his voice. “It’s a start” He offered.

Josephine held up a letter, smiling proudly. “I’ve also received word that First Enchanter Vivienne is joining us. Apparently your guest appearance at her Salon was a success!” Josephine smiled, and Lelianna seemed happy about it as well. “This is excellent, she can give us a serious connection to the imperial court”. Lelinna added, very pleased with the people they had found to join. “She’s already sent out letters to loyalist mages who may wish to join us, not many, but the few who have come, came highly recommended by the circle templars in Montsimmard”. Josephine nodded, approving of her move to accept Vivienne into the Inquisition. “I’m glad we could salvage some of the trip”. Brynn nodded, trying to hide her tiredness. 

“However, the actions of the Lord seeker at Val Royeaux have shaken everyone, Templars of the largest Garrison from the Capitol, they’ve all but disappeared after leaving Val Royeaux”. Lelianna gave a grave warning, something obviously wasn’t right. Cassandra began the walk back to the war room, past flickering candles and chantry sisters who were citing the chant. “Lord Seeker lucius is not the man I remember . . .” She still sounded agitated about the confrontation. “I got your letter, on it, I’m confused as well”. Lelianna agreed. “He has taken the order somewhere, But to do what? My reports have been _very_ odd” Lelianna continued. Brynn stopped mid walk and crossed her arms, this had been bothering her since Val Royeaux. “I’m still wondering if he gave sanction to the charter of Templars that left Val Royeaux to cause chaos in the hinterlands. He said in the capital that they left to purge the mages and were reprimanded by the chantry and the people for it”. Brynn reminded Cassandra of the words spoken by the lord seeker as he was shouting at everyone for ‘ _abandoning’_ the Templars.

Cullen’s face dropped, and Lelianna went pale. “We must look into it”. Cullen interjected, his tone laced with worry. “I’m certain there are others who do not feel as the lord seeker does”. He nodded to reassure himself mostly. “Those who went to the Hinterlands are extremists, they may have ‘volunteered’ under the impression they were doing good, and if the Lord seeker feels slighted he may just not have bothered to stop them”. Cullen sounded displeased with the whole idea. 

Josephine raised her writing board to garner attention, “But we are forgetting we have made contact. The Herald was invited to go meet with the Mages in Redcliffe. We can gain their aid, then once we’ve closed the breach, simply put the lord seeker into check, I have staff ready to send letters to all monarchs across thedas, they will not be pleased to hear the Templar order has gone rogue”. Josephine threatened to send a storm of letters all the way from Antiva to the last Bannorn before the Cocari wilds. Cullen looked struck. “You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse” Cullen stopped in his tracks. Cassandra sighed heavily. “Fiona went to Val Royeaux, she was brave enough to meet us in public and accept a meeting for negotiations, I won’t let that simply sit on the table with the breach still in the sky”. Cassandra pointed out the door at the end of the chantry. “Although I am very concerned I have not received word back from the Arl of Redcliffe on the matter” Josephine noted.

“Or . . .we can stop bickering and make a decision” Brynn halted again, her tiredness making her snappy. Cassandra looked to her this time “I agree” The Seeker nodded. “I wouldn’t discount Redcliffe so quickly, the Mages may be worth the risk” Josephine gave her final input on the matter. Cassandra nodded but with disagreement. “They are powerful Ambassador, but more desperate than you realize” Cassandra shook her head. “You think Fiona was just putting on a good show?” Brynn asked Cassandra, the seekers dark brown eyes in serious thought. “I thought so, why make a personal appearance? Follow us all the way to Val Royeaux instead of answering a letter to meet in the Hinterlands while we were there?”. Cassandra made a good point.

“I agree, she had ample time to return an invitation for negotiations. Instead she wanted to the see the Herald up close before accepting? Then went way out of her way to do it?”. Lelianna sounded like she was surprised by the idea. Brynn thought it over,“That is a bit of a show of hand, I agree” Brynn agreed now that it was laid out that way for her to see it. Brynn looked to Cassandra “Do you think the invitation could be a trap?” Brynn asked. Everyone was interested now. Cassandra looked to Brynn, she almost looked proud of the younger woman's insight. “If some of the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the conclave . . .” Cassandra left off, her thought solidified in mid air for them all to see. Josephine took a sip of her tea, and set it down with a hard clink. “The same could be said about the Templars, especially after such behavior. Hitting a chantry Cleric in public? An older woman no less? People will be talking of it for years. The Lord seeker won’t live that down with so many witnesses.” Josephine shook her head, upsetted by the events that transpired. Brynn was still salty about the incident. “It does seem villainous, but if the Templars were behind it, why not invite us to meet for negotiations? Why not deal with us now before we investigate?” Brynn wondered out loud. If the mage invitation was a trap, wouldn’t the templars also be out to remove them from play? The Lord Seeker said he wanted the Templars to be a force unmatched. Cullen sighed, “True enough on both fronts” He agreed with everyone’s ideas presently. “Right now we need to garner more influence to be able to approach the Order safely. Garnering a spy network in Val Royeaux, along with noble connections to the Imperial court through First Enchanter Vivienne is a good start”. Cullen seemed pleased with Brynn, giving a good smile and nod in her direction.

Cassandra looked at the red carpet in thought. “We need agents in more places of various connections and backgrounds, that is something you can do. You’ve done a good job of it so far, I trust you can accomplish more” Cassandra looked to Brynn intently. Josephine immediately got up. “I’ll write some letters and see if we can garner other options” Josephine left immediately to work. Cassandra walked out of the chantry, and Cullen left to find the new Templar recruits who joined them. Leaving the war room, Lelianna seemed to wait until they all left before approaching Brynn directly. Her gaze was a serious one. “There is one other matter I wanted to discuss with you directly, I hear you have a direct cousin who was a Grey Warden? Jakob Trevelyan?” Lelianna inquired. 

Brynn was close to Jakob and his older brother Erik, growing up. Though they hardly paid her mind. Her Uncle Scottney and Diana’s two sons, your father’s prized nephews who were skilled in arms, tourneys, and were deep into chantry and military service. Erik joined the coastal watch outside of Ostwick, a marine branch of the military. Jakob however joined the wardens of Fereldan after meeting a man from Weisshaupt who came to a Tourney where Jakob placed fourth out of thirty. She remembered the entire family showing up to support him that week.

“I did” Brynn admitted, solemn in tone, eyes downcast.

“Did?” Lelianna inquired, hands together eager for information.

Brynn spoke, “We lost him two years ago, he was one of my older cousins. He was the second son of my Uncle Scottney, my fathers brother. I was a teenager when he left for the Deep roads of Fereldan, he wrote everyone letters and simply vanished. We were told the blight took him early in life. His mentor wrote of how it can take someone into old age, or even as soon as seven years into grey warden service. _There is no guarantee you’ll live to be an old man in the Grey Wardens_ , is what my father said to us when we heard the news” Brynn explained to Lelianna. Brynn remembered her cousins when they were younger, they used to play outside with Jakob and Erik at birthday parties when your grandparents were still alive. Brynn remembered how upset her brother was at Jakob’s passing, Jorgan was very young at the time and didn’t take death very well. Lelianna looked away with a sigh. “That’s a shame then, there is a matter I wanted you to look into upon your travel back to the Hinterlands. Josephine has arranged for supplies to be sent to the refugee’s, it’ll be safer to go looking for Master Dennet now that the fighting has left the crossroads”. Lelianna’ explained.

“Why ask about Jakob?” Brynn asked curiously.

Lelianna’s voice hushed, and she ushered Brynn to a quiet corner of books. “Several months ago, The Grey Wardens of Fereldan vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais for assistance with the breach . . .But they have also vanished”. Lelianna lowered her head. Brynn felt chills upon hearing that. “No one’s answered? Not one Grey warden has responded to you?” Brynn asked not believing what she was hearing.

“Not one” Lelianna shook her head. “Ordinarily I wouldn’t even consider the idea that they were involved in all of this, but the timing is . . . very _curious,_ ” Lelianna admitted her suspicion. “That is odd, I agree,” Brynn’s own suspicion growing. She hadn’t heard a thing about them from the family since her cousin’s departure to the Deep Roads. “My Uncle Scottney might still have letters from Jakob and his Mentor, I’ll give you messaging information and see to it that you have copies of all of that information. His mentor might still live”. Brynn nodded.

“It’s a start, I appreciate it” Lelianna thanked her. “The others have disregarded my suspicion but I cannot ignore it” Lelianna admitted why she waited until they was alone to discuss this. Lelianna looked frustrated, as if the lack of information was a bird splatter on her window and it was obscuring her complete vision. “Two days ago, my agents heard news of a grey warden in the Hinterlands, by the name of Blackwall. I’m asking if you have the opportunity in the Hinterlands upon your return there. . . Please seek him out. He may know where the others have gone”. Lelianna urged. Brynn nodded to reassure the Spy Master. “It’ll put my mind to ease as well, I agree” Brynn nodded, taking on this for her. “If he can’t, then there’s more going on than we thought” Lelianna warned before turning away. “Also . . .we received our newest agent, Sera. Or Red Jenny . . She’s . . .” Lelianna left off thinking of the proper words to describe Sera.

“Spirited?” Brynn inserted a word with a chuckle, seeing Lelianna’ pause a moment unsure of what to call Sera’s character. 

“Well put” Lelianna smirked amusedly. “Her people will be a good connection in Val Royeaux, it is well done. But the names of the city-guard that were out to kill you, joined in opposition with a local noble of a minor house. The man that attacked you. . . Cassandra, Josephine and Cullen agree that you have many enemies lurking in the shadows, looking to find a weak spot in your armor”. Lelianna rounded her eyes on Brynn, pinning her to where she stood. Lelianna’s eyes were like steel. “I will have agents watching you while out in the cities, but I cannot guarantee they’ll be available throughout the Hinterlands”.

“Well, I came back in one piece didn’t I?” Brynn opened her arms and motioned up and down upon herself, showing she had all of your limbs. “Don’t mistake me my lady, I mean no offense to your ability in self defense, but those city-guard had gone against a safety permittance from the city clerics of Val Royeaux, and the empress herself who gave the permit. If they had in fact survived their encounter with you all, they’d be hung in the square for treason, and abuse of their duties” Lelianna wanted Brynn to take in the full seriousness of what she was saying. Brynn’s green eyes flickered from the floor to Lelianna. She knew her life was in danger, it just didn’t fully hit her that others would be ‘ _out to get her_ ’, even after receiving a holy title that many now offer her blessing and wish her luck. “Cassandra agrees that we should look into finding you a personal body guard” Lelianna announced to Brynn over her shoulder before turning away.

Brynn rolled her eyes. “There’s no sense is wasting good coin-”

Lelianna cut her off gently, “-Unfortunately Cassandra wasn’t going to _‘ask_ ’ if you wanted one, you will be appointed one” Lelianna gave a chaste laugh. “Were pursuing candidates currently for the position. You will be notified once we have found the right people”. Lelianna smiled at the Free marcher with a ‘ _please don’t blame me for this_ ’ look on her face. Brynn nodded and bit her lip, saddened that she were looked to as needing to be protected, a burden. Her practiced charm, feminine demeanor, and academy training would have gotten her by perfectly back in Ostwick . . .But _here_ . . . Those who wanted her dead were in the uniforms of trusted guards, templars, normal everyday people that she wouldn’t expect to come after her with a butcher knife. 

Lelianna left just as Josephine had appeared, waiting by her office door. Minaeve was inside studying and Brynn caught her light red hair and blue dress from through the doorway. “Ah, Lady Trevelyan, I was hoping to catch you. Do you have a moment?” Josephine asked with a welcoming smile. Brynn nodded quietly, walking to her office, ready to take off this armor and be ‘herself’ for a little bit in her cabin. Josephine offered her a seat. Brynn accepted with a thank you and waited for the Ambassador to sit down. The torch sconces were warm and flickering enticingly over the book shelves that Josephine had filled. “Yes Ambassador?” Brynn asked, smiling politely.

“I’d like to discuss your parents” Josephine quickly took out a piece of parchment and re-dipped her quill pen. Brynn was taken back by the question, and she didn’t know why. Her family was a prominent house in the Free Marches, military, chantry, farmers, land owners and respected members of society. It was going to come up sooner or later. “What would you like to know?” Brynn asked gently, keeping her hands in her lap. The tension was thick, she could even feel Minaeve listening. 

Josephine explained her reasoning. “I have a courier ready to dispatch formal word to House Trevelyan. What are your thoughts? Should we approach your family for their formal support of the inquisition, now that they know you are safe?” Josephine asked in all seriousness. Brynn went quiet a moment, and Josephine seemed to study her. The Ambassador was ready with a quill at the paper for anything Brynn said. 

Brynn began slowly, explaining the last word she did send home. “I have sent word home to them, I warned them that they might receive backlash from their local chantry. My fathers family is very devout. My mother’s family is more ‘free spirited’, so the chantry would pose no threat to her”. Brynn put a hand to her forehead, trying to explain everything in detail. However my mother is probably worried out of her mind. My father is . . .still holding the silent treatment. He was very upset with me before I left for the conclave. I was sent here on a family mission I wasn’t able to fulfill. I had a cousin in the chantry who was supposed to be at the conclave, and a cousin among the templars who my father’s family was concerned about, but I didn’t see either of them there. At least not the part I remember. I was looking for them, last I remember” Brynn explained. “You and your father are not on good terms?” Josephine asked.

Brynn admitted the tension between her father.“I turned down a considerable marriage proposal that he had supported. I am of marrying age, and it did upset my father. He likes to maintain appearances with my relatives and all of Ostwick”. Brynn explained with a slight drone at the end of it all. “I want them safe. I won’t ask them to go public if it puts their life in danger”. Brynn explained. “I completely understand, I wouldn’t want to involve my own if I were in your shoes”. Josephine admitted. “But having your other relatives rally around your family could provide protection, if worded properly. You said the Trevelyan side of the family is devout?” Josephine asked again for confirmation. Brynn nodded, “My fathers family is very Andrastian, my mother’s is very ‘openly spiritual’ but not a fan of the chantry’”. Brynn admitted. Josephine was immediately taking notes. “Your father’s family is whom we should aim to please then”. Josphine nodded. “The least we will do is warn them about going public for the time being, but asking for aid is certainly within our position”. Josephine tried to walk her through formal announcements, and ways to garner support without them putting their lives on the line. “We might also send word to your old Academy, see if they will sponsor you as a successful graduate”. Josephine added, and Brynn admitted that one was actually a very good idea. Her tutor ‘Uncle Carver Threnhorn’ would be most concerned about everything that’s going on. Brynn asked her mother to send him word but asking for formal support of her old academy was taking it a step further into the public eye. “After all” Josephine smiled “-Who wouldn’t want to boast about having trained the Herald of Andraste, a woman who has killed demons and can seal fade rifts, now taking on Rogue Templars, Apostates, and saving Refugees. It all sounds quite romantic. People will send their own children to train there, it will be advantageous to both parties” Josephine explained. “It adds legitimacy to our letters for support in Orlais, Antiva and Ferelden. It gives you a good resume to boost among the nobility and the military of these nations” Josephine explained. “As far as Orlais is concerned, _you_ are from Ostwick. However orlesian nobles consider the free marches somewhat . . . _Quaint._ But you will fare better in Ferelden with your title”. Josephine used the words as gently as possible. Because the Free Marches aren’t a monarchy, Orlesians don’t understand the system of checks and balances the Free Marches use to govern themselves. “Yes I’m sure they’re quiet baffled that we elect our leaders with votes and that entire families don’t hold the same seats of power and decision making for generations to come”. Brynn sarcastically quipped, it was an age old rivalry between the Free Marches and Orlais.

“We will bridge the gap between the two nations'' Josephine seemed quite confident in her ability to negotiate between the two parties and the family’s standing. Brynn bonded with Josephine about their upbringings for a while, what it’s like in Antiva, and Brynn’s upbringing in the free marches. Eventually both women had hot tea with Honey while talking about it, Josephine seemed really pleased to just _‘talk_ ’. One of Lelianna’s agents came into the room, stopping the conversation. “I hate to intrude Lady Herald, Ambassador, but lady Nightingale wishes to meet with you over certain affairs”. The agent nodded to Josephine who stood up immediately. “Thank you, of course, we should get back to work” Josephine smiled guiltily at Brynn. “This was nice Josephine, thank you” Brynn thanked her for the hour of not being the ‘Lady Herald’. Josephine was suddenly back to her formal self. “The pleasure is all mine Lady Trevelyan, and again thank you for speaking with me about these matters, I will have letters sent out by dawn”. Josephine nodded before following the agent out of the room. Brynn bid Minaeve a goodnight, ready to take off this armor and hide in her cabin with her book, clean warm woolen socks, a blanket, and tea by the fire. Mother Giselle seemed busy as Brynn passed, the mother was speaking with her sisters about things needed for the infirmary that the soldiers had set up. One more chilly walk to the cabin and she could go rest by a warm fire. The idea was enough to make her smile. The door to the chantry was open, a young man was standing there, about her height, slightly taller with his light armor and boots. A shaved military cut along the sides of his head . . . He looked around awkwardly, confused. Brynn watched him attempt to flag down an agent who passed with Josephine, but they didn’t stop for him. Brynn smiled looking at him pitifully, shaking her head. Her day would never be over with at this rate. _‘Poor guy_ ’ She smirked gently, her book would have to wait. 

Brynn approached him and maintained eye contact, he stood and took a few steps towards her with uncertainty. “Would you like to come in where it’s warmer?” Brynn asked inviting him in with a kind smile. “Oh yes, thank you” He nodded, hands behind his back as he walked in. “You look lost, new recruit?” Brynn asked, smiling, ready to give directions to Cullens training field out near the smithy and stables. 

“I’ve actually come with a message, but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me” He admitted, something in his voice was a bit off but she ignored it. “A messenger? Did you travel far?” Brynn asked. He was eyeing her armor, it was true that dragon scale armor was rare, and he might just be taken by it. He immediatley looked back up to her eyes. “My captain sent me here from the Storm Coast where he is waiting to meet the inquisition”. He answered by holding out a letter, the seal broken open. “Your guardsman required reading it for validity”. He admitted. Brynn believed it, with Lelianna’s warning that there were people out to get her, Lelianna probably had Cullen tighten security at the gates. 

“I believe you” Brynn chuckled lightly, opening the letter. A list of references and a letter addressed to the inquisition. “Who is your captain?” Brynn asked looking up at him from the letter. “My captain ‘The Iron Bull’ has information about a rogue Tevinter force making their way to the storm coast. If the Inquisition would like to see what the Bull’s chargers can do for the inquisition, meet us there and watch us work. The Bull’s chargers have references throughout Orlais and Nevarra. My captain offers this information free of charge”. He added.

 _The name_ . . . She felt something. Something triggered inside of her at the name ‘ _The Iron bull_ ?’ Her chest pulled, north again. She felt that pulling again, like something moving her towards something else. Brynn was being moved by fate against this feeling, but why? Was this someone to watch out for? Was she being warned by silent spirits, and that’s why she got a strange chill that went from her chest and across her body. This all sounded suspicious. A mercenary captain who sends one of his men to tell the inquisition about a Tevinter force landing on the storm coast. _For a job?_ Brynn inquired, “What can your ‘Bull’s chargers offer?” she asked.

He stood at attention, he seemed ready to answer her questions. “We’ve got good references, we’re loyal, we’re tough, and we don’t break contracts. Ask around Val Royeaux”. He nodded to the letter in her hand, he was kind enough and seemed honest, she didn’t get a shady feeling from him, but this letter and its contents seemed . . staged. _He could have simply come to Haven and asked for the job, why go to extreme measures to prove themselves?_ “Why did your mercenary captain send us this information?” Brynn asked wanting to know that first and foremost. _This feeling wasn’t going away, and it was making her nervous._

“Iron bull wants to work for the inquisition, thinks you’re doing good work” The soldier answered simply. The name was still triggering, but why?

“Who is this Iron Bull?” Brynn asked “What should I know about your commander?” She asked a bit too quickly and it took the soldier off guard. “Iron bull? He’s one of those Qunari . . . You know big guys with the horns-”. He pointed to his head and made the gesture of horns with his fingers. Brynn had a flashback to a beast like creature, and she hid her dream behind her eyes, hiding her insecurity. -“He leads from the front and pays well, he’s a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. We take on contracts that give us the first real offer. Strange though, you’re the first time he’s gone out of his way to pick a side”. The soldier with brown eyes and a straight nose seemed surprised that his commander would do such a thing, as if it was out of his usual range in picking clientele.

Brynn’s stomach gave nervous bursts. She was having flashes of the dreams from the other night, but she silenced her mind and put on a kind smirk for the soldier. He did come all this way from the coast to courier a message to them, about a strange Tevinter force. Lelianna would want to know this right away, it could be suspicious enough to look into. “We’ll consider your offer” Brynn answered, not wanting to dash this soldier’s hopes but . . .Being coy about this seemed smart. She wasn’t sure about this Tevinter force, why it was coming or how this mercenary band intercepted the knowledge that they were coming. The Soldier nodded, “It’s appreciated, we’re the best you’ll find. The chief might come off a bit strong but he’s the best in the business. Come to the Storm coast in three days time and see us in action. If the force is large enough the inquisition can question them if they wish. We know they’re coming, but not sure of how large the force”. He added. Brynn reassured him, “I’ll take this to the advisors for consideration. In the meantime they’re serving dinner in an hour, make sure to eat something before you depart, if you need temporary lodgings to rest just tell Cullen I sent you, he’ll have a recruit show you the tents”. Brynn nodded, holding the letters in her hand and walking him to the stone steps past the wooden Mabari totems. The soldier walked with her, “Thank you, I didn’t catch your name”. He inquired about her name. “Tell Cullen that Brynn sent you”. She nodded, shaking the soldiers metal armored hand and watching him head towards the soldiers training grounds. Brynn watched Cullen turn to the mercenary messenger, and they both looked to Brynn. Brynn nodded to Cullen from the gates with a kind smile as a thank you, and Cullen gave a wave back in understanding. A recruit escorted the mercenary soldier to the tents near the bonfires. 

She made her way to the cabin closing the door gently and looked around. _No one_ , finally, she was alone. The bed was made, and a fire was blazing. She restocked the firewood and fed the fire adequately. Taking off the armor, and pulling on black leggings, thick woolen socks and her favorite white sweater tunic that came down into a V. Brynn flipped her hair, and spied her bag upon standing upright. Reaching into her bags, she pulled out her book. The letter she would hand off to Lelianna first thing tomorrow, but for now she was reading the handwriting. Studying it, along with the list of references. Noble and Banns alike from as far as Nevarra. A letter from the Iron bull himself. It was the perfect coy letter, enough tease someone to want to know more and enough to make her question why . . . It seemed off and she didn’t know why. But perhaps she was over-thinking it all. _A Qunari_ . . . Like _‘uncle Carver Threnhorn_ ’. Her green eyes fogged with vision behind them, memories coming and going behind them.

_General Threnhorn was her tutor in the Free Marches Academy of military training. It’s where they prepare the recruits for service, where you find your strengths and weaknesses, and where they help you choose a branch of the service that would suit you. Then train you in that direction. He was her mentor at a young teen age, he was a retired war general, now a teacher at the academy. He was expensive, father said, but worth it. Brynn had learned from another student that he used to be a major asset to the Qunari forces. She never did ask about why he no longer followed the Qun, but he did give her insights. Saying that the academy is similar in some ways to how the Qun operates. Brynn remembered her first day, how he circled her curiously._

Apparently her father had hired him privately for one of his children, but neglected to tell the retired war general that he’d be training a daughter. In the Qun women aren’t directed towards combat. 

_“Your father wished to raise you as a young woman, bred to marry and mother. In the Qun, if that was your job you wouldn’t get to be anything else, or deviate. Yet here you are, here for me to train in skills of arm”._

She remembered being intimidated and curious. General Carver Threnhorn and his long white hair that reached his shoulders, his ram like horns that curled back, a white beard on his chin and thin moustache. **‘This place helps you ‘choose’ which way to go. In the Qun, they’ve already chosen for you which way you go.'** ****

Brynn had flashbacks, smiling at them with laughs. His temper that he held back, his old man like ways that made him seem stubborn. Out of all her teachers, Uncle Carver was her favorite.

When she started her training, her father said it was best if she didn’t ask about the Qun, it was foreign to her and she didn’t know much about it, but General Carver had lived it. He said it wasn’t a life for everyone, and left it at that. There was once where he seemed to falter in his training of her. The General said that she reminded him of someone he knew, a young Qunari being trained to be Qunari police, or some long word Brynn couldn’t remember. He warned her of ignoring any personal conflictions, or emotions in battle. “ _you do as you're told_ ”, He said. In war, you don’t have time to study your opponent and attempt peace, or bridge a river of ways you were different. There were others whose jobs that belonged to. If you were there to make peace you would be a peacemaker and negotiator. If you're a soldier, then you're a soldier. He wanted to make it clear that she needed to decide what she wanted to be, since she had the freedom to choose.

  
Brynn was fifteen when she asked the old war general how the young Qunari woman she reminded him of, fared under his instruction?. _‘She didn’t take the job well, at first’_ he said, kind of like how Brynn was in combat. Brynn remembered how he said he didn’t know why she was trying to be something she wasn’t. In the Qun they wouldn’t have trained her for fighting. Brynn remembered being confused and asking why someone simply couldn’t try something to see if they’d be good at it or not. The General shook his head saying in the Qun it’s _chosen_ for you. He didn’t think she was suited to learn. Brynn almost quit training that month, he was cold and indifferent towards her, and was not afraid to pick up a training pike and force her to defend herrself. At first he didn’t believe she should be there, training among the military recruits, and he suggested she marry and have children like her relatives suggested. Brynn kept going back for her lessons just out of spite. The old oxman wasn’t humored by her ethic. It wasn’t until a family ball where an ill remembered cousin came to ruin another closer cousin's promotion.

Her cousin Tawn was against military force and wanted to make a big show of it by going after cousin Vin’s promotion from recruit to Sea Captain for the Sea-guard. At that particular party she was hiding among the walls and curtains, being invisible and no one paying attention to her, she always garnered information that way, whether she liked it or not. But she listened in on Tawns angry conversation with a family friend who tried to talk him down, when Brynn snuck out the balcony window trellis and down to the drawing room near the library. Tawn was adamant of making Vin look a fool, and he had a speech prepared, an anti-military speech. Before her black sheep cousin had the chance to make a scene, Brynn used a sofa and candelabra to barricade him in the drawing room. Brynn had just finished the deed with a victory smirk. But as she turned around to head down the west wing hall, General Carver had caught her. He questioned what she was doing. Her mentor had caught her sneaking around, and watched her barricade the door to the drawing room. When she explained to him what she was doing and why, she braced for a lecture and punishment he might deal out in the next days lesson. Instead of punishing her he actually smiled at her. Instead of letting her cousin go, he escorted Brynn back to the ballroom for a dance, and her black sheep cousin never got to cause the scene he so hoped for. A kitchen staff member had found Tawn the next morning having drunk down two full bottles of white wine. Brynn remembered her father bragging about her training under the General at the Academy, to her uncles and aunts at the party.

Her training became more directed with purpose, he found her strength and put her on the path to perfecting it. People were concerned that Carver, a Qunari, was going to try to influence her. However father and mother put those rumors to bed. Brynn remembered how proud she felt when the general started training her to his full ability. She used her prowess and ability to become invisible and vanish in a room, ignored by others to do a good deed. She saved a family of embarrassment, both her cousins from a non-needed dueling, and earned a laugh from her mentor all in one. He was harder on her in training after that, but Brynn learned it wasn’t because he disliked her, it was because he wanted her to be a force to be reckoned with. He began showing her how to use pellets, throwing off enemies, hiding herself in any setting, and striking from the dark. How to handle larger opponents. _“If you were among the Qun, you might evade one soldier, but the rest have been trained to spot you and strike at the space you’ll be next”._

After the first year of training her family invited uncle Carver to all the biggest balls and family events. He became part of the family, and she began calling him ‘Uncle Carver’. The old General asked her what that meant, and she had to explain that he's like one of her uncles, teaches her things, and is part of the family now. He seemed to accept it, and the day she graduated from the Academy with honors, he didn't stop her from hugging him in thanks. He was very stiff and looked uncomfortable at the affection, but didn't stop her. 

Brynn owed the Qunari General her life, his training had saved her more than a dozen times so far. But as to this 'Iron Bull' . . . She didn't know if he'd be anything like her old mentor. The images of her beast husband dreams kept floating in and out of her consciousness, she put her book away. It was torturous, her mind had to settle, she needed the sleep.

She stretched out with a blanket around her, yawning, tired eyes. The covers were warm and welcoming as she drifted off to sleep, the glow of the breach coming through her windows. The green dancing across the wooden floor and the wooden walls. Fire light glowing through the pages of the letter from the Qunari mercenary captain, signed at the bottom. 


	5. This Warden Walks with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her hand pulls together the rift, like the tying of fate in woven threads"

**(Unknown Watchers)**

  
  


Lelianna had accepted the Iron Bull’s letter and references. Brynn had walked in just as Josephine was scolding Cullen her dark eyes narrowed at the Commander. “Chancellor Roderick came to speak with me, could you try not to antagonize him?” She asked Cullen with a bit of sharpness to her request. Cullen stood staring back at Josephine with an uncaring lean. “If I offend the man so easily perhaps he should leave me alone”. Cullen responded back with less care than before. Lelianna had studied the letter and asked Brynn for two days to do research on this Qunari. Brynn kept it by her table side all night and read it again this morning while Lelianna wasn’t looking. Today was the day that Lelianna would have some background on this oxman, and his company. 

“Curious” Lelianna’s eyes brightened in interest. “ . . .A Qunari captain wishes to join us . . . Very curious” Lelianna said after a day or two of research. She said she would find out all she could about this ‘Iron Bull’ and the company before they departed the other day. Josephine was sending out letters to Val Royeaux for those references to ensure their credibility. Cullen was more concerned about the Tevinter force coming in on the coast.

“That is strange, I agree. Why show up here when everything in the south is under the threat of Demons?” Brynn told everyone at the war table. “I was suspicious about how he knew about this Tevinter force. He wants us to investigate, but watch them work to take the force down. Free of Charge” Brynn reiterated what the messenger told her. 

Lelianna smirked slyly, “Of course this letter is official, but the information Is bait, to show what they can do, in the hopes of getting hired on.” Lelianna nodded to Josephine who was tasked with doing a check on the references in Orlais. “I’ve received our first word about them, apparently the captain Iron Bull does have a good reputation, in more than one standing”. Josephine hesitated in her words, looking around hesitantly. Brynn nodded for Josephine to continue and Cassandra caught it. “Meaning?” Cassandra asked, leaning over the map of Thedas.

Josephine straightened herself properly. “Apparently, the company is very courteous and professional, given their brute and blunt nature. However the Bull likes to be paid in Gold, drink . . . and has a habit of getting to know his female financiers very . . . intimately”. Josephine put it nicely.

“So he sleeps around” Brynn sighed rolling her eyes and shrugging. 

“Ugh” Cassandra made a disgusted sound. 

“In more broad terms, yes”. Josephine admitted. “I have a copy of a letter from a lady Richeliu of Orlais, she received a list of drinks the chargers prefer and that if she wished to get to know the captain of the company personally, all she’d have to do is simply invite him to her chambers, and that he prefers strong ales and whiskey spirits, aged well”. Josephine added politely, hiding her mortification. Cullen chuckled while Brynn shook her head.

“I didn’t think the Qunari were allowed to drink?” Lelianna sounded confused . Brynn shrugged, “If he’s Tal Vashoth or Vashoth it might not matter” Brynn shrugged. Everyone seemed to look at Brynn surprised, for knowing such a thing. She knew what a Tal Vashoth was, or at least of what they call a Qunari who isn’t part of the Qun. But that was all she really knew, they called General Carver that at the Academy, of course if he overheard someone say such a thing he’d beat them senseless in the training yards. Your father explained, it’s what happens when Qunari abandon the Qun. They are called Tal Vashoth. A Qunari born outside the Qun is considered Vashoth. 

Cassandra pointed at the storm coast on the map.“This Tevinter force concerns me, we will capture one of them alive and bring them in for questioning”. Cassandra announced. “I agree” Lelianna nodded with all seriousness. Cullen seemed to think it over, “Do you think this is a scouting party sent by the imperium?” Cullen considered the possibility.

“It would not be surprising. The Imperium is left in the far corner of Thedas, out of the fray. They may have sent scholars, or spies to see about the breach”. Lelianna explained her theory. “It is the largest magical phenomena to happen in our lifetime”. 

“Can we send a scouting party ahead? Set up a base camp?” Brynn asked. A Tevinter force was like a pebble in her boot, inconvenient and should be taken care of quickly before it hobbles a step. “I’d like to know why Tevinter is so interested in visiting our country side so late in the season” Cullen chuckled. “Harding and her people will be the best for the job, we’ll send them out straight away”. Cullen nodded. Brynn’s green eyes downcast to the storm coast on the map. “I’ll meet with this captain, see what his real story is”. She nodded. 

“Concerning other matters, I received a note . . .a strange one” Josephine gave the note to Brynn, and she instantly recognized the doodles. “Sera”. Brynn laughed. 

“I do not know how someone would come to this idea, but I can see the use. It is a large area to search, however”. Josephine looked to Lelianna.

Brynn read the note as best she could with the misspellings. “Know what ruins a party? Bees. I know a man who teaches how to jar them safe, but angry. Stingy. No good for honey, but great for throwing. He’s somewhere south. Along with a doodle of someone being hit in the face with a jar of bees, and also a bottom being stung by a bee”. She handed the note to Cullen who took it immediately only to laugh. 

“Bees? Such a childish notion but . . .I like it” Lelianna laughed, crossing her arms in approval. 

“I could send runners along the banns? If that would help?” Josephine offered. “It’s too large an area to search, bounty hunters would be our best bet”. Cullen offered a counter proposal. 

Lelianna agreed with Cullen.“Sounds like the better option, we’ll need our agents to scout the coast for this Tevinter party”. Lelianna left the room to gather her agents to send word. Brynn followed her out. “Before we head to the coast, we’ll see about Warden Blackwall”. Brynn nodded, keeping it out of earshot of the others. “A trip through the Hinterlands will be on the way, and Scout Harding will be at the coast by the time you arrive. She can meet with my agents on whether the Grey Wardens seen along the coastline a month before are still in the area, while your there seeing about the Tevinter forces, be on the look out for them. They might have abandoned camps, or left clues behind”. Lelianna instructed. Brynn nodded and went to her cabin to get ready.

**(The march to the coast)**

Krem had dressed and woken up by dawn. He took the same route back, until he reached the paved roads of Lothering, where he stayed the night out in the woods. Chief said it would be safer to go undetected, and he pitched a tent in the woods that night. The horse was well fed, Krem remembered helping out his father with their stables, before the family business went under. His father was a tailor, a good one, but slave workers had seen to it that his father sold himself into slavery to pay the bills. They had to give up the horses. So getting some time alone riding was a nostalgic break. He was only two days away from the coast. He planned to ride all night to get back to the chief. Hopefully he and the boys were alright. The inquisition wasn’t as big as he thought it would be, but they were just getting started. Reinforcements and new recruits would make that war camp look formidable. The woman was good on her word, all she did was nod to the commander and he got a warm tent and hot food that night before heading back to the coast. He set up near a stream so the Horse could rink and rest the next day. Krem leaned over the stream, the woods around him surrounded with fog and silence. He had to pat the horse to keep him from getting spooked and taking off on him. The morning was chilly, but he leaned down to drink from the stream, filling an iron tankard of water when he looked up. There were torches moving on the main road, through the fog he couldn’t see who it was, but someone, or a group of them were moving along down the road to the coastal towns. The horse nuzzled him in want of comfort, Krem patted his head and walked him away from the stream “Easy, they’re just passing through . . .”. He’d take the woods along the steam paths just to be safe. It would waylay him half a day but he’d stay ahead of whoever was on the road. He eyed the disturbance warily. He was alone without the chargers, so he wasn’t going to risk a group of bandits, or rogue templars, or even Apostates this close to finishing his mission. 

“Come on” Krem patted the horse, hurrying them along as quietly as he could. The road was going to be on his right before reaching the hills and climbs of the coast, where the paths would be gone. He charged his horse into a gallop to get ahead of whoever was behind them now. Hurrying the horse into a full run for a while, gave him back the time he lost, and by sunset he could see the foothills and climbs to the coast, thick forest became thicker, and soon he’d smell the sea. 

**(Guests to the coast)**

Skinner was scouting around from the top of the climb they had camped upon the night before. “Still no sign of a ship on the horizon” She reported. Iron bull was carrying a wild pig they had hunted over his shoulder to the fire to roast. He smirked as if he knew everything, and Skinner and the boys guessed he probably did. “It’ll be a day or two before we see a ship on that horizon. Be looking towards the road”. Iron bull let the pig fall off his shoulder while the boys set to putting it on a roasting spit and set to gather roots and wild vegetables they could find. 

Stitches had gathered an armful of seaweed.

“I’m not eating that” Biter looked incredulously at Stitches. “This is for medicinal purposes, and wrapping pork in” Stitches explained as if talking to a child. 

“Be grateful we found anything at all” Dalish chastised Biter who sat pouting by the fire.

Everyone had started digging in just as the white of the sky was starting to dim, the greenery turning darker by the minute. Dalish turned her head to look a moment at the road, then turned back again snapping her head the instant she heard hooves. “Hold a moment”. She stood. Iron bull and the others looked over and stopped their talking. Dalish stood up and stood by a tall pine, watching for what she was hearing. 

“Has to be an elf thing” Rocky shook his head seeing Dalish to this often when something came near their camp. Around the climb and past the tree’s they saw a horse trotting through the pines, and up the rocky slope. “It’s Krem” Iron bull stood up and so did some of the boys. “About time” Stitches stood, ready if his serviecs were needed for any injuries Krem might have from the journey. Krem hurried up and slowed his horse near the base of the hill. He patted the horse on the neck and held the horse closely, as the large steed breathed out heavily from the run. “Good, you did so good . . . I’ll give you some oats and we’ll rest ey?” Krem asked the horse who turned towards the grass and knelt down to a laying position, resting while his belly went up and down from breathing. Krem turned as the chief approached. Iron bull looked pleased. “You made it back, and in one piece”. Iron bull clapped him hard on the shoulder, making him lean a little out of tiredness. “Yes, I have all my limbs, all my teeth”. Krem smiled at the Qunari like the smart ass he was. “Smart ass” Iron bull led Krem back to the camp where the boys greeted him with fresh food and water. Krem walked alone with him back to his horse to see that the horse was fed and cared for. 

“So what’s the base of operations look like?” Iron bull cut right to it. “It’s a war camp, based out of haven. Not very many in numbers but they’re growing. I met guards at the front who checked my credentials and read your letter before letting me pass” Krem felt the sea breeze on his face, and it was welcoming, the scent of sea water and the thunder of a storm not far off. “At least they don’t just let anyone in, that’s a step” Iron bull raised his eye ridges. “I couldn’t get anyone to talk to me at first, they sent me to the chantry where I stood at the door. Everyone kept passing by me, wasn’t sure who to go to, no one could tell me who was in charge”. Krem remembered walking around feeling lost. “Hmm” Iron Bull grunted low in his chest, thoughtfully. “No leader?” He asked.

“I was about to start banging on doors in the chantry but a woman in _very fine_ Dragon armor met me, she was kind enough to take my message. I thought she was just a soldier, perhaps a captain or the like . . .”. Krem reported the woman who spoke to him. Bull listened to every detail. 

“Dragon armor? Hmm” Iron Bull smiled. Krem knew the chief liked Dragons, _really_ liked them. Like they were his ancestors or something. “Dragon armor is rare to come by, must have been made specially for her”. Bull surmised, a raised eye ridge. Krem kept describing her for the chief. “She had an eye tattoo. I’ve never seen one like it before. The other eye, had a faint scar. . . Like the one where yours is” Krem motioned to Bulls eye. The eye he lost on the day he met Krem. The Iron bull looked at Krem quickly, this piece of information caught his attention right away. His letters from the Ben Hassrath, described the survivor of the conclave exactly how Krem described this woman. “Did she have dark red hair? Almost brunette. Looked your age perhaps? 25?” Iron bull asked Krem who looked at his chief confused. “That’s exactly how she looked”. Krem admitted. “She definitely seemed important, people were looking at us when she escorted me to the commander’s training grounds. She saw to it that I had a place to stay and hot food that night, all she did was nod at the commander from the gate. Said her name was ‘Lynn? or Brynn”. Krem tried to remember the name. Iron bull nodded with a triumphant smirk, _‘It’s her_ ’ the one the Ben Hassrath wanted to know more about, they were concerned about how she survived the conclave, and the magic that she might possess. 

“I see, I’m glad you were taken care of. But now your back, and it’s time to get to work. In two days time, those Vints will harbor here”. Iron bull pointed to the beaches.

“Do you think they’ll come? I made a persuasive case about intercepting the force but . . .She seemed very suspicious of me, and kept asking why you were sending this information”. Krem mentioned the scrutiny he was put under.

 _‘So she’s suspicious, good’. I_ ron bull nodded. It was only natural for them to wonder why he would send this information to them free of charge. He could make it look like a good deed all he wanted, but if this woman was one of the main hats in charge, if she was worth her salt she’d be skeptical of him. “She wouldn’t be doing her job if she didn’t question it” Iron bull answered Krem. “But I doubt they’ll ignore a Tevinter force landing here to add to their trouble”. Bull guessed turning around to stretch and pat the horse. The horse whinnied. “Get some rest , you’ve earned it” Bull started back up the hill to the camp. “Thanks chief” Krem walked past him to get up the hill quicker, and tossed him the bag of coin leftover. Bull caught the bag and smiled. Krem had come a long way, still had a long way to go, but was much more capable than he was before. The Iron bull marched up the hill lazily, looking out over the sea. His guys were laughing and joking with each other, clapping Krem on the back and shoulders, even scruffing his hair a bit. Bull leaned against a tall pine with a tankard of water in his hand, smiling at his boys, chest filled with pride.

A few hours into the night, the darkness was masking the pines.The iron bull sat up in his tent, still thinking over what Krem had described. His guys were asleep on bedrolls in their tents. Except Rocky who was snorring away loudly against a tree trunk. Krem and Grim were cleaning up the pork meat and had carried it away from the camp to detract bears from coming close. Krem and Grim had tossed what was left into the sea off the rocks down the beach. A loud stomping noise made Grim grab Krem and pull him close against the wall. Krem whispered “What is it?” but Grim stayed silent, the man was always the silent type. Grim stared focused around the corner, puddles near the shore were bouncing . . .Something big was nearby. Grim shoved Krem hard the other direction and both ran, behind them, they could hear a loud grunt, and the stomps of what sounded like a giant, near the sea caves. “A giant, great”. Krem shook his head hurrying back to camp with Grim. They hurried up the foothills, scurrying over the rocks, back to a quiet peace and the safety of the hill. Iron bull stood with concern on his face, his boys running back to him in a hurry. The Iron bull had gotten up to piss when they called for him quietly. “What up?” Iron Bull asked just as they slowed down. Krem pointed towards the foothills below “A giant by the caves . . . If we’re lucky it won’t come over here”. Krem breathed hard. The bull looked off to the direction of where his guys were, with his good eye. He didn’t see anything, which meant they were out of eye shot. But they’d have to back off cooking meat for a while. The Dark would cloak them for now. 

Stitches had rolled over with a groan, awoken in the middle of the night. He sat up after seeing lights flickering in the distance. Stitches got up walking over to tap his captain on the arm, seeing as how the boys were up anyways, somethin’ about a giant sighting. Stitches yawned tapping his captain again. “You’ll want to see this ser . . .Just up the hill there on the top”. Stitches pointed with his chin, jutting it forward. Iron bull turned to see fire light at the top of the hill. There was movement. Iron bull smiled, and his boys watched. 

“The inquisition?” Krem asked. 

“If that is them then they must have moved fast to get here, only a day behind you” Stitches nodded to Krem. “There were others on the road, but I avoided them thinking they might be templar forces, or apostates”. Krem shrugged. 

“Right on time” Iron bull smirked, the night wind picked up and blew the tent flaps around, lamp lights flickering. _Things were about to get good._

**(The Lone Warden)**

The hinterlands were still as lovely as when she left them. WIth less bodies across the ground. But blood spatters along the path from the base camp to the cross roads were still there, splashed across the stones, otherwise no one would have known this place had seen bloodshed. Cassandra had a map of the hinterlands and handed it to Brynn.

“Lelianna’s people said they had spotted Warden Blackwall near Lake Luthias . . .He might be camped nearby”. Cassandra gave Brynn full control of this operation. 

“A little Ballsy to be camped just down the path to warring Templars and mages”. Varric chuckled.

The breeze was welcoming, cool and dry, but the morning dew on the tree’s and a cloudy sky gave way to rain that was incoming. They’d have to be by the upper lake camp by nightfall to avoid the rain. Varric teased Brynn about stopping to pick every blood lotus flower, elfroot leaf and embrium flower head on their way. “You’ll mock her now until you require a salve” Solas made Varric mind the reasons for her obsession. She was far from a doctor and they all had to care for their own wounds. Corporal Vale gave them an update, Cassandra was checking in with Inquisition forces on locations to the Apostates in the hills, and the Templars to the west. Corporal Vale greeted Brynn like he was actually happy to see her. “Knew you’d be back, heard about this Warden you’re looking for. Our troops have been too busy fighting off the Templars from getting too close to the Cross roads entrance. The fighting is . . . constant” He admitted. 

“How many have we lost?” Brynn asked. 

“So far, we’ve lost one refugee. Though they believe it was stress and old age that took him. We held a funeral service for him yesterday. Two Templars showed up near the entrance to the Crossroad cave, just down the path there. Recruit Whittle had his men ‘escort’ them out. They demanded to know if we were harboring mages in town. We told those sods to shove off”. Corporal Vale recounted the last few days of incidents. 

Brynn knew that was a ploy. “More than likely those were just scouts, getting an estimate of our numbers here” Brynn thought it over. “If we had further warning of them approaching, we could keep our guards and people safe”. Corporal Vale put a hand behind his head, unsure of what to do to remedy that.

“Perhaps I might be able to assist here”. Solas stepped forward, Brynn stepped back so Solas could speak. “By all means” Corporal Vale watched her respect Solas’ and he too let him offer a suggestion. Solas studied the surroundings, hands behind his back, proper and tall. “You have one mage healer here, and others who are untrained. I could teach them a rebound ward. If anyone attacks the entrance it will rebound. I’ve used such wards before when I had no one to watch my flank in the wilds. It could work for a time”. Solas suggested. “It’s temporary, but it’s better than sitting and waiting for Templars to arrive and attacking without warning”.

“The templars will be surprised” Cassandra agreed. “However I know that during their training they know how to bring down such wards, but unless these Templars have a steady lyrium supply, they won’t bring it down quick enough without raising alarm”.Cassandra agreed. 

“Solas, if you're willing to stay and teach them these wards, Varric, Cassandra and I can go search for the warden near the lake”. Brynn asked permission to go on ahead. Solas agreed, and Corporal Vale asked his guards to summon those with enough talent to be trained to do this. “Be easy on them Chuckles” Varric pointed at Solas who gave a small smirk “It’ll be an experience to teach, that is for certain”.

The Corporal escorted them to the edge of the crossroads. “Did Harding and her party make it out alright?” Brynn asked. Remembering Lelianna was going to send them ahead to the coast to await them, and gather intel before their arrival. “Aye, the party left not a fortnight before you arrived”. He confirmed. “Be careful, I know the warden was seen alone but there are still dangerous folk roaming those woods”. Corporal Vale looked around through the trees, the wind whispering through the pines. “We best be on our way then” Brynn nodded a thank you to the Corporal before heading off down the path that would lead towards Lake Luthias. 

“I haven’t seen a Templar or Apostate running around since arriving”. Cassandra noted suspiciously. “Best be prepared for company then” Varric re-loaded his crossbow and laced the edges with poison. Brynn watched him dip darts into a tiny black bottle, and loaded three of them. Past the Upper Lake camp they headed upwards where she could hear running water. But that sound was rivaled by the sound of shouting men and fighting on the Kings Road below. Fires set to the houses, and a lone ruined Castle with a Templar flag. Too close to the Crossroads for comfort. Varric stopped with her to look over at the brutality. Men walking around with murder on their minds, and no mercy in their armor. 

“I can’t help but feel like Kirkwall followed us here” Varric shook his head.“These men are not the same, they are misguided and will be brought to heel” Cassandra seemed to attempt at comforting them both, though it was in a very commanding way. Up the hill and around the rocks, Brynn spotted Rams on the hills. More to hunt to help out the refugees, at least there was plenty of game nearby. The tree’s whispered in the hard wind, and soon the sound of running water was louder than the fighting nearby and down the cliffside. The tree’s of Green pine and yellow, gold and red blew around. Brynn crept under a pine, looking around. The waterfall was nearby. Across the lake was a dock, lit house lanterns, and a bridge.

“Perhaps he’s been homing himself there” Brynn thought outloud, standing up and looking around. She got the feeling of being watched, but didn’t see anyone, or hear anything. Varric walked along the muddy edges of the lake with her, his gaze moving to the Waterfall, he stopped to stare at it. “Varric?” Brynn asked. He started following behind her again but didn’t take his eyes off the waterfall. “This is the area Lelianna’s people marked where they saw him” Brynn looked at the map. A small little high ground island in the middle of the lake with stones jutting up from the ground, man made stones. Brynn walked up the hill to touch them, letting hrr boots get wet. “Ah Great, I’ll just walk around” Varric waved her off, being a dwarf he wasn’t exactly her knee high in water when it came up to his waist. The broken wagon and barrels broken open caught Brynn and Cassandra’s attention. 

“I wonder what these are here for” Cassandra asked, suspicious of them.

“Perhaps they were raided” Brynn suggested. There was nothing left, no books, food, bottles, boxes, everything picked clean from the wreckage. Brynn brushed her hand on these stones. The markers were early Ferelden designs, perhaps the Avvar who first settled here.

“I wonder who made these?” Cassandra asked. 

“The Avvar, these are early Fereldan Avvar stones. They tell a story”. Brynn explained. Cassandra seemed surprised she knew that. Her hand brushed the stones. “You know this how?” Cassandra asked. Brynn chuckled dryly. “I had an expensive education. Though . . ." Brynn became more thoughtful with her memories that she shared "My mother’s family would tell stories of them”. Brynn answered her while quietly admiring the stone. She had the Saga of Tyrdda Bright axe, the Avvar-mother back at home. The Avvar were mountain people, with tribal makeup, hunting skills like none before, and they interacted with spirits differently than chantry folk. On the other side of the stones was the dock that led to the dockside fisherman’s house. In the yard she could see men, one of them was armored to the teeth more than the others in simple white tunics. 

“That is a man in Warden armor . . .” Brynn caught a glimpse from this far away.

“Must be our guy” Varric caught up with them, having jumped across lake stones to reach her without submerging himself. They heard the Warden talk loudly to men dressed in simple clothing, looked like farm hands to Brynn from this far off. Brynn took a brave breath inward, and exhaled to relax, then stepped a foot on the bridge and walked towards them. “Put your weapons away, we need to show we mean no harm” Brynn insisted. Varric and Cassandra watched these men stand at attention and take direction from the Warden speaking to them. He wore Lambswool and bear leather under his armor, a gleaming silver chestplate and shoulder guards. His shield and sword didn’t match, a gleaming Captain's sword, but a simple tri-pointed shield. “Let them make this a fight, not us” He was instructing them in the ways of combat. “Remember how to carry your shields, your not hiding, your holding”. He paced in front of them intimidatingly. Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, she hurried ahead of the company to call out to him. 

“Blackwall? Warden Blackwall!?” Brynn called. The black bearded man with a full head of black hair to the nape of his neck turned surprised and alerted by her presence. Brynn walked up to meet him, he looked angry and surprised. “Who are you, how do you know my name!?” His brown eyes glaring down at her. “What’s going on?-” Just as Brynn heard the snap of an arrow flying at her, he lifted his shield and blocked her head from a shot. He growled with angry dark eyes. “Forget it, Help or get out! Were dealing with these idiots first!” The warden commanded. He urged the men he was giving orders to forward with his sword. “Conscripts! Here they come!” He shouted. The men looked shaky but had resolve. Cassandra drew her sword and Varric moved himself back to the tree’s nearby, shooting at the bandits that were shouting and charging at them from their hiding places.

“I knew I felt watched” Brynn hurried forward with daggers drawn. “Don’t you hate being right!?” Varric laughed. Blackwall nearly beheaded the first bandit and shouted as the first body went down. Brynn shifted in footing, and waited for a conscripted man to engage with his axe, he took a swing at a bandit and missed. Bryn came up behind the bandit, tapping him on the shoulder. The bandit whirled around, surprised to see a young woman standing there, and the conscript swung his axe down on the bandit. Bryn whirled away as the Warden blocked another shot before hitting the man with his sword hilt. Cassandra used her shield and hit one into the water with a loud shout, Varric waited until the bandit stood knee high in the lake before unloading three arrows in his back. “One more for me!” Varric hurried away to another hiding spot. 

The last bandit took another swing at the Warden, Brynn quickly threw a dagger getting the attacking man in the shoulder, the Warden looked at her surprised and unsure. The Warden glared confused, before hitting the bandit down with his shield, a bash across the face, sending the last man to the ground. The warden Blackwall turned around, his conscripts were still alive, and those who came knowing his name were alive and standing. He plunged his sword into the ground, and walked over to a fallen bandit body.

“Well done Conscripts” He turned as they assembled in front of him again, shaken from battle but standing stronger than before. “Even if this could have happened, they shouldn't have . . .Well Thieves are made, not born. Take back what they stole. You saved yourselves, go back to your families”. The warden released his conscripts and sent the men on their way. Brynn smiled, thinking of how those men learned to defend themselves today. Watching them leave, just before Blackwall turned his attention back to her. “You’re no farmer. How do you know my name. Who are you?” He demanded, gaze hardened.

“What!? Makers balls, you can’t believe that the wardens had anything to do with . . .Wait, your asking so you don’t really know” He shook his head, stopping himself from losing his temper. He stood in front of the lake, and tilted his head, inquiring look on his face. “First off, I had no idea the others disappeared, but we do that right? No more blight, job done. Wardens are the first thing to go”. He explained with his hands as a gesture. “But one thing I’ll tell you, No Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn’t political”. He warned with his tone, and Brynn could tell he took great offense to the notion the Wardens were involved. Brynn put a reassuring hand up, “I’m not accusing anyone, yet. I’m just looking for information” She nodded gently, allowing him to get closer. He wiped a hand down his face, and touched his beard. “I’ve only found you, where are the rest?” Brynn asked.

Blackwall shook his head gently, arms cross. “I haven’t seen any other wardens for months, but I travel on my own, recruiting. The treaties give wardens the right to take who we need, what we need”. Blackwall pointed to the dead men on the ground “These idiots forced this fight, so I conscripted their victims. I told them to stand, and they were forced to. Next time they won’t need me” Blackwall turned away from the bodies on the ground. “Grey wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are”. He lowered his head, passion in his voice. “Maybe they’ve returned to our stronghold in Weisshaupt? That’s a long way’s north by the Anderfells. I don’t really know. Can’t imagine them all disappearing at once, let alone where they’d disappear to, other than Weisshaupt”. Black wall informed her.

“The left hand of the Divine sent out word to Weisshaupt, and received no word back from them. The Wardens of Orlais have also gone missing. We’ve had reports of Wardens scouting the coast but that’s a month past”. Cassandra stepped forward. Brynn watched the warden for a sign of shock or anything else from him. He looked alarmed. “No one’s responded, truly?” He asked. 

Brynn looked down, disheartened. _Lelianna wouldn’t like this, if this warden was concerned his brothers in arms weren’t able to be contacted, then there was more going on then they thought._ “Why haven’t you gone missing?” Brynn asked.

Blackwall shrugged. “There might have been a new directive but a runner had gone missing or got lost or somethin’. My job was to recruit on my own, I planned to stay that way for months, even years”. He explained. “I move around looking for recruits, they might have lost track of me” He shrugged with a chuckle. “It’s complicated” Blackwall took a drink of water from the lake. Varric had placed himself on a rock to rest, and Cassandra stood listening to the conversation. “Outside the blights, it’s as binding as a clever tongue can make it” He smirked. “With the archdemon a decade dead, there’s not much interest in the wardens, but it’s still fresh in the minds of the people. Darkspawn are still very much a threat of resurfacing, so the treaties stay as powerful as a binding contract if it prevents future blights from happening”. He added, turning towards Brynn to offer water

Brynn felt a little defeated, she was inspired by him and how he handled his conscripts but she had nothing to bring back to Lelianna about the Wardens disappearance. 

Brynn thanked him for the water in the canteen nodded to Cassandra who turned to leave before Brynn did. Brynn turned back to Warden Blackwall. “It’s been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall, but this hasn’t gotten me anywhere at all” She sighed turning around, but a clever smile on her face. Cassandra watched what the free marcher was doing and even Varric looked curious. “IF we find your brothers we’ll be certain to send a runner your way” Brynn called, waving at the Warden who stood there alone, with bodies of Bandits still nearby. 

“What is she doing?” Cassandra asked with an uncertain look.

“Just watch” Varric whispered with a smirk. 

Brynn kept walking away, but not quickly. The lone Warden stood, thinking a moment. “Inquisition!? Agent did you say? Hold a moment” Blackwall called out to them. Brynn turned around with a calm face. He hurried to meet her in the middle, urgency in his voice. “The divine is dead and the sky is torn. Thinking we’re absent is almost as bad as thinking were involved. In times like these, if you’re trying to put things right, maybe you need a warden . . .Maybe you need me”. He insisted, earnest and hardened passion in his eyes. Brynn stood straighter and gave him a welcoming smile, feeling like fate once again led her to where she needed to be. “Warden Blackwall, the Inquistion would be honored to accept your offer” Brynn nodded. Blackwall shook her hand, “You said they were last seen by the coast?” He asked. “Yes” Cassandra answered.

Blackwall seemed deep in thought. “Let me grab a few of my things, I’ll go with you personally”. He insisted with no wiggle room to say no. Brynn nodded with a happy closed mouth smile. Turning away to wait for him as he entered his lodge to gather a few things. Varric winked at Brynn, knowing exactly what she did. Blackwall came back with a leather pack over his shoulder. “Perhaps I’ve been keeping to myself for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition” Blackwall smiled at them proudly, and Varric gave Blackwall a handshake. Brynn couldn’t wait to head back to camp and send a letter to Lelianna, straight away. 

That night at the upper lake Camp, Varric was more than enthused about Blackwall joining the company. Solas rejoined them and was successful in teaching two of the crossroads mage refugees how to put up a rebound ward. The fire blazed into the night, and tomorrow morning they’d be on a hastened journey to the coast. The time for when the Vint forces would arrive was fast approaching, she’d all have to get a small rest then be on their way on horseback. The day was fading, and Cassandra made note of those who attacked Blackwall and his conscripted victims. Bandits it seemed, rogue and wayward. One of them had a torn paper on them with the Orlesian symbol upon it but it was too worn to read anything, it was discarded along with the bodies. Blackwall insisted he burn them himself. He even enlisted a chantry woman from the camp to give them rites in the morning, to burn upon a pyre. The chantry sister ‘Margarete’ agreed to aid him in his funeral services. That night Varric agreed to help Brynn find Ram in the hills to hunt, everyone was hungry, and fresh cooked meat would keep everyones spirits up. Brynn was determined. She wasn’t used to the land yet, it wasn’t her woods back home, but hunting was the same. Blackwall insisted on coming along, he’d been keeping to his lodge for too long. 

Blackwall walked behind Brynn up the hill, to ensure she didn’t fall, watching her pull a ram back that she and Varric had a hunting competition over. Brynn came back pouting a little, struggling with the weight of it. Varric smiled like an endearing brother watching a little sister learn to ride a bicycle. “Don’t look so disappointed, your time will come” Varric laughed patting her on the back. Loser had to carry the Ram back. Blackwall offered assistance, however Brynn turned it down, a deal was a deal. She didn’t reject his offer to help skin and take the horns however, Warden Blackwall respected her wish to uphold her end of the bet. It was hard to carry it over her back and over rocks and the hill, but strapping rope around the rams legs and using a hollowed broken bark as a carrier, it made the trip easier on her back. Pulling it behind was the harder part. Sore and tired, and very hungry, Brynn was grateful to reach camp. “I’ll skin it over there, easier to get rid of the rest, detract bears by moving the leftovers down hill” Brynn explained and Blackwall agreed. He was getting familiar with the other agents and soldiers. It wasn’t an hour before the other scouts and soldiers in the camp were talking, and apparently Blackwall had overheard them. It was nearly dusk, night had fallen with barely a blue hue to the darkened sky. The Warden seemed unsure, and tentative as he knelt down in the grass with her while she poured a clean bucket of water over the Ram carcass, Cassandra was readying the cutlery. Brynn noticed a Fennec watching them from a few feet away near a rock. It must have smelled the meat, Brynn smiled she reached in, took out some of the innard of the ram, and cut it, Tossing it to the Fennec. It skittered away, waited, and once it became quiet it came back shyly and took it. Brynn smiled at the Fennec, as if she’d made a friend.. Solas caught her in the act and seemed to be pleased by her kindness. “You’re her aren’t you? The woman they’re all talking about . . . The one who survived the conclave?” Blackwall asked as he helped her cut open the the Ram and ready the meat for cutting. Brynn looked up at him, there was seriousness in his eyes. Brynn sighed, staring ahead towards the river outlet, the water was dark, but she could still see the sky reflection of twilight. She frowned . . . “When I woke up, I couldn’t remember anything. I was in a jail cell. They thought I was responsible. Cassandra wanted me dead, Varric was here in his own bit of trouble, Solas is a skilled mage and is the reason I still live. We made our way to the temple. To try to close the rift that is just below the breach. Or what was left of the temple anyway”. Brynn frowned again. “The rift was the first and Solas believes it is the key to closing it. When we approached . . . There was a voice echoing from the fade. It was replaying what happened off the stones, like a story” Brynn told what happened, and Blackwall was intent on every word, his eyes on her intently. His focus solid. Brynn’s tone lowered. “There was someone there, someone dark, and tall, and in the reflection of the fade, I could hear myself. Everyone heard me walk in on the Divine calling for help. But that part is still dark to me. I can’t remember the face of who was there. I remember the woman in the Fade with me, like golden light. I remember, I was running from something. I remember her hand letting go of mine. . .Cassandra said when I came out of the fade, I fainted and Inquisition soldiers saved me”. Brynn explained.

“Inquisition soldiers, that’s not what I’ve heard” He spoke, watching her carefully. Brynn chuckled falsely, she knew this was to be asked of her a hundred times over. “I’m sure you’ve heard plenty a good rumor. But what we do know is that someone was behind the explosion, someone the Divine didn’t expect, and she did call out for help. I was at the conclave, and must have walked in on it when the explosion occurred”. She explained. “Of course if you want a good story, Varric would be your dwarf to talk to” Brynn smirked nodding over in Varric’s direction, Varric immediately got up and started talking to Blackwall, taking the liberty to relieve Brynn from her interrogation for his own amusement. The blonde dwarf strolled over, smirking cheekily. “So just you huh? Wandering the wilderness alone?” Varric raised an eyebrow, as if trying to prod.

“What are you on about?” Blackwall watched Brynn leave as Varric started in with his questions about the Wandering Warden. Varric took a stump nearest Blackwall, hands out in emphasis. “What are you trying to find? Love? Absolution?” Varric prodded, his inquisitive writer nature wanting to know more about a possible Character reference for his next book.

“Try, someone with a strong arm, and stronger will to fight darkspawn” Blackwall sighed, having been cut off from his questioning of Brynn and being prodded by Varric for juicy Warden details. “Yes, but what does that represent?” Varric asked, trying to delve deeper. Blackwall halted, “Wanting to Kill more Darkspawn” Blackwall pulled the leg off the Ram as Varric continued on. “Agh, you’re just like Sebastian” Varric grumbled shaking his head and looking away.

Brynn laughed quietly, leaning against the tree’s in the quiet darkness, watching the moon's light dance off the lake water. Her thoughts went to the coast, and a Qunari captain waiting for their party to arrive. She hoped Harding had made it safe and wondered if they’d made contact with the mercenary company. They all tried to sleep in their tents after a fresh meal of Ram was passed around, bowls of stew, wild onions and potato with Ram meat. Everyone was full and tired. Blackwall wanted to wait a couple hours before sleeping, to allow the agents to rest first, so they could keep watch while he rested. He didn’t trust them yet and Brynn understood that, it was hard for her too some nights, but he’d learn they were safe soon enough. Anyone in camp knew the safest place was nearest Cassandra, lest they be in the way of her blade.

**(The Vints approach)**

  
  


The dawn came, and Iron bull had kept a close vigil on the hill that led to inquisition forces. Their scouts had taken off down the beach early this morning before the sun had risen. No doubt the blue clad group that claimed this area was aware of everyone showing up here. He hadn’t seen any hostility, but then again, after a couple of hours he noticed none of those inquisition scouts had come back. “It’s been awhile” Krem voiced his thoughts. “It has, that group has been watching them closely. We haven’t left the area, they might not see us as a threat. But those scouts might have not noticed the group here. Send yourself over and let them know we are being watched”. Iron Bull instructed Krem who had just woken up. Krem pulled on his boots and chest armor and set out towards the hill. There was an inquisition banner standing on the top of the cliffs edge where it wasn’t before. Iron bull watched Krem head down the hilltop and reach the beach. Krem was going to visit the inquisition camp and make first contact. After a breakfast of fish and wild parsley, the boys set to finding dry wood and doing personal laundry by the rocks. Skinner was awake early than everyone else, scanning the horizon. “I see ze ship” Skinner nodded in the direction of the bobbing ship headed this way. Iron bull and boys turned all to look at it, Rocky dropping a bucket of pants and soap. Iron Bull sighed a bit.“They’re a little early . . .This will be close” Iron bull let go of the tree he was holding onto and pointed at the tents and bedrolls to wrap them up and hide them out of sight. “Get the tents cleaned up, fires out, smoke doused, pack up everything” Iron bull threw his hand out, heading back to where Krem was returning from the Inquisition camp on the next hill. 

Krem jaunted up to his chief to give his report. “They’re grateful for the heads up, and if we’ do spot their scouts to let them know to head back to camp straight away. They also gave us these” Krem held out a potions belt, lined with strapped health potions. Stitches passed by as Krem offered the gifts to the chief, Stitches eyes’ went wide. “Blimey, those’ll come in handy” Stitches immediately grabbed for them and walked off with them to finish packing up. Iron bull nodded in approval. “Good, they’re friendly”. Iron bull was counting on them to watch them in action. “She’s not here yet though” Krem announced looking down with a hand behind his neck nervously.

“She?” Iron Bull asked, a small hint of knowing in his eyes. 

Krem shrugged. “I guess the agent whose in charge of the operations here hasn’t arrived yet. They said they’d received word from them, but it’ll be half a day yet, if they don’t stop on the road”. Krem let Bull know what the lead scout informed him. “It’ll be cut close. We’ll leave one alive for them to question” Iron bull gave an order. “The camps cleaned up boss” Rocky hurried over. “We’ve stashed the supplies nearby”.

“Good, Krem! You know what to do” Iron bull nodded, to his Lieutenant, arms behind his back, turning to watch the ship bob on the horizon. His boys getting to work, Krem telling them to move double time. “Chargers! Double time, to positions!” Krem ordered, and his boys headed down the hidden path behind the tree’s and hurried across the beach to the rocks and driftwood barriers that would hide them. A couple of the Inquisition scouts were watching them from the top of the hill, Iron bull smiled grabbing his ‘Bulls Edge’, and hefting it over his shoulder. Being the biggest guy on the field, he had to make sure he didn’t give them away. Vints would see his horns and his size and it would direct their fire.

  
  



	6. Of Beasts and Stormy Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynn: One eye covered with a black patch, the other was a cold blue eye holding an intent gaze upon her. She watched him from across the sand. His movement powerful, his stance intimidating. But she was faster than he was, and she'd have to keep it that way, remain invisible, stay in the dark, and she'd be safe, even from him. 
> 
> The Iron Bull: A flash of white and gold armor. Dark red hair, the color of blood flying around him. She hit precisely and close, taking a look at him. Curious green cat like eyes. The timing couldn't be more perfect. That look on her face when he told her he was Ben Hassrath . . . that moment she hesitated and turned away, frustration on her face. Now she avoids him, but she's his new job whether she likes it or not. An intent devious smirk on his face. He wasn't disappointed with the view, or how wary those bright green eyes were of him, almost helpless . . . How cute.

**(Riding to Dangerous Tides)**

The night had been long, and the party had only stopped to rest for a short time. The Storm Coast was in view, miles past the plains, and the cliffs could be seen from where they were riding. What felt ominous was the weather, a blue sky had suddenly clouded, and fog covered the tops of the far off cliffs. The wind became colder, and Brynn was grateful she packed extra socks and stockings for the trip. “We’re getting close” Blackwall looked northward, riding a speckled pinto. The darker colored pines were a clue that the land had changed, the trees were taller here, the rocks were bigger. Varric’s pony stayed in the middle of the party, Brynn was accompanied by two inquisition scouts on the flank, on Cassandra’s insistence. Brynn didn’t feel good about it, Cassandra had to bring up the fact that they were searching for the perfect body guard candidate. Until then Cassandra ordered no less than two soldiers, or hidden arm agents be within grabbing distance of ‘The Herald’. Varric and his pony ‘sugar nettle’ sauntered on slowly, everyone a bit tired. “Can’t believe Cassandra volunteered to let us wander on our own” Varric was still surprised that Cassandra said she was heading back to Haven. That morning before they left Brynn suddenly felt unsure, because she wouldn’t be accompanying them. Cassandra was nearby for the last month, always over her shoulder to ensure things went smoothly.

_“You know what to do. Scout for the grey Wardens, find out what you can. The choice to hire the Qunari is yours. This is your job, you’re doing well”_ Cassandra actually complimented Brynn before they left. Brynn was just stunned the seeker was willing to leave them alone. When it came to inquisition matters, the entire last month Brynn had always had Cassandra behind her or beside her to agree to decisions. Varric stood dumbfounded as the Seeker left on horseback yesterday morning. Cassandra said she would see to it that supplies reached the crossroads, and when they all returned to Haven she would be there waiting. _“You have the Warden, and I have asked him to watch out for you. He is strong, and not many would stand up to a warden in full regalia''_. Cassandra admitted her confidence in Blackwall. Brynn stood there in the tree’s with Cassandra, as the party was leaving ahead of them yesterday morning. “Are you sure?” 

_“Yes, you have what the Maker gave you to do this.”_ Cassandra nodded, and Brynn felt the resolve she needed to go on without the right hand of the Divine. The rest of that day Brynn looked behind her, back to the beautiful Hinterlands and looked north towards the cold coastal mountains and hills. In the meantime Brynn shared with Blackwall what she knew from the reports Lelianna had given them in the event she found Warden Blackwall. They spent today going over them.

Brynn read off her grey warden report, which Blackwall was more than happy to listen in on. “Ferelden has not seen significant Grey Warden Activity since Darkspawn attacked the city of Amaranthine ten years ago. She says it’s not unusual for the order to fade from public notice when there’s no blight. However, recent reports say that a group was traveling along the Northern Coastline. It caught the attention of Lelianna’s people. And the locals''. Brynn explained. Solas had a beautiful black morgan, always riding ahead of them or far behind them, as if he himself was scouting. But the wise mage listened in on the reports as well. “The Breach cannot have escaped their notice. Wardens tend to follow their own agenda, but one cannot say what they would be doing that would be more important than stopping the Breach, all the way out here no less”. Solas voiced his thoughts. 

“I’ve received no such word about it from anyone. Other than local rumor. Perhaps if we find them, we’ll catch up”. Blackwall hurried his horse along the path. “And find out what I’ve missed out on” He added lightly. 

“Hopefully nothing worse than that” Varric pointed back with his thumb in the direction of the breach, his pony keeping up as best they could. “The Wardens are reclusive, but not untraceable. Lelianna suggested looking for clues, abandoned camps, anything they might have left behind, or a trail they might be leaving”. Brynn nodded forward, hurrying her horse in a gallop. 

The coastal hills came into view. Just a ways ahead, Varric found a sign. A green scarf tied around a tree. “Over here!” He shouted. Down the path Varric hurried his pony along and saddled up next to the birch tree with a green scarf fluttering in the wind, tied around the trunk. “Harding and her people are here” Varric handed Brynn the green scarf. “We’re getting close” Brynn hurried, and found the trail. The wind blew a bit harder and a light rain was coming, thunder rumbling in the distance under a cloudy sky, white and gray storm clouds building up. “I can hear the sea gulls” Solas listened carefully with a small smile on the corners of his mouth. Brynn kept to the path where she saw horse prints in the mud, a carriage trail, footprints . . .And another scarf tied to a tree. “Here!” Brynn called to them. Up ahead pass the hill interior, they saw the coastline. A rocky beach just past trees and rocky hills. But which area did Harding set up base camp?

“Hold” Blackwall halted his horse, fist up to signal everyone to stop, he was alerted by something. “What is it?” Brynn asked. 

“Shhhh” He raised a hand to quiet them. “We’re being watched. Notice how all the birds and animals went quiet”. Blackwall looked around.

Varric looked upwards to the trees. Solas listened intently, “He’s right, the gulls flew off out of the tree’s , something spooked them before our arrival”. Solas had his staff ready for anything that might be nearby. A loud bird call had sounded. “Thought you said the birds were gone?” Varric tilted his head. Blackwall looked around and then to their left up the hill. “That was no bird” Blackwall drew his sword and hopped off his horse. Varric hopped off his pony and readied Bianca. 

Brynn kept close to a tree, wishing she’d changed to her hunters clothes instead of this Dragon armor that made her stand out against the tree’s. 

“Herald? . . .It’s her! It’s the Lady Herald” A scout came down in Inquisition clothing, hidden behind all of them from the trees.

“Hold your arrows!” A female voice called out ahead of them in the opposite direction. Hardings party had managed to surround them in a short amount of time.

“Scout Harding!” Brynn called. “Hey! Glad you could make it” Harding smiled at her from the top of a boulder. The other agents came to assist with the horses and Varric’s pony. 

“Lelianna’ was worried when they hadn’t received more word from you” Brynn took the steep climb up and followed Harding to where they set up camp. “I sent the fastest raven, but we’ve got more going on, so I waited for information before sending word to the spymaster”. Harding admitted, heavy breath from climbing up such a steep hill. Though the hills would be good protection from prying eyes. 

Brynn waited until they reached thicker foliage before making introductions. “Scout Harding, you remember Varric and Solas”. Brynn reintroduced everyone. “I see we have a new face” Harding turned to Blackwall, who kept walking ahead of everyone. When they reached level ground Brynn introduced him. “This is Warden Blackwall, he’s joined the inquisition. We’re hoping to find his brothers, or at least signs of them”. Brynn nodded to Blackwall who gave Harding a good handshake. “How do you do” He nodded, for a gruff looking man, he had manners. “Good to meet You” Harding smiled. 

“Well, welcome to the storm coast. Named for obvious reasons” Harding joked. “I’ll cut to the chase. There’s a group of bandits operating in the area. Blue uniforms, they’re trained, and know the terrain. The mercenary company you came here to meet, warned us of them. Apparently the Bull’s Chargers spotted them when they arrived, but reported that they’ve been left alone. We sent scouts to make contact with them, but . . .They haven’t reported back”. Harding gave Brynn a worried look. “That is worrying, I’ll locate our missing people”. Brynn nodded. Blackwall looked around, his suspicions of them being watched were right, but not by inquisition forces. There were others in the area, watching them. 

“We’d appreciate it, they went further down the beach. We were warned by the mercenaries to stay away from the coastline. A ship on the horizon has been getting closer and closer to shore, that’s when the mercenaries packed up camp. We suspect they either left, or went to intercept the Tevinter forces. The captain sent his Lieutenant to speak to us, and we’ve kept it friendly so far”. Harding reported. “With all this fuss, we haven’t been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens either. For what it’s worth, enjoy the sea air . . .I hear it’s good for the soul” She shrugged , trying to stay on the bright side. Brynn liked that about her. A few more steps and they’d be overlooking the beach from the campsite. 

A loud sky rumbling roar sounded overhead, and everyone stopped in their tracks. A scout dropped his firewood. The roar echoed against the cliffs, and a large dark mass moved against a pure white sky . . . 

“Oh sweet maker” A scout looked up terrified. The tail whipped in the wind as it dove down and soared upwards with deadly elegance.

“Dragon” Brynn stared hard at the winged creature flying over head, it roared on and the thunder rolled with it. “Shit” Varric took out Bianca again. “That’s new” Harding pointed at the dragon, and made it clear they had no idea about it. “Maferaths balls” Blackwall shook his head “What have I gotten myself into” He groaned. Solas watched the creature intently as it flew off. “I hear fighting nearby” Solas mentioned, and Brynn figured it was the mercenaries. “Come on” She hurried around the hill and down the path to the beach. Solas was right behind her, Blacwall drew his sword. Varric’s eyes went from the direction the Dragon went, to the fighting they heard down the beach. . . “Hey! Follow along the rocks, let’s not give ourselves away just yet” Varric called out to everyone as they switched direction to the rocks. Running towards the mercenaries no doubt. Brynn felt that pulling in her chest again, she placed her right hand to her heart as if to slow it and calm herself down. It was strange, as if fate was pulling her forwards, or that this strange feeling in her being was something like nervousness. Something was about to happen, and she eyed the Dragon warily. Brynn threw down a pellet and vanished into the background. 

**(Fateful Encounter)**

**(Super Massive Black Hole: Muse)**

Downed trees and foliage wasn’t much to hide behind. Krem watched everyone get into position. Hiding behind driftwood, rocks, and the side of a boulder. Dalish was hiding on top of a stony cliff. Ready to give the signal. The ship was anchored close to shore, and a row boat of Vint mages and soldiers were in it, rowing themselves closer. “What about the ship ser?” Stitches asked from his place next to the chief. They both were hiding behind driftwood. It was the one thing that could properly blend in his horns. “That’s already covered” Bull nodded to Rocky who was by the boulder to his right. Rocky nodded, being a dwarf he had the advantage of going unnoticed by everyone taller than him. “Once the Vints reach the bonfire, they’ll land the boat. We’ll take them. Dalish will send up our signal, it’ll distract them. Then take out the mages first. I’ll deal with the soldiers”. Iron bull went over the plan again. Rocky already was waiting for the boat to land. 

Dalish perched herself carefully out of view, above the others. A crack of a stick had her jump, and she looked below. _‘There was nothing there’_ . She shrugged and had her ‘ _bow_ ’ ready. The boat had slid across the rocks and the mages and soldiers stepped out into the water. Looking around the freshly lit bonfire they didn’t see their comrades. ‘ _Now was the time_ ’. Bull looked up and Dalish stood with her staff in hand, sending up a large plume of fire. It formed a fireball that rolled into the air. The Vints all looked up to see Dalish, not seeing anyone else around. They spoke in Tevine, the Tevinter language. The mages had lit their hands and fire was formed in their fists ready to fire at Dalish. 

The Vints and the Chargers all froze, a loud roar pierced the sky, and rumbled.The Iron Bull and Krems eyes widened. _‘That roar’_ The iron Bull looked up from his hiding place, just before he was about to reveal himself. A dragon, the large dark winged creature flew above them. Iron Bull smiled watching the magnificent beast ride the sky like it owned the air. 

“Oops” Dalish backed away from her spot on the cliff, her fireball must have been spotted by the dragon, possibly thinking another was near, or competition was close by. 

Krem put a hand to his forehead, A dragon was not part of the plan. Krem looked around his hiding spot with skinner and the vints were pointing at the Dragon flying overhead, roaring through the sky. Krem nodded to Skinner, who threw a rock at Biter to take advantage of the Distraction. "Do it you idiot" Skinner whispered harshly. 

Iron Bull turned to glance over the driftwood, and Skinner had already reached the soldiers, coming up behind and cutting one’s throat. The mages threw up barriers immediatley, and shouting ensued. Biter rushed in to save Skinner from a retaliation hit skidding across the sand and rock and blocking a blow from behind the medic. Krem blew the horn, and Dalish appeared from her perch. Iron bull smiled _‘This was his favorite part’_ . Sure there were more Vints than he planned for, but then again . . . There were more things to hit. He smirked. The Iron bull stood up from his hiding spot. The driftwood he hid behind had masked his horns. The Vints immediately saw the big grey guy with the horns. The Bull charged them swinging down with his edged great axe. “AHA!” He laughed when he caught them by surprise, smiling as he beheaded one and took a frosty hit to the blade. Ice covered the Iron Bulls fron and frosted his weapon as he scared a mage.

“Ugh!” Biter was being held by two soldiers and was punched by another, over and over. Iron Bull growled and stomped over, swinging his axe, when he brought it down onto the ground, three if the Vints scattered, letting Biter go.

One of the Vints shouted at the sea and pointed to the others. Bull smirked and Krem hit one on the head with the hilt of his sword, his own triumphant look on his face. Rocky was rowing away to the ship with Grim. Taking their one escape route away. 

The Iron bull felt the adrenaline course through his veins. The rush of battle, the Vints fighting was large and his guys were holding their own, he noticed two of the newer recruits were badly wounded, they forced them to fall back and he put himself between the mages and his newer guys, the bigger better target. This was what he lived for. “Hey Vints, know who I am?” Bull swung his axe as the mages he frightened fell back closer to the water. One of them pointed behind him. Bull didnt notice the light green eyes that watched him. Iron Bull swung hard to move another away from his guys, upon turning saw three new faces watching them. Armored men, an elf, a man, and a dwarf. The man in full armor drew his sword as the Vints pointed and shouted at the newcomers in Tevine. The Mage who was in charge of the other vint mages opened a book and threw up a barrier against The Bull. Suddenly they left his guys alone and charged the smaller group. “Shit” Iron Bull called to Krem, who hit one non mage Vint back with the blunt end of his pommel, sending the Vint to the ground. “Move them back!” Iron bull shouted to his men who hurried to block the Vints from the Inquisition agents. Krem turned back as the non mage soldiers were taking advantage of the Chargers going after to protect the inquisition scouts, leaving the Bull alone. Krem turned and skid in place "CHIEF!". The Iron bull turned his head and caught glimpse of white dragon scaled armor, and blood red hair flying past. The Vints got close to the group. But one Vint fell.

The Iron Bull heard his heart pound in his ears, blood rushing hard. A glimpse of White dragon armor, gold scales, and long dark red hair flying past. Gold glinted in contrast to the dark rock and beach. The iron bull halted as she rushed around him, the man who he was about to catch, this stupid vint who thought he would catch him off guard . . .Fell to the ground, blood spraying from his neck. A glint of two large daggers in her hands, she danced around to one that got too close. The non mage vint escorts who had thought to round ofthe Qunari alone, were caught off guard by this new rogue. The Iron bull took advantage of her surprise element, but she left her left flank open. Iron Bull hurried himself and put his Edge between a blow and her. The Vints scurried back as the chargers captured the lead in battle. The young woman had evened the score and aided him enough to where she could safely back off and let him work. She walked across the sand. He watched her observe him. A young woman, eye tattoo, looking up at him. He smirked and threw the Vint off with his weapon, breaking the mages staff. A Vint that tried to come up on his blind side was frozen stiff in place. Their mage elf had ice magic. She approached the frozen body, and as he stood there, the man who was in Warden armor came up and brought his sword down on the frozen Vint soldier that had gotten too close to the inquisition agents.

 _‘It’s her_ ’ Iron bull stared at her, and her at him. She looked unsure of him, but kept a watch on his performance, that gorgeous hair blowing gently in the wind while those eyes were on him. Oh he intended to give her a show. The Tevinter forces were down on the ground when they realized they had lost their mages. Not a few minutes later, there was shouting and a large crash. Rocky and Grim had managed to crash the ship nearby. Landing it on the rocks. 

Skinner was half covered in blood and looked to the inquisition forces, still ready to fight. He’d call off his guys before they mistook their new employers for the enemy. 

Iron Bull stood up tall putting his weapon down and looking at the rogue woman while doing it, showing he meant her no harm. She watched unsure, keeping her distance, even after they helped each other. It was only natural for her to be skeptical. He’d keep this as light and casual as he could. “Chargers! Stand down!” He called motioning for them to halt. His boys stopped. “Go ahead and take what supplies you can”. Iron Bull gave permission to stitches quietly. Stitches left to help search the ship wreckage for anything they could take. “HEY! Found the Casks!” Rocky waved from far off with tankards in his hands. Looks like the boys would be getting free drinks, and from the looks of the barrel Grim drug out, it was a strong drink he knew by label. 

The Bull looked to his Lieutenant. “Krem! How’d we do?” He asked, already proud of how this turned out. Perfect timing. Couldn’t have gone better.

“Fine with six wounded chief. No dead” Krem announced that the chargers were alive and well, his boys would live to fight another day. Iron bull smiled proudly, making himself a little loud for her to hear him. Biter was offered a drink from the casks they got off the ship. Biter took a lot of hits this time, bloody nose and swollen eye. He’d let the poor guy drink himself to sleep tonight, he’d earned it.

Skinner with the help of another pulled a Vint mage escort to him, nose bloodied and limping. 

“Take that one to the inquisition camp” Iron bull pull pointed to the semi-conscious soldier, his tevinter hood ripped off, disarmed and hanging onto two of the Chargers. They dragged him back towards the hill, where Scout Harding signaled for two agents to take the Tevinter. Iron bull watched his dragon armored fox eye him with uncertainty, she looked to her small party and gave them a nod, signaling for them to hold back and wait until she’d spoken to him. _So she was the one . . .I_ ron Bull smirked, pretending not to notice her approach. Light and causal, take it easy, like coaxing a cat. “-That’s what I like to hear, let the throat cutters finish up then break out the casks”. Iron bull gave his boys a congratulations, letting them drink. He eyed the casks himself, hoping for a drink later. This could go two ways, his way, or not. Either way, he was getting a drink in tonight. 

The Inquisition agent, Brynn Trevelyan. Her hair was long and so dark red it was almost the color of blood. He eyed her upon her approach, admiring her armor. Her eye tattoo was something he hadn’t seen before, and wondered about its origin. Not too many nobles had tattoo’s, she must have done something or been a part of something for it to have significance. Her eyes, a stark bright green, like a green fog or jade. She was definitely a noble, dark lined eyes and eye shadow brushing a gold shade across her eyes, only nobles wore makeup with that kind of quality. She had a small braid dangling in her long hair, a bone bead keeping it together. That armor had his attention, dragon leather and gold imitation scales, meant to make her stand out in the field of battle. She was the one the Ben Hassrath wanted him to investigate, he looked to both her hands, they were gloved, so he couldn’t see a mark. He kept a light smile on his face, admiring the view. Just like the hot rogue girl he had dreams about. “So your with the Inquisition huh?” He asked. “Glad you could make it, have a seat. Drinks are comin’” Bull nodded towards a downed log and level rock to sit upon, he raised a hand and offered her a seat. She raised an eyebrow at him “You want to have drinks in the aftermath of a battle?” She asked with an amused smile on her face. He smiled back, glad she had a sense of humor. 

“Better than in the middle of a battle” He laughed, sitting down in front of her, one hand placed on his knee. She stayed standing, but eyed the rock he offered her. “Iron Bull then, I presume” She nodded to him, polite. “Yeah the horns usually give it away” He joked. His Lieutenant approached and she gave a small smile and a nod Krem's way. Krem nodded back. Iron bull motioned to Krem, “I assume you remember my Lieutenant, Kremissius Eclassi?” The Iron Bull reintroduced Krem to Brynn. Krem stood at attention. “It’s good to see you again” His Lieutenant greeted her. “Throat cutters are done chief”. Krem reported, hands behind his back.

Brynn didn’t know how to take him. Iron Bull, he seemed so calm and collected. But there he was, a large Qunari Mercenary captain. He had to be 10 years or more her senior. He was battle worn, skin covered in scars and tattoos. His left eye was covered. Brynn’s heart was calming down, but she kept noticing what she wished she hadn’t. If the higher spirit was moving her towards someone important, there wasn’t a bigger sign than his eye. Her own eye had a light scar from a training incident back in the academy . . . where his was missing. Brynn wanted to shake her head and roll her eyes at the greater universe. This wasn’t possible, was he to be her future? Her stomach suddenly tied in knots. The spirits had to be wrong, this man or . . .Qunari . . .Wasn’t the one. The feelings she had built up were just nerves, this wasn’t fate. It couldn’t be. But curiosity was tempting her to consider otherwise. This good feeling of ‘finally’ as if she had finished a great race to get here, had to be doubted. What if he was what the Maker or the greater powers were pointing her towards? He was big and strong, and his voice was low and tempting, his one eye took her in, and she could feel his interest upon her. 

“Already?” Iron bull raised an eyebrow. “ Check again, I don’t want any of those Tevinter Bastards getting away. . . No offense Krem” Iron bull made sure to not offend his Lieutenant with an easy gesture. Krem shrugged “None Taken” Krem turned around with a bit of sass in his step. “At least a bastard knows who his mother was, puts one up on you Qunari right?” Krem shot back a hot joke and Brynn kept stil, unsure of the joke. The Tide was going out and crashing against the rocks, the gulls coming back after the Dragon had left. As the waves crashed in the background, the Iron Bulls attention was back upon her.

His intent stare startled her, but she kept a false confidence up, as if she didn’t care. Iron bull motioned to the battle field, which was now a bloodied and messy beach with a beached ship tipped on it's side. “So, You’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but we’re worth it. And I’m sure the inquisition can afford us” Bull chuckled. Brynn knew this was coming, and wondered how much shed’d be asking the relatives for aid in coin for this, or if mercenaries we’re worth it. “How much is this going to cost me exactly?” Brynn asked flat toned. This was the bartering part. Iron bull quickly reassured, her his voice calmer. “It wouldn’t cost you anything personally, unless you wanna buy drinks later” He joked. “Your Ambassador, What’s her name? . . . Josephine. We go through her and get the payments set up. Gold will take care of itself don’t worry about that. All you need to know is that we’re worth it”. He encouraged her in hiring them on. Josephine wasn’t here to consult about this. The ambassador had been working on trade agreements with Nobility of Orlais, but without Chantry support gold would have to come in by more hard working means. Cullen did suggest he’d have the soldiers guard Caravans and do honest work, the soldiers would get paid and the Inquisition coffers would receive a small percentage. Varric had some ideas of how to include the merchants guild, but Brynn had yet to learn if it was going to be profitable enough to hire on mercenaries. She had 400 gold to her name, Safe and hidden away. Brynn thought it over, if Josephine wanted contribution on this then she’d be happy to oblige a portion for whatever was needed. But she still wasn’t sure a mercenary company was needed, not when they received so many volunteers already. Brynn thought over the pros and cons of this arrangement. She didn’t know them, didn’t trust this Iron Bull fully. He was definitely cocky but he talked up his men as any good employer would. Brynn thought she’d go over the information they recieved. “We’ve received word from at least two of your recommendations. They gave a glowing review. Scout Harding said you were more than complimentary when our agent’s arrived. I’d give that credit to an excellent testimonial”. Brynn agreed with him that his company seemed like one in good standing. Iron Bull nodded to everything she said. “They’re good at what they do. But you’re not just getting the boys, you’re getting me”. He stood up and encouraged you to walk with him just a little ways away from his chargers. Standing by the edge of where the waves touched. He was so large, almost bigger than General Carver Threnhorn. The fact that he was shirtless in this chilly weather made her wonder if he owned a shirt. Iron Bull wore a chest harness, and practically no armor. For someone so big she’d think he’d be in full regalia. His eyes still pinned onto her , Brynn kept a respectable distance, not giving away whether she’d take them on or not, she still wasn’t convinced.

Brynn reminded herself that Lelianna wanted to know how this mercenary captain knew about the Tevinter force, and once they questioned the soldier they captured, they’d want to piece together the puzzle of why a force was coming inland now with the breach in the sky, a very new and unstable threat.

Iron Bull walked with her a ways away from the group, the Iron bull glanced at her party. It was obvious the larger man with the heavy armor was distrustful of him, even the elven mage seemed skeptical. Iron Bull's blue eye went from her party back to her, walking along her side at a respectable distance for her peace of mind. Blackwall was watching intently along with Solas. Varric was helping with the Tevine bodies, seeing what he could find to take back to camp. 

He was going to lay down the truth for her. “You need a front line bodyguard” He turned to Brynn again, now out of earshot. “I’m your man” He nodded “ -Whatever it is, dragons, demons, the bigger the better” He smirked like a Qunari devil, excited about the idea of battle. Brynn stopped in her walk, they were farther from the group and it was obvious he wanted her away from them. She was confused as to whether he was being genuine or not, she wondered again, could fate really have moved her here? _He was insinuating that he’d guard me . . ._

The Iron bull lowered his head with a sigh, arms crossed, then looked back at her a little easier. Brynn’s knots in her stomach moved to a restriction in her throat, unsure of how to respond. 

“It’s no secret, I know who you are, know what you’re up against. And that your life's on the line everywhere you go. You’d feel a lot safer knowing you’ve got _me_ watching your back”. He added intimately. Brynn stood her ground, unsure of how to respond. The wind caught her hair blowing it behind her. Iron bull could see the uncertainty in her eyes. _‘And here comes the fun part_ ’. The part that could make everything fall into place, or send him back to Orlais with his boys. “And there’s one other thing, might be useful . . .Might piss you off” He warned, watching her for a reaction. “Ever hear of the Benhassrath?” He asked.

Brynn’s eyes narrowed into a sharp gaze, wondering why he was asking her that. The Iron Bull kept his face expressionless, he knew he hit a mark somewhere with her. Brynn remembered Uncle Carver Threnhorn not wanting to delve too deeply into Qun organizations, but her father said that the BenHassrath was like their guard or police. 

“It’s a Qunari Organization isnt it? Like their police or city watch?” She offered only what she’d heard. The Iron Bull nodded, understanding she at least had an idea. “I’d go closer to spies basically . . . Or well . . . _We’re_ spies”. He looked at Brynn with such a straight face, and she couldn’t help but stare at him suspiciously and wide eyed. “The Benhassrath are concerned about the breach-” He started to explain.

Brynn let out a breath she’d been holding, still shocked, staring at the Qunari mercenary with wide green eyes. “Everyones concerned about the breach” She interjected narrowing her gaze. _Was this a trap? This whole trip here?_ He seemed to be trying to quickly explain himself. “Magic like that, can cause trouble everywhere. The Ben Hassrath want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart”. He explained.

She breathed out heavily from stress, and stared hard at him. ‘ _I can’t believe this’_ . Any thought of fate bringing her to this place, or to this man was instantly thrown out the carriage. _There was no way the greater spirits would involve me with a Qunari spy. An Agent whose loyalty would be with the Qun, and not the inquisition_ , _or me for that matter_ . _Guarding me my arse_ ’. As soon as the Qun deemed her dangerous too, just like the chantry she’d be another target for him to hit. Her green eyes instantly glanced back to the bloody beach and the bodies. He could read her like an open book, and nodded gently. “Yeah I figured that would piss you off” He laughed. “Listen, if you let me send reports to my superiors on what’s going on, it’ll put a lot of minds at ease. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports of what’s going on”. He explained, _so honestly_. Infuriatingly honest. She wondered if he was telling the truth or pulling her leg. 

Brynn raised a hand quickly to stop him. “You’re not helping make your case . . .This sounds so incredulous”. She shook her head once, and stared him down trying to see a falter of a smile, a joke, anything to counteract these confessions.

“I understand your surprise” He smirked. “ _But_ I also get Ben Hassrath reports from agents all over Orlais, and reports from Par Vollen. You sign me on and I’ll share them with your people. If your spymaster is worth a damn she’ll put them to good use” He put out his hands in surrender, hoping to calm her down. “She?” Brynn looked at him over her shoulder after turning away in frustration, turning to face him again directly. _How did he know the spymaster was a woman?_ The Iron Bull gave a sideways smirk with a shrug _._ “Ben Hassrath, plus I’ve always had a weakness for red heads” He smirked, looking at her again with intensity, his one eye going up and down over her. She immediately felt a warm sensation tingle throughout her being, one she rejected wholeheartedly. _Was he flirting with me, seriously?_ Brynn tried to suppress the blush that krept up her cheeks, now she was irritated. She kept to serious thoughts to drown out the unimportant ones, like how he was looking at her, and trying to look as sincere as possible about the proposal. Brynn knew Lelianna would more than happily take what information he could give, but would it hurt the inquisition? Not to mention now the Qunari were preparing to invade if they didn’t send some sort of word that the Inquisition had a plan and was making progress. _Dammit all!_ Now she knew why the reference Josephine received first spoke of the Iron Bulls . . . _Extra talents_ , flirting with women. _Was he toying with me? Is this how he handled his past employers?_

The Bull kept his distance so she could think, her glaring at him with those light green eyes, looking him over with frustration was almost adorable if his job wasn’t on the line. The boys needed work, the Ben Hassrath needed convincing, and now so did she. He tried joking with her and caught the hint of a blush on her cheeks but now she looked angry with him for admitting he admired red hair, and hers was lovely. A dark red so dark it looked like the color of blood. Her green eyes staring at him conflicted. Lovely lips of a light soft pink, fair skinned. The armor masked her curves and it left him wondering, leaves something for the imagination. He’d ask her if she was interested in a night in his tent if he wasn’t on the job. He kept himself straight and made himself as respectable as he could, she needed to be reassured more than convinced. Her age alone, she was younger than him, by a good ten years or so. She was experienced in fighting, but not in her station. He was surprised they were letting her make a decision like this. He had to make this as easy as possible for her.

“You’re a Qunari spy . . .and you just . . .Tell me?” Brynn got to what was really frustrating her. He understood and was more than willing to be patient. “What happened at that conclave thing , is bad. Someone needs to get that breach closed” He pointed at her hand. He figured out which one had the mark, she kept pulling on the glove, a new habit she wished she didn’t have, making sure it was on tight or it would fall off. Brynn felt exposed. “So whatever I am, I’m on your side” He said gently to her. 

“You still could’ve hidden what you are” Brynn told him her greatest confusion about all this.

“From something called the Inquisition?” He laughed “I’d’ve been tipped sooner or later. Best you hear it up front from me. My boys need work, they believe in your cause. So do I. My superiors in the Ben Hassrath need convincing, and your people need all the help they can get. We’d be doing a lot of good for both side’s”. He put up a persuasive argument.

“What would you send home in these reports of yours?” Brynn asked, wondering how much would be given away. Iron bull was ready for her questions. “Enough to keep my superiors happy. I wouldn’t send anything that would compromise your operations though”. He answered quickly.

“And in these reports you’re offering to share with the advisors?” Brynn continued, arms crossed.

“It’s a mix of everything, other reports, incidences, enemy movements, intriguing gossip”. He listed. “My reports and training is what tipped us off to the Tevinter force coming in”. He motioned to the bloody sand and shipwreck along the rocks. She had to admit this was strategic, he planned everything to a T. The timing was impressive. He had to engage the enemy at the correct time and hope that they showed up to witness how he did things, he was impressive. Brynn looked the muscle bound Qunari over again, very impressive, she hated to admit it, but she’d give him that much. 

Brynn crossed her arms, looking at the sand, then up at him. He waited patiently for her answer. Despite her disappointment that he wasn’t the man she secretly hoped fate was leading her towards, she thought it for the better. _A Qunari spy wouldn’t exactly have the best intentions with me._ She shook her head and let out a breath of stress relief. The Iron Bull waited patiently for her, her eyes flashing warning. “If. . . you agree to running the reports you send out past our spymaster, and what you receive is shared with her and our Commander. You send nothing she doesn’t approve of?” You laid out the framework for an agreement, and waited to see if he’d take it. The Qunari warrior smiled, he seemed pleased. “-If this turns out to be a trick, or you compromise the Inquisition, Cassandra will eat you alive”. Brynn warned. “-It won’t be me you get to deal with if this goes south”. Brynn put a hand to her forehead in exhaustion, before shooting him another hard stare. “Lelianna might send her best ravens to pick at the leftovers”. She joked back.

Iron Bull threw back a laugh and smiled at her, at least he was amused by her warnings. “Wouldn’t have it any other way” He smirked giving her a nod and turning towards his men who waited nearby. “Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road!” The Iron bull shouted, catching Krem’s attention. “The chargers just got hired!” Iron bull smiled looking back at Brynn as she walked with him back to the men and wreckage. “But what about the Casks chief!? We just opened them up! . . .With Axes” Krem Shouted back. 

“Find some way to seal them!” Bull shouted as they approached. “You’re Tevinter right? Try blood magic” He joked, and Brynn watched him go while her own party came up to meet with her. “The boys will head to Haven” Bull nodded to Brynn. They converged with the inquisition camp and she saw Harding getting a raven ready to send word back.

“I’m guessing that went well” Varric shrugged with a simple smile. Brynn shook her head, uncertainty in her eyes, a hand to her forehead in frustration. Solas quirked an eyebrow and Blackwall seemed confused to the frustration. “Lelianna’ just might kill me” Brynn groaned taking a walk down the beach to be by herself for a bit. She didn’t notice the Bull watch her walk off by herself, and his one good eye following her path. 

**(The missing scouts)**

There was a scouting party missing, and to get the thoughts out of her head she decided they’ed go on ahead to look for them before the daylight faded. The brush and trees were plenty of cover but her Dragon armor would stand out, now was the time for lighter more subtle gear. After sometime alone, she reapproached the campsite alone. It was busy. Scout Harding was taking names of every charger , and apparently they didn’t have full names. 

“A wild looking bunch but professional,” Harding smiled. Brynn took a glance at the list over her shoulder, which wasn’t hard considering Harding was a dwarf. 

**Chargers Company**

The Iron Bull, Captain.

Grim, combat specialist

Skinner, Rogue Elf

Stitches, Company Healer

Dalish, Elven expert , archer/staff?

Kremissius Eclassi, Lieutenant, military experience

Biter, weapon expert, brawler

Rocky, Explosives expert

Moony, arcanist and charms (Out on injury)

Quill, documents and negotiation consultant . . .With swords. (Healing from injury)

A large group, but Haven could hold more. They’d expanded the Tents and Barracks area for new recruits. Brynn nodded to Blackwall who was observing everyone from the fire, and standing near the holding tent where Harding’s soldier compliment was holding the Tevinter soldier. “We’re moving out?” Blackwall asked. Solas stood from his place by the fire. “Yes, I need a moment to change and we’ll be off”. Brynn announced, heading to the tent that was designated as hers. A sunburst banner across the top. She had her own tent, though she told Harding it wasn’t necessary, Brynn didn’t mind sharing. Scout Harding said she was under orders to ensure Brynn had her own lodgings and privacy. There was a bucket of sea water and sanitary cloths ready for her. She took a quick wash, washed her hair, dried, new socks and boots. Dark black tights, bear leather boots made of fine quality, A dark green hooded duster, rangers coat vest, and dark knit long sleeve shirt. She’d be able to blend in perfectly to the terrain. No perfumes, an animal would give her away by scent as much as being dirty would. As much as she wished to soak in a flower bath of lavender and lemongrass. She’d have to see if Bristol would be willing to ship out items she missed. Drying her hair with a linen, letting it fall long and free. Brynn’s green eyes downcast to her gloves, waiting for her upon a chest with her belt of tools. A pick set in a small pouch, health potion vials strapped in loops along her right hip. Dry clean and refreshed, hair nearly completely dry. She ate a few pieces of dried deer meat in peace, insecure enough as it was. She felt they were looking to herself as someone important, but didn’t feel it in herself yet, that she was truly important. I _f it wasn’t for this mark I’d still be me_. Outside the tent she could hear chatter, and the Chargers began departing on Iron Bulls Orders. Was he staying behind? She readied herself for the search, checked a travel mirror and approved of what she saw. Daggers on her back ready to pull at a moment's notice.

_“Did she seem upset to you?”_

_“Hard to tell, I hardly know the girl”_

Varric and Blackwall were talking near the fire, and Brynn pretended not to hear from inside the tent.

 _  
“This was her first time making a decision for the inquisition without Cassandra over her shoulder for approval. It’s only natural for her to be wondering if she made the right choice in her mind”._ Solas explained what he witnessed, and Brynn knew he was very insightful. He at least understood her worry. Bringing on a BenHassrath agent. A qunari who was going to be watching their movements. But if it stopped a possible invasion of Qunari from entering southern Thedas, then what was one more pair of eyes already upon her? The information he has, and the training in his field would benefit the inquisition, that she did know. He was more than willing to prove that to them. But whether this would hurt or harm the inquisition later on, was where her worry layed. The feeling of his eye upon her was disconcerting, but she’d pretend it didn’t unnerve her. She’d welcome him like she would anyone else.

When Brynn stepped out, everyone, positively everyone was looking at her. She stood like a deer caught in a meadow. Scout Harding saw what everyone ‘didn’t realize’ they were doing, and she sighed heavily. “Alright, that’s enough Gawking! She’s got important work to do, the rest of you should be taking point on the hills until she returns” Harding ordered the others away, shooing them off. Harding turned to Brynn with an apologetic smile, “Sorry about that, I’m sure some of them were just curious about you”. Harding laughed it off. “Men will be men” Brynn added to make it seem easier. Brynn immediately scanned through the trees as if shr were hunting. “I”ll be back, with news of our people” Brynn promised, making sure she had everything, and the light leather satchel was filled with essentials. Sanitary cloths, water canteen, elfroot salve, bandages, and extra smaller health potion vials just in case. Brynn wrote a quick message for Lelianna explaining her reasoning for hiring the Bull's chargers, and the Iron Bull, and that she’d fully explain herself upon arrival to Haven. Harding seemed to notice the uncertainty and accepted the letter gently. “Your jobs not an easy one, and I don’t envy you one bit for it. But for what it’s worth, I think your doing great. You got here as quickly as you could and you care about our people. I’m grateful for that”.

“If I fail will you let me know?” Brynn joked. “As compassionately as possible” Harding nodded. Brynn smiled a thanks at her and headed off towards the beach. Varric got up and wanted to go with. “I got a feeling about it, you’re gonna need back up” Varric re-stocked Bianca. Solas appeared next to Varric in agreement. “As will I. These forests are strange to me, but forests speak all the same. I’d see to it that our scouts came back, they may have information we require”. Solas confirmed his volunteering to go with her. Varric walked ahead with Solas, and she was just about to follow with a grateful feeling in her heart. 

“So, Boss . . . Off to find the missing scouts then?” 

She froze, just as she turned her back walking up to her with his weapon, still freshly bloodied, The Iron bull smirked at her, his giant metal cleaver weapon over his shoulder. Brynn felt unsure about him yet, and wasn’t fully trusting. “Are you sure? We haven’t properly paid you before hand” She asked, wondering if that would deter him. Iron Bull shook his head with a gentle smirk, “The boys will go on ahead, Krem will see to payment. Besides, it’ll give us more time to get to know each other”. Iron Bull smiled at her with a wink, and Brynn quickly turned away. Blackwall was offering to help Harding strategically direct her scouts and collect firewood. Heading down the hill and toward the beach, Brynn ignored the area behind her. The sea crashing and washing against the waves, was cleaning the blood off the beach, near the far caves. She’d noticed the caves but didn’t enter. _‘You never know what’s made its home there_ ’. Blackwall was going to see you off to the point where Harding last saw the scouts. “This place . . . Been awhile since I was at sea”. Blackwall seemed to enjoy the coast, the thick pines and rough water. The sea mist overlaying the rocky shores.

“Somewhere past all that water is Kirkwall” Varric seemed to drift off in thought. “You must miss your homeland” Solas felt empathy towards the dwarf. “Must have been quite the journey” Blackwall guessed, crossing his arms. Varric snorted “Between Cassandra’s company and Cullen’s feelings on Sea Travel, it was great”. Varric droned on sarcastically. Brynn chuckled a little, knowing Varric was brought here a prisoner by Cassandra. 

“This is the area the scouts were last seen”. Brynn stood at the edge of the beach before the timber line. The pine tree’s swaying ominously. 

_This is where they were probably attracted to something? But what?_ She looked around, Iron Bull watching, as she spotted something on the ground and walked right to it. Just upon the sandy rocks near a larger rock was a blue scrap of cloth. “This isn’t inquisition clothing?”Eyeing it curiously, she wondered. The rangers and soldiers wore lambswool and forest green per uniform. Iron bull walked over and gently took the scrap of cloth from her. The Qunari’s head dipped slightly, “(Sigh) It’s the same blue on those native forces we encountered here. Before the inquisition showed up. They’re based somewhere nearby”. He explained handing it back to her.

“So a group is organized out here, different colors. Unfriendly encounter maybe?” Varric looked around, letting the sand and rock shift beneath his boots as he turned to look around. There were no signs of bloodshed here or a struggle, the fight with the vints was further back. Blackwall deemed the area safe enough to explore, he saw no signs of them being watched. “No signs of fighting here. I’ll head back to Harding and let her know” Blackwall immediately left as Brynn nodded for him to go. Brynn wanted Blackwall to bring in the soldiers as a cavalry compliment if they signaled for help. “Perhaps they attempted to talk? Go elsewhere? Or they were followed” Brynn wondered, looking to Solas and Varric, then to the trees ahead.

“If this group operates in the area, they may not have taken kindly to our presence here” Solas thought it over, tribalism was evident everywhere. “They mostly watched us” Iron Bull explained as everyone followed her to where she spotted indented boot prints in the mud towards the hills. “Did they attempt to make contact with you or the chargers?” Brynn asked leaning down to touch the prints, not looking at him, but constantly scanning through the tree’s. “They observed our movements, we picked a high hill top out of view, they mostly left us alone. I had Krem give your scouts the heads up when we set up camp”. Iron Bull explained. _These lot kept their distance._

Varric had his bow ready, and Solas was also scanning for breaks in the tree’s that others may have used for paths. She had found a foot tramped path, boot markings. “Don’t hate me” Brynn turned your head to them with an apologetic look, before pointing up the very large hill. They’ed have to trek up the hills to keep to the foot print trail. Solas stepped forward beside her, “I’m impressed you can spot the breaks, have you received any scout training?” Solas asked Brynn nonchalantly. Brynn felt the attention on her back, all these men knew of her, was that she was from a Bann’s family, and from Ostwick. Anything other than that she kept confidential. But how much was she willing to give with the Iron bull in her presence. Brynn wouldn’t lie to herself, she was wary. “Not in that particular field no, but I do have a favorite set of woods near the family’s estate. It’s lovely there, quiet. Not many predators, so a young girl can explore and learn on her own”. She explained, walking as quietly as she could amongst the rocks. Solas seemed to contemplate her imagery. “Hmm, I’m curious, later at camp would you describe it to me?” Solas asked. Brynn was taken back by it but nodded “If you wish” She smiled. Iron Bull was studying her reactions to members of the party. ‘ _She seems at ease with the mage’_. He thought watching her track.

“Boot prints lead up and around”. Brynn huffed, climbing the hill. The rocks sinking beneath their boots as they all headed upwards. Varric kicked a rock and sent it rolling down behind them. “That’d be a tumble to take” He joked as he watched the rock roll all the way down and near the edge of the beach. 

“Boot prints lead up and around”. Brynn huffed, climbing the hill. The rocks sinking beneath their boots as they all headed upwards. Varric kicked a rock and sent it rolling down behind them. “That’d be a tumble to take” He joked as he watched the rock roll all the way down and near the edge of the beach. 

“Turn to the left Boss” Iron Bull pointed. A made path was clear as day in front of thrm. Someone took the time to make a path, they must have been here for some time to go through the trouble. She Iron veins in the rock mounds they passed, and would have to make note of them for Cullens forces. Brynn hurried ahead to stop a moment to grab elfroot leaves and stuff them into her leather satchel. The men made no talk about her herbalist habits. 

The rocks were inclined and turned into steep walls along the path that winded up the hill.

“Ruins” Varric walked up quicker than all of them to place his hand on the old stones that were decorative, worn over and still standing. Solas looked them over, they looked Dwarven. Perfectly cut marble. “Must have been surface Dwarves here a long time ago” Varric looked up the path around the hill. There was a sign up ahead, a note nailed to it. “Beware of falling rocks” Brynn read outloud. Iron Bull’s presence was felt behind her. “They use this path often enough to keep the path clear and put up a warning” Bull observed. A nug saw the group and hurried away up the hill. “The stones are old, but only partially covered. I wonder what this place must have looked like a century or two ago” Solas brushed the stones with his own hand. Up the hill, the dwarven stone wall continued a bit, before breaking off. The hill allowed them an overlook over the beach below. “Easy to observe enemy movements here, a lot of look out points” Iron Bull scanned the tops of the trees and hills with his good eye. The Pines bended and swayed in the distance below and above them.

‘ _When footprints stop, that’s when you stop, get to higher ground and think of where they might have walked off to, soft grass, the rocks, up into the tree’s . . . Think like you would if you were going to kill someone, and you will save your own life’._

The words of Brynn’s Academy mentor sounded off into her head. She halted the party and stepped off the grass and onto a boulder to look around. The men watching her. She carefully headed upwards along a rocky ridge wall and kept looking to her right and in front of the party. If she wanted to ambush someone, this would be the place.

Iron bull watched her carefully, at first he didn’t understand what she was doing, then he watched her survey the opening of the field on top of the hill between the tree’s . . . She’s looking for the spot where a fight would have broken out. _Clever girl._ Something about how she was doing it, set off a little bell in his head, keeping a close eye on her he’d figure it out by days end. She pointed and called out to them. “Over there. The prints lead off” She jumped down next to Varric, then dusted herself off. “If I were to take someone it would be here. Let’s lay low, stay quiet?” She nodded to them, almost asking if they would first. “That’s very observant”. Varric sounded slightly paranoid, watching the Herald curiously.

“Well if you were going to ambush someone, wouldn’t you do it here?” She smiled at Varric. “After they’ve already trudged up a tiring path? The incline alone would give a fighting advantage” She motioned to the path they just took up. “The footprints widen here before disappearing into the grass, no mud. No prints to follow?” Brynn listed off her observances. Iron bull felt something click in his head, and she could feel his attention on her now more than ever. Now that he saw it, it made sense. The Path continued left up this hill, the Dwarven ruins and path markings continued, but no footprints. They had to be drug off that way, or led that way on purpose. A word struck him. The Mercenary captain glanced at her, impressed and alerted, but kept it to himself.

They continued off into the pines, keeping low and using the tree’s for cover. She walked farther forward to the foliage and heard a dog start barking. Brynn froze. Looking back at them. Varric nodded and Bianca was ready. She didn’t think of it, but it would make sense. Mabari would be used by most organized wilderness groups, taking in puppies to train and domesticate would be easy out here. A worn path that wasn’t well kept, She found it and avoided it. They’d be expecting someone to use a path. Up ahead was a stead, rooftops and a porch were seen from this far. She crouched low looking through the low hanging pines. A low lying shingled roof was in view, and someone . . .With shining obsidian armor and blue clothing was walking past the door to the stead. A separate barn with walls falling apart and stables underneath the low roof. She’d blend in. Raising her hand to gesture them to stay low, she threw down a pellet, and disappeared into the foliage, hood up. 

Iron bull watched her disappear. ‘ _Assassin’_ . . . ‘ _She knows the basics of assassin training but her style . . . She had smoke pellets that would appear as fog to anyone else, and she slipped off into the darkness of the trees. Like the fog warriors of Seheron . . ._ Bull kept close to a particularly large pine and boulder together to cover his size. He wasn’t expecting her to do that, but it would explain how she ended up covering his flank from that Vint on the beach without him seeing her. 

_These guys in blue, had to have taken the scouts here, or they wouldn’t still be in the area. Or they camped here._

  
Iron bull shifted an eye looking for her, listening for the rustle of foliage. Varric kept his back to a pine tree, and Solas watched from foliage, blending in as elves do. The man keeping point near the door turned around, thinking he heard something in the tree’s. He kept a sword out, ready as if anyone would attack any moment. _It’s possible the scouts were alive and just being held captive, or why else would they stay to guard?_ She thought. Brynn crawled across the low lying roof after sneaking behind the shed and climbing up the ladder, careful with her steps. Brynn halted in light creaks, wincing when a particularly loud creaking caught the attention of the door guard. There were three others, garbed in the same blue and light iron armor. A mabari dog with a collar sniffed around. Iron Bull watched carefully when the dog started growling, and in Varric’s general direction. It alerted the others, and the native force turned around towards the trees Varric was using.

 _‘Oh shit_ ’ Brynn breathed hard. A chirping sounded, they heard a bird call, a strange one. It caught the dog who immediately barked and ran for it to the tree’s. The man walked away from the door, and it would only take one drop. Brynn felt herself become one with the surroundings again and with her body layed on the shingles she closed her eyes bracing herself. Getting up, and breaking into a run, Brynn leapt off of the roof and tackled the blue clad guard. His eyes widened in surprise, landing with her legs on his chest, pinning him down, her dagger under his chin. The Mabari barked at Iron Bull who came out of the brush, in all his Qunari form, he kicked the dog and sent it running, it wasn’t a full grown Mabari after all. “A Qunari!” 

“Sven!!!” 

“Move and he dies!” Brynn declared clearly. Varric came out with Bianca aimed. Their darker skinned archer was too late to draw. The woman with an axe glared at Brynn. Solas threw out a barrier between the guardsmen, and his allies. Brynn’s hair dangled low and brushed the man’s face, his face between her legs. “Inquisition Scouts met your party . . .Where are they?”. Brynn’s eyes glowered at him, not easing the dagger off. The man stayed silent, staring at her. Brynn pushed gently with the blade of her dragon dagger against the skin of his neck. “I won’t ask again . . .Where are the inquisition scouts you encountered!?”. Her Green eyes furious. This man had brown hair, and dark eyes, almost deadened. Iron Bull strode over, holding his weapon ready, standing clearly between Brynn and the opposition. Solas’s eyes flickered from those in blue to Brynn and the Bull. Clearly the Iron Bull has established he’s the bigger opponent to worry about. But she had their man, he hoped they would react with complicitness, so did Brynn.

“My orders forbid me to negotiate with you without a mercy’s crest, as is tradition for the Blades Of Hessarian. Our leader commands it”. The man said simply, still pinned down by her. The Iron Bull frowned knowing what he was saying, and his new boss wasn’t going to like it. Brynn raised a shocked eyebrow. “What? A crest?” What was this man talking about? A crest? Her expression was puzzled, he didn’t care more about a blade to the throat.

“Our orders were clear . . .” The man with brown eyes turned his head away from her dagger to look at his comrades, and he nodded at them. The woman and two men garbed in blue looked conflicted before wielding their weapons. The woman yelled aggressively, turning sharply and threw an axe at Varric, he barely dodged as Solas shouted. 

“Varric!”

Varric rolled away and sent an arrow straight to the woman’s head. Her head knocked back violently as she moved her hands to her face as she fell back, an arrow protruding through her skull. The men were trying to size up the bull, both of them trying to out maneuver him to get to Brynn. “I dont think so” Bull twirled his edge in one fell swoop coming up under the neck of one, and beheading him clean. The body falling. Brynn winced, seeing the head roll. The hessarian soldier looked enraged, frightened, angry, and sad. He shouted with a raised sword and swung at the Bull, who knocked him back easily. The Bull knocked the man back, and put a foot on his chest. “She asked you a question, answer her” He ordered the younger man. The man looked to Brynn’s captive who reached a foot around and kicked her back violently. 

  
**_“Ugh!”_** Brynn rolled sideways, and the Bull looked to her alarmed. She took the hit and rolled backwards, standing up quickly to throw her dagger, as it hit straight on through. Protruding through the upper shoulder, a flesh wound. The young man spat at the Bull _“Never”_. . . Solas shook his head, disappointed. Raising a hand, Solas sent trails of cold, the man’s ankles freezing in place, crawling up his body and ice along his back and neck. . . The hessarian stared ahead as his face turned cold . . . The bull raised his edge and beheaded the young man beneath him. The giant ice statue whose back was to Brynn, was frozen perfectly, he didn’t even try to speak and simply closed his eyes. “Why not tell me . . .You should have just told me” She shook her head. The hessarian didn’t answer. The Bull waited until she walked away, disdain on her face, shock and confusion. She didn’t know why he wouldn’t just tell her, she would have let him live. When Brynn walked away she heard the hacking, and the Bull had split the man in two, bloody ice splinters sent along the grass. Everyone stood quietly, looking at the bloodied grass. Solas looked to Brynn who was already checking the barn for the scouts. She pulled back the handle looking around, the barn was empty. No scouts here, just a sack or two of leathers. Varric stood in front of the door to the old abandoned stead as she announced the Barn was empty. Varric stared ahead inside the stead . . . His expression pained. Brynn’s face fell, ‘ _No’_ . . .

She hurried beside Varric, and saw the bodies lying on the floor. With a gasp she rushed in and rolled a scout over, listening for breath, a heartbeat, anything. Brynn’s expression fell, she couldn’t find a pulse and his body was lifeless. Solas walked in carefully, looking around. “Murdered . . .Shit” Varric looked down sadly, putting Bianca away. “Their families must be notified” Solas tries to move Brynn forward to task, but she refused to leave. Brynn looked at the scouts she’d hoped to bring back, failure pain her chest. Brynn and Varric checked the others. Their letters weren’t even taken from them. “Did they even negotiate?” She whispered out loud.

“Sounds like they were following orders, did you see their faces out there? How they looked at the Bull? They didn’t want to fight us”. Varric kneeled down with a saddened expression, closing the eyes of a young patrol scout, a young man barely twenty. Brynn’s eyes brimmed with tears threatening to build. She helped Varric place the young mans hands over his chest respectfully. 

Iron Bull watched her check each one for documents, anything that would distinguish them. She was soft with death, then again, these were Inquisition scouts. He’d go rogue if it were his boys, and there’d be a trail of blood tattered blue uniforms from here to the beach. She placed the hands of one of the murdered scouts carefully over their stomachs, gently holding their own hands. Brynn wouldn’t look up. “We’ll need to send a signal to Harding, have our people come and take the bodies”. Her face was downturned, tears threatening her eyes. She didn’t want to be vulnerable, not in front of the Iron Bull. Brynn felt as if your every move was going to be watched and recorded, she didn’t want him writing to his superiors that she cried and failed to bring home the Inquisitions own men. An Andrastian pendant was in the front chest pocket of the last scout, and a letter bound to it. He had a letter ready in case anything should happen. She ’d make sure Harding received this. 

“I can take care of that” Solas walked outside quietly, the elven mage looked around carefully before placing both hands together. Fire lit in the center of his hands, and in his eyes. “Hmph!”Solas threw a large ball of fire into the air, it rolled upwards with black smoke. The scouts placed on the hils with Blackwall would definitely see it. The Iron bull turned back to Brynn, standing up from kneeling on the floor. The andrastian pendant and note in her gloved hand. When Brynn heard the Bull footsteps behind her, she didn’t move. “If you’re interested . . .” He looked down to her, and she failed to meet his gaze, eyes still watery. “It looks like we can challenge their leader”. Iron Bull offered his voice was almost gentle, and she wasn’t sure if it was out of empathy, or because she looked weak.

“A mercy’s crest . . . With their symbol perhaps?” Varric had taken the symbol off of the front pocket of the uniform of the woman he shot. Varric held it out to Brynn. She wiped her eyes quickly as she reached out and accepted it from Varric’s larger hand. “I intend to” She promised, this man would pay for taking the lives of peaceful inquisition scouts, they were locators and negotiators, not heavy hitters. Iron Bull saw her eyes half glistened with tears as she hurried past him and outside, where the sound of shouts and horses hurrying up the hills was approaching.

“AYE! This way lads!” It was Blackwall, come running at the sign of Solas’ fireball. Blackwall hurried his mountain horse up the hills and past the rocks before dropping off the saddle and running in on foot, sword at the ready. “Are you alright!?” Blackwall called looking around as he approached he saw Varric waving calmly through the trees. The Wardens eyes were panicked. “Ah! You're alive! Good'' Blackwall dismounted. A squish was felt beneath his right boot. The Warden looked down at something he stepped on in the grass . . . A woman's head. Blackwall stared at the head a moment still holding his sword in a readied stance. “Please tell me that wasn’t one of ours'' Blackwall stared at it before Varric approached shaking his head. 

Harding approached and accidentally nudged the beheaded woman’s head. “Oh! . . .Gruesome. Not one of ours though” Harding looked down, carefully walking around the head. “We found them” Varric stopped her, and Harding locked eyes with Varric for a moment. He told her with his eyes, and looked down solemnly. Harding’s face went sad and in thought “I see” She replied. Harding looked to find Brynn, Varric pointed to where Brynn was. The Herald was looking towards a higher hill and beyond that hill was smoke. Watching the smoke lift off from farther along the coast, that had to be where the Blades of Hessarian were camped. The Iron Bull was watching over Brynn. Harding noticed Lady Trevelyan’s sad expression. The Qunari Mercenary Captain was keeping vigil as Harding noticed the smoke rise in the distance. “Has to be their camp”. Harding said out loud approaching Brynn and the Iron Bull who stood close by. Varric showed the other soldiers the door into the old farmstead, and where their comrades were laid. The soliders nodded, going inside to collect the bodies. Harding walked up to Brynn, nodding at the Iron Bull who greeted her in kind. Harding went to stand by Brynn’s side, hands behind her back. Hardings eyes were sympathetic. “You did what you could, and for that I’m grateful. We’re lucky to even have bodies to bring back to their families”. Harding gave a small thanks. Iron bull watched Brynn, she didn’t react with a ‘your welcome’, this loss bothered her. 

Brynn’s voice broke silence, her voice cracked a little. “Before they decided on attacking us, I had one at the throat. He said he wasn’t allowed to negotiate with us without a ‘Mercy’s Crest’ as is tradition among their organization. I’ll need to send a requisition to quartermaster Threnn, and have this . . . “ Brynn handed over the symbol upon the cloth that Varric collected. “Made into a crest”. 

“It’s strange they would expect strangers to follow their rules of engagement” Harding said taking the symbol and pocketing it. “It is” Brynn sighed. “I want to head over there and slaughter them, for sheer stupidity, that was my first thought . . .But then . . .” Brynn stopped and admitted her thoughts to Harding, the Bull within earshot, and Blackwall approached standing by the Bull. Solas paying attention. “They were so willing to die for their leader’s command. I _had_ him, I had this man right where I wanted him. We outmatched them” Brynns eyes shifted from the sea to Harding in a steely gaze. “His people were ready to lay down arms, I had him at the throat. But he chose to engage and die? It didn’t make sense to me, but now it does. They believe themselves an arm or extention of their leader. So why not just kill the leader, and the others would follow suit to do good? IF they engage us again, then I’ll have no choice but to clear out that camp”. Harding nodded in understanding of the Herald. Iron bull smiled, and Blackwall nodded looking to the ground with regret in his eyes, understanding even. 

“Good men do as they’re told, good soldiers, follow orders. Change the voice who gives the orders. They’ll follow. Give them a better path”. Blackwall agreed with the resolution. 

Lead scout Harding nodded.“I’ll pull our people back in the meantime” Harding agreed to the proposal to attempt negotiation one last time, by force against leadership. “Our scouting party along the beach came back with news of fade rifts in the area. However it might not be safe to go after them if our people are targeted by this ‘group’”. Harding explained she didn’t think it was safe for them to go close the rifts. Brynn accepted the report, “No . . . I’ll go. Men can be handled, and I doubt their leader is stupid enough to put his men up against demons”. Brynn replied, handing the last affects of the murdered inquisition scout to Lead scout Harding gently. “Thank you” Harding nodded, her face grim. Brynn stood and looked around,“Those who are tired are welcome to go back to camp, where is the rift you saw?” Brynn asked a soldier who stood by waiting with a map drawn of the area. “It’s just by the rocks my lady, a far off beach not too far from here, just down the hill and over. We also spotted a cave and boats . . . Templar boats” The Soldier reported. “Templars?” Brynn asked surprised. 

Iron bull was interested, looking over Brynn’s shoulder at the map. The soldier nodded, “Yes. We’ve spotted a few signs that Templars were also in this area. This beach would make for a good base camp along the shore, give us a better foothold. If you could secure it, we could bring more people to secure the area, more agents to cover more ground”. The soldier pointed to the area, and marked a small red templar sign to where the boats were spotted. Brynn nodded, “I’ll be going then” She still felt clean and dry enough, she still had water and supplies, this would be something she could accomplish. 

“I”ll be going with you, we might find signs of Warden’s, you’ll want me for that. And if I’m correct those would be the caves along that shore that I spotted”. Blackwall pointed to the map, Brynn rolled it up and put the map away in her leather bag. “We’ll be going then” She bid Harding a farewell, and watched as the soldiers began wrapping the bodies of the murdered agents. “I’ll send up a signal upon our success”. Solas agreed nodding to the recruits, they respected Solas remarkably well and saluted him. That made Brynn feel better. “I’m starting to get the feeling our men like you chuckles”. Varric jabbed Solas a little. Solas was unaccustomed to the gesture and straightened himself. “As long as we are united in the fight against this chaos, we may lay down personal vendettas for the sake of what is more important. Their feelings against elves, or their feelings against the void”. Solas explained that he believed it was mere common sense for them to respect him.

The Iron Bull watched as his new boss headed off in that direction. Varric followed, and Solas looked around before following as well. Blackwall stood watching with crossed arms. “Well, might as well be off” Blackwall stood and kept his shield to his back. Iron Bull guessed from the way he was standing Blackwall wasn’t too trusting of him, which was normal. The Qunari mercenary captain was used to suspicion, he’d give it three weeks and he’d have him swapping stories over the fire with whiskey. Iron bull dreaded the idea of going after this rift, _ughm . . .’Demons_ ’. He wanted to stay away from the magical crap, but here he was, following after this young woman, couldn’t be more than mid twenties, right into a shiny green tear in the sky that shits out demons.

Varric kept his eyes to the sea, enjoying the view it seemed. Brynn wouldn't lie, she enjoyed the sea view too.

“We’re just above the rift, I can sense it’s energy”. Solas reported what he felt stirring. “Can you tell if there are demons as well?” Blackwall asked hopeful. 

“Not until I see one” Solas replied, and Blackwall seemed to slump at that. Iron Bull chuckled, “Too Bad” the Qunari tried to joke, but everyone could hear the tension behind it. This was going to be dangerous. Going around the shaped ridges and stone, along the rocky shore. Everyone slowed down as they crossed across the rocks, their boots wet from sea spray. The scene was something out of a story. A banner waving in the wind, whipped and wet from the sea spray. A landed boat, with templar shields all around it’s side. Brynn halted in place, recognizing the Templar symbol whipping in the wind, like a warning. She kept her daggers drawn and walked towards it, seeing a cave right next to the boat. “Templars” Brynn said softly, “But what are they doing out here?” She looked to Everyone behind her. Blackwall took a look at the ship, and inside it’s seating. “This was recent, there’s still supplies here”. Blackwall pulled out rope and a bottle of whiskey. Iron Bull’s eye widened at the sight of a whiskey bottle, “Hey uh . . . Can I see that?” Iron bull asked for the bottle, looking over the label. Varric laughed peeking around iron Bulls arm. “Dragons piss . . . Congratulations” Varric droned on, before studying the boat himself cautiously. “We better be careful. The last time we saw the Templars in Val Royeaux, they made it clear they weren’t interested in getting friendly with us”. Varric looked to Brynn. She remembered, _unfortunately_. 

“Only seeker Lambert wasn’t interested, some of them might join our cause” Brynn took a wet book and put that in her bag for later. Blackwall stepped forward, “My question is, where did they go? I’d hope they wouldn’t be stupid enough to go in that cave. I can smell animal dung, could be giant spiders, or lurkers in there”. Blackwall sniffed.

Iron Bull spoke up, “ _Oh there’s definitely people insid_ e, there’s a flickering torch light by the wall, shining just a bit off the rock”. Iron Bull nudged with his weapon end, pointing to the light.

“Firelight” Solas stepped carefully, his steps cautious as he ascended the stairs with Brynn. They barely stepped into the dark when she saw little shadows scatter along the floor. A screech made her jump and she slashed, a little lurker jumped out at her and tried to bite her boot. Brynn kicked it away as some of the men laughed at her jump. Solas shook his head, and kept his staff ahead of everyone for light. Iron Bull kept to the side of the cave where the opening was, between her and the entrance. She didn’t know how to feel safe around him, he was big, and looked brutish, but when he spoke, his english was perfect, calm, his voice was deep and reassuring. But not enough to reassure her that there wasn’t anything else in here other than baby lurkers to bite at them. Brynn looked around where Solas’s light guided them. Blackwall stopped all of them with a point of his first finger. “This would be a perfect place for Darkspawn to surface, look at the rock, it’s been shifted. Not yet open, but it will someday. If there’s a deep road’s entrance near here, they’ll tunnel through” Blackwall had drawn his sword, stepping beside the bull and to her right. Varric snorted, “Oh there’s definitely deep roads entrances here, did you see all the dwarven architecture? This place could have been a trading post at one point, or a dock somewhere along the coastline for shipments. A perfect place for smuggling”. Varric walked behind everyone, watching their backs. 

The baby lurkers scattered. Iron Bull kept himself between her and what he felt would be a danger, like the rip and claw marks upon the rocks where darkspawn were trying to break through at one point. Either the rock was too much and they gave up, or they’re coming back later to try again. Iron Bull nudged her gently with his right hand, moving her away from the wall. She moved away from him, not allowing him to touch her. Brynn kept her distance from him, and he expected that. Her trust was not going to be gained right away. Whether she liked it or not he had a job to do, and that was get them back to Haven alive. Then get his boys set up for work, and receive his assignments. 

Blackwall stopped again, studying the fire blaze ahead of them, bouncing off the walls.“That’s not a torchlight” Blackwall immediately hurried himself over, there were small tents pitched in the cave, and a chest against a lit up wall. A small fire was still going.

“This fire was recent, fresh wood” Iron bull looked around, then heard something scuttle behind them. His good eye moved from the floor, to the wall . . .Then _up_. 

“Heads up” Bull said just before a large mountain spider jumped down and spat webbing at the bull. **_“URGH!”_ ** He came down hard upon it, crushing it into two with his Bulls’ edge. The spider was bloodied and broken. Brynn stepped around the Bull carefully, helping pick webbing off of him. “Do you think it ate them? Seems pretty small for that” She mused, as the bull pulled back his weapon, letting the spider gore stick to the edge of his blade. “I think they left to find supplies and we just happened to walk in while they’re away” Blackwall looked around. Bedding was underneath the tents, and the chest contained small weaponry, a weapons schematic book, and letters, some coin, and dried firewood. “What would the Templars be doing out here?” Brynn thought out loud. “What would interest them in this area?” She looked over your shoulder. Varric shrugged, “Maybe they’re looking for apostates? But It wouldn’t make sense to come here, this area is population _‘us_ ’ “ Varric laughed. 

t hit Brynn that the Iron Bull Intercepted the Tevinter force. “Do you think they knew about the Tevinter force you and your chargers intercepted? A group of Tevine Mages would catch their attention” She turned to Bull, his grey skin darkened in the low light, his good eye reflecting the fire back to her. Iron Bull tilted his head, seeming to disagree, “Unless they got that information first hand, it’s unlikely. Those messages were secret and I still have them” Iron Bull answered. She turned from him, and he watched her walk around some more. His good eye following her and eyeing the cave floor for lurkers. He liked that she was weighing all options, but it was unlikely the Templars knew of the force, but it would make sense for them to be here if they did. Or else they would have been here when the Vints arrived. Iron Bull looked around, other than that spider, a few deep lurkers, and evidence of darkspawn attempts to surface, there were no bodies. The templars must have camped here and moved along to their task. “We might run into them, be prepared. If Seeker Lambert has ordered them to attack us, since we could not sanction peace with them, we might be in for a scuffle” Brynn warned.

Solas raised a hand behind the group, it glowed a light blue. “We cannot be blindsided, I will place a ward behind us” Solas seemed more alert than ever. Brynn could sense Solas had his reasons to distrust templars, but he’d shown Cullen no ill will. But being a mage who wasn’t raised in a circle, Solas had more to worry about than a circle mage would. Heading back out to the Cave opening, where it led to the otherside, a loud piercing rumble sounded and echoed throughout the cave . . .Everyone stood still. Varric steadied himself and stayed frozen in place. “Whatever that is, doesn’t sound friendly”. 

“What was that?” Blackwall listened hard, trying to figure it out. A large crash sounded outside, and they hurried to the Cave entrance. The Bull right behind Brynn. “IT sounds like . . .” Brynn looked around the rocky entrance, and saw something no one would ever see twice in a lifetime. 

_“Dragon_ ” Iron Bull smiled. Everyone looked at Bull who was smiling like he’d just found a bag of gold, an excited glint in his eye.

A loud roar shook the rocks.

“And a Giant”, Blackwall kept to the entrance side, walking out carefully to lead them all to the tree’s for cover. A pure pale skinned, moss and fur covered giant. The large being was standing and yelling inaudibly at the dragon. Bones upon his helm, no weapon other than the rocks. The Giant bent down and threw a massive boulder at the roaring beast. Apparently even giants and dragons have their problems. “Let’s try not to get eaten shall we?” Varric called out to everyone. Using the rocks and fallen logs for cover. Everyone hurried along quietly.Iron Bull couldn’t tear his gaze away and neither could she. “Now that’s Bad Ass!” Iron Bull exclaimed excitedly. Brynn’s green eyes were locked on the battle. They reached the timberline, peeking out of the trees to watch. Brynn was just as curious, and walked forwards closely. “I don’t think-” Black wall started before the Bull put his hand up as a peaceful gesture, The Iron Bull followed behind her to the edge of the tree’s. Solas watched with a peaceful stare, it was beautiful and terrifying to watch nature battle.

The Pines were perfect cover, amidst the shaking of the ground, Brynn kept a hand to the rough bark of an evergreen. The tree line ended before the expanse of a massive cove. An old flag whipped against a crashed mast, the sea spray fogging up the area. But plain as day there was a Dragon, beautiful and dangerous. It was purple and lightning split the sky as it roared. It was gorgeous and terrifying. They shook a bit when the ground quaked. But her eyes didn’t tear away from the brutal scene. _“Beautiful”_ Brynn whispered, and the Bull looked at her, smirking at her interest. Varric chuckled at her lack of common sense to hide, but admired her admiration for it. “-But Deadly” Varric joked. “Let’s hope it stays focused on it’s equal” Blackwall coughed.

“Perhaps a Territory Dispute?”. Solas surmised, watching just as entranced as the rest of them. “I’ve seen the lives of Giants in the fade, they require a massive expanse of territory to hunt. Dragons I’d imagine need breeding grounds to raise their young”. Solas guessed at the brutal ripping fight in front of them along the beach side, while they hid in the trees. The dragon snapped at the Giant and it caught it’s fist as it tried to punch the dragon. The giant pulled back and howled in pain. 

The dragon whipped around and it’s tail sent the Giant to the ground, they all stumbled at the ground shaking, even Iron Bull took a knee to steady himself. The giant yelled back, it’s giant maw opening to roar at it’s enemy. The thunder rumbled and at this point, no one knew if it was thunder, or the fight of the titans before them. The giant would swing it’s fists and hit hard. But the Dragon had the leverage, raising itself into the air and landing with a hard crash upon it. The dragon leapt around the giant like a cat, snapping its jaws at it. _‘I would hate to be in the middle of that_ ’ Brynn thought. A wrecked merchant's vessel caught her eye, the flag of Ferelden whipping in the wind. It wasn’t the only one, there were a lot of wrecks nearby, things that could be salvaged, including wood and iron. The Cove went around where a high craggy rock wall began past the dragon fight. The dragon had leapt up, and snapped onto the Giants head, leaving it struggling and suffocating. The giant pounded on the dragon’s head, as the dragon twisted ‘round and pulled the head right off the top. The dragon snapped back and tossed it away, the head flew out of the dragon’s mouth, and the Giants head rolled away. Like a cat, the dragon leapt around the body twice, shaking the ground as it did so.

“That’s gruesome” Varric shuddered a little. “Inspiring, but gruesome” He laughed. Solas came out of the safe shade of the trees, “Lead Scout Harding will want the remains of the Giant body, I also sense the rift nearby”. Solas looked around, eyes shifting for the land to sea, looking for it. 

The Dragon roared into the sky, taking off against the afternoon sun. Iron Bull watched the dragon take off, mesmerised by it’s dangerous untamed beauty. Brynn took two steps forward. **_“Ugh!”_ ** Her hand pulled without her permission, and she fell forwards with it. 

“Brynn” Solas dropped to his knee with her. Her hand outstretched as it pulled her, glowing green with small shocks. Brynn felt the pulling of the mark on her hand, but kept the glove on. Pulling back quickly before anyone could see your hand anymore. She breathed hard, quickly recovering, “I’m fine, I apologize for the shout, no need to fuss” Brynn waved Solas off.

Her small cry made all the men jump. “Didn’t sound fine” Varric watched as Solas took her hand. Iron bull’s attention was immediately pulled from the dragon. “You okay boss?” Iron Bull stood closer noticing her hand had jerked her forwards on it’s own, a green light flashed under the glove. He looked her over, she was startled by it, which wasn’t good. It meant she wasn’t used to whatever this thing was, and that was something he had to know. Iron Bull kept back when Solas reassured him. “The mark is reacting to the nearby rift”. Solas looked up to the Iron Bull. “When the mark is near a rift it will spark, react to it”. Solas informed the Iron Bull who watched her pained expression quickly lift, she didn’t want anyone to see that it hurt her. 

Brynn stood up not making eye contact with anyone. “We’re close” She stood looking around before turning west, green eyes scanning the the land . . . There”. She looked up and pointed towards the craggy walls of the cliff side above them. All the men were at attention and sure as day, just around the rocky ridge corner of where the Dragon took off to and launched into the air, heading north west, was a large green tear. It glowed green and shimmered in the air. “I don’t see any demons” Blackwall looked around deeming it safe enough to approach.

“You just had to say it didn’t you!?” Varric called out, stopping and staring at the Warden.

“What?” Blackwall answered irritably, sword drawn in confusion to Varric.

“The good guy always says there aren’t any, and then!-”

A green glowing emanated from the ground. “Bad guys show up” Varric glared at the Blackwall. Rising from the rock and mud, was a tall stick thin green demon, large claws and open maw. The earth falling off it’s body, as if the fade used the world to make it. “Right on Cue” Varric readied Bianca, shaking his head irritably. It screamed and twisted it’s back around. Solas watched with narrowed eyes. “Easy” Brynn warned them. It lurched backwards and started scuttling towards them on all fours. Solas sent fire magic it’s way,the flame hitting and burning it’s skin with a bubbling hiss. But It kept coming. 

“Work on killing it, I’ll go around and seal the rift!” Brynn shouted, hair flying behind her as she took off running. “BOSS!” Iron Bull tried to grab her before she took off, just barely missing her hair. His rogue fox headed right for the damn thing. 

_This woman is going to make me earn my keep, that is for certain_. Iron Bull rolled his eye and growled, running after her. She ran at the demon before jumping to the right and avoiding it. It screamed and twisted around to look at her as she headed for the rift. The ocean wave came hard and crashed up against the shore, sending water everywhere and making everyone slip. Solas closed his eyes and made the water into ice. Brynn slid faster, almost falling but catching herself, skidding towards the rift. Her boots sliding across the ice, she slipped and hurried back up to the green opening. 

“ _Woah!_ ” Varric slipped and missed his aimed shot. “Ah! Dammit!”

“ **_URgh_ ** !” Iron Bull swung hard and it took the damn things tail. It whirled around and launched itself on him. Iron Bull kicked hard to it’s chest as it reached for his head and grabbed ahold of his horns. “ **_Damn Demon! AH!_ ** ” The kick sent it flying back hard, and it flew right into Blackwall who stabbed it from the back, sword coming through the chest. “Gotcha!” Blackwall shouted with a hard smile. The thing didn’t move . . .But the head turned around and Blackwall was staring straight into dark eyes, voids in the skin where eyes should be. It growled at him and screeched. Blackwall sent it forwards with a panicked yell, “ _Blighted Beast!_ ” 

Solas looked to Brynn, shouting for her. “Hurry! Before more come through!” Solas shouted holding up his barrier. Brynn had rushed to the rift finally directly underneath it. Iron Bull ran after her. Another demon had crawled up from the mud, creeping up behind her, and another reaching from the ground pulling itself up. The Iron Bull stood, and feared that the separation would be her end. Iron Bull swung down hard on the one that rose, and it screamed with bile coming from its throat, now crushed into the rock and mud. Black dark blood spattered his chest. Iron Bull kept moving. Varric kept shooting, getting the last one in the head, chest and stomach. The demon fell forwards and died with a screech. The screaming hurt everyone's ears. Solas winced, not able to cover his sensitive ears while keeping up a barrier. “More coming through!”

“Boss!” Bull went to grab her but she stood there as still as day, taking her glove off her left hand. “Closing it will kill them!” She shouted at him, and he stopped, turning to guard her back. The demons were killed, and emanating a green fade like sparkle, being sucked back into the Rift. The void from whence they came. She raised her hand, and he stood close, watching her over his shoulder. Her mark connected to the rift and she pulled with a shaking arm. She lowered it and he turned completely, in awe as the rift began to weaken, and become smaller. She pulled back gently as if pulling it closed, then just as she raised her hand again she pulled hard and it cut off the connection. The rift exploded , and it was closed . . .And gone. Iron Bull’s eye was wide, looking at this woman. Her dark blood red hair flew forwards with the effort, her boots soiled but she stood firm, weakened but still standing. He had just witnessed her close a rift, and with it, the demons. She looked at her hand, and covered it up quickly with her glove. Standing upright, and turning to face him. “Are you alright?” She asked him.The Iron bull chuckled at her still impressed. She could see it in his eyes, he was surprised by it. “I was about to ask you that” He went from her eyes to her hand, and she immediately felt insecure. “I’m fine” She answered looking down and not making eye contact with him, straightening up and dusting herself off as best she could. Bull took a deep breath and looked around, “All Alive, and demons dead” He complimented, nodding satisfactorily. “Nice work” he looked at her hand again and she tried to hide it, being shy about it. Or she was afraid of it, or didn’t want anyone to look at her for it. He understood. His training helped him identify all the signs, she was hiding from him, standing still and keeping to herself. 

Varric kicked a pile of leftovers in anger. They gathered what leftovers of the demons they could find. Solas deemed certain parts safe, even against Blackwalls better judgement. She carefully wrapped pieces of demon flesh, blood in a vial, and teeth. “Are we really going to collect demon body parts?” Blackwall asked. Brynn finished wrapping teeth she’d found near the maw of the beast.‘“A researcher back at Haven, her name is Minaeve, she studies creatures we come up against. This will make her happy”. Brynn lifted a knapsack of bloodied parts. Varric raised a hand “Nothing says I appreciate you like demon pieces”. He laughed.

The Iron Bull waited, and for her to lead. She walked in front of him with a watchful eye. The rest of the walk was quiet, they watched her harvest plants along the way, stuffing everything in her leather bag. She’d stop them for elfroot, spindleweed, mushrooms, mint, and made notes of iron and serpentstone veins for the inquisition to mine or take advantage of. She was resourceful, he’d give her that. But his superiors would feel more secure knowing she could close the rifts, and he had seen it with his own eyes. No more rifts, no more 

Demons. “Cool right?” Varric walked past the Bull as everyone moved forward up the beach to dwarven ruins, it was a long climb up the hill, but once they crossed over into the little valley between the cliffs, there’d be a freshwater stream that filled out into the sea. The water would be Brackish too close to shore, but they'd go up stream for fresh water, or set out rain buckets. The Iron Bull watched her keep her distance from him. Her dark blood red hair swaying behind her, hips swaying under that Dragon armor temptingly. He’d let her keep her space for now. He’d enjoy her scent and the sea salt from a distance. 


	7. Close encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pressed up against her firmly. She could feel . . . him . . . All of him. ‘Oh holy hell’. Her face had turned red and his arm was like a large branch wrapped around her waist, keeping her from wriggling out. “Easy” He whispered back.

**(Under observation)**

The new camp was established by mid afternoon. The sky was clouded over, calm white and grey. The forest was darkened in the low light. Blackwall searched the hilltops for bears or other predators. Iron Bull tracked footprints in the mud, more of those ‘ _ Blades of Hessarian _ ’ they would have been through here. Blackwall returned from his scouting around. Solas was taking in the scene from the hilltop overlooking the entire coastline. Blackwall climbed upwards, and found Brynn Trevelyan standing on a rock, staring up at the large Dwarven statue of a Dwarf warrior, holding up a large hammer. It would overlook the camp, almost picturesque. “The area is secure, looks like a good spot to camp”. The Warden crossed his arms, confidant.

Brynn refocused from her watchefull gaze over the sea, and was back to the present. “Thank you for scouting, I’ll see to dinner” She smiled gently, pointing to the east where she saw Rams in the hills. “Good idea” Blackwall nodded, looking around and making sure she descended the climb safely behind him on the way back down. Solas looked around carefully among the tree’s, this would be secure enough. He’d set up wards to warn of danger, spirits lingering nearby would alert him in his sleep if the Blades of Hessarian approached past the tree line to the stream. Solas closed his eyes, standing in front of the fire pit. Iron Bull turned to observe the elven mage create fire between his hands. Solas raised them up and sent a large ball of fire and black smoke rolling into the air. “That’s impressive” Iron Bull complimented, trying to read Solas. His magic seemed smooth, flawless, no kinks, none that he’d seen yet. “Harding will arrive within the hour” Solas watched Varric approach with firewood.

“Where is she going?” Varric had gathered wood for a fire, what he could find of dry wood in this place anyway, dropping an armful into a pile he started. “I believe she’s going hunting”. Solas watched as Brynn dropped some of her gear off near a tree and headed off without a word. The Iron Bull grumbled again, this woman was going to be work. ‘ _ Not without back up she’s not _ ’ Iron Bull stood from the stump he had claimed as his seat. Lifting himself and stretching out his arms and rolling his head back and forth to crack his neck. Varric, Solas and Blackwall watched the Bull follow after her. Varric’s eyes looked wary, Solas was serene and calm, not alarmed in the slightest. Once the Iron bull was out of earshot, Varric spoke up. “Should we leave her alone with the Qunari Spy?” Varric asked carefully. He remembered the Qunari in Kirkwall, it wasn’t a pleasant meet and greet. Solas looked over to the Bull following where Brynn had walked off down the hill, then back to the fire as if he wasn’t concerned in the slightest. “Considering the Qun’s stance on magic, her mark, and their treatment of foreigners, I normally would be concerned. However there is no reason for him to take her life. It wouldn’t benefit himself or the Qun. We’d hear her cry and we’d end him. The Qunari would lose their only spy who can send them back information, and we would all lose a companion, and our only means to seal the rifts. Cassandra would declare the Ben Hassrath an enemy, the Qun would anger several nations of people who now would have to contend with Demons, and a Rift threatening to tear apart the world. No one would win. . . I believe he means her no harm, for now” Solas replied with his best theoretical guess. “Sounds like you know a bit about the Qunari” Blackwall walked by bringing stones to place around the fire pit, one by one from the hillside. Solas waited patiently as Varric placed the wood in the center of the pit. The elven mages hands once again lit with fire, fire in his eyes. He touched the wood as it caught the wood and burned, sending up smoke. Solas pulled back and he was himself again. “What I know of the Qunari, and of the Qun are two different things. Someone born outside the Qun has the freedom to choose, and think for themselves. Someone born or inducted into the Qun, is taught not to think, only obey. It is not a life I would wish upon anyone”. Solas ended quickly before he continued on about the culture that was against his better judgement. “True enough” Blackwall agreed. Varric looked up at Solas from his seat near the fire, poking it and moving the wood to help it burn and get started. “Sure, not saying I don’t agree. I’m just worried what Cassandra or the Nightingale will do if they find out we left her alone with a Spy of the Ben Hassrath”. Varric ended with widened eyes, knowing the punishment would be severe for all of them if the Seeker was here. 

Brynn stepped quietly around the tree’s, looking through the tree line at the nearby grove, the Rams were up by the stream’s edge taking a drink. If she could get close enough she could jump onto it’s back and take it down with her own daggers. She should have brought a bow with her from camp but didn’t think to do so, and now her stomach was rumbling. There were wild vegetables nearby she recognized, but until Harding sent base camp supplies to establish this new camp with soldiers, they’d be roughing it. Her steps were careful, quiet, and she knew where to step and where to not. If she could climb up into the tree quiet enough, she could jump onto one, and if she missed she’d at least land in the water and not on rocks. She looked up the tree nearest to her and caught sight of large claw marks dragged along the bark of the tree. Back home she knew what these claw marks meant.

_ ‘Bears’ _ . 

Brynn looked around carefully, she did see bear scat along the way but it didn’t look recent, it was dry. Reaching out to gently brush the claw marks along the bark. The target of her hunt, the rams, have been grazing peacefully. Just as she was attempting to pick one to take down, the rams all looked up, alerted. Brynn stopped to listen. She didn’t hear anything, a rock slipped down the small hill above the stream. She pulled her left dagger out, quietly and carefully looking around from behind the tree. A large huff sounded, and just near the brush was the large hulking form of a brown bear. Walking towards the path, sniffing. Brynn walked backwards a step. But that didn’t explain the rocks behind her rolling to the grass. Did a Ram by-pass her? She would have seen it. None from camp had followed her, she told Blackwall she was hunting alone.

The forest bear was getting closer to the stream. Brynn walked back a step carefully, planning to disappear and go around. The bear suddenly looked up and sniffed in her direction. ‘ _ Shit’ _ . Brynn’s closed her eyes and bit her lip, she’d never taken on something of that size before. She avoided the bears back home easily. Her green eyes went wide as she stepped back, the bear humphed and sniffed in her direction. “Fuck” Brynn cursed, and she screamed when she backed up into something solid. . . Brynn gasped hard,  _ someone _ solid . . . A hand came around her mouth. “ _ Mmmphh!!” _ She screamed startled, and threw a quick punch with her non dagger hand. Her dagger ready to stab.  **_“Agh_ ** ” A solid hit connected with the chin of the Iron Bull.

His free hand grabbed her dagger hand quickly before she stabbed him. He had leaned down behind her. He wasn’t expecting to startle her. Iron Bull growled, glancing up around the tree as the Bear made a grunt, The Bull had pushed her between himself and the tree. Her dagger dropped to the grass, she ripped his hand off her mouth, and stared him down.

“He’s scenting, don’t move” The Bull had one hand above her, keeping her against the tree, keeping himself close but his weight off of his rogue fox. Brynn was flustered. She could smell him, his sweat from battle and work from today. His intense look was directed at the bear. Brynn’s heart was pounding hard from being frightened.  _ “What are you doing here!?” _ Brynn whispered harshly. His icy blue eyes staring into hers, amused. The Bull had put her in a precarious position and it flustered her. The Bear grunted more, and was getting closer to passing them. He pressed up against her firmly. ‘ _ Oh fuck _ ’ she could feel . . .  _ him _ . . . All of him. ‘ _ Oh holy hell’ _ . Her cheeks were burning pink, and his arm was like a large branch wrapped around her waist, keeping her from wriggling out. “Easy” He whispered back. “It’s heading upstream” He watched the bear lose interest with a few grunts, and it stumbled along down the stream, chasing after the Rams. Her breath hitched and the fact that he was four times her size was evident. He looked down at Brynn, completely amused. She pushed his arm away from holding her to him any longer. 

“ _ What are you doing here? _ ” The lovely flustered rogue hissed at him again, hitting him with a smack on his hand that was still on her hip. He raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

Iron Bull smirked, she was flustered, her cheeks pink and breathing quickened. He had an affect on her. It amused him, in more way than one. She didn’t look too happy with him, but if he hadn’t intervened when he caught her panicking, her scent would have been caught. The Bull knew his was more . . . _maskable_ , not having bathed for a day or two. What bothered him most wasn’t her reaction, but that she didn’t realize he’d been following her the whole time, they’d have to work on that. She was quiet enough, quick enough, good enough to be a hunter, but if she was being hunted it could end badly. She needed her back to be watched, even if she didn’t think so. This was a fine line he was walking, this would be his boss, or at least an associate, he wasn’t in the habit of stepping on toes unless the situation called for it. That Bear would have scented her and he’d have to take down a Mountain grizzly.

“Are you the one who moved the rocks?” She asked him. Iron Bull put a hand behind his neck with a ‘ You caught me’ smirk. _‘Yeah, that was an accident, he lost his footing_ ’. Being a big guy made it hard to be sneaky. Giving her some space he backed away with his hands up, and she stared at him warily. “Do you always stalk young women around in the woods?” She snapped at him, glaring sarcastic daggers. The Qunari captain smirked “Only when I’m feeling frisky” He gave a devious smile, and she stared him down, un-amused. The Qunari Mercenary captain relented with a shake of his head, seriousness in his eye “I didn’t follow you to harm you, you left without backup”. 

“I wouldn’t be doing my job if I let you get eaten by a bear”. Iron Bull joked with a hearty chuckle. Brynn locked her jaw and made herself her normal height again, straightening up and dusting off. Just as she turned, there was a gravel path, used before . . .Up the hill to a grassy top, tree’s above them. She looked at the gravel path and it didn’t look like a rain made path? It was something people used often enough. Brynn’s attention completely switched, she turned and went up the hill steady and slow. The Iron bull stood and watched her go up the hill without finishing her chastising of him. He shook his head confused. They were just building up banter and now she wants to go hiking . . . _ugh_. He readied himself for a small climb and followed her. When they reached the top of the grass line, she stopped to look around. The area was grown over. The Iron bull reached the top with her and noticed the foliage was covering a modern run down shed that was just past the first set of tree’s, and two boulders facing the edge, in between the boulders was a water well. Brynn approached it curiously.“A well . . .Looks used”. Iron Bull let her approach the well first, but eyeing the shed that was collapsing in on itself. “This was recent, see the things covered with moss, and the things that aren’t”. She said pointing to older items by the well, and the bucket and rope looked newer, not so much as a hint of moss had grown enough on it enough to call it old.

Iron bull scanned the area with his one good eye. “Someone camped near here, perhaps the Blades of Hessarian?” He guessed, it would be the most logical. There were no recent signs he could see. His blue eye shifted to where she was kneeling on the ground, reaching out to touch and pick up items gently. A pocket mirror that she looked in, only slightly cracked. She caught Iron Bull watching over her in the pocket mirror, his reflection ever watchful. No name engraved or anything to indicate an owner. An older arrow case, no arrows. She stepped around the well after standing up to see what was hung on the rope, an old shirt and dried herbs strung from it. “Elves ear and spindleweed and . . .Hello . . .What’s this now?” She leaned down, catching the obvious corner of a book hiding behind the well, like it dropped and was left behind on accident, not set upright. It’s leather binding kept most of the pages dry, and protected by the rocks. “Another Book?” Iron Bull asked, watching her pick it up and gently wipe it off. The emblazoned symbol was obvious, and her eyes widened. “This is a . . .Warden’s insignia” She looked at it, getting excited.

“This is a . . .Warden’s insignia” She looked at it, eyes getting wide. “Did the wardens camp here?” She looked around in thought. Iron Bull caught her excitement about to follow her. She went to hurry towards the shed but stopped. “We need Blackwall” She turned around quickly enough to make him halt abruptly, almost running nto her. Brynn stopped when the Iron bull put his hands out to stop her. The Iron Bull smirked, “No problem” He pulled out a calling horn, it looked like a hollowed rams horn from his back bag. She watched the Qunari Mercenary captain raise it into the air and blow through the white and brown horn, it bellowed a low lovely sound. 

It wasn’t a quarter of an hour before Blackwall charged up the hill with sword and shield at the ready. Solas had used magic to force himself forward up the hill. “We’re here!” Blackwall shouted, ready for battle. The sound of Varric’s hard breathing close behind, “Some of us” Varric coughed when he got to the top, keeling over to breathe. Solas looked around past the Iron Bull who was waiting for all of them leaned against one of the two boulders rather smugly. “She found something” He informed them before they followed the large qunari captain to a well. Brynn was kneeling near an area, excited she hopped off the grass and beelined straight to Blackwall, holding out a book. Her green eyes were lit, up a smile on her face. “It’s a Wardens journal, from what I got out of it, the warden is a Dalish elf. They’ve been camping around the coast searching for someone, with direct orders to find him, but it doesn’t mention who, some of the pages are missing”. Brynn held out the leather bound journal with a Wardens insignia emblazoned on the corner. “Good find” Blackwall smiled, he carefully surveyed the area, and she showed him the exact spot she picked it up, along with a mirror. “But that’s not everything” Brynn pointed across the grass and around where a shed with items in it were left behind.

Blackwall stepped in first, the others waiting outside the run down shed. A Wardens Banner. Blackwalls’ eyes glittered a bit, he seemed happy and gently touched the banner. “I’ll take this back with us, and what about that chest?” Blackwall pointed to a locked brown box under an old table. Old bed rolls were placed but leaves and dirt had covered them, it had been a long time since anyone had slept here. “Conscription Ale” Varric read the bottle that was hidden in the blanket folds of a bed roll. “Someone could get rock joint sleeping on this” Varric snickered at how thin the bedroll was. Blckwall nodded, “It seems they’ve been moved on for awhile, and this is the first real sign of them”. Blackwall used the tip of his sword carefully, and with a swift kick at the box and a jerking of the sword in the lock jamb, it broke open with ease.

“Nice trick” Iron Bull complimented the dark bearded warrior. “Something a Chevalier once showed me” Black wall admitted, and Brynn knew just from looking at him that Blackwall had led a very full life. Varric’s interest was peaked, “A Chevalier huh? I might use that” Varric touched his chin thoughtfully. “More inspiration?” Brynn smiled at the scholarly Dwarf. “Are you kidding, these guys are full of inspiration” Varric nodded to each one in the party. “You’ve got a reluctant Heroine, a Qunari mercenary spy, an elven mage, and a fearless Warden warrior, and then me . . .The rogue storyteller to capture it all” Varric winked.

Blackwall collected what he felt was important, and everyone helped carry the items back to camp. Harding was excited to send news of Warden finds back to Lelianna. “Finally, something to send back to lady Nightingale”. Harding smiled, and read over the Journal. “We might be able to figure out the owner if we can just locate where they’d gone. But the tracks are washed away, and if they searched the coast for this person, it’s possible they’ve gone to Orlais along the coast to keep looking, the camps we found were abandoned, and seemed to follow up the coast” Harding made blue ink exes on the map of where the warden camps were found, but the best find was the one Brynn and the Iron Bull discovered. After the run-in with the Blades of Hessarian, everyone was under orders to stay near camp. "We've been keeping our eye on their base now that we know where they are, and around the clock watch and rotation shifts, everyone reports back to me at dawn and dusk" Harding reported. It was the only way to carefully search while maintaining a vigil. 

Back at Camp everyone was taking advantage of the wind and lack of rain for the night, setting up fires, and doing laundry. Brynn brought back hares Varric had set up snares for, and the Soldiers brought down a couple of rams, everyone would eat well tonight. Harding complimented Brynn for her hunting knowledge, but both women began talking of simple pleasures they missed back home while doing laundry in a wash tub. Harding's sleeves rolled back, bun in her hair “Once we get back I’m buying tons of bread and pumpkin butter, Andraste I miss the stuff” Harding laughed. Brynn laughed in complete agreement, soft bread and warm apple butter would hit the spot. Brynn’s own hair falling loosely, her own sleeves rolled to the elbows. Brynn nodded to the east, “I found some berry bushes over that way, I can collect some for the journey back . . .Once they’ve sent back the crest, I’ll deal with the Hessarian’s”. Brynn admitted quietly to Harding, both women were wringing out laundry to hang up and dry in the wind, trying to keep busy. Harding paused at the regret in Brynn’s voice. “I know your taking this personally, but they signed on for this, they know the risks, and so do we”. She gave a small smile. Brynn gave a half one in return but went back to hanging up her laundry. 

Past the fire, leaned up against a tree with a bottle of ale was the Iron Bull, studying everyone around him, and occasionally watching  _ ‘her _ ’. Varric smirked, knowing full well he was studying the free marcher noble. The dwarfs eyes sparkled a little with interest at the new member of the inquisition, Varric poked the fire to keep it going, adding wood occasionally. Not taking his eyes off the fire Varric smiled “So your Ben Hassrath huh? The Spies of the Qunari” Varric let it be known he knew what The Iron Bull was. Iron bull didn’t even take his eyes off of Brynn Trevelyan. “Oh, You’ve heard of us?” Iron Bull downed the last of the bottle and wiped his chin of ale. “I’ve spent some time in Kirkwall” Varric admitted. Iron Bull tossed the bottle by the fire “That must have been fun”, the qunari captain answered flatly.

Varric gave a chuckle, “you could say that”. Both men knowing full well it wasn’t fun in the slightest. 

Solas was overlooking the cliffside in the twilight, what was left of the light with dark outlines of the islands off the coast and it’s rocky ridges below them. Brynn grabbed something from her leather bag, and walked over, it was small. Iron Bull watched her walk over carefully to speak to the elven mage. 

“She’s sweet” Varric said, still poking the fire.

“What?” Iron Bull asked, asking what the Dwarf was getting at. 

“You’re trying to study her, figure her out?” Varric chuckled knowingly, his brown eyes lit by the fire “. . .She’s sweet, cares about people. Not like most Nobles I know” Varric clarified his response with a knowing look to the Qunari captain. “Well-” Iron Bull started. He and Varric watched Brynn walk up to Solas and gently speak to him, holding out a necklace with a pendant.  Something she found in that chest that belonged to the wardens. She studied it for awhile, and with Blackwalls blessing the warden let her have it. Iron Bull had recognized the design and pattern from shops in Par Vollen that catered to soldiers. A lifeward pendant. It would take a blow for you if it was a killing blow, but break apart once used up.

Varric smirked and Solas looked confused a moment before nodding his head to her and smiling a bit with a thank you. Brynn looked happy, having taken care of her own. 

Iron Bull reached for another bottle of ale, the ship the vints came over with was stock full of the stuff. He’d let the dwarf in on his thoughts, he could see Varric prying to get them anyway. “-It’s nice to see someone gives a damn about their own people, and doesn’t let race get in the way”. Iron Bull finished his statement. Brynn took one look around before locking eyes with the Qunari captain from across camp. Varric watched the moment, her eyes met his one and she quickly turned into her tent and disappeared. The lamplight turned on, a soft glow emanating behind the canopy sheets. “Uh huh” Varric smirked thoughtfully. Looking from Iron Bull to the tent, then back to the fire. ‘ _ Looks like the makings a decent story _ ’ Varric thought to himself, before he sighed heavily. “The blessed hero come to save us, with a heart of gold towards all”. Varric shook his head. “These stories are the kind that I worry about”.

Iron Bull had popped open a second bottle of ale, offering one to the dwarf. “Why is that?” Iron Bull asked quietly, studying Varric too.

“This story could end three ways . . . But the way it usually ends, is in tragedy”. Varric admitted looking down at the fire. 

**(Redemption)**

It was another two days of foraging. Brynn helped hunt, gather berries, and roots of plants with healing properties. Solas spent a good part of the morning walking with Brynn along the shore. Iron Bull kept close by, getting bits and pieces of the conversation today. They were discussing something Solas had seen in the fade. Since he was a mage, he could visit the fade in dreams. The Qunari didn’t look kindly upon free mages, but Bull always felt pity for them. They would train their whole lives to their given specialty, whether it be to become a baker, or a blacksmith, or a soldier. _One would always pop up in the group, someone in the unit. The Temassarin’s would help them develop their skills, then suddenly, he’d wake up to an icy cold floor, and everyone was falling and tripping all over the place. Next thing he knew, one of the other kids was taken away. One of the girls had shown signs of being a mage._ Iron Bull had never seen her again after that day, it took two days for the ice to thaw from the floor. He remembered the look on the girl’s face, she was sad, upset, and once she learned she was going to be taken away, she started crying. He remembered her face and how his “Tama” had to quarantine her from everyone else. _It started to rain that day, the day they took her away_. 

Spells are restricted, and so the mages are bound, their mouths sewn, and they are kept in strict confinements, so as not to hurt anyone else. They called her the qunari word for ‘ _flower_ ’ . . .She was always picking them, and was in training to be a herbalist. She lost all of it, and Bull prayed nothing like that would happen to him.

His memory strung like a harp string and he broke it when he heard laughter. _Her_ laughter. Solas had told a story and the boss was smiling a bit, and she was laughing with him. Bull smirked a little, she had a lot on her plate, so a bit of fun was necessary to keep her going. 

When they brought the carriage for the wrapped bodies of the fallen agents yesterday, Iron Bull had caught her watching them move the bodies. Harding reassured him that she’d have an agent shadow her, the woman who was smiling earlier sat alone by the beach for two hours. She wanted to be alone, taking the loss hard. If it were his own boys, he wouldn’t be in very good shape either. He purposefully left a bottle of white wine in her tent, next to her leather bag. He kept his distance to give her privacy, but kept her within’ earshot incase of trouble. When she returned her eyes were reddened, and her nose was a bit pink, like she’d been crying. But he had to admit, she was doing her best to hide it, and didn’t let it interfere with her work, that was a good sign of someone who would do the right thing, even if it didn’t feel right. He liked that. 

Now they were strolling along the rocky beach, and he was getting tidbits of Solas talking about Spirits, which made him uneasy. Iron Bull always felt that spirits could possess anyone who let them in, so to shut them out would be the safest bet, and mages were a doorway to the world that needed to be kept closed. Solas was talking about how he would see things, and places, and interact with them. _Crazy talk_. 

It was mid morning when Varric looked up from his fishing pole, Blackwall was trying to net them some smaller fish by the caves. A black raven flew overhead, and then another. At the camp, scout harding heard the ravens coming, and she looked up with a smile, raising her arm to the air as one landed on her arm gently, latching its claws around her leather arm guard. The other landed on the tent pole, dropping a parcel it had been carrying. “News from Haven! Lead scout!” The requisition soldier, a woman named Nanetta, picked up the parcel and immediately went over to the requisition table, marking off what was delivered. “She’ll want this right away” Nanetta held out the small brown wrapped parcel to Harding. Inside was a necklace with a pendant, a familiar one. 

“I’m sure she will . . .Thank you Nanetta, we’ll write back once she’s spoken to them”. Harding nodded for reassurance, the soldiers all were notified. Harding started walking to the beach where Brynn Trevelyan was walking with Solas, the others were fishing or . . _.Leering_ close by. Harding noticed the Qunari keeping his eye on the Herald and Solas, as if he didn’t trust them or something. Harding whistled loudly, and everyone looked at her as she approached. Solas and Brynn stopped in their tracks, while Harding walked right up to Brynn and held out the crest. “Lelianna sends her regards, she says they had this specially made in time for you, and to be careful, she would like a report on the interaction with their leader and if they pose an extended risk to us”. Harding gave her report, and Brynn accepted the necklace pendant gently from the red headed dwarf.

Solas looked at Brynn for a reaction. “That’s what we need to approach them?” Varric asked. “What would you like to do?” Solas asked. Brynn looked to Solas, then to the ground, gripping the pendant and flipping her long hair to the side to tie the cord around her neck, letting it dangle openly. “I’ll go . . .Negotiate” She gave a cold look to Harding who understood. “Send a signal if you need us, we’ll be ready” Harding nodded in understanding. The Iron bull watched Brynn follow Harding back to the base camp. Brynn felt the pendant against her chest, this was a moment she had been waiting for, and dreaded. The looks on those Hessarian mercenaries faces, when they should have stood down. How they attacked with regret on their faces, it showed immense loyalty, but loyalty to the wrong person, and the bodies of the agents still haunted her. She would send word back to their families that the man responsible was dealt with harshly. . . She intended to take him on, alone. But the others didn’t know. 

‘ _ Your unit is your family, in the Qun we don’t have mothers and fathers, but everyone plays a role. Your role is to look out for your own, and they to look out for you . . . If you fail to protect one, the other is weakened. Therefore the entire army is weakened a little bit more at a time.’  _

The voice of her former mentor came back to her, her lessons were precise and clear and strictly military. Though he was from a foreign and frightening race, he was right. The inquisitions people were the reason she was safe, the reason she had a purpose, and they stood behind her when all others called her a blasphemous monster. She would avenge them, and ensure the protection of the others, even if it cost her her life. 

The walk to the Hessarian camp was easier than she first thought it would be. The woodland fort was guarded and protected. Harding had her agents stake out the place, but keep a safe distance, just enough to keep watch on their movements. The map showed a cleared area, cut down trees in the nestle of the hills. Blackwall had on full armor, Solas refused to stay behind with quiet observation. Varric readied Bianca, and the Iron bull followed close behind with his large cleaver he cleverly called the B _ulls Edge._ Brynn had put on her Dragon armor, the dragon bone gleaming in the light, and the white dragon leather allowing her to stand out in the green trees. 

_She wanted them to see her._

**_(Solo Showdown)_ **

**_ (The Gun Show: In this moment)  _ **

She had smoke pellets ready, and a poison laced across the edges of her daggers, her dragon dagger gleamed on her back. Iron Bull could smell the poison she used, it was light, and barely noticeable except for someone who would be trained to detect poisons. Iron bull knew she was prepared, but he didn't realize the extent of her knowledge until he smelled the Sulfuric poison, only found from a Volcanic weed that grew near Brimstones and Volcanic Aurum. She'd had to have found that on the black market, or have connections to get it, that kind of poison isn't found on your every day apothecary cart. 

Their footsteps weren’t quiet, and she walked in front of them, even as Blackwall tried to keep her behind him. A large Dwarven statue greeted them as they approached the fort, and two blue garbed guards readied their weapons. 

Brynn walked in the front, putting a gentle hand on Blackwall's readied sword. She nodded to the Warden who grimaced but sheathed his weapon. “Watch your backs” Varric looked around for others who might be watching them approach. Two skeletal corpses hung from the wooden beams of the archeway, Fereldan uniforms. Brynn felt even angrier, they’ve been killing Fereldan soldiers that wandered out this way as well.

Hessarians came out of the trees, or were training archery on false wooden straw dummies by the fort. “Halt!” The female guard called out, ready to stop them from approaching further. The man beside her put a hand to her shoulder, and pointed at the crest upon Brynns chest, swaying gently with each step. “She has the mercy’s crest . . .” The man said out loud, before putting a halting hand up to those who now surrounded them. Dogs could be heard past the main gate. “She’s come to challenge him?” The woman stared shocked and her eyes locked with Brynn’s for a moment.

Brynn kept a cold stare ahead, and Iron bull began counting how many men he saw, and how many barks he heard. So far he was up to 26 men, just outside, and three war dogs. Inside would be more.

A path led up to stables, and inside was a war camp. Dogs on rope and chain leashes were pulling at them, barking loudly at the new scents. Iron Bull made himself look big, but everyone’s eyes were on her, it would be hard to defend her if she was the first one everyone would be after. One of her gloves slipped a tad, and he noticed her slip something small inside the right hand glove while no one was looking. ‘ _ Clever girl _ ’. Iron Bull thought taking up the right flank, they’d all see his eye patch and assume he’d be an easy target to take from his blind spot. 

“She comes with the Mercy’s Crest” The guard who allowed them in announced to everyone around them. Others stepped back, and they pulled on the dogs to bring them back as well. Brynn watched around her carefully, it looked like they were making room. 

At the end of the worn path, was a large Fereldan looking seat, two dog statues placed on either side. A burly man with a blonde beard and tattooed face stared at her without the slightest interest. The blonde man laughed and didn’t even bother to stand in her presence, she stopped a few feet away from him. “Is this the battalion they send me?” He laughed, and some of the other men chuckled too. “A woman?” He looked at her as if he thought her a joke, compared to her companions she didn’t look frightening. But this man was posturing. Brynn stared him down without blinking, she took off the crest, and threw it at the man, it landed in his lap. The leader picked it up, admiring the pendant. 

“You dare insult?” Blackwall put a hand on the hilt, and Iron Bull stopped him. She took a step forward from her party, no expression on her face.

The blonde burly warrior looked up as if he was bored “You’ve come to challenge me then?” He asked, head resting on his chin “Which one?” The warrior asked looking to her companions each and past her. Brynn pulled out her Dragon dagger from her back holster. The Warrior kept chuckling, leaning back now. “Seriously  _ young lady _ , you’re no older than my dogs youngest bitch. Which one of your men is here for me?” He asked again. “Will it be the big one?” He motioned to Iron Bull. The Hessarians blue eyes not taking any of this seriously. Brynn moved her hair to the side, and pulled out the other dagger, rolling up her sleeves but keeping her arm guards in place, still no expression, as if this was all normal. The Iron Bull put a hand on the haft of his cleaver, and she turned to them. “None of you are to intervene, stay  _ bac _ k” She demanded gently. 

The men stared at her in disbelief. “He’s twice your height and weight lass” Blackwall warned, glaring at the Hessarian. Iron Bull was about to protest that he should be the one to cut him down. But her look stopped him those cat like eyes a foggy green, clouded with anger. “That’s an order” She called back and looked directly at the Iron Bull who gritted his teeth and locked his jaw, if she died now this would all be for nothing. _ If she dies, he’s killing everyone here, regardless _ . Iron Bull stood back and let his cleaver rest on the ground, like she ordered, and she could tell he disliked the order. “She’s serious” Varric took a deep breath and looked around. The Hessarian’s were backed away, none of them looked like they would intervene on their leaders behalf. But the talking was non stop, whispering among themselves. Iron Bull clenched and re-clenched his fists. Solas lowered his head, even he didn’t like this, but he raised his eyes to her none the less. “This is her decision, we must respect it” Solas reminded his comrades. 

“You’ve got to be pullin’ my leg” The leader stood up, and his closest attendant took his coat off his shoulders, pulling out a rather large and engraved axe by his side. His dogs growling beside him. “I’ve killed larger than you” The leader warned, his devious eyes glinting in her direction. Brynn used her teeth to pull her glove down. “You butchered peaceful inquisition agents . . .I won’t let that stand . . .” Brynn spoke honestly, and low toned so only he could hear her. But everyone heard with how quiet it had suddenly gotten. 

The dogs began barking again, and loudly growling the owners holding them back. Brynn’s hair fell to the side, and the leader didn’t know what to make of her. Dark reddish hair that looked like blood, light green eyes, a face tattoo and a faint scar across the other, this woman had to be a fool.

“You want vengeance? Come and claim it” He offered with his arms outstretched in welcome. The leader’s armor wasn’t like the others, black and red higherweave, black leather boots. He let his axe drop to the ground, the sharp part as it made a loud thud. Warning her that one wrong step would lead to a missing limb. She kept her cat like eyes upon him, and her mentor’s words faintly spoke in the back of her mind. 

‘ _ An enemy wants you to look into his eyes . . . But a warrior knows that watching the waist is how you’ll know where he is going to be, he’ll move, and you can match it, or counter his steps. Watch the waist, the abdomen .  _ . .’. 

She watched him twist lightly, he was going to swing hard and across to the left, she didn’t even need to look at his feet. The leader smirked “It’ll be a shame to kill something so pretty, but perhaps I can have my fill after your dead”. He smiled, and came down hard and across, just as she guessed. It was so quick the world felt it was in slow motion. 

She threw down the pellet to her right, and it drew his attention, she went through the smoke that exploded into the air, and covered them both, she went left and under, missing his great axe. She came up behind him. He coughed from the smoke, and she heard everyone shouting and gasping.

Brynn put a hand on his shoulder, with a shaky hand she felt the throat slit against her dragon dagger. Blood spurted out from the wound across his neck, he held his throat, eyes large and wide. 

She watched him drop to his knees, choking and gasping for air, coughing blood. The smoke was flying away like fog, and they saw the Leader collapse to his knees and hold his throat, she stood behind him and above him, victorious. A 'young lady'. 

She did it! Blimey!” Blackwall raised a fist in a cheer. Iron Bull smiled, crossing his arms. “Now that, was bad ass” The Bull complimented. Brynn had a remorseful look upon her face, she didn’t enjoy killing, it brought no peace except that the inquisition soldiers might be safe. Now all that remained were the rest of the group.

The blue clad Blades of Hessarian all spoke amongst themselves, and some began dropping to one knee. Bull had his weapon ready along with Varric who had readied Bianca for a firing shot. A short brown haired man from the front gates approached the scene carefully. He raised a hand to his brethren and walked forward towards Brynn. Bull walked alongside him to Brynn’s side, staying close. Varric and Blackwall closed ranks with Solas between them. “I think they’re standing down” Blackwall observed the resignation and even some ‘smiles?’. 

The brown haired man with a pale complexion. Brynn looked around, “It’s done, as long as everyone here respects the outcome” Brynn waited for the representative of this group to speak. 

He looked to the body of their fallen leader, then to her with a small knowing look in his eye. He seemed to pose no threat. “You may call off your guard . . .The Blades of Hessarian, are at your service” He announced to her, nodding to the Iron Bull who looked like he’d crush the man in an instant at the slightest wrong move. “If you want eyes on the coast, here we are” He nodded. Brynn was confused at his response. Varric refused to lower Bianca, but even he looked perplexed. “I’ve not heard of you before this . . .Incident” She inquired.

The young man smirked a little, like a small inner joke. “Our work is often misunderstood. But we serve Andraste, and whoever proves worthy of wielding us” He looked to her, and took a knee. “They will follow your word”. He promised. Iron Bull looked around at those who took a knee or put their weapons away and bowed their heads. “It seems . . .We might not get stabbed in the back after all?” Varric looked around, still wary. 

“You and your blades are loyal to the inquisition now?” She asked, not believing it fully. “We’re loyal to you, but I suppose that’s the same thing, your worship” He stood to meet her, and they shook hands. “There’s no ill will over your former boss?” She asked to be sure. Iron Bull listened carefully, deals like this needed witnesses to remember details. “He was a bastard” The man admitted. “Your not the first to challenge him, you’re just the first to win, and were happy about that. Besides . . .I’d rather give my sword arm to the Herald of Andraste . . . Yes, we’ve heard of you, and we would happily support Andraste’s cause, and her champion”. The young man was earnest and proper. She studied him carefully, and the man’s eyes were sincere. They looked relieved. They were shown around the camp as small as it was, and she was given documents. Copies written up about their initiation rites, their purpose and readings on Andraste that they followed. As well as a written letter to the second in command from their former leader, accusing the Inquisition of being ‘liars’ and that he ordered the attacks to persist until their agents were either dead, or left the hills. This would be proof that the inquisition did not act out of haste, or a grasp for power, if higher authorities should inquire.

“Well , glad that mess is over” Varric gave a small celebratory sarcastic quip. Blackwall chuckled, studying the dead man. “Except that mess, she got him deep she did” Blackwall patted Brynn on the back in approval. “It’s good of you to give them a second chance” The warden complimented. Brynn smiled at Blackwall wryly. “Like you said, a new voice to direct them, can direct them to do good”. She remembered his talk about their loyalty, and while it was admirable, it needed to be re-directed. Solas gave a nod, seeming to approve. “And all  _ not dead _ ” Bull smirked looking around them.


	8. A Vow for a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you vow to protect the Herald of Andraste with your life?" Lelianna asked. 
> 
> Iron Bull stared at her back comfortably. "I do".
> 
> The Magistrate's quill scribbled away on his contract, scratching against the parchment. "Very well then".

**(To Haven)**

The journey back would be easier than the journey to the coast. They had the easier terrain mapped out. Their things packed, and horses ready to depart. A carriage full of spirits, food, clothes, and items from the Coast, including the Warden artifacts. The Blades of Hessarian came back with them, or at least some did, to assist in the Herald of Andraste’s departure, and would wait on her word. Before Brynn left, the second in command asked for her orders. Brynn explained protocol.“If you could keep an eye on the coast, let lead scout Harding know of any trouble, or write to us, she’ll send our fastest ravens. We saw Templar boats ashore, if you see them, send word immediately, they will not be friendly to you. The templars have gone rogue under their Lord Seeker. Defend yourselves, keep each other safe”. Brynn gave as much detail as possible to the Templar situation, and also asked for them to be on the lookout for Wardens. Blackwall asked them if they had seen Wardens pass through, and they had, but it was months ago. They were here a total of two weeks before heading up the coast. “As you command, Herald of Andraste” The second in command, whose name was Sethland, answered with a nod. The Blades began assisting the Inquisition forces in their map, and pointing out areas of interest.

Harding looked around, impressed at the teamwork. “I have to say I didn’t expect this outcome but . . .I like it” the scout smiled.

“They’ll assist you, and if there’s any problems please send word”. Brynn asked. Lead scout harding nodded. “I’ll be taking the forward scouts with me when Lelianna sends word. Be safe on the trip back, if anything happens, run back to us”. Harding asked her with an almost worried look in her eyes. Brynn nodded and shook hands with Harding, wishing her luck. Blackwall packed up the last of the portioned rations.

“Well we best be off, we’ll make it there in a week’s time if we get to the first stop by nightfall”. Blackwall announced, looking up at the sun for the time. Iron Bull volunteered to drive the carriage, considering the horses weren’t big enough for him, he even made a face at Varric’s Pony. 

“Hey, she might look small but she’s got moxie” Varric patted his pony on the neck gently, offering her an apple. “I can’t wait to bathe” Brynn joked with Harding who agreed, a hot bath was deeply missed. Iron Bull lifted the reins and snapped them gently against the horses buttocks, it began moving forward. Solas spoke elven to the horse, and it trotted onward gently. Harding had her people see them off as far as the cliffs, and Brynn looked forward to a silver lining in the sky, the end of the rain storm had passed. They’d see blue skies and cool weather for the rest of the day, and that was something to smile about. 

“Well, would you look at that” Varric smirked taking a bite out of his own apple, the blue sky greeting them happily. 

The first two day’s weren’t bad, but definitely something to get used to. When Brynn would head off to ‘ _use the outdoor chamber pot_ ’ she’d discreetly take wet sanitary cloths with her, and at first the men would attempt to follow her. All except Solas and Iron Bull. The Qunari captain laughed loudly when she had to insist with Varric that this was a ‘ _duty_ ’ that she had to do alone, while Varric insisted “You could get hurt? What if a bear comes up behind you?” 

Brynn said she’d take her chances with the bear, she’d rather not have anyone see her un-shaved, and half naked. She kept to her hygiene as best she could on the road. Varric made a joke about how she was the best smelling one here one the third day. They came up to a rivers edge by the fourth mid-day, and Blackwall took the liberty to bathe. He looked to the men, excusing himself. Taking off his armor and shirt, heading for the water falling off the rocks into the river. “Gents” Blackwall nodded. “Sounds most refreshing” Solas agreed, though he said he’d wait until dark before going on his own. Varric threw his shirt at the Iron Bull who was asleep at the front of the carriage, snorring away. The shirt got caught on his horns and he woke up with a drowsy shake. Varric laughed walking off in just his pants, leaving his boots and socks behind. “Ya comin’ Tiny?” Varric called out. Brynn giggled, hiding her laugh from the Iron Bull who realized that was his nickname. “ _Rugghhhagghh”_

The Iron Bull stood up and stretched, yawning as he did so. 

In front of Brynn, looking over his shoulder at her, Iron Bull let his armor drop, and his chest harness, completely bare chested. It fell to the ground, as she pretended not to care. The Bull smirked over his shoulder at her, catching her looking. His blue eye seemed amused. She shook her head and went to setting up camp for the night. Solas found Iron Bull’s flirtations amusing the first two days, though in confidence on the third night at the storm coast, he warned discretion to Brynn. The Iron Bull was still a Qunari spy, ordered to find out what he could and send it back. The Iron Bull seemed to find her reaction amusing, so Brynn tried her hardest to hide them. She’d never met an ox-man so brazen, or openly honest.

Solas was unphased, “Yes it would seem his flirtations are disingenuous, however he has a history of it according to his references”. Solas reminded her, as she helped the elven mage set up the first tent, and set of bed rolls. She dusted off her hands and pointed in the direction she was headed, “I noticed a wild patch of tomatoes and wild onion, i’ll see to dinner”. She offered, walking away with a simple smile. Solas gave a small smirk, having seen her take a look in the direction of the Qunari mercenary captain and spy.

“The twists and turns of fate, some things still surprise me”. Solas gave a jestful remark to the spirit he felt nearby. It was a spirit of guidance, and no doubt he’d have a conversation with it tonight to discuss it’s purpose and any knowledge it might share would be valuable. The spirit was hovering between them, the Qunari and then back to Brynn, then the Iron Bull looked back, seeing Solas finishing up setting up a fire, and Brynn heading off to the trees by herself. The Qunari captain felt a pulling, and he ignored it, instead he got a whiff of his under arms and knew now was the time for a wash. 

“Interesting” Solas felt the spirit move again, and it settled nearby.

Brynn had collected enough onion, wild berries, tomato, and wild parsley for a dinner. She’d stew the Ram meat Harding sent them with. Her leather bag was full, and the mid-day sun was dipping to late afternoon. The sun was glowing across the land, tree’s looked golden in the light, the ground softer as the fields swayed in the wind. There was a farmer some fields away, his stead in view by some sparse tree’s, past the forest. He must have cleared the fields nearby for planting. In her head she was imagining soft tavern music, like from her favorite Inn back home. Her grandfather would take her there when she was little. There was always a band playing near the corner. Her grandfather would make it a habit to take the family there for special intimate occasions. Her father would buy the band a round of drinks. She could almost imagine him sitting in his favorite chair near the bar, smoking his pipe and warm eyes greeting those who came in to say hello to him, her grandmother talking up a storm to anyone nearby. Her mother would shy away from large social gatherings, so when the tavern became full, she’d sneak out with her mother to the nearby gardens, where the Inn owner planted vegetables and herbs for his kitchens. She and her mother would talk about the types of flowers, plants and herbs. The music playing in the background. Brynn hummed the soft melodies in her head, and even sang a bar song she knew, sweet and low for her own enjoyment. Thinking of her mother, and her family. The rocks in the distance were glowing with the afternoon sun. Brynn set herself on a rock, leaned down by the stream, washing the vegetables and peeling them with her smaller knife. She soaked the parsley she found, using clean flatter rocks as a table. Brynn’s hair floated a little in the breeze, it’d be a chilly night, but that would just make her that much more grateful for blankets and clean socks. She washed her hands and face in the cold water, rushing past gently. Places like this, far from the cities, reminded her of home, of the woods. Alone time would be treasured. 

Looking around Brynn sang to herself, her favorite song her Mother taught her and her sister. It was a story about a sea goddess. _“And all the waves would bow down to the Lorelai . . .”_

For a moment she felt someone with her, and it was comfortable. Brynn looked around to find no one, and wondered if perhaps an Ancestor was with her. It was comforting to think in spirit she’d have allies who cared about her situation, where her family could not be present. Green eyes watched the sun begin to set, and the glowing magic of the land around her was glowing warmer and deeper in color. The tree’s began to darken in the fading light. Brynn rose to her feet, dusted herself off and with a stuffed bag of vegetables, and the extra canteens filled with clean water, she started the walk back to camp where four hungry men would be waiting for dinner. She could do that for them at least, she thought with a smile. 

**(Kind Interrogations)**

The sun had set and dusk was upon them. Solas was reading near the campfire, leaned against a downed log with a pillow for comfort. Varric made comments about Solas's reading material, and they discussed why Varric never went into educational writing. Blackwall was still without a shirt, he was chopping wood for the fire, axe in hand, giving a satisfied grunt on occasion. The Iron Bull was listening to conversation, looking around at the darkening world around them. The campfire glowed against the tents and the carriage. The horses were set near the stream to rest with grass and grain piled near them. Brynn had secretly fed them vegetables while no one was looking, Varric caught her giving 'Sugar nettle' an apple. For a team that was set to save the world and kill demons, the Iron Bull was relaxed around them. They seemed to watch what they said around him, but didn't miss out on a chance to use backhanded jokes, he liked that. 

Brynn was stirring the pot of stew she had put together, he wasn't going to turn free food down, and to her credit it smelled good. He could smell the roasting Ram meat and it made his mouth water. 

"That smells good, whatever it is" Varric laughed handing Brynn the bowls she asked for. Brynn smiled with a little warmth and pride. "It's just a stew, it'll get us by for the night" She ladled a good portion of meat, vegetables and broth into a bowl for Varric. Varric drank some down. "Mmmmm", the dwarf was pleased with the main course. Blackwall walked over after wiping sweat off his brow with a kerchief. "Should be enough wood to last the night" The warden nodded "Hello, what's this?" Blackwall had a bowl put infront of him by Varric who was still drinking his down. "Ram and vegetables, nothing fancy". Brynn ladled more and handed a second bowl to Varric who took it over to Solas. The Elven mage smiled gratefully with a thankyou. Brynn ladled the larger bowl for the Iron Bull, though she felt knots in her stomach walking over to him, she kept it quelled. Brynn lowered herself to where he was leaned against the tree, legs stretched out relaxed. He was observing the nearby woods, seemed to be in deep thought. Brynn held out the bowl to him. "There's more if you want it" She gave a gentle look, no smile frown just . . . gentle. The Bull quickly snapped his attention to her and accepted the bowl with a thank you and a smile. Brynn nodded and walked back to the fire. She'd smell like campfire for the night but she didn't care. The Iron Bull watched her get her own bowl, taking a smaller portion for herself. . . She made sure everyone else got their fill first, it showed selflessness . . .Like a Tamassarin. 

Iron Bull remembered how his Tama would do that, she'd be the last one to eat, making sure every kid had their dinner first. The Iron Bull smiled from the memory, sipping down the hot broth contentedly. Brynn excused herself from them, taking a bowl of her own to her tent. She settled into her bed roll, and pulled out her book. Her tent flap was open, letting the cool breeze in directly. Her hair gently swayed in the wind, while changing into a clean tunic and fresh leggings, thick woolen socks. 

The others talked around the campfire a bit, as the darkness settled across the wood. The fire was the only one for miles around, with the exception of the farmers lanterns several fields away. At least they weren't completely alone. Brynn opened her book, An illustration she was familiar with. The Beast prince exposed himself from the dark, his horns curved in the light, the girl was terrified and had a hand to her mouth in shock, backing away from him. The Beast Prince was telling her that she would be staying with him for the rest of her life. This was a hard scene to watch. Brynn looked up to a loud laugh across the camp. The Iron Bull's horns glowing in the firelight, making a large beast like shadow against the oak tree he was leaning against. She looked down to her book at the illustration before rolling her eyes and closing the book. Brynn opted to listen to their conversations. Solas spoke of a place in the fade that he visited, a story of a dwarf who saw the surface for the first time. It was due to the fact that Blackwall mentioned the Dwarven architecture on the coast, and Varric started explaining surface dwarf dwellings and ports, and deep roads entrances that remained un-found after centuries. Brynn smiled at the story. The Iron Bull laughed at Varric's retelling of his upbringing, and how some surface dwarves were still so old fashioned they couldn't take a piss without asking the ancestors first, followed by a story of his youth. 

Brynn looked to her book again, frowning gently, eyes focused in thought. This wasn't fair. She'd asked as a child who her future husband might be, and believed so much in the answer she recieved. That she'd meet him at age 26, get married soon after. They'd have this great adventure together. She remembered the words she didn't understand and wondered about them, but shook her head at the thought of the Iron Bull, being that man. There was no way a man who'd probably slept with his female employers, was so forward and brutish in nature could be her 'true love' . . .Then she mentally kicked herself for believing such a thing. She wasn't a child anymore, but still believed in it to this day, that she was just waiting all this time for some great hero to show up. A childish dream she let go on for too long. She was even angrier at the idea that she completely believed she was going to meet this man, and it would be 'him'. The higher powers had a funny way of dragging her along for a rough and bumpy ride, only for her to not find what she'd always been searching for. Sure, there was more to life than finding a lover, but it wasn't 'just' that. She felt it was destiny, or fate. That she'd meet this man and they'd share some sort of amazing adventure together. Perhaps he's still out there, after all . . .She was across the sea, far from home, inducted into an ancient and old order to restore peace to Thedas and close a breach in the sky that tore open their world to the fade. That was incredulous in itself if she were to tell herself that story years ago. If she thought about it, Brynn pulled in her lips gently in thought, and let her expression fall. 'It's for the best . . .he could die, or already be dead because of the conclave. The idea of her future husband dying before she could unite with him hurt her heart, her chest felt a pang. Then her gaze looked over to the Qunari mercenary captain, and she hated herself for even hoping to believe it might have been him, he wasn't good for her, not like . . .The beast prince in her story. It wasn't fair that everyone she knew was already married or mated, with the exception of her two friends from back home. Juan and Reissa. Reissa was more into her career and getting free drinks than finding a husband. Juan was still a smuggler in Val Royeaux, awaiting her order for more supplies. She'd have to make sure to pay him in advance for the next time, hazard pay. 

Brynn rolled over to try to sleep, though her thoughts wouldn't leave her be, her chest hurt, and she yelled at herself in her thoughts, telling that stupid pulling feeling in her chest to sod off. 

The deepest part of the night came, and Solas watched the stars across the sky, glittering like diamonds. Blackwall was taking his turn to sleep, and Iron Bull had taken up a sleeping post just outside Brynn's tent. Varric had stayed up to write in his journal for a bit before nodding off, quill in his right hand. Solas stood once it was quiet enough and he'd just fed the fire. The spirit that seemed to be one of guidance was still nearby, and he intended to communicate with it before dawn. Solas felt his wards were strong enough, and no predators came close to the fire lit camp, no sounds to indicate anyone was nearby. Solas found a comfortable space below the oak tree, letting himself be pulled into a peaceful sleep. 

**(Haven)**

They made good time, and good conversation along the way. Iron Bull let her keep her distance from him the rest of the trip back. In three days time after that, the frostbacks were in view. Inquisition scouts had spotted them, and began setting off fireworks in the distance. Probably to signal Haven that they were approaching.

They all watched the gold fireworks pop off whenever they got closer to the mountains. Iron Bull walked near the carriage on the ride back, helping keep the horses steady as the ground was covered in snow on top of ice. The wind began to bite, even with the sun on them. The booms in the sky across the nearest hill above the pines echoed across the valleys. Brynn watched without saying a word, her own horse going at a slow relaxed pace. "They're most likely getting ready for us" Solas guessed the obvious. Everyone would be a in a scramble to prepare for the Herald's return with new associates. The cobblestone path to haven emerged from the dirt path it was past the forests edge to the mountains. Horse shoe prints and boot prints could be seen in the snow. Brynn looked up at inquisition scouts perched upon a watch tower, must have been built while she was gone. Varric waved at the scouts who waved back. They shrunk back a moment before another firework was set off, a marker showing where the Herald's party was. 'I can't wait for a hot bath' Brynn thought tiredly, her back ached from the ride and she thought to walk, but they were almost there, the bridge to Haven was in view now across the frozen lake and stream leading to it. Brynn caught sight of red and white garbs, chantry and clergy men waiting by the gates to Haven. Some of them looked as if they were just arriving. The inquisition soldiers stationed at the bridge caught sigh of them, and the party heard them shouting. "The Herald has returned!", as one soldier left to alert others. "Were back" Varric sighed as if he was grateful for it, his pony trotted onwards ahead of them. Brynn nodded to the inquisition soldier at the bridge entrance who immediately signaled others to open the doors. The chantry sisters and men who were at the bridge stopped to look at the party passing by. Brynn leaned down to speak to the soldier who came up quickly and stopped her horse with a pat on the neck. 

"Herald, everyone's making way for your arrival. Sister Lelianna will meet you at the gates with Lady Cassandra" The Soldier reported, he seemed young, bright blue eyes and freckles almost made him look like a young boy. Brynn smiled gratefully, "We have supplies from the coast and word from Harding and her people. These will need to be taken to Quarter Master Threnn" Brynn motioned to the carriage the Iron Bull was walking beside with the pull along horses from the Coast. "Right away Lady Herald. As for 'Him' . . .Sister Lelianna wishes to speak to the Qunari immediately". The soldier nodded to Iron Bull, who watched after hearing his name being called. Bull patted the horses neck to ease them to stopping. Brynn gently tapped the soldiers shoulder to bring him back around. "He is Captain Iron Bull of the Bulls Chargers, he will be addressed in the future as such" Brynn nodded to the Soldier for understanding. Realizing his mistake in simply calling him a 'Qunari', the Young man nodded before turning to the bull with a salute. "As you command Lady Herald. 'Captain Iron Bull', is to be escorted to the Chantry with Sister Lelianna . . . If that is alright with you of course" The Young man looked to the Bull then to Brynn, ready to make up for his insensitivity. "Right" Iron Bull nodded "Take it easy kid, I don't bite" Iron Bull chuckled, and the soldier finally relaxed his posture after worrying he offended Iron Bull. Brynn looked to The Bull who gave her a nod and a wink, letting her know he was fine with it. The soldiers walked beside the Bull after checking him for weapons. His 'Bull's Edge' was resting on the carriage and Brynn looked back to Blackwall who volunteered to make sure he got it back after meeting with Lelianna. Brynn's gaze went from the Bull being 'escorted' ahead of them, to Haven. It looked bustling, the Chantry Bell began to ring, and suddenly she saw people lining up at the gate and heading towards the path on either side. Brynn saw Cassandra waiting by the gates to Haven with Cullen. Soldiers were asking people to make way as the carriage and horses trotted along. "Welcome back Herald!" 

"Glad to see you in one piece!" 

The greetings were arm and welcoming, some others just stared and there were children . . . More than she remembered last time, all gathering and pointing at her, talking excitedly amongst themselves. Mothers were trying to keep their children back from the road. The scent of food cooking in the air caught her nose and she smiled at the scent of pines and fresh snow. They were back to Haven, and she couldn't have been more grateful for it. The idea of her cabin and a hot bath near the fire, and clean clothes with a cup of tea and honey made her feel so much more relieved. "I could get used to this" Varric nodded waiving back to the kids who patted Varric's pony as he passed. 

Seggrit crossed his arms, nodding to the Herald. Brynn looked around and didn't see Sera yet, but she'd meet up with her later. Solas hurried his pony along ahead of them, allowing a soldier to see to Solas's horses rest and needs, letting Solas dismount carefully. "I'll take 'er sir" The soldier nodded. Solas seemed stunned that he was called sir, and in his mild confusion he hesitated before saying 'Thank you'.

Blackwall dismounted and the low talking and whispers began. Cassandra approached with Cullen. Everyone standing nearby was taken by the sight of the Warden. Lelianna looked relieved, and hurried forward. She nodded to the Iron Bull's escorts. Brynn noticed everyone hush as the Bull approached with soldiers at his side. Cullen nodded to the soldiers and he accompanied them to the gates "Iron Bull is it? I've met with your Lieutenant and they've received proper quarters. I'll meet you in the Chantry" Cullen nodded to Iron Bull who gave a nod and a thanks back. Blackwall waited for Brynn to dismount as she led him to Lelianna. Cassandra standing nearby. 

_"I can't believe it, a warden"_

_"A Qunari!? This far south, almost unheard of"_

Lelianna smirked at the excitement buzzing in the air. "This'll give everyone something to talk about for a month, The Herald of Andraste brings back a mercenary company, and a warden" Lelianna complimented. Brynn smiled. "Warden Blackwall, this is our spymaster, and left hand of the Divine, Lelianna" Brynn gave introductions. "I'm very pleased to meet you, we have much to discuss" Lelianna informed him. Blackwall had his arms crossed and gave a nod. "I"ll help put things away and get settled in my quarters then, when should I meet with you?" Blackwall asked. Lelianna gave him instruction to meet her in the Chantry after he'd settled in. Varric walked past walking his pony to the stables. "Spymaster" Varric nodded to Lelianna "Seeker" Varric smirked at Cassandra who rolled her eyes. "I am pleased you all survived" Cassandra admitted, and Varric took that as a personal greeting. 

"While you settle in, Quarter Master Threnn is preparing her people to take a look at your information for requisitions. It's well done. The supplies you've brought back are very useful" Lelianna complimented, a slyness in her eyes. "Cullen is very interested in the Iron veins you've discovered and places of interest on the storm coast our people can search twice over, and recover"

Brynn heard the excitement and chatter fill the air. Blackwall nodded to Cullen. "I understand you are Warden Blackwall, pleased to meet you" Cullen shook Blackwalls hand. "Here to help however I can" Blackwall nodded to the commander. Brynn liked that they were getting along, but she watched Iron Bull walk off with the escorts, she was nervous about this. She looked to Cassandra who didn't seem to bring it up, almost expecting the Seeker to be angry about bringing back a Qunari Spy mercenary captain, and his company. Lelianna watched Brynn's expression change, and noticed Brynn was watching the Bull be escorted to the chantry.

"You did what you felt was right, and I am most intrigued, and impressed". Lelianna complimented Brynn who looked surprised. Brynn looked down a moment, "I admit I was unsure of how you or Cassandra might react however . . .He does have information you might want, I thought of the importance of that first. If you wish him to leave I'll understand-"

"We've been prepared for him" Lelianna put a hand to Brynn's arm gently. "You did well" The bright eyed spy master reinforced her compliment. Brynn only hoped she'd have received as much. Cassandra approached them. "We will discuss everything at length after dinner, in the war room. In the mean time, you've earned a rest. We will deal with the Qunari" Cassandra gave a strong sense of approval, and that this would be handled by the advisors. Brynn felt the weight off her shoulders, but felt a little bad for the Bull. She didn't warn him that he'd be in for a forced meeting, though being a spy of the Ben Hassrath it seemed appropriate and expected. Hopefully he didn't resent her for their suspicions. Commander Cullen walked Blackwall to his new quarters, a warm recently build shed that would annex with the Blacksmiths quarters. Brynn walked her horse to the stables herself, waving away anyone else who attempted to take her. "It's alright, I'm fine" Brynn nodded with a polite smile to the soldiers at the gates. She made sure her horse had a clean stable with fresh hay and oats before making her way to her own cabin to rest and bathe. A hot bath would make everything better. 

**(Quiet Titles and Solemn Vows)**

_(Slytherin common room: Youtube: By Ambient Worlds)_

_'I expected as much, they'd be damn stupid not to'._ Iron Bull let the inquisition soldiers take him to the Chantry. Chantry sisters, and people were staring at him wide eyed. Most of these folks probably haven't seen a Qunari before. His people were more prevalent to being up north. Or near the warm climates of Par Vollen. The soldiers opened the chantry doors and let him inside, the warmth hit him first, along with the eyes of everyone inside suddenly looking at the Qunari with Horns. He'd give em' a few weeks before they got used to seeing him around. "This way" The soldier to his left with a slight limp led him to a side office, past a chantry mother who eyed him curiously. Bull caught sight of a meek red-headed elven woman leaving the room, she didn't make eye contact with him. ' _Alot of Redheads here_ ' He smirked. The soldiers stood by the door while he was led inside. A woman in gold silks and a dark blue overdress looked up from her papers at him, again wide eyed. She had a light brown complexion and dark eyes, black hair. . . exotic."Good morning" She greeted him with a writing board in one hand and she was waiting for more people to enter. The Red headed, short haired woman in purple hooded armor . . . The spymaster. Iron Bull had her pegged from the get-go. Then . . .A warrior woman, short dark hair with a crown braid. Sword on her hip, she was a warrior, and looked the type. "Please have a seat" The gold and navy dressed woman with a thick accent asked him to sit down, he obliged her with a thanks. 

The Iron Bull observed her for a moment, chin in thought. "You must be the Ambassador? Your Antivan accent gives you away" Iron Bull guessed, making small talk while the other women settled themselves. The ambassador 'Josephine' seemed to be surprised by his guess. "Oh, you are correct Monsieur, I have your recommendations here, everything seemed to check out in Orlais with your former employers. "Do you prefer Iron Bull, or simply Bull?". The ambassador seemed hesitant, she was avoiding the fact he was a spy, whether to not anger him or mention the obvious he couldn't say. The Ambassador looked to her papers then to him for confirmation.

" It's 'The Iron Bull' Actually, there's an article in the front. Glad the paperwork went smoothly for you" He offered her pleasant conversation. Judging by her reaction she didn't think he'd be capable of speaking with her politely, most folks didn't until they sat down with him. 

The Iron Bull sat comfortably in the chair, but minded his posture around the other two. These must be the left and right hands of the Divine. Red kept her eyes on him, observing him carefully. The other must be that Nevarran noble woman, the seeker. Her sword had a seeker emblem on the hilt, giving her away. 

The door opened again with the curly blonde commander walking in after them. "Sorry about that, I was showing our Warden ally his lodgings. I've the report of the fight here from Harding" Commander Cullen handed parchment over to Red who read them carefully. 

"Well . . ." Red began, lowering the papers down, eyeing him suspiciously. "When we heard of a mercenary company intercepting a Tevinter force on the coast, we were curious as to how you received the information. Seeing as how . . .forthcoming you have been with our people, you have the room to explain. But first things first . . . I am sister Lelianna, spymaster to the Inquisition. This is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast of Nevarra, member of the royal family, and right hand to late Divine Justinia". Lelianna introduced themselves. Cassandra looked to the Commander "This is the Inquisitions Commander Cullen Rutherford" Cassandra's Nevarran accent was thick, and besides the fact that he found her warrior skill attractive, he knew she didn't trust him. A common theme being the big guy with the horns. 

"Hows it goin?" Iron Bull greeted Cullen. Lelianna picked up the papers again and handed them to Cassandra. "We've heard of your cooperation with our force on the coast, how did you receive this information". She got right to the point, and he was more than willing to tell her. _The best kind of position he could be in, was a truthful one, give both sides what they want and his position would be secure, everyone would be happy. However sending information back and forth and being upfront about it would upset his superiors, even with the best of motives, but this would keep him from getting stabbed in his sleep should they have found out later on and he kept it from them. Come from a position of honesty, and they'll trust you over time._ He thought. 

"It's a bit of a long story, we pulled a job up north for a local noble. His teenaged son ran off and I was paid to hand the son over to a family representative who would take the son back to his families estate in Nevarra. Lord Damacus something or other. While we were at port, I was tipped off about a couple of Vint mages we were sharing the Inn with. They were headed to Fereldan by boat. They were at the tavern with the lords son. More than likely the Vints would use him as a hostage, and demand payment from Lord whats-his-name. More than likely he met them on the road and they struck a bargain, the kid didn’t realize he was probably the bargain. Or they all three conspired to get money from the kids father in return for his son as a ruse. I knocked out the kid, got him to the retainer, then I tipped off my contacts and they sent word along. I snuck into their rooms and found they were headed to Fereldan to meet with someone". Iron Bull explained. 

"Go on" Cassandra walked around him, sizing him up a bit as she did so. He kept his cool.

"-On the ship I had my guys watch them, and wait. After having a few drinks with the captain, he let it slip they paid for a one way trip, no return voyage plans". Iron Bull let the spymaster catch what he was getting at. Her eyes seemed to flicker with interest. "That's very interesting" Lelianna looked to Cullen.

"Why anyone would show up at a time like this when it's safer over seas is beyond me" Cullen chuckled.

"Exactly" Lelianna gave a cat like glance at the Commander. "Continue" Lelianna said as Josephine asked one of the soldiers at the door to ask the kitchens for tea and bread. "Right away lady Ambassador" The one took off. Bull continued his story. 

"The captain said their way was paid in full, called them 'Rich mages'. They didn't try to hide who they were, those damn pointy hats are always a give-away" Iron Bull crossed his arms with a sigh. The fire crackled in the background. "I learned they brought tomes with them, that they paid their way in full, but no voyage back was scheduled. And the vints let it slip to the captain they were headed for Redcliff and inquired about hiring a carriage once they arrived to port to get them to Lothering". Iron Bull gave red the details and she followed along. -" We landed at port, a small fishing town. Thats' when me and my guys got wind of the Inquisition and the stories. My contacts in the Ben Hassrath were concerned about the breach. I have my reports I can offer you from the time I discovered the Vints, to landing here" Iron Bull leaned forward with interest, taking the letters from Vass out of his pocket and handing it to Lelianna. 

"One of my contacts is located in Fereldan and she had to relocate after shit blew up at the conclave". Iron Bull watched Lelianna read over the letter from Vass, and Cassandra looked irritated at his wording, still sensitive about the divines death, he guessed. "In short, The Ben Hassrath knows about you, who you are. But not what the Inquisition is doing to stop the breach. They found out your identities and sent them to me to investigate for them. I'd rather stay a thousand damn leagues from that thing" Bull nodded his head in the direction of the breach outside. "But I go where I'm sent". He explained. "Understandable" Lelianna was still reading, her lips muttering a little as she read the pages of the letters. 

"There was a spy in our midst before?" Cassandra asked.

Lelianna laughed as if that were a joke. "Of course there was, they describe the Herald perfectly here, from her tattoo to her light scar to her hair and even age range" Red seemed impressed. " Not to mention, other parties were involved at the conclave, some who weren't there, had to have spread word about what they'd seen and heard. However once we cleared the area and forced others to stay outside of Haven until we could establish ourselves, their first agent left the area, this Tassa" Red handed the letters to Cullen who was interested for security purposes.

Cassandra's dark eyes rounded on him. "Are there any other Ben Hassrath spies in Haven?" She asked with her arms crossed, seriousness in her eyes. "Just me" Iron Bull answered honestly. "And the chargers?" Cullen asked looking up with a quirked eyebrow from his reading. Bull let the kitchen maid come in with tea and bread with butter on trays for them. "Thank you Irva" Josephine smiled politely. 

"My boys know about it, I don't keep secrets from them like that. But they don't know Ben Hassrath business, they're good guys. They get paid to do what their told, and they do their jobs well. I keep that part of my life separate from them, keeps things from getting complicated". 

"So you've told your own company your a Qunari agent?" Lelianna seemed surprised.

Bull smirked, "Eyes to Eye . . .Better they know who they're working for, then find out later and begin to distrust me. If my guys don't trust me to take care of them, there'll be infighting, and suspicion. . . Good fighters need to be able to trust their employer, or they'll turn on you" Bull's voice lowered from experience. After Fishers Bleeders turned on Fisher, he knew more than anyone what not taking care of your guys will do to a business, even one like this. 

"Please Help yourself" Josephine offered tea, taking some for her own. Bull held off, not sure how this was going to go yet. "Thanks" He gestured with the 'too small for him' tea cup, and letting it rest on his knee. "We intercepted a message the Vints sent off once we arrived. Found out there was more than one vint Involved, that letter is in there too. They're meeting in Redcliff, and another ship of Vints was going to follow shortly after their arrival. Seemed like it had to to with the Breach, why else would a bunch of crazed magic vint assholes suddenly show up here when everything goes to shit". Iron Bull gestured with his left hand. 

Cassandra stepped in, "That is suspicious, have you handed her every letter from your contacts?" Cassandra asked, eyeing his pockets. "Your welcome to check" He offered with a sly grin. Cullen hid a laugh with a cough, surprised by the forwardness. Cassandra glared at the Bull and motioned to the soldiers at the door. The Iron Bull stood up, just as the soldiers approached, timid to touch him. The Bull raised his hands up as a sign of non resistance, they checks his pockets and found no more letters. "He's clean" One soldier said to Cassandra who nodded in approval, they took their positions back to the door. Bull sat down again after Red gave him a permissive nod.

They expected him to put up resistance or at least hide something, they didn't know what to make of him being open and up front, and that is what would ensure his character isn't tarnished in their eyes. 

"So the Tevinter force was coming to the Storm Coast? Why not to a closer port?" Cassandra asked.

"Because we sent back false information to them, telling them that's where they would be meeting the two vints I had tailed" Iron Bull answered. "We took their message and replaced it with another, telling the larger force to land on the Storm Coast, away from civilians and far enough north that it'd be away from the breach, in case they were planning something. Me and My guys did a little camping and I sent my Lieutenant to you with the information of where they would be".

"The timing is impeccable" Cullen complimented. "If we had arrived later your plan wouldn't have panned out"

"That was a bit of luck on our part" Iron Bull admitted with sincerity, a laugh behind his eyes. 

Cullen leaned against the table Iron Bull was sitting at. "I've also met with your men, they are professional it seems, however I do have questions regarding your 'archer? with a staff?" Cullen asked. "She insisted she wasn't a mage and I let the matter go for now" Cullen admitted.

 _'Ah, Dalish'_ Iron Bull chuckled softly. "Did you receive the manifest regarding the chargers?" Iron Bull asked, also quickly changing the subject.

"I have that here . . ." Red touched the stack of papers gently. "Everyone is accounted for. We've also received notice that one Tevinter soldier was left alive for questioning and he's in Harding's custody before being transferred to a local Fereldan court. He didn't give up much, their going to investigate further at the prison, I've sent agents there to question him". Red informed them. "For someone who doesn't want to be near the breach, you were very ardent in joining the inquisition" Red stared him down.

"An order that _will_ be on the front lines against demons and corruption" Cassandra finished, crossing her arms and staring him down as well. "There can be no room for weakness here, we must be vigilant with all parties, and everyone until proven innocent is suspect in this". Cassandra looked to Lelianna. Cullen seemed to stay back for now, waiting until they made the call as to the integrity of the Inquisition by bringing on a Qunari spy. "Before I sent my Lieutenant to you, I received word from my superiors in the Ben Hassrath, they are considering intervention on the south if I don't send back proof that the new Inquisition can handle the magical anomaly". Iron Bull admitted the obvious reason he was here. Cassandra didn't look too pleased by that. Cullen and Cassandra exchanged looks.

"I am aware, I received that in the Heralds report of you. Will the Qunari invade?" Cullen stepped forward, awaiting an answer. So that's what the commander wanted to know, if his forces had to prepare for another enemy to take on. _It'd be a heavy plate, more than likely the inquisition would die fighting. Qunari, Templars, Mad Mages, and possibly Vints. A big burden to bear._ Iron Bull thought as the commander made direct eye contact. 

"I've sent back word to wait until I've assessed the situation going on here. I told Brynn that the Ben Hassrath want to know if they need to come over here with shock troops and launch an invasion on the south, which would upset everyone" Iron Bull noted the obvious. Cassandra walked around the room, arms still crossed, "Nations would rise up in retaliation. King Markus would not stand for it" Cassandra noted. Cullen dropped the papers on the table, "Nor would King Alistair or the Empress, not with the Orlesian civil war still ongoing, and Fereldan now under attack from demons and warring parties". Cullen looked to the women. Iron Bull agreed with them, "Believe me, the last thing I want is for my bosses to check in on how much I drink . . . If you let me send back word on what your doing, it'll put their minds at ease". Bull reassured them. The last thing he wanted was to be checked back in for re-education for not adhering to Qun rules, even outside the Qun. 

"There will be restrictions, you would have to agree to them". Red nodded to Josephine who went into her desk to pull out a thick wrap of parchment and string. After years of doing contracted work it could only be an agreement between him and the Inquisition. He knew a contract when he saw one. "The first is the agreement between the Bull's chargers and the Inquisition and it's military branch . . ." Josephine handed red the first contract. Bull gave a nod to the soldier who set out an ink well and quill out before him. "The second" Josephine fished out another thick contract, that looked several pages longer than the first. "Is an agreement that can be revised only once, in this room . . .today" Josephine looked to Bull seriously, and she seemed like the type to take her paperwork seriously. "Provisions may be appealed in an orlesian or fereldan court, however it would take an orlesian minister to ratify them, or a magistrate in fereldan depending on location to which the revision is being added". Josephine began talking about the agreement and Bull started reading through the first section, having done this a hundred times. 

Josephine went off through the sections with him in the first contract for his boys. Josephine sat in front of him at the table, the advisors waiting and Cassandra listening in while leaning against the bookshelf. "The first section states that while employed in the inquisition you will be given food and lodgings as we are able to ration them out. We serve three meals daily, however the tavern is a separate entity and reserves the right to charge their own fare for drinks" Josephine rattled off the rights for the Tavern owner, who must have made sure the Inquisition knew the tavern wasn't going to be giving out free drinks on the daily. "However for our military recruits, they are given stipends for spirits on occasion, and for good deeds are paid. They may spend their coin however they see fit. Inquisition soldiers and those employed under the inquisition may receive a ten percent discount on all goods in Val Royeaux and various merchants who are sponsored by the Merchants Guild".

Bull raised his eyebrows to that, they had connections into the merchants guild, enough to sway merchants to give them a discount. That was impressive for an order that was still new. Josephine had him sign off to agree to pay his tab to the tavern should he start one, and that the inquisition was not responsible for paying the tab yada yada. 

"-Section two discusses your payment. After careful consideration, and checking your background. We were told you received this fee for your services, and depending on your agreement to your second contract, you will be paid twice each month, these are the payments you will receive. The chargers will be paid through you, since I will not have the time to pay them each individually. You are to agree that you will pay your own company as you see fit, and the inquisition is not responsible should you not pay your employee's after we've paid you" Josephine showed the area where he was to sign. She turned the page and summarized again over payments will continue until the company has either quit the job, with a two week notice to the Ambassador, her staff, and the spy master. With an agreeable clause that should a charger die in the line of duty their last payment will be paid to the captain of the chargers, or a runner will send their final payment to designated family members in verified locations or courthouses. Non negotiable terms regarding that though they are hired on, they are to act in a way that does not compromise inquisition reputation, or other contracted parties. He signed off on that.

Josephine pointed out the next section to him with added interest."This one is a bit more pertained to the medical aspects of things. You will receive treatment from our on site healers, and no physical harm will befall one of the healers in the Inquisition, any mistakes in this will result in immediate judgement and end of contract". Josephine added with hesitation.

"Did someone attack your healers?" Iron Bull asked, knowing this was added to the contract for a reason, looking seriously at the Antivan woman. 

Cullen sighed heavily "There was an incident regarding one of our mage healers, she was assaulted by a Templar recruit. Were still investigating. The Healers are to be respected and valued at all times, treated properly or it's an immediate dismissal". Cullen warned.

"You won't have any trouble like that from my boys" Iron agreed. They discussed hazard pay and should any gold be found while on expedition, they may keep what they find only after reporting it to the Quarter Master for verification, unless the Herald gives immediate permission. Iron Bull smirked at that, they were giving her authority to grant permissions to scouts and soldiers for any booty they might find while out exploring, that thought excited him a bit. An important clause regarding magical artifacts and demon parts would be handed over immediately to the Inquisitions research team and ran past the spy master. If anyone is caught smuggling information or artifacts pertaining thereof out of the inquisition into third party hands without permission from the Herald or an advisor, it will result in immediate termination of employment, and time spent in a cell explaining themselves while retrieval of the item takes place. Iron Bull read through it carefully, and handed Josephine the first contract, he was more concerned about the second one, the one that would be pertaining to him and him alone. Josephine set it in front of him carefully. The antivan looked to Red who nodded for her to step back and she'd take it from here. This was the talk he had been waiting for. 

"I understand our Lady Herald has hired you on, we are going to uphold her decision". Red started 

"with strict conditions" Cassandra finished for her. Red stared him down from across the table. The Iron Bull met her eyes with his own. "This . . .is more than just an agreement to abide by protocol" she lowered her voice. "In exchange to report back to your people, you're wiling to share any an all reports you receive from them?" She asked.

"I can agree to that" Iron Bull looked down at the contract. Cassandra put a hand on the contract making him look up to her. "You will also be asking her for permission to use the ravens, we will be having whoever is on duty to notify the spymaster immediately should you attempt to use a raven to contact anyone without her knowledge". Cassandra warned.

"Understood" Iron Bull agreed. This was more about reassuring them of his intentions, more than agreeing to everything they said.

"If we are to truly take you on as an inquisition agent, and as a Qunari agent for the Ben Hassrath you will be agreeing to running your reports past me before sending them en route, failure to do so will be considered treasonous . . ." Red took over the talk.

"Agreed" Iron Bull confirmed. 

"Your position will be compromised should your people not agree to these terms and confront us for more" Cassandra added motioning with her hands in emphasis. 

"You won't be approached by any other agents, they won't send anyone else unless they think I've failed". Iron Bull explained. Lelianna nodded "And I will ensure that your people are given adequate information, however I will not allow anything that can be used against the inquisition to be sent, nor anything that will endanger the Herald or our people" The spymaster explained. 

"I won't put her in harms way" Iron Bull answered quickly.

"No . . .You won't" Cassandra nodded to Cullen. Cullen turned around and presented an inquisition symbol, a medallion. 

"Should you accept our terms, and send back what you need to keep your superiors happy only after I've reviewed them myself, you will remain. The first letter I better see will be to ensure your superiors that invasion will be met with unfriendly force, and is unnecessary in the current political climate" Lelianna asked of him. Iron Bull nodded, and got to the last page in his personal contract. Lelianna's eyes met Cassandra's and looked to Cullen for support and confirmation. They all seemed to silently agree before looking to him.

"We do have a request to make of you, pertaining to your ' _officia_ l' job in the inquisition". Lelianna nodded to Cullen, who placed something metal in front of him. An eye with a blazing sunburst fire behind it, a medallion of gold. Iron Bull raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Should you accept this position, you will be official body guard to Brynn Trevelyan" Lelianna waited for his reaction. He saw something like this coming, but now it was in front of him.Iron Bull picked up the crest, this was an armor medallion, it would be embedded into his armor somewhere to show rank . . .Like a medal patch. It was a status symbol he recognized in the ranks of Fereldan military. Cassandra sighed and looked down, hands behind her back. "To remain here, you are to protect the Herald with your life . . .". She said in resignation, her thick Nevarran accent was heavy with uncertainty, as if she wasn't sure he was the best choice, but was agreeing to it. 

' _clever_ ' Bull thought. _He knew he'd be on the front lines, maybe do a few jobs here and there . . .But they were locking him in by making him her official guard, first line of defense. It was a strategy he didn't think they'd use. Red wanted to ensure he wouldn't become traitor. If his rogue fox dies, he loses his place here for the Ben Hassrath, and loses his connection to the Inquisition. That . . .And that woman was the only way to seal the tear in the sky, if she died, they'd all be living in the ass end of demon town._

His blue eye met their gazes. "I certainly wasn't expecting this" He admitted the weakness the Spy Master showed. "But I see the entrapment in it, it's clever" He complimented her. Red didn't seem to take the compliment and kept staring at him seriously.

"She is our only means of survival, if she falls, so do we" Cassandra watched him pick up the crest, holding it in his hand, feeling the weight of it.

"You would be her protector, her first line of defense, and she needs it. Her life has almost been taken on more than one account". Red informed him.

"With everyone surrounding her like a pack of wolves?" The Bull asked with a laugh, she had an army here to look after her.

"Not everyone in Haven believed she was a miracle when she was unconscious" Cullen informed him. "Others tried to take her life while she was in the care of our healers, and Solas had to watch over her on more than one occasion while she slept. People believed she killed the Divine, some out there still believe she's the cause of all of this". Cullen shook his head.

"We have proof knowing otherwise. But others do not know that" Cassandra explained quickly. 

"The Heralds life is in danger wherever she goes" Josephine interjected with her quill in her hand. "Since you have the background and experience, you are deemed the best fit. It would also benefit you to keep her alive, and ensure no harm befalls her. You will authenticate anyone she comes into contact with, and with your . . .Agent experience, you are to report any suspicious activity that may jeopardize her or other members in the Inquisition. She is also nobility of the Free Marches, her family has contacted me that they approve of an experienced escort, they will be paying you additional bonuses for keeping their loved one safe from harm". Josephine explained that this affected more than just the inquisition, his rogue fox had a family.

"Her parents are that worried?" Lelianna asked Josephine. "They are" Josephine nodded. "She has extended family who are still debating their support or not, but her immediate family have agreed to pay you handsomely, should you take on the responsibility, on top of your fee already". Josephine inquired with a ready quill.

"I'm your man" Iron Bull agreed, smiling at the idea of a good pay this time around. 

"You will be given notice of those we've already found guilty of attempted murder to the Herald, and any information of those parties you are free to ask for" Lelianna added. Giving him the names of those against the Herald personally wouldn't hurt the Inquisition, those he'd be free to pass on as a good side note. He'd write up his report in a particular way that would show it would be in the best interest of the Ben Hassrath to be on the look out for those parties, after all, he thought. _'If she dies, we all die'_. 

Lelianna walked in front of him again "She has enemies now, and she's far from her homeland, away from her family's safe harbors. Her life is on the line, every day. As will be yours . . . That crest will show the soldiers your rank, and the agents will know to notify you should they spot suspicious activity or persons in the area". Lelianna explained. Cullen rested his hands on the hilt of his sword. "It also gives you clearance to see me as you please, if it regards the Heralds safety it becomes top priority, no matter what happens to be taking place at the time" Cullen instructed him to come to him first if it involved need of soldiers and numbers. 

Cassandra leaned off the wall. "I don't believe anyone will directly attack her after taking one look at _you_ , but there are those foolish enough to try". Cassandra uncrossed her arms. 

"Thanks" He took that as a compliment. 

Lelianna nodded to Cullen and Cassandra who nodded back, and left the room, along with the soldiers. Red waited for them to leave. "We have business to discuss" She nodded to Josephine who offered him more tea. 

Over the next hour Red briefed him of what information she was willing to give, and he wrote up his first report in front of her. She allowed more to be said than he thought she would. He accepted the parchment and quill and she let him know he'd have a desk placed in his tent for work purposes, which he was thankful for. He didn't like writing with others over his shoulder or around, and the second he was done writing a report he'd hide it somewhere on his person until he could send it off. OR well . . .He used to. Now he'd be handing it over to Lelianna for approval. Those reports would have to be negotiated he thought, and he was sure the spymaster knew that already. It wouldn't be easy keeping both sides satisfied, but as for keeping his rogue fox alive . . . Iron Bull pinched his fingers together rubbing the bridge of his nose, before shaking his head of an oncoming headache. A flash memory of her running towards demons, a rift, and the damned Bear that would have caught her scent. Her giving a wicked jab to his chin after surprising her. Her hiding just to appear in mid-fight. (Sigh) _It'll be a big job to fill . . .But hell, he was a big guy to fill it._

The quill scratched against the parchment softly, candles flickering in the background. The sound of Josephine turning pages in her ledger. Lelianna waited for him to finish writing. "Is there anything you request before we finish your contract?" the Spymaster asked. Iron Bull thought it over, looking to the crest on the table next to him thoughtfully. "Yeah . . ." He nodded "There is", he leaned off of the table with a smirk on his face.

Josephine waited for his response, quill at the ready. 

"I'd like to start a tab at the tavern", he pointed out. Lelianna smirked amused, and Josephine smiled politely. "I'll have that arranged today after your vows" The Ambassador agreed with a charming smile. 

"I have to take vows? You guys take this ceremony stuff pretty seriously" He noted.

"Of course" Lelianna smiled "For should anyone forsake their vows, they will also be tried upon them in court" Lelianna's smile did not vanish, and Iron Bull laughed at the hidden undertone. 

**(Home away from Home)**

Brynn had changed into comfortable clothing, a warm white woolen sweater and a belt, leggings and brown bear boots, her families crest dangling from her neck, hair gently blowing in the wind, she kept her hunters green hooded cloak around her for extra protection from the cold. After settling in she had a lot of last minute business to take care of, but it was getting late and she opted to wait until tomorrow to do all the running around. Haven was bustling, and some people failed to recognize her without her armor, so she wasn't stopped at every turn. Brynn listened to the chatter, as the afternoon sun started to move to early evening. Lanterns were being lit, and the golden glow of the afternoon was hitting the mountain tops. Brynn made her way around people, hearing a word here and there. A couple of chantry sisters talking about the Iron Bull. Of course, Brynn thought. A large hulking Qunari mercenary captain walking right through Haven, it'd be the talk of the town for weeks. She heard men standing next to Seggrit's wares talking about Warden Blackwall, and how they'd noticed they hadn't seen a Warden for some time now, except him. ' _So people were starting to notice the Wardens disappearance now'._ Brynn kept her thoughts to herself. She was going to get dinner than head back to the cabin.

"Hey!" A hand thrust itself out and stopped Brynn in her tracks. She quickly ducked under it and spun around. That hand was attached to Sera, smiling at her with a thumb pointed to the Tavern. "Wanna get a drink yeah? On you right?" Sera smiled with her arms out. Brynn froze before giving a small laugh, she actually wouldn't mind a change in company for a bit. That and she did mean to catch up with Sera about the city guards that went rogue. 

They headed inside the Tavern, A warm fire roaring in the fireplace, antlers and trophies adorning the walls, candles flickering. The atmosphere was warm, but Brynn preferred the privacy of her cabin. Too many people would stare at her when she tried to eat, and some would attempt to talk to her, or she'd be left alone entirely. But since she was under dressed and kept her hood up, not so many had noticed her presence, not when there was drinking and merry making going on. Some eyes glanced over the two young women as they found a corner table to talk. Flissa from behind the counter caught them walking in, and quickly hurried over with two pints of ale. "Is this alright? or would you like wine instead? I should have assumed wine-" Flissa shook her head suddenly chastising herself.

"This is fine Flissa, thank you" Brynn smiled at the flustered woman, Flissa gave a polite nod and left them, calmer than she was before. Brynn smiled and raised her pint glass to Sera. Sera snorted as soon as Flissa was gone. "Psh, you've got her rattlin' like her corsets too loose, ask her to bring you pork and she'd bring you the whole boar am I right?" Sera laughed. Brynn gave a sympathetic smile "That poor girl is overworked, they need another barmaid to keep up with the growing customers" Brynn made a mental note to leave an extra tip for Flissa before they left. 

Sera seemed lost in thought while they settled themselves, Brynn looking over a price list for dinner items and drinks. "I thought it'd be bigger yeah?" Sera looked around. Brynn quirked an eyebrow, while Haven wasn't exactly a fortified castle, they did the best they could with what they had. Sera seemed to catch Brynn's thoughts and quickly explained herself. "Oh, it's not bad yeah, It's just I thought it'd be bigger. Hehehe" Sera giggled. "Glad you're not a man right" Sera laughed more before looking away "Wasted" She finished. Brynn wasn't sure what that meant but she took it as a compliment. "Anyway, stopping wars should earn more sovereigns than this. Need things to get back to normal for coin to be flowing again". Sera explained her thoughts. Brynn took a drink of her ale, listening with enthusiasm. She was going to enjoy having someone in front of her who didn't want her dead as much as she could. Talking to a half lunatic running around Val Royeaux was much better than Chancellor Roderick insisting she be dead just to make him feel better. "-Another reason why the Templars and Mages need to be sat down" Sera glowered with a frown. 

"Next week we'll be heading back to the Hinterlands. Once we deal with the rebel factions first, we can deal with the real mages and templar orders". Brynn let Sera in on the plan. "Oh yeah, as if they weren't already up their own arses far enough, now you've got guys who are way far gone. I can put an arrow in those". Sera smirked. "-And it's not just a war between those two" Brynn sighed heavily, thinking of the civil war in Orlais, and how the Chantry was struggling against aiding people because of the Inquisition. 

Sera had downed half her glass right then, wiping her chin quickly. "Well sure, the sky has a hole in it" Sera rolled her eyes. "But I can't put an arrow in that. Tried . . .Didn't come down" Sera looked into her glass before the thought hit her -"That's weird right?" She straight at Brynn. Brynn agreed with a false laugh, it was unsettling. 

"-And that's the point right?" Sera pointed at Brynn "-It's weird, and right there. But they still want to punch each other. They're too busy to look up where the real questions are" Sera looked out the window, where the green light of the breach was glowing off the snow faintly. Brynn agreed. "Everyones in the middle. No one complains about a mage until one becomes possessed. No one complains about a templar until one abuses their power, or takes a mage child to a circle . . . This war was pulled too far apart with so many in the center" Brynn agreed, taking another drink.

"Exactly! . . ." Sera slammed down her drink letting some of it spill out. "Wait . . .Did you just . . .WOW . . . No one else ever gets that hehehe" Sera giggled. 

Brynn smirked at the statement, she knew Sera was talking about how everyone always picked a side, but the truth was there isn't just 'one' side. "Like my mother always said, don't talk politics unless your a centrist that has perspective". Brynn rattled on an old saying her mother had to simmer down the talk of politics after dinners back home with the extended family. _Sera looked happy to be talking to someone who understood what she was getting at, sounds like she was mis-understood alot._ Brynn thought.

"That's why were here, to bring everyone back from the brink, get things at least stable" Brynn raised a glass just a little. Sera took another drink and raised her hand "Can you send miss rosy tits back over for another?" Sera giggled. "Her name is Flissa, and Yes" Brynn raised a hand to Flissa from across the Tavern and Flissa got started on new drinks for them. "-But the religious ones tell you that, but don't make it all about that-" Sera insisted, just as Flissa came over to pour another glass for them. "Would you like anythin' else?" Flissa asked eagerly. Brynn looked to Sera while Flissa was distracted, Sera seemed to lean over and check out Flissa's backside. Brynn held in a shocked look and kept a polite smile on for Flissa who had no idea she was being oogled. Brynn realized that Sera probably hadn't had dinner yet. Brynn handed over coppers for the drinks, and a gold piece for two dinners. "Wow really?" Sera asked, surprised Brynn would pay for drinks and food. Brynn shrugged with a smirk "I appreciate the good company, not everyone's excited about me, and I've been hiding in my cabin for privacy. It's nice to be out" Brynn explained. "Well I'll be your dinner pal anytime" Sera laughed and they both clinked glasses. "-Under the circumstances, since we'll be dealing with people that want to kill us in a week, I'd say lets enjoy this while we can" Brynn agreed. Sera raised a glass to that. "-Seems like believing too hard has gotten everyone here, and acting like dipshits. And here is stupid, and smells of horse" Sera groaned frowning. Brynn laughed, it felt good to laugh for a change. "Well those hard believers are hiding out in the hinterlands, preying on the refugees" Brynn shook her head. Sera listened intently. "We've cleared the crossroads area, which leads to the kings road and onto red cliff. I wont lie . . .it'll be dangerous. Your welcome to stay back and help here at Haven if you wish" Brynn offered. Sera almost sputtered "Are you kidding? I've wanted to stick my arrows in baddies since this shit went down" Sera looked away again for the right words "Stupid war and everythin', I have things to do. The sooner we kick their arses, the sooner we get things back to normal" Sera explained before looking down with a smile. "A nice profitable normal". 

Brynn and Sera gave a cheers before downing another glass, and Flissa brought dinner to their table. Brynn paid Flissa a decent tip with the tab for . . .Sera accosting her with her eyes. 

**(Vows at Dusk)**

Brynn let Sera head off to her tent, on her way she looked at the Chantry under the light of the moon and the Breach. It glowed menacingly across the stones, and the lamps were being lit across Haven. Her gaze was on the Chantry, and she put up her hood, walking away back to her Cabin.

In Josephine's office, Iron Bull stood in front of The spymaster, Commander Cullen, and Cassandra. Krem stood in the back room as a testimonial witness, in truth, he wanted Krem to be here. Red allowed him his own witness. He had to swear an oath, after he signed the personal contract. But before signed off on it earlier, he looked to Red once Josephine had left the room to get something from the archives. "It's clever . . .But risky" Iron Bull asked, complimenting the spy master with his arms crossed. "You would allow a member of the Ben Hassrath to guard your most valuable person . . .Why?"

"You know why" Lelianna answered. 

"I do, but . . .I'd like to hear your reasoning of it . . .out of curiosity. Anyone else would have told me off, gotten the information they wanted, not into taking risks. But not you . . .and not _her_ ". Iron Bull's eye glinted with curiosity. He knew why she did it, but he wanted to hear it from the Spy Master himself. Lelianna knew he was digging for reassurance of her reasoning, to test her. She'd divulge him this, as a fellow spy, a master of the craft himself. He was a member of the Ben Hassrath, and he'd have to convince his people the inquisition was capable, along with their spy master. This Lelianna knew.

She didn't smile but answered gently walking from the Bookshelf to him, her lavender robes swishing as she turned. "As an agent of the Ben Hassrath, unless you are Tal-Vashoth or Vashoth you're loyalty is to the Qun. Your people" Lelianna reasoned with a knowing air. "It would be in your best interest to protect your people by protecting Brynn Trevelyan. Should she die under your watch, you're people would face the same consequence we would . . . A world of demons, and a sky that will rip itself apart, deteriorating the veil that protects us from the other side. I know the Qun looks unfavorably upon Magic, and Mages. A world of Demons would be un-controllable" Lelianna's eyes met his one. Her stare was hard. "-And the Qun is nothing but control. If you fail under the Qun I can't imagine the reaction being very forgiving. What I know of the Ben Hassrath is they see you as a tool. If that tool is useless than you're position is compromised not only here, but in your homeland. Since you cannot fail in the Qun without consequence, you cannot fail here".

He called it, she was using his fear of going rogue and becoming Tal-Vashoth against him, at least this spy master would be worth a damn. Should his fox die, he'd be sent back to the Ben Hassrath, having failed his mission. They'd call for him back, or he'd risk being Tal-Vashoth. once there they would find another use for him, something else to do. Or He'd be re-educated, this time involuntarily. But none of that would matter if Brynn died. Lelianna smirked a little. "You drink, you engage in . . . Gluttonous behavior" Lelianna turned a cat-like eye to him. "Which I know is against the Qun's teachings, is it not?" She was a bit cocky on that front, and he gave that one to her. Iron Bull smirked, he was impressed. Once she heard about him she must have done her research. 

"You got me on that" Iron Bull smiled, keeping it pleasant. 

"Brynn has talent, I've seen it. She can be greater, a better agent. She has the training background and experience. She must have seen the value of what you have to offer, greater than her need for comfort or the danger you might pose to her. She put the job first . . ." Lelianna explained after she had received Brynn and Harding's report, she understood why the Herald brought him on, with reluctance. "Should you take these Vows and perform them, you can be held liable even if you should flee to your home country" Lelianna pinned him with her words, and he understood. "Unless the Qunari wish to start a war with Orlais and Fereldan, and go against monarch petitions to bring you back, we would sent agents to find you. "King Markus can be swayed with one letter from Cassandra. There would be no where for you to go that someone wouldn't find you" Lelianna "Should you pose a threat to our operations, or turn on us". Lelianna explained simply with a sigh, as Josephine returned.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this?" Lelianna asked him. Iron Bull didn't feel much excitement from the pep talk, but he nodded and gave Krem a reassuring look.

A magistrate is on his way to notarize the contracts, Rudolf Iverston of Orlais, a member of the Imperial court. . . He happened to be on his way to the conclave and arrived late, and has agreed to stay on for another week before going back to Val Royeaux". Josephine announced. 

Cullen returned with his second in command, Iron Bull could tell based on the uniform. He'd be doing these vows in front of them. Cassandra entered behind them, book in her hand with an emblazoned symbol on the cover, large and leather bound. She set it in front of him on the table. Iron Bull stood, and Krem waited for whatever was going to happen to happen. Cullen looked to Cassandra who nodded to him in return. 

Lelianna stood in front of him with them. The others standing off to the side to witness. The door opened again, this time a man with a white short beard, reading glasses, wearing emerald green robes with gold lined trim. He excused himself quietly as he entered the room, making his way to Josephine's Desk, while Josephine stood off to the side and offered him her chair. "Ah . . .Good" The Magistrate smiled at everyone, before looking suspiciously at the Iron Bull. Bull gave an upward nod to the man, and he looked unsettled at the Qunari in the room. Iron Bull smirked, old man was put off by him a bit, but when right to work, ready with a quill pen.

The old man coughed a bit, blue eyes worried as he put on a smile. "very well, proceed" The Magistrate readied his quill with the contract signing. _'This is it'_ Bull thought to himself as Cassandra moved the book in front of him across the table. "Put your writing hand over this book" She instructed, her eyes in all seriousness. Bull placed his right hand over it. 

"Do you, _'The' Iron Bull_ vow to protect the integrity of the Inquisition. To be a keepsafe for the order, a guard for your fellow inquisition men and women in arms, and to respect the ranking officals as you see them before you?" The magistrate asked. Krem watched with uncertainty, the chief had signed contracts before, but this was an order, not exactly a noble who was hiring them on for one job and then it was done. 

"I do" Iron Bull spoke clearly. The dimly lit room was silent except for the Magistrate and Iron Bull, who vowed on all accounts, to uphold the local laws should be travel on Inquisition business. To report treason and uphold judgement to the higher ranks of the Inquisition. To uphold his own position in the inquisition and to not turn away in the face of danger or threat of life. Everyone in attendance watched the Ben Hassrath Qunari spy say "I do" to those counts. The Magistrate nodded to Cullen.

"Do you accept the responsibility of rank?" Cullen asked, holding out the Iron Bull's crest, that was added to his armor, they replaced his harness strap with the crest to go over it, inlaid. Quick but fine work in just a few hours time, bull thought. -"To adhere to protocol from the commander, and second in command officer you see before you?" Cullen asked. Iron Bull looked to the second in command who waited on his word. "I do" Bull agreed. Cassandra spoke next, taking her eyes off of Cullen. "Do you agree to respect those around you with different beliefs, and different backgrounds? To protect their freewill, as they will yours, the right to belief and freedom of speech?" Cassandra asked. Iron bull felt slight tension with that one, but he nodded to the seeker. "I do". He didn't care if someone believed the sky was fucking purple and a nug was their god, he could be easy with that. Lelianna lowered her gaze to him. "Do you vow to protect the Herald of Andraste with your life?" Lelianna asked. 

Iron Bull stared at her back comfortably. _**"I do**_ ".

The Magistrate's quill scribbled away on his contract, scratching against the parchment. "Very well then" The Magistrate replied then handed Josephine the documents. 

"Well then . . ." Josephine had her hands behind her back smiling. Cullen gave the Qunari a smile as well, and a handshake. Lelianna's eyes seemed to approve of his agreements. Krem scratched the back of his head and let out an exhale he'd been holding in, smirking at the chief. the Big ass looked pleased with himself, Krem thought.

Cassandra put her hand out for a handshake. "Welcome to the Inquisition". 


	9. Ever Watchful Eye

**Ever watchful Eye**

_(Amas Veritas: By Alan Silvestri)_

When Brynn woke that morning, stretching out like a cat curled up in her blankets, she felt better. Dinner last night at the Tavern with Sera was a definite pick-me up for her mood. She yawned and laid out, slowly raising herself, she reached for a fresh clean pair of leggings and socks, grabbing her matching black tunic. She looked better than she did on the road, a hair brush, hot bath and clean clothes worked miracles. She longed for a cup of strong hot coffee, but she'd have to order it from the free marches, given it was a luxury in the south. Back home coffee was a commonality, made with beans ground from farmers in Rivain and near the wilds of Maelvra, unclaimed land and forests where it's common to harvest there. Oh she missed it, with cream and sugar in the morning, but strong tea would have to do. Brynn tousled her hair and let her tresses fall to the left side while she brushed her teeth and readied herself for the day. She didn't miss how Merrite had already replaced her water bowl and chamber pot. Brynn sighed, she'd beg that girl to let her do her own cleaning and chores, but Merrite would wait until she was gone and couldn't stop her. Brynn would give Merrite the easiest tasks to do, knowing that the elven girl was used to a harsh tone and threatening manner from the cooks. The last time she was in Haven she overheard the cook swearing about misplaced herbs and Merrite happened to be in the kitchen when the cook went off on a tyrannical rant. She yelled at the elven maid and Brynn had to ask Cullens Lieutenant to speak to the cook about treating the staff better even under pressure to perform. He gave the cook a lecture but it wouldn't last. Brynn wouldn't stop until Merrite realized she was more than just a 'servant'. She had recently found out Merrite had good reading and language skills, she was learning Tevine and even knew some words in Qunlat, that sounded like someone who could do more than just change out someones chamber pot and water. But it would have to wait.

Brynn pulled on her bear fur boots, lacing them up to her knee and grateful the heel was holding well in the snow. She wrapped the hunters cloak around her, and wore her family's crest. She brushed her hair and let it fall today, putting her hood up gently. She stared at herself in the looking glass upon a vanity she had received. She had a lot of errands to run today, and a lot of people to meet. She used her make up box and tried to give a smile in the mirror. Her reflection smiled back at her, but she wasn't convinced. She pulled on her gloves and kept the hooded cloak close around her shoulders, it was cold this morning, but if she wanted breakfast she'd have to hurry for it, dawn was breaking. 

The sun peeked over the mountain side, and made the frozen lake glow brightly, the snow sparkled dazzingly in her eyes. She smiled at the feeling of the sun and the fresh cold air misted out on her breaths gently. _'This was lovely', as long as your socks stay dry she didn't mind the chill at all_. A man with firewood in his arms, brown eyes greeted her warmly and surprised. "Good morning Herald!" He announced smiling. Brynn smiled back, unable to be melancholy with such a greeting. "Good morning sir" She answered back with a polite nod and small bow of her head, he bowed back and turned away with the wood to share at the bonfire nearby. The cobblestone was shoveled of snow, people hurrying to and fro with work to be done. She got a nod in respect from Seggrit, a table with new wares to be shown. Chantry sisters were carrying blankets and another a box of teas to take to the soldiers. _Heaven knows they'd need it most._ They gave graceful bows along their route to the stairs. Brynn hurried past and straight to the Tavern. Flissa was there this morning, and Brynn walked in shaking the cold off her shoulders.

The Tavern was actually full this morning, other than the Barracks where the soldiers could eat a hot meal in peace before training and work, the Tavern was the second place for everyone who wasn't a soldier to file in for breakfast. The Chantry was going to house and feed those who worked inside and Josephine's staff. Brynn smiled at Flissa, greeting her like a friend. "Morning" Brynn offered and pulled out five coppers. "Any bread this morning?" Brynn asked hopeful. "Better, the cook has offered to teach me how to make sweet bread and pastries!" Flissa turned around with tarts and braided sweet rolls. "Bless your heart" Brynn was offered a fresh one and a hot loaf of bread with honey in the center, a hot mug of tea with cream. Brynn smiled giving Flissa her coin and taking her breakfast with a happy grateful smile. Brynn turned and was surprised by the person standing behind her. She almost jumped with the tea in her hand and a cloth tied neatly with the bread in the other. Krem was standing there, and attempted to steady Brynn with apologies coming out left and right. Brynn laughed after being startled and apologized for jumping like a frightened rabbit, Krem laughed and apologized for startling her. "The Chief's in love with these things" Krem pointed to the honey filled bread. Brynn smiled and asked if Josephine had paid them adequately yet, and Krem reassured her that they were paid. 

Iron bull sat back in the corner, his harness a bit tight after readjustment, leaned back in striped lambswool and white pants, his boots worn. He caught his rogue fox the second she walked through the door, making small smiles at the red headed bar maid. They made small talk and before you know it, she was buying bread and smiling like she was happy, course hot bread and a mug of strong drink in the morning would make anybody happy. The Iron Bull had a strong brandy in his hand to go with his bread, it'd be a day of catching up to what the Inquisition is up to, and she was already up and awake. He figured she was the sleeping in type, being a noble they always slept in and their servants did most of the work. She wasn't an average noble though. Bull watched Krem bump into her and she jumped, Krem acted like a dazed teenager and she laughed it off. Bull chuckled watching Krem get all worked up over startling her. They made small talk and he watched his fox leave as quietly as she came in, with bread and tea in hand. He watched her leave through the windows, passing by and towards the chantry. 

The Bull shifted again, he'd have to readjust his harness, the new 'accessory' added needed adjusted. It didn't escape his notice, others noticing him, and his Inquisition medal, an eye with flames. It set his rank apart from the average soldier. After a binding contract or two, and legalities that would follow him around until fuck knows when, he was a captain in the Inquisition, and that rogue fox hurrying away from the Tavern was now, his most important job. Iron Bull downed the last of his drink and grabbed the bread from Krem as he walked by, and out the door just a minute behind her.

Krem stood with an empty hand, his own bread in the other. The chief took a bite and walked out leaving his glass on the bar for barmaid. He watched the Chief hurry after their new employer, Krem shook his head laughing. That big ass was on the hunt for it. 

**(A bustling Haven and busy Herald)**

_(She's so High: Tal Bachman)_

Brynn hurried along to her Cabin and read a different book while enjoying a hot breakfast for a change. She was reading one of Varric's novels, Hard in Hightown Vol. 1. Varric had given her a freebie since she brought him some sweet bread to him this morning. He was camped out inside the chantry taking care of bills and mail that had reached him there. The bread made him smile and he offered her a book in return. She smiled happy with the new story, and promised if she liked it she'd buy the volume set. So far she did, the crime and mystery intrigued her, and she like the characters. There were some points she could easily critique but it wasn't her place to say. She'd tell Varric her favorite parts, and that alone would be enough to make the sarcastic dwarf happy. She fed parts of her sweet bread to her personal Raven, one Lelianna gave to her from her own rookery. Lelianna raised Ravens well, they all seemed to like her. Brynn took one last grateful bite of her sweetbread and downed the last of the tea before washing her hands, spritzing on light perfume and bending down towards her personal chest. Inside she pulled out a twice wrapped bag of bloody demon parts and teeth, leftover from the Storm Coast. "Right" Brynn nodded to the Raven who simply cawed at her lightly and fluttered it's wings. She hurried out of the cabin bag in hand. She passed several people and soldiers, others getting work done. Brynn noticed Iron Bull at Seggrits ware tables. She ignored the feeling in her chest and stomach and hurried past Seggrit who watched the Herald of Andraste hurry along with what looked like a bloody bag in her hands. The Iron Bull's back was to her, but he turned around just in time as Seggrit watched in wonder. "Wonder what that's all about?" He chuckled. The Iron Bull watched her hurry off up the stairs with that damned bloody bag of demon parts in her hand. "Trust me, you don't wanna know" Iron Bull grumbled to Seggrit. 

Brynn hurried up the stairs and into the Chantry, walking past chantry sisters who were reciting the chant, only to pause and stare at what Brynn was carrying with concerned looks. Brynn opened the door to Josephines office and bid Josephine a good morning. The Ambassador was at her desk with tea. Brynn turned to a busy Minaeve, who was discussing buying books from Seggrit through a messenger. "Seggrit want's ten, but honestly enchanter I don't know why you would bother with paying for your own tomes?" The messenger asked. 

"I'm not an enchanter, and books get lost. War, religion, and age are all bad for books" Minaeve's attention immediately switched as the researcher had a bag set on her table. A smirking Brynn who waved at her quickly. The messenger flinched at the bloody rags when Minaeve opened the bag gently and found dismembered bloody teeth and pieces of flesh and bone. From a Demon. "-And there's more where that came from" Brynn saluted quickly and hurried off out of the room. Minaeve smiled and was amazed at the demon parts brought back, such rare finds. The messenger gagged from the smell. Brynn hurried out of the Chantry, and towards Threnn across the courtyard at her requisition table. She didn't even notice the Iron Bull leaned against the Chantry walls waiting for her, relaxed with one leg over the other, arms crossed. He watched her hurry over and talk to the woman wearing a particular type of orange and green wrap on her head with a brooch pinned to it. He was about to walk over to talk to her, but stitches came up to him and blocked his way. "What is it now?" Iron Bull droned.

"We've got resources for new salves ser, but I need your permission to acquire extra potions from their apothecary, apparently the guys a shrewd bastard. Might need your negotiating skills". Stitches asked. Iron Bull looked past his company's medic and noticed Brynn was gone again, the woman had already taken off. ' _Damn'_

Bull turned his head to the left noticing two Chantry women watching him with distaste, and curiosity. Iron Bull nodded to them with a simple sly smirk, "Hows it goin'" . . .They didn't respond. He furrowed his brows and walked off with Stitches to their tents to make count of what they needed. 

Brynn halted at Seggrits stand and attempted to talk him down in price for Minaeve's research materials. She offered a fire agate stone that she had found, and said she'd offer to 'pray upon it' and so he could sell it at a higher price for something the Herald of Andraste had 'blessed and prayed with'. Seggrit liked the idea and just as his messenger came back from talking with Minaeve, Seggrit agreed to 8 instead of 10, and the messenger was off again with a huff of cold mist upon his breath. Brynn shook Seggrit's hand and went out the double doors to the training yards and smithies. The stables were small but the horses were being tended to, including her favorite chestnut mare. Brynn snagged a carrot from the bags nearby and fed the horse, giving her nose a loving pet. She walked off past new tents that were put up next to the stables and blacksmiths workshop. Master Harrit was talking with Blackwall, comparing his knowledge of warriors defender armor and schematics with the ones Harrit was using for inquisition recruits. Brynn walked over and joined in the conversation, adding her compliments about her dragon armor and how her favorite were the boots and arm's armor. 

"It resembles a dragons foreclaw, but I see her point. A man makes a wrong move and he'd get a spike in the dangles" Harrit joked, and Blackwall laughed hard. Brynn added her idea of side shoulder plates, decorative and protective along the side, adds to flank defense if someone turns. Harrit liked the idea, and with Blackwall's armor schematic of Warden armor, they added shoulder plates and pretty soon everyone was agreeing that it was a good addition to the uniform for the soldiers. Brynn added that she liked the spiked side arms armor she'd seen from Tevinter fashion, could easily be hidden in a thick sleeve or left out for intimidation, the forearm could be used as a weapon like that. Harrit and Blackwall considered the additions, Brynn got sidetracked and meant to let Harrit know she'd found iron veins and serpent stone ore they could mine. But she'd found veins nearby in the hills on the way here. Harrit nodded, smiling with his arms crossed. "I'll have my men out at the points, you take my man out there to the one nearby and we'll get it set up. Good work". Brynn nodded to an older man with a burn mark on his cheek. He introduced himself as Ven as he grabbed his coat and headed out with her towards the large rock and boulders near the frozen lake. 

Iron Bull kept a steady pace as Krem was going on about the replacement weapons, and what price Harrit was willing to give for the ones they took off the Vint ship back at the storm coast. He'd have to negotiate a price, and then head to the Apothecary to smooth over a deal with stitches and the Inquisitions healer. Trade info for info. "Damn I need a drink" Iron Bull growled with a heavy sigh, when they walked out past the double doors of Haven to the training fields, Brynn passed him and Krem with a worn looking smith at her side, follwing her to the tree's past the training fields by the lake. "Wha-" Iron Bull turned and watched her leave, talking with the blacksmith following her. "Hello Bull, Krem" Brynn nodded to them quickly "I spotted it just as the sun glinted off, you know how veins look in the rock when the light hits them just right" Brynn explained and the Blacksmith nodded in agreement. Krem and the Iron Bull stopped. 

"Hard to keep up with that one, huh chief?" Krem joked. 

"She's going off to the woods alone with that blacksmith, you know Krem you could be doing some of the negotiating-" Iron Bull shifted his eyes to his Lieutenant. "-Oh yes I forgot, so you can go chase off after your new charge" Krem was rubbing it in. Iron Bull grumbled something in Qunlat, and Krem laughed. Ever since his Vows last night, the spymaster made it clear that the Chief had to watch Brynn Trevelyan at all times, or at least be within' earshot. He was her guard, her personal body guard, and even someone in Haven might pose a threat to her. "You go negotiate, I'll play mother Hen" Krem agreed to go after Brynn and the Smithy, Bull let Krem go as he headed towards the Blacksmith's forge where the Warden Blackwall was talking to him. Blackwall caught sight of the Bull, as the Qunari Captain caught sight of what they were doing. Armor schematics. Bull reached down to pick one up, admiring the detail, going over flaw points and maneuverability for the joints. His blue eye scanned the schematic, he liked the addition of the shoulder plate armor, and the sleeve bands with pointed spikes, Tevinter style. "Nice armor detail" Bull complimented.

"Thanks, the recruits are gonna need it if they want to keep all their limbs" Harrit joked with a serious tone. "I see they let you stay on" Blackwall noted while crossing his arms. "They did" Iron Bull raised an eyeridge, looking back over the schematic again. "I'm guessing the shield design was your idea" Iron Bull asked Blackwall who nodded. "It is, I like the point in the center, it gives it an extra edge during a bash". Blackwall explained. Iron Bull nodded in agreement, thumb and finger on his chin thoughtfully, "Were the shoulder plates your idea? I might consider those for my guys" Iron Bull mused.

"Actually that was _her_ Idea" Harrit nodded past the stables to where Brynn and the smith had disappeared. "Brynn added a couple of her own idea's, I think they work nicely for the new recruits suited to heavier weaponry". Blackwall added before being asked to come see a new weapon schematic for a guarded hilt. Iron Bull stood with the idea that this woman was anywhere and everywhere, involved in everything she could. She'd been running all over Haven this morning, taking care of requests and filling out orders, bringing people what they need, inserting herself. He mused his thoughts, keeping note of everything might become a task. Keeping tabs on her meant he'd have to figure out her routine, and judging on today, that might take some time to figure out. Iron Bull turned to Harrit to discuss prices for the weapons he and his guys had 'confiscated' from the Tevinter force. 

Brynn was explaining the root of the Vein in the boulder near the lake, pointing it out for the smith who was looking at the Iron Veins with her. "I"ll have me and the boys out here tomorrow morning, this'll save us a trip to Redcliffe for sure young miss" Ven shook Brynn's hand and headed back. Brynn stayed and watched the sun hit everything just right. Mid morning and everything was glowing perfectly. The tops of the tree's were orange in color with the sunrise. Turning to her right, she hadn't really explored that area, and thought to, but there was a pulling feeling again, and she wanted to take off and see what was in the tree's. Perhaps she'd find more elfroot if the snow hadn't buried it all? Brynn felt the desire to explore just a little bit further than the stone path. She felt herself shirking her other errands but . . .a few minutes might not hurt? Brynn smiled a bit and with her hood up, she took a faded path through the tree's, daggers on her back, she felt perfectly safe here. She could hear the soldiers not far off, and swords hitting swords, metal clashing and voices calling out, shouting, or even laughing. The snow looked so pretty in the wind, and the sun was high enough to where she felt perfectly awake. The wind howled in the distance off the peaks, and she let the sun warm her face, just a little bit against the cold. Green eyes glowing and cheeks rosy red from the cold, her bootsteps were softened by the snow. Looking down she noticed the path was beginning to widen and a dirt path became cobblestone again. _Strange?_

The sound of dogs barking back at camp and birds crying out at her presence in the woods, she followed the path as it widened and then up ahead, she stopped. A small cabin out by the lake, hidden by the boulders and cliffside's, hidden by the pine tree's. There was no smoke coming from it. Was someone living there? Or was this another part of Haven she hadn't seen yet. Brynn walked up to the house, there was old cut wood stacked along the side. Windows dirty and dark. There was a stack of barrels by the door, untouched for some time. Animal and fish traps by the doorway. She moved the traps out of the way and knocked on the door. No answer, and no light inside the windows past the old looking curtains. The floor was stone at the doorway. She leaned down on one knee and looked around. With no one nearby she didn't feel too bad about taking out her favorite lock pick and taking a crack at the tumblers and cylinder inside the simple lock. She pushed the door gently as she hooked the right side and it opened with a creak. The cold had taken over the cabin, no warmth had touched these walls for some time.

"Who lived here?" She wondered out loud, but no one answered her back. A deer skin rug was at the doorway, and a portait of a young lady with a yellow bonnet and gold necklace inlaid with a ruby was hung by the door entrance. She stepped inside further, a barrel and box stacked by the windows, but no one was here. Looked like no one had been here for awhile now. Perhaps when the conclave went down, whoever stayed here had abandoned it. Sunburst banners along the walls, and a cold fire pit, bookshelves had been cleaned out, nothing left. There were old letters on a dining table, and lanterns nearby, but the oil was burned gone in them. The second room didn't offer much promise, from what she could see through the windows letting in the light. The second room had another fur rug, and two beds. The bookshelf cleaned off in here as well. ' _Well whoever lived here took their books with them'_. Brynn understood the action but was disappointed she didn't find one to keep, a left behind Tome or story to add to her collection. The Desk had pages upon them, notes it seemed, with Journal entries but no journal to go with them. Brynn picked them up and took them close to the window to read. They were chemical instructions, and recipes . . .An apothecary? like . . . Brynn's eyes got wide and she left in a hurry, taking the papers with her and closing the cabin door behind her. She'd let Cullen know about the Cabin nearby later, right now she had a way to make a very grumpy Apothecary very happy. 

**(He's everywhere)**

Brynn hurried up the steps towards Adan's apothecary quarters, she could hear the bubbling of brewing elixirs and hear chatter inside. She took a step in and froze on the spot. 'I swear he's everywhere I AM' She couldn't believe it, the Iron Bull was here too. She knew Haven wasn't very big but to run into him and past him all day today!? The qunari mercenary captain seemed to have an eye on her at all times, knew where she was going, and who she was going to see next. Brynn breathed inward and almost coughed from the inhale she swallowed. Steadying her heatbeat.

 _"If you and your men bring in supplies, I'll have them ready by noon tomorrow"_ Adan seemed to be talking to Bull about potions at least. Brynn felt the papers in her hand and decided to make herself a background ornament, she walked in quietly and waited until the Bull and Adan were done speaking, Bull would leave and she could tell Adan what she had found. The man was hoping to speak with Master Taigen, who had either died or fled Haven sometime before or during the calamity. 

_"I can have one of my guys bring it over tonight, his name is stitches"._ Bull replied. The Iron bull turned around and caught sight of her standing by the bookshelf, quietly and patiently. "Hey" He greeted her, wondering if she was here to see him or the Apothecary. Brynn gave a simple polite closed mouth smile, papers in her right hand. She looked well rested up close, the dark circles under her eyes were faded and her hair was a bit shinier than before. Bull could smell her perfume the second she walked in, he always appreciated feminine touches, and she certainly had them. The large Qunari captain stood taller than she and Adan combined, she could only imagine he had to bend low so his horns didn't catch the doorways or chandeliers. Brynn nodded to The Iron Bull. "I can wait, it's no trouble" She insisted with a light wave, holding her wrist that held papers and standing casually. Adan turned "Ah she's back . . .and in one piece!" Adan joked. Brynn lowered her head with a smirk. "Am I interrupting? I can come back later" She offered. "Nah, we were just finishing up some orders here. . . What's that you've got?" Adan noticed the papers in her hands, and the Bull didn't seem to be interested in leaving, much her to regret. "I'm wondering if these might be useful to you" Brynn handed them over, Adan took the papers and began reading to himself, nodding and his eyes widened a bit, a real look of concern crossed his feartures. "Where did you find these?" He asked quickly before looking over the next paper, and the next after that, comparing them.

The Iron Bull stood to listen to the story, peeking a glance over Adan's shoulder at the documents. Brynn felt self conscious with the Bull present but she let it go to focus on Adan. Brynn motioned with her finger in the direction the cabin was. "Just over that way past the dirt paths to the lake, by the boulders is what I'm assuming to be the old residence of Master Taigen, the Apothecary who lived here before-" Brynn explained. Adan's shocked look spread into a disbelieving laugh and a smile. "Well I'll be damned" Adan looked over the next document which was a recipe. 

Brynn felt the Iron Bull look to her, and she ignored the feeling in her chest and stomach, forcing her hands not to shake in nervousness. She had no reason to be nervous around him. "-He cleared out his bookshelves but left those on his vanity, must have left in a hurry, he took every essential except the rugs and portraits. No books" Brynn shrugged with disappointment to add to the discovery. 

"The old codger was on the verge of a breakthrough here, but couldn't see it" Adan laughed. "A Lyrium potion that doesn't make you addicted to the lyrium itself" Adan shook Brynn's hand. "You want some of these mixed up girl, I'll have em' ready to go in a couple of days. This'll help your loyalist mages and templars keep themselves upright without the nasty side effects". Adan explained while tapping the papers. Brynn smiled and accepted the handshake before bidding them a good day and leaving. The Bull nodded to Adan in a goodbye and much to her regret Bull followed her out the door. "I see you've been busy" Iron Bull put his hands on his hips, leaning relaxed, wanting to engage her in conversation. Brynn shrugged "A lot to do, little time to get it done before we leave for the Hinterlands". She explained. 

"Going after the rogue Templars then, and the Apostates?" He asked. Brynn wondered just how much Lelianna let Bull in on, but she could always ask once she met up with her today. Brynn shouldered her leather bag, allowing him to stand close. "That . . .and the Refugee's, were taking supplies to them and ensuring that the crossroads are secure. We've pushed back the factions but . . .The refugees face more than just Angry Templars and Apostates hiding in the woods". Brynn explained. They needed food and supplies and clothing, enough to get them started on re-settlement. The war would have to end before they could travel back to their homes further north and eastward from where they came. "I've been briefed" Iron Bull nodded, he seemed to know what the plan was next at least. Brynn nodded and caught sight of an addition to Bull's harness, a medallion?

"That's new" Brynn smired, nodding to his medallion. Iron Bull looked away with a relaxed face and a shrug. "I might as well look the part right?, Red thought it'd be best if I stood out a bit". He explained. The medallion was added to the fastener of his chest harnesses

 _'More than you already do?_ ' Brynn thought. "Red?" she asked him. Bull chuckled. "Cause she's a red-head, the lighter kind . . ." He explained the nickname he gave to the spymaster. "I'm guessing you met the advisors then? Were you received well?" She asked casually. "Your commander has the respect of his men, I like that. Cassandra , hmm" Iron Bull chuckled "You and Varric weren't kidding when you said she was the one to watch for". Iron Bull joked. 

Brynn gave a weak smirk, she did warn him. 

"Your spymaster has my pass . . . This inquisition might just shape up after all" he looked around giving his review of the place.

"Glad to see your taking to it well, is your company happy with the arrangements?" Brynn asked, keeping the conversation polite and casual.

"The boys are pretty happy with having a job, period". He pointed out, and one would assume unemployment would put a damper on ones spirits, so she could understand. The Bull seemed to be keeping his thoughts to himself, like he had a million of them, but was only sharing maybe one or two of them. Brynn noted how his expression looked boastful back on the coast, now he seemed to be trying to assimilate, speaking quieter and kinder towards her, or maybe she was overthinking it.

"That blonde elf with the constant giggling, you had dinner with her last night . . . She a friend of yours?" Bull asked. 

_'why is he asking? let me guess, petite blondes were also his thing? Ugh_ '. Brynn gave a curious smirk, hiding her displeasure at being asked about Sera. "Her name is Sera, she's also a new recruited agent of the Inquisition. We met in Val Royeaux" Brynn confirmed, and the Bull nodded. "I figured as much, didn't take you for a ladies kind of lady anyway . . . hehe". The Bull chuckled. Brynn's expression dropped. "Pardon?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Your friend's into women, I caught her checking out the Barmaid this morning. She's into the bigger girls, or at least girls bigger than she is". He observed.

Brynn was shocked he'd be able to guess someones sexual preferences so quickly, without hardly knowing them. "So if your not asking for an introduction?- . . ." Brynn was confused as to why he asked about Sera then if he knew Sera was geared towards female partners. Iron Bull had this knowing look, like he had this big secret she didn't know about. "It's my job to know whose in your inner circle and what they're about. I was just curious, didn't catch her name . . ." Iron Bull explained.

 _'of course, he has to report back to the Ben Hassrath_ '. Brynn understood his meaning, he had to know members of the inquisition, however it was a dangerous game to play, asking her up front for information, she'd have to watch herself in the future should he ask her for more. She didn't want to give him something incriminating to use against them later. _'All the information and additional briefing Lelianna can do'._

"Ah, your superiors, I forgot" She added with a false relaxed smile, she was far from relaxed. He seemed to notice her discomfort and was about to speak again when an agent approached her, lambswool hood and all, he spoke with an Orlesian accent. "Miss Trevelyan, the spymaster wishes to have a word with you, she's at her operations tent". The agent announced, giving Bull a once over in uncertainty. Brynn took this as an immediate opportunity to dismiss herself. "Please excuse me" Brynn left the Bull standing there by Adan's quarters, following the agent to Lelianna's tent. 

"She's attending to short business but will be with you momentarily" The agent escorted her to the small garden wall by the tent, and left her to find her own way. Lelianna was talking to one of her agents, going over notes and maps. Lelianna's expression was pained, almost angry. "It is so lady spymaster" 

"I was afraid of this . . .The others have gone silent and I wondered why. He's killed Fairier . . .One of my best agents, and knows where the others are." Lelianna turned. "Did he think we wouldn't notice?".

The agent was just as worried,"It's unclear why he turned traitor, but were concerned at the possibility of chantry intervention, they may have turned him. But who and for why is uncertain, not without questioning him further"

"If I allow him to live . . ." Lelianna shook her head. "He's betrayed us. You know what must be done. Make it clean, painless if you can. We were friends once". She shook her head, pained and angry. Brynn felt her heart stop, she wanted to speak up but this wasn't her place to do so. Lelianna was spymaster, not she. Brynn waited patiently by the tents entryway. From what she heard, it wasn't good. If the other agents went quiet, and one of them killed another, then that meant traitor. A traitorous agent could do serious damage to Lelianna's contact line, but why and possibly for whom would be important. If someone convinced the agent to go rogue, then they could deal with the source. But they wouldn't know for sure without questioning the agent. "Shit" Brynn spoke outloud, sympathy in her voice. Lelianna glanced in Brynn's direction and the look was that of an agitated cat. "Why not question him, find out what he knows? Is more bloodshed really the answer?" Brynn asked, wanting to put some seed of doubt. 

The turn around reaction from Lelianna nearly made Brynn take a step back, fury in her eyes. She was obviously upset about the situation. "He's murdered my agent, there were so many questions surrounding Fairier's death" Lelianna shook her head. "He's a loose end, I would condemn one man to save dozens. He could get information to our enemies. I may not like what I do, but I do what I must. This is no time for Ideals" Lelianna sneered at the idea. Brynn gave a heartfelt look and felt firmness in her voice. "Now is precisely the time for ideals. . . He's a resource, why not use him?" Brynn attempted to bribe the part of Lelianna that wouldn't waste a valuable resource of information. Also trying to pry for the part of this woman that might have sympathy for life, and reason with the 'why' before taking a mans head. 

Lelianna shook her head "You feel very strongly about this? . . . I will . . . Extend his life until he is questioned. Will that satisfy?" She asked. Brynn crossed her arms gently, looking at Lelianna with sincerity. "Will that satisfy you?" Brynn asked in return. Lelianna shook her head, understandably upset at being questioned, the spymaster turned her head to her agent. "Bring Butler in, see that he lives. But if he's roughed up I won't condemn you" She waited for the agent to nod before taking off to see to this man's capture. "I apologize you had to see me like this. But the decisions I make are to protect us. When I am ruthless it gets us results". Lelianna explained, taking a deep breath. 

"I can see you struggle with this . . . Was he a good friend once?" Brynn asked. Lelianna's eyes softened. "Once" She responded. 

"I am sorry about that, it wasn't my place" Brynn admitted. "Your job is hard and I don't envy you one bit for it. Well . . .Perhaps except for your professionalism, I'd hope to achieve that someday" Brynn admitted with a smile, and Lelianna seemed placated by the compassion and compliment. "Anyway" Lelianna shook her head, wanting to put the moment behind them. "I wanted to speak to you regarding your actions on the coast. It is well done. You did the job, and I know hiring on the Qunari and his company was a tough decision to make, but you made it well. His information will prove invaluable". Lelianna turned with a pleased look in her eye. "I've already been granted access to his Ben Hassrath reports, and he's working on reports to send home as we speak that I will look over before he sends. I will not allow him to send anything myself or Cassandra deem harmful to the inquisition or our people". The spymaster promised. 

"I hoped as much. Though does he pose a security risk?" Brynn asked with all seriousness. "No more than my own agents do" Lelianna admitted her purple armored robes fluttering behind her. Brynn let her hood down in the Tent while Lelianna let the tent flap fall. "He's been bound legally and taken Vows in front of a magistrate. Should he take off with our information, or have done us harm, there will be no where he can hide where monarchs will not have sent agents, soldiers, and bounty hunters after him to the far corners of Thedas with my or Cassandra's word" Lelianna smiled as if she was reassuring Brynn of the consequences should be turn on them. Brynn stood dumbstruck by the idea of the Iron Bull forming a legal contract and taking Vows just to be here. 

"He's doing his job, and his company only benefits by being here. We trade information, it's a win-win. Don't worry" Lelianna laughed. "Also . . ." Lelianna turned with a much more uncertain look on her face. "With Cullen's permission, and Cassandra's approval . . .He's been granted certain rank, higher than most soldiers. He will have access to you, but not without oversight".

"Access to me?" Brynn asked. _Certainly he wouldn't be following me everywhere? Just to spy on us and send word back home to the Qun?_

Lelianna put her hands together as if wringing her hands, uncertain. "What we agreed to, was for your best interest. But how you feel about the agreement, does matter. It requires your co-operation and permission". Lelianna pulled out documents from her drawer at her desk. A paperweight holding them down. Brynn leaned over to look. "What's this?" Brynn asked. "We made him promise not to tell you until I had spoken with you" Lelianna admitted. Below was an agreement, one similar to the agreement Brynn signed herself, though this one was MUCH more extensive with more clauses and amendments. 

"Along with his contractual agreements, we deemed him a match to be your personal guard . . . Body guard". Lelianna watched for a reaction as Brynn read the paragraphs below. "A copy has been sent to the royal archives in Fereldan, one will be sent to Orlais in the Empresses permit archives, and one for ourselves. A Vow for a life. He will guard your life, where we cannot be" Lelianna waited for a reaction. Brynn was shocked, and her mouth had yet to close, staring at the contract and seeing Bull's signature on the last page as she scanned the words quickly. "He signed this? . . ." Brynn asked.

"Yes" Lelianna confirmed. 

That's why he was wherever she was today! running into him non-stop, his watchful behavior! was this why he tried to make conversation with her earlier!? Asking about Sera, and wanting to know details. Here she thought he was prying for a chance to get Sera in Bed but when he admitted he knew she wasn't for men . . . 

_Iron Bull, that big smug Qunari captain seemingly and innocently making conversation. "It's my job to know whose in your inner circle and what they're about'."_

Brynn was struck, flustered, irritated, and chest knots all in one. 'Damn it all why did I have to say yes!?'. The Idea of him writing letters about her to the Ben Hassrath was mortifying. Guarding her, judging her, watching her every move!? She already assumed that he would be placed with Cullen's forces and perhaps in between for their spy network, but not with her personally!

"I assumed since he was a mercenary his work would be between you and Cullen" Brynn let Lelianna know her thoughts, not bothering to hide her tone that she wasn't sure about this at all. "I figured as much" Lelianna laughed. "I knew you'd be uncomfortable about it, but the opportunity presented itself, there is no one else who would be better suited. He's a major player in this game, and he's placed in a position where failure is not an option. He'd not only fail you, but he'd fail the Ben Hassrath, fail us. He'd lose his standing and his job in one go. He has nothing to gain should you die, and has everything to gain by keeping you alive and well" Lelianna let Brynn in on their reasoning. Brynn wanted to strangle Cassandra for allowing this, Cullen was going to get a stern glaring and . . .Well . . . She had already convinced Lelianna not to kill someone so she couldn't really pull much there but . . . _Damn it all!_

"Letting a Qunari spy be my personal body guard" Brynn shook her head. 

"Letting a murderous agent live . . ." Lelianna quipped back with a chuckle. "We both have our reasons. This might make you uncomfortable, but this is the best choice, I would have no one else watch you that I couldn't put so much consequence upon". Lelianna admitted. She had the Bull cornered and he agreed, but why would he take on so much?! Just to please his superiors? Was it his life's duty to put himself in such precarious situations!? 

Brynn felt her cheeks heat up at the idea. Bull had already flirted with her once, and then the time in the woods he had put himself upon her. He showed no restraint in those instances. She was sure he was studying her and adjusting himself to get the job, but afterwards why undress in front of her later? Brynn shook her head, she was over thinking this. Men are just men, horns or no horns. He likes to drink, bed, and fight, a simple man. A man with a job to do. She'd find a way to deal with it, appropriately and with charm and finesse. Brynn straightened her shoulders. "I'll . . .Deal with it" Brynn offered a smile. 

"I commend you for it" Lelianna laughed, obviously getting a kick out of this. "Cassandra wasn't too pleased about it either, but she wouldn't have agreed to just 'anyone' being your personal guard". Lelianna reassured her. Brynn shook her head. "Anything else?" 

Lelianna's eyes steeled again "On a serious note, reports of Demons, Fade rifts, and crimes keep coming in. The people are terrified" Lelianna shook her head. "Their only hope is that someone out there can save them, you _have_ to be that someone. Seal them, your legend will spread and Thedas will learn to trust the inquisition". Lelianna explained. "Meeting the mages in redcliff is a start, you can be the agent that turns the tide, and changes the war from where we stand. We'll discuss it later at the war table". Lelianna explained. 

"You want me to seek out the Rebel Mages? Why . . .Why do you care?" Brynn asked, genuinely curious as to Lelianna's position of Mages Vs. Templars. Lelianna paused for a moment. "I've known mages" Lelianna explained. "Some of them were better people than me" The spymaster turned and opened the tent's entrance, they looked out to the courtyard of the chantry. "I'm free . . .and their not . . .It's not right" Lelianna explained. 

Brynn understood her position, "The need for change is immediate, but no one seems sure about what kind of change and how much. The people of Thedas are frightened, Templar supporters frightened of loose mages, Mages and their loved ones afraid of being purged for the need of peace of mind from possession, and magic ruling over them like in Tevinter. Where would a good middle ground be if there was one?". Brynn asked outloud, not expecting Lelianna to answer.

"If it were up to me, I'd free them . . .I'm curious . .. what would you do?" Lelianna asked crossing her arms, leaning against a tent pole beam. Brynn remembered growing up and keeping her opinion to herself, afraid to upset the relatives at family dinners. Her mother was so fearless with questions like these, she always answered so gracefully. Brynn lowered her head "well . . . I normally don't tell people this but. I'd free them too, but . . .Not in the way most would think". Brynn offered. Lelianna' smiled, seemingly happy someone agreed with her. "There should be guidelines set, but not by the chantry. Templars are a necessity but they shouldn't be jailor's but partners in protection. Perhaps a union between the two, a new order created where Mages govern themselves, but must accept Templar support. Templars shouldn't pose restrictions, and no one should be made tranquil as a punishment. Re-ground the Templars into a brighter order of guardians, and Mages free to live like normal people, not kept in strict towers, but must adhere to laws made to protect the rest of us . . .It's a lot to be done. I was hoping the Divine would set up a system like that . . ." Brynn watched Lelianna's expression fall at the mention of Justinia. 

"She would have. She was also afraid of pushing change, forcing it upon others" Lelianna explained. "Justinia wanted them to find it for themselves. I am glad that someone other than me, believed in her" Lelianna smiled. Brynn smiled back, excusing herself from the tent. "Enjoy the rest of the day, at nightfall we summon the war council" Lelianna informed her. Brynn left to do just that, wanting to hurry to her cabin where privacy was at least possible. The knowledge that a Qunari Mercenary captain watching her every move still disturbed her, and perturbed her, and made her flustered beyond belief. Why not Varric? He was a decent shot? Or Solas? Or . . .Brynn stopped halfway to her Cabin, when it hit her that she was putting their lives at risk by considering such a thing. They would be putting their lives on the line for her own . . . The idea made her feel guilty. Knowing the Bull had to vow to do such a thing, he would willingly take on a demon should she beset by one? For a job? What kind of man volunteers to guard someone else's life, what would he truly gain from such a thing? Sure she could seal rifts, and perhaps that was all the motivation needed. Brynn shook her head, wanting a drink, or several. 

**(War Table)**

It was a little past dark, and Brynn was having dinner with Sera at the Tavern again. The tavern was bustling, and more tables were added to accommodate the numbers. Sera was enjoying her bread and goose. Brynn settled for a meaty stew, bread and butter with pumpkin beer. Her hair falling and covering half her face from the side of the room where the Chargers had all come in to occupy. It wasn't a few minutes into Dinner and Sera' going off about how brooding and boring everyone here was acting, when the Iron Bull stepped in with his company. The men heading up to the bar to ask for drinks, and Bull nodding to Flissa and calling for whiskey's all around to the chargers, his booming voice made everyone in the Tavern look. Brynn pretended not to see him, keeping her hair down and attention on her bread. 

"Avoidin' him ey?" Sera giggled. "He is a big one isn't he?" Sera laughed turning over her shoulder to look. Brynn tapped Sera's shoulder to stop her from looking at him. Sera wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh I see, big muffin over there's got your eye and your nervous right? I would be too if miss rosy tits over there wasn't ready to put out" Sera pointed to Flissa who exchanged flirtatious looks with The Iron Bull, Bull leaning on the counter with one arm and the other resting on his hip, staring directly at Flissa while she served drinks in a hasty manner. Brynn rolled her eyes at the sight and hurried to down her dinner. "Hungry one aren't you?" Sera asked watching Brynn take an angry bite of her bread. ' _The higher powers that be said I'd find everything, and I'm stupid enough to believe I was being sent to find the man I'm meant for, and Instead I find a bed romping Qunari merc captain with an appetite for any redhead on two legs'. . ._

"Letters sent to the Ambassador were also copies from previous employers, who suggested that he frequently makes advances towards female employers. Hardly my type". Brynn shook her head, downing her beer after another bread bite. Sera watched with patient smile, her feet propped up on a chair fancy free. "Forget him then, I'm sure your prince dinglebag is out there somewhere, loppin' off heads and . . .heheh Dinglebag" Sera laughed. Brynn couldn't help it and giggled. Taking a second look at the Bull, he wasn't looking over their direction, and she was grateful for it. _There were more important things, and I should be ashamed at hoping to find that part that was longing for it's other supportive half, when there was a giant hole in the sky that threatened to end that life. My future would have to wait . . .again._ She was getting too old anyway, past the age where most girls were engaged to be married , or were married with children, or a child on the way _. 'I missed the boat and need to get over it'_. Brynn thought to herself, ignoring how the Bull looked in the firelight. _Of course he was 'big' and 'muscular' the large warrior type_ , her type. ' _Shut up'_ Brynn forced herself to stop. He's a Qunari, even her mentor would hit her upside the head with the dull end of a pike if he could hear her thoughts right now. Her father would disown her immediately for such a scandal. He wasn't for her, and she let it go. 

"Your lookin', you sure you don't want _his_ dinglebag?" Sera asked pointing at the Bull with her thumb behind her, and he caught it. The Bull's eye looked in her direction, head turned a bit. Brynn glared at Sera and glanced over to him, as he made eye contact with her from his corner chair across the room while his company started belting out a hearty war tune. The Bull raised his tankard to her and took a drink. His attention switching back to his chargers and laughing with them loudly over a funny story. Brynn gave an upwards nod out of politeness and quickly looked away. ' _Damned voice, and spirits or whatever promised her such things, it was wrong. She hasn't met him yet, and until the world was rid of mad templars, angry mages, and demons, she might never get to experience such a thing as finding out where her heart pulled'_. Suddenly she wanted to go out and hunt Demons, anything to get this off her mind. "Are you going to eat that?" Sera asked, and Brynn handed over the clean half of her cut bread in defeat. Sera let out a victorious Yessssss!' and accepted the bread hungrily. 

Sera stayed after the Bull offered her a drink. Brynn warned Sera not to divulge anything to him that she wouldn't want in a report. Sera laughed and told her she was being too serious. Now ' _that'_ was like Reissa, and Brynn missed her old friends back home terribly. Sera accepted a drink from Iron Bull and Varric had come in to dine with them too. ' _Great_ ' now they're all going to be at risk. Brynn put a hood up and left out into the dark cold, the lantern's lighting her way to the Chantry. Night fall had come and they'd be meeting in the war room to go over inquisition movements and business. 

There was already talk "The confrontation with Mother Hevara in the Val Royeaux Market had the desired effect-" Lelianna's voice was faint behind the door, louder once Brynn opened the door and stepped inside. Cullen was drinking tea as Josephine offered a cup to Cassandra. -"To a point" Cassandra interjected flatly, everyone noticing Brynn enter. Lelianna continued -"The Chantry's condemnation of us was lost amid speculation over the actions of Lord Seeker Lucius, as well as a divide in opinion". Lelianna spoke as if she saw an opportunity. "There is a divide in opinion of the remaining Chantry clerics. There are some who loudly denounce the Herald, and we could simply leave them to their speeches but dealing with them before a new divine is elected could be of benefit" Lelianna announced. 

"It's mostly talk, their too divided for anyone to take advantage at this point" Cullen doubted the benefits of getting involved with their talks. Lelianna leaned over the map and moved a wing piece to Val Royeaux. "These clerics were not at the conclave for a reason- they are all suspect in this, and they all have weaknesses and secrets we should exploit" Lelianna was adamant in her suspicion.

"Any one of them could be involved, however finding out which ones would be tasking" Cassandra agreed. Josephine set down her tea cup and lifted her writing board, going over her notes. "They are meeting next month In Val Royeaux to discuss various Chantry matters, All the remaining Clerics in Orlais will attend or send representatives in their stead".

Cullen looked to Brynn for her thoughts. "If you feel this strongly about it, and if there is suspicion that one of them co-conspirated with the Divines killers, why not make it known of our suspicion? Turn the tables on them?" Brynn asked. 

"It is too soon after the divines death, pointing fingers at the Chantry will not gain the aid we desperately need" Josephine pointed out there were more advantages to maintaining a coy stance. Cullen placed a soldier figure on the Map with a counter offer. "We could send a contingent of soldiers to the Grand Cathedral. They can off protection and their visibility will remind the clerics they are not out of our reach". Cullen offered, and Brynn admitted the idea was good but not likely to be received well. 

"They'll know what were up to the moment soldiers arrive" Lelianna turned down the proposal. Josephine placed her own figure on Val Royeaux and gently moved the other two out of the way. "This is not an army we're dealing with, this is the chantry. A delicate hand is needed. We should focus on clerics who can be swayed". Josephine put down her notes to show a list of names, names from Mother Giselle of possible allies, along with the list of those who speak out against the inquisition loudly, and with dangerous connections. "If we offer protection to the ones that already support us, it will strengthen them. Make their voices louder than those who oppose us. I'll send representatives of the inquisition from Within Val Royeaux, lords or high ranking officiants who believe in us, we can offer them our soldiers services and send them in our stead". Josephine offered.

Everyone seemed to agree it was the gentler course of action and politicking would be better in this case than brute show of force. "As for gathering coin for our coffers" Cullen offered a new topic. "We've guarded Caravan's and aided in reconstruction of villages for decent coin, our efforts it seems have bore fruit and we have enough to purchase supplies for Haven this month, our medics are in need of supplies and with your help we've discovered veins of Iron and Serpent stone that we've sent miners to collect and send back here with those same caravans". Cullen reported with a pleased tone, nodding to Brynn. "Glad I could help" Brynn offered, considering she couldn't close the breach the first go around, little things seemed to help her feel a bit better about her usefulness. 

"A more important matter has also come to our attention. Warden Blackwall" Cassandra offered and nodded to Josephine. "Y-Yes! Infact he has in good standing offered us access to the Grey Warden treaties". Josephine announced. Brynn knew little about the treaties, except that her cousin was conscripted for his show at the tourneys and the Wardens had permission to bring him on board without the family's approval, though approval was given in some regard. 

"He has the ancient treaties? Truly?" Cullen asked surprised. Josephine handed Cullen a letter, and the Ambassador had a look of pride on her face that she was going to be one of the very few who handled such powerful documents. 

"The inquisition is in it's infancy. Building an organization like this is like building an army. You need soldiers, weapons to arm them, food to feed them, and that's just the beginning. I joined knowing I could make a difference. I have grey warden treaties, and these allow us to take what's needed when needed. We do not face a blight, but surely a torn sky warrants as much concern. Consider it, Warden Blackwall." Cullen read out loud and was surprised. "If we let the reigning monarch's know we have warden Blackwall at our side, and these treaties in hand, we might negotiate for these things" Cassandra presented the idea. "King Allistair would be the the first to contact, given his service to the Wardens and his Wife, the Hero of Fereldan was also a Warden. He would gladly offer us aid with such documents in hand". Lelianna knew all too well he would. 

"He mentioned them, and of their usefulness, if we could only locate the other Wardens, gain their favor or aid in this fight against demons, it would make other nations take us more seriously". Brynn thought it over. Her own family wouldn't be so torn over the inquisition fracturing the chantry if the Wardens offered their support in the fight to seal the sky and end the chaos. "I did speak with Blackwall when he first came to us, he is not what I expected, but I am glad he is with us. . . He is also unsure where his brothers and sisters in arms have gone, and is deeply concerned that no word has come out of Weisshaupt. He's written before, but has also received no word back". Lelianna informed them.

Brynn offered what she remembered from their meeting. "He said his job was to recruit and travel. He said he planned to do that into retirement, for years even. To go without touching base so long" Brynn wondered what the other wardens were doing and why none had written in response to the Inquisitions formation. Though Blackwall was pleased to find evidence of the Grey Wardens along the Coast, but was disappointed when they found none. Josephine gathered her papers. "I will go over the documents with Blackwall and with the staff, we can leverage with the right wording". Josephine offered some victorious news along with Cullen's promise that he and the recruits would find work where they could to pay the soldiers and keep coin coming in. Brynn felt she should be able to add to that aid, but hadn't received word from home yet, it might take a bit for those letters to make it across the sea from Ostwick. 

Lelianna brought out a book "This caught our attention earlier in the week . . ." 

"That book looks ancient" Cullen snorted, picking it up for dust to fall from it's pages. "Because it is" Lelianna grinned like a cat. There was an andrastian symbol on the front, and Brynn was offered the chance to look at it, it's pages musty and old, dust crumbling off the black leather cover. "Before the fifth blight and the arrival of the Hero of Fereldan, Haven was smaller, and occupied by cultists who worshiped a dragon, believing it to be Andraste re-born" Lelianna explained the contents of the book, Brynn could barely read it as the language was very old in word. "That book was found behind a false wall in the cellars below us, there were books, bowls, and old relics of that time. The old paths lead into the mountains, and across the lake and past the prairie nearby, my agents scouted out caves in the mountains side that lead near the temple of Sacred Ashes. With the cultists and their dragon gone, the chantry came and replaced their temple to build the Temple of Sacred Ashes. But there may still be undiscovered relics in those old passages. With the conclave destroyed it has opened up old history that used to be here. with a concerted search effort it might be possible unearth something useful. I have just the agents in mind regarding dangerous magic". Lelianna spoke of the three agents she chose for the mission, and that she'd like Cullens forces to be on standby should they run into anything big. Cullen promised his lighter more stealthier soldiers to Lelianna's mission, and a deal was struck. 

The candles burned low as they talked into the night. The upcoming trip to the Hinterlands. Brynn listened to the plan to re-establish the Hinterlands and take over the Hills with military power, after the Herald had built up relations with the locals. "I can help gather food, listen to their needs and cooperate with Corporal Vale on what's needed and where to find it. There are a few matters of unfinished business I'd like to see done". Brynn added.

"Such as?" Cassandra asked. Brynn thought of the Rogue Templars, attacking anyone they thought a mage, or mage sympathizer, and the Mage apostates off into the woods who would attack anyone, even Solas who was in fact a mage. The woman who lost her husband to the Templars, and the families with homes burning to the ground. Innocent people who needed to be reassured the area could be secured. Brynn discussed all of it. 

"Those Templars can be brought to heel, or they'll be slaughtered. I'll send my best Templar recruits with you, to show the people that the real order would not stand for it" Cullen promised. "I have also recieved word that Grand Enchanter Vivienne will be meeting you in the Hinterlands, she was waylaid at court, putting in a notice with the Empresses advisors that she would be joining the Inquisition in the name of peace. Her politicking is effective, and the Empress has taken note. Though the Civil war has her majesty too busy to aid us at the moment" Lelianna added. 

"The Grand Enchanter has expressed concerns over the people's opinion of mages, and wishes to aid in . . . _Subduing_ . . .the Apostate force in the hills threatening the refugees". Josephine chose her words carefully. "Meaning she wishes to crush them" Cassandra bluntly added. 

Brynn remembered Vivienne saying she would bring Order by force if necessary, apparently it was necessary. 

"We will go in force, occupy the major key points in the hills. Let us show the people their trust will be rewarded" Cullen moved his own piece to the Hinterlands. "While you are there, my agents have searched the area and found that the Templars have gone to the west. The kings road will need to be secured for you to make it to Master Dennet and the other farmers who may be penned in by warmongers and fade rifts" Lelianna reported.

"To get to Redcliffe that road must be cleared" Josephine insisted. "Lelianna's agents will go on ahead once the force has been cleared" Cullen approved.

Cassandra pointed to Redcliffe and a book piece was placed there "Once we've made headway, we can meet the Mages in Redcliffe and see about these 'negotiations'" Cassandra added with a heavy sigh. No one was feeling easy about the Mage rebellions offer, but it was one they were willing to at least entertain. Brynn picked up her own piece that they had made for her, and moved it to the crossroads. "We'll be there before mid-week if we leave at Dawn tomorrow" Brynn's eyes glanced on the map of Thedas. The others retiring for the night. Her eyes locked on Ostwick, praying her family was safe and well, and that word was on it's way soon. 


	10. Pleasantries of War

**(A day of Preparation)**

Merrite approached Brynn the next morning with news of her family. Three letters in her hand as she woke the Herald with a hot water in a bowl ready for her. Brynn woke up instantly, green eyes widened with surprise. Brynn reached for the letters, and eyed them, two of them had her families official seal. Brynn pulled the covers up, hopping up in just her night shirt, hair tousled and moved to the side. Merrite described getting them from the nightingale this morning, However the one with the military seal from the free marches was opened before. Merrite seemed very apologetic, "Lady Spymaster wanted me to tell you that she did open that one for preview, and hoped it would not offend you Lady Herald". Merrite bowed her head slightly, eyes pained as if she awaited a scolding. Brynn stood up and with happiness at seeing her mothers handwriting, she rushed up and hugged a very startled Merrite. "Oh Merrite thank you, this means so much!" Brynn let a shocked elven girl go and rushed over to her dresser drawers, handing Merrite a couple coppers for bread and drink at the tavern. Brynn's hair flying behind her as she did so. Merrite's eyes were widened with shock and uncertainty.

"Thank you again! and have you eaten yet? Remember that breakfast is important, we need everyone at full strength you know" Brynn encouraged, Merrite stared at the coins in her hand and walked slowly out the door, shock was replaced by a small smile on her face, confused but happy. Brynn enjoyed proving her handmaid wrong that all nobles or noble children were uppity wanks with no love in their hearts. Brynn wanted to shake the chill in the cabin with a roaring fire, a hot breakfast and spiced tea, warm clothes and her duties today to prepare for the Hinterlands. Now with these letters she had a reason to stay in this morning after doing a quick run for food. Belle from Val Royeaux was good on her promise for food and supplies. Bags of Oats, spices, fish, dried meat, salts and seasonings, and barrels of apples. For this morning she was picking up a special order through Seggrit, how much a bag of browned sugar would cost and purchase a bag of oats with fresh milk from a local dairy farmer. Hot oats warmed over a fire, were perfect for cold mornings. The Oats would keep a person full most of the day, and she wouldn't be hungry until dinner. Brynn put her hood up and kept her cloak close with the chill of the morning air. Seggrit looked tired, yawning, at his ware tables this morning, but he gave her a nod just the same. She would bring him back a hot mug of cider to seal the deal on the oats and sugar. Hurrying to the Tavern, hoping to beat most everyone there, only the guard rotation should be awake at this hour, the sun hadn't even risen yet. Brynn thought of her letters waiting in her cabin, and couldn't wait to hear from her mother, sister or brother. She felt the chill shake a bit as she walked into the Tavern, shaking off the cold, the warmth of a roaring fire was welcoming, and she couldn't wait to get back to her own. The tree's were starting to create a black outline against the twilight of dawn, the windows barely lit with dark faded blue. Flissa was working this morning, and Brynn kept on a polite smile and put a few coppers down for hot tea in her mug and another tankard for Seggrit of something hot to drink. Flissa smile politely and hurried to get the tea bags for her and hot water prepared over the wood stove behind the counter. Tea pot hot and ready. "Ya came in earlier than expected miss" Flissa noticed. Brynn shrugged "Wanted to beat the crowds today" Brynn smirked admitting her motives. 

"Can't blame you, been seein' more an' more come to Haven lately. Won't complain though" Flissa laughed "Been good for business. My boss is very happy to restock our spirits and barrels, the soldiers are in a better mood knowing they have a place to get a good hot meal when the kitchens are slow to serve the barracks". Flissa talked about the day's business and such. Brynn watched Flissa turn and nervously laugh as she told a story about a drunk soldier last night. "Thank Andraste for that Qunari captain you hired on, he managed to break up the scuffle and his men sent them back to the Commander for mediation . . ." Flissa laughed with a flirty tone. Brynn frowned in irritance and quickly tried to hide it. She remembered how Bull leaned over the counter towards Flissa, not hiding his obvious interest in a red head serving drinks. "He seems to know his way in a brawl, I'll give him that" Brynn raised her mug in a small thanks, the hot drink steaming. Brynn carried Seggrit's cider carefully, though his was in a larger tankard than her own breakfast mug. Flissa lifted her hair a moment and laughed "He is pretty large isn't he?" The barmaid gave a small giggle. Brynn put on a very fake smile. "Thank you Flissa, I'll see you later. Take it easy on yourself today it's going to be a long one" Brynn nodded with another thanks, and hurried out the door. Brynn carefully carried the two mugs, with Seggrit in sight. Brynn smiled from across the second courtyard to his tables. "Morning, thought a hot brew might put you in good spirits" Brynn held out the hot steaming tankard to Seggrit who took it gratefully, he sipped it quickly and shivered. "Ah, Bribing me are you? Well it's working" He admitting. Brynn smiled sipping her own. "Wouldn't want our only merchant in Haven to run off if some hot cider will keep him standing" Brynn joked. He laughed "True enough. I'm guessing you're here for your food order? I got it right here, same discount as last time, and a couple coppers off for bringing me breakfast, Seggrit raised his tankard, and nodding to the large bag of oats and smaller bag of browned sugar behind him against the log pile. "Came in last minute when the guards checked a caravan coming in".

"I'm so grateful. I'll eat hot oats if it means the others can have dibs on the fresh bread and cheese from the kitchens. I need everyone taken care of first or I don't sleep at night" Brynn admitted. 

Seggrit looked at her with a shake of his head. "Your about the only noble I've met who will eat Oats over demanding dibs on fresh bread and butter before everyone else. Maybe you are sent from the Maker" Seggrit laughed. Brynn shrugged, but enjoyed that he wasn't as rough in attitude this early, perhaps his run-ins with the chantry sisters and everyone else in town would be better today since he's had a good start. Brynn heard Adan threatening Seggrits messenger that they'll collect their own herbs for potions and that Seggrit better not need a salve anytime soon. Damage control was needed for that and hot cider on a cold morning will cheer any man with a stingy attitude. The sky was turning gold now with the darkness of the night and twilight moving behind the mountains. 

Brynn looked around, and noticed the soldiers had gone to their posts and it was just her and Seggrit in the courtyard, but she felt like someone else was there. She didn't see anyone. No one lingering around, and no agents watching her every move. Brynn raised her tea mug to Seggrit in thanks, drinking it down and hefting her oat sack over her shoulder and carrying the sugar tucked in her elbow. She headed back to her Cabin, the cold air fading the closer she got to the door and felt the warmth of the fire in her hearth. She opened the door and the metal lifting lock opened, stepping inside she shrugged off her cloak and hung it by the door, taking off her tunic and putting on a larger thicker sweater, and thick woolen socks. Her favorite attire for breakfast from the fire and spiced tea. She hung a small kettle and set to making her oatmeal, the letters tempting her with each glance at her vanity. Brynn finally couldn't help it and left her oats to warm up with milk and sugar, she took the first letter, and recognized mothers handwriting right away, _she must have received the letter I sent weeks ago._ The parchment was thick with three pages worth of writing, one of them was a list of names, some of them Brynn recognized right away. But why her mother would send her a list she wasn't sure of yet. Gently opening the letter and reading the first page out loud, barely above a whisper.

_"Darling Brynn, you never fail to stop my heart from beating nearly sending me to an early grave"_

Brynn read that part out loud and laughed, but felt her heart sting from the words. She missed mother and her siblings terribly, and this was the first word she'd gotten from them since coming to Fereldan. 

" _-We knew something was wrong when we heard reports of the sky. Your father received so many letters, asking if you had reached the conclave and whether you had found your cousins. The Aunts and uncles were frantic. Your sister nearly went into tears when I told her your letter came letting us know you were alive. Though we weren't expecting such a story to come with your survival. Your brother is still in shock and wonders if its all true. The papers are printing stories of you and we can't go into town without someone stopping us to ask of its validity. We tell them that you're alive and well and that is all we know, that we're awaiting more information, and that seems to satisfy them for the time being. Your father lost his mind when he found out, he is unsure. He'd always been at war with his 'maker' blaming his god for little things that don't go his way. Now his youngest daughter who was sent overseas has survived destruction by a miracle, but has been labeled as heaven sent. Your father doesn't know what to do with the stories, he doesn't know whether to take advantage or maintain neutrality until more facts come in. Your aunt Jeanette has advised to not take sides or say anything until you send more word to us. I only care that your safe, and fed well and warm. As for this new job, I wish you'd come home, but your fathers relatives and my own brothers, your uncles on my side, Charles and Lowel have insisted that you're staying there to protect us. I do not need protecting darling, I am a mother and always will be, my job is to protect you. It's frustrating when your child is so far away and you can't shelter them, even if that child refuses to be sheltered. You were always an independent girl, so set on becoming more and trying to compete with your male cousins. Your heart set on making them see you as an equal. But your femininity is a strength, men don't possess I know you are strong, and you have an intuition that rivals a Sage of the Seven Sisters, but how I wish I could hold you. I am afraid for you, and I beg you to use caution, to not be reckless, and don't seek out danger. I don't know what the higher powers that be have in store for you, I know in my heart that there are certainties I've always known to be true for you, but this challenge is far greater than I feared as a mother. I passed along your information to your Aunt about Henrietta, we sent letters to her convent and found out that Henrietta was staying at another cloister before going onto the conclave the very next day. She avoided death by deciding to stop to rest at the urge of her fellow clerics. As for your cousin in the Templars your father reported that you asked about him and that the Templars there said he was in Therinfall Redoubt, however your great uncle sent letters to Therinfall and received nothing back, no word. Your fathers side of the family now worries about the Lord Seeker and what he's done with the Templar order and the whereabouts of your cousin. Your father was relieved when we heard that not all the Templars went rogue. Some joined the Inquisition under the military Commander who used to be the Knight Captain in Kirkwall. The Templars here have kept vigil over the loyal chantry mages who wish to remain in their circles, the ones who didn't join the rebellion. Some were not able to leave by boat to go to Fereldan to join the rebellion and remain here by default. The times are changing, and I know in my heart they are changing for the better but something is coming that I fear threatens my family, and threatens you._

Brynn wiped away a tear that threatened to drop, and put away the first page to read the next.

_I remember a time I'd have my morning coffee, sitting out in the gardens watching the sunrise, and I'd hear you coming down the stairs to join me. How I miss hearing you coming down the stairs, or knowing you were in your room, or out on your sisters balcony, or out in the woods playing. I always knew where you were, even when you would sneak out with your friends, thinking I didn't know. I'm a mother and took pride in being all seeing, but now . . .you are out of my sight, and It scares me. You face monsters that are far worse than those that you believed under your bed, or the trees at night. This monster that killed the Divine, saw you. I described him in detail to the local authorities in Ostwick and they said they would aid in investigating, however none have confirmed any reports of such a creature in Ostwick. Captain of Ostwick's guard is sending word to the official guard in Val Royeaux, Antiva, and in Kirkwall. Though no one has any inkling of someone with a tall hooded description, large glaring red eyes, and fingers as long and shaped like clawed nails. To me darling, it sounds like a deformed creature or a monster, I urge you to wear the necklace I gave you, the one from your great great grandmother, and sage your quarters weekly. Whoever it was, saw you and knew you were a threat to it, they might still believe you a threat. You might not remember who it was, and the destruction might have caused you to forget, you might have hit your head and truly don't remember, but they don't know that you don't remember. IT could be anyone, please do not go about being too friendly, I know you. You tend to make friends with the oddest of people, people you think won't be friendly towards you, but you are very hard to not love darling. Your a loving strong spirit and that draws people to you, you make them feel better, cared for, and your youthful looks and charming antics attract men from miles away. Though with this news. . . Propositions for you have stopped. Your father took this as a bad sign, a sign that now with the rumors and stories, it will be harder for you to find a husband. I told your father to 'Lay off' and let you be, if you want a husband you'll take one. Now is not the time to worry about marriage proposals and local lords attempting to gain favor with your grandfathers grandchildren. Your brother is upset, he misses you and blames himself for your dangerous predicament. I told him to not take it to heart, you didn't want him to go, and that you demanded he stay to watch over little Arbor. His new wife needs him home and you love your nieces and nephews and would not let him or your sister go. They didn't take the news well and demand to know immediately when you send word. Please write to your sister, she wants to know everything and check on you. She might be older than you but she worries her little sister might need her help still, she knows you are an adult but still sees you as her younger sister who used to borrow her clothes and ask her a million questions. Your nieces were worried about you and we had to calm them down, we tried to avoid the stories but some of the younger children heard the adults talk, and they told Kyli what they'd heard about you. I had to calm her down, poor thing was in tears over you, asking when Auntie Brynn was going to come back and teach her sword play. I told her that you had gotten a new job as an 'investigator' to aid the Inquisition in finding out who caused the problems going on in the south. To her you are a strong figure, a guard who can't be defeated. Little Evelyn points at your portrait on the wall, and mumbles words. Even she has noticed your absence. You mentioned the General, and he came to see us as soon as he heard of what happened. We told him what we knew and I showed him your letter to me. He was very suspicious and very concerned. The Military is debating whether to send reinforcement to the Inquisition but with the Chantry being split down the middle, lords, mayors and city authorities are split on how to react to the news. The Senate is still debating it, and as I've heard from your fathers relations, who are heavily into politics, they are waiting on word from the Inquisition for aid. They may not send soldiers, however many are offering goods and supplies to be sent over, believing you are brought back from oblivion by a deity. They ask me, and all I can say is that the higher powers have deemed that you live, and for that I'm grateful, that the story doesn't end here. Your father and I are sending a shipment in the next two weeks by boat. Clothes, blankets, dried food, tea and salt, and of course I will send coffee beans addressed to you personally, the rest you may distribute as you see fit. I can only imagine there are children in Haven? We have donations of children's clothing coming along as well. Be good to the little ones, for they suffer the most. You were always good with children._

_The General has made recommendations to your father of 'added' security for the household, and your sister and Michaelis have moved in with the girls temporarily. We are closing ranks, though your brother is staying with your sister in Law's family since they are a bit further towards Ansburg, but their family moved there for safety. No one travels the country side past the silent plains and therefore they have a more private life to enjoy in peace. The Qunari presence was quelled along the coastal cities, but that hasn't stopped The General from rallying those who turned Talvashoth or were born Vashoth for the military campaign that may come should the south require intervention from Demons. Many have signed up, mostly youths with dreams of being warriors and obtaining glory, but glory need not be bloody. I hope you remember everything I taught you, and that you heed the words of your tutors and your father and family. We all want you to survive this, come home to us for Wintermas and I might share a coffee at dawn with my daughters again. I love you, and pray for your safety, I fear for you, and keep a brave face for your nieces and siblings. Your father might be shallow when it comes to appearances and how you appear to society as a whole, but he does care for you deeply on some level beneath that, and I'm sure he hopes for your safe return. Keep your weapons on you at all times, keep lavender on hand, cinnamon cures colds with local grown honey in your tea. Oatmeal is more filling for you than bread, Don't over salt your meat, don't get drunk in strange company, keep up on your laundry. But above all else my beautiful daughter, have courage, and be kind. But don't let your guard down, pretend to be coy and you'll hear more like a cat in the room, then a dog that constantly barks. Do what you must, and hurry back home to us. With so much love, faith and blessings- Mom._

_P.S. Reissa and some of your old friends contacted us to your where-abouts, asking if you were okay, I gave them your location that they might write to you. I warned them not to visit without your permission. The next page is a list of names your Aunt Jeannette wanted you to have, of people we know in Fereldan who could be of resource to you. At the bottom of that list are three houses in Orlais we have trade agreements with, they might come to some arrangement with you for local supplies since our shipment will take a month to get to you by sea, and two weeks by carriage, assuming none are waylaid by banditry or storms._

Brynn smiled and nodded hugging the letter to her chest, and pulling the blanket around herself in comfort. Her mother knew she was well, and her family was alright. No mention of the local chantry and their opinions, other than everyone back home asking the family for gossip or information. The next was a letter from Aunt Jeannette, and based on the frantic scribbles and tea stain, aunt Jeanette wasn't doing so well when she wrote this. She was warning about the Chantry, next moves local clerics might make, and the attitudes of those she noticed. If anyone was a coy cat in the room it was her mother, however Aunt Jeannette was like a chatty bird, flitting to and fro collecting pieces of evidence as she flies past and stops on a branch to chatter. There was information regarding the Templar order in the Free marches, and that the other relatives have collected names of those who are staunchly against the inquisition and have ties in Fereldan and Orlais that may cause complications should she run into them, or attempt trade to gain favor. She'd pass these onto Lelianna and Josephine. Brynn didn't mind sharing the letters and information collected so far as she got them back for safe keeping, to read when she felt alone and missed her families words. The third letter with the already opened seal, a waxy navy blue seal with the Free Marches military insignia stamped upon it. She pulled the one page letter out and it was obviously from her old Mentor, General Carver Threnhorn. 

**(Give and Take)**

He'd woken up before dawn, earlier than everyone else, as much as he liked to sleep off a good night of drinking, he had work to do. Knowing boss liked to be up before dawn, _thinking no one else would notice her_ , he chuckled. Iron Bull had waited in the Chantry for Red to come in for work, turned out she was already awake. He descended the steps to the dungeons, where the archives were kept under lock and key. It was where they had his contracts stored. A raven was on her shoulder, ruffling it's feathers and cawing _at_ him when he entered. She had an agent with her, waiting patiently as she was reading, her back to him. "Hey, thought we'd go over some things before I go on watch" Iron Bull offered. The Spymaster didn't turn to greet him right away. "I was hoping you'd be by, I do have some information you are welcome to, a simple military report" Lelianna held out a white envelope, opened already, blue stamp with a military symbol. His large grey hands carefully opened the envelope and took out the page. A simple report, no personality on the page. A directive stating that the Capital Military Academy in the Free marches stood ready to aid to the Inquisition should arms and supplies be requested. Simple only a paragraph.

_'Brynn Lee Draconia Trevelyan. Graduate in Arms under the instruction of Esteemed General Threnhorn . . .'_

_That name. . ._ Iron Bull studied the script harder, it was professional, to the point, no jokes. Evidence it was written by a Qunari, he spelled everything that should have an E with a vowel or sounding letter . . . A tip off he was still learning the spelling. Iron Bull glanced over it twice, and copied it down for his reports. Red didn't seem to mind. So long as he 'spun it' in the way she approved of it, which would be easy enough. If other nations offered support it would give the inquisition validity, and his superiors in the Ben Hassrath would take the hint that any invasion would upset additional allies, particularly the Free Marches where his people were not able to conquer it and the population of his people in the Free Marches had gone down to a minimum presence. 

' _The academy of military academia and arms, with respect, awaits request for volunteers in arms and supplies in the form of timber, Iron, and smiths from Kirkwall. Permissions given by the headmaster Gregor Shtrol of Ansburg, and supported by Decorated General Threnhorn. Templars have consolidated to their circle towers for loyal mages protection. We remain vigilant._

 _At the bottom was a scrawled note, different than the original writer, and this was the one with the spelling mistakes. There were Qunari words, and he wondered if his rogue fox understood any of them. He'd have to ask her._ Iron Bull thought it over again, looking away from the letter. He might rethink that, she might not be pleased at the knowledge that he read through her mail. 

_'Hisseratari, I did not expect you to become Ari. Your trayning was not to lead. You would be more sooted to be Ashaad, but you saprise me-'_

Iron Bull smirked at the words, along with the obvious misspellings, the old bastard gave her a nickname, it was very much Qunari. A mix between ' _hope_ ' and ' _bringer of death_ '. Hissera meant hope, not to be confused with Hissra, which meant illusion. Atari was a combination with Hisseratari, Ari means, leader. Which meant her old tutor didn't believe she was suited to lead, or become a commander, but he was honoring her new status. He trained her for stealth combat, like the Ashaad, which in the Qun is like a scout, ranged or with deceptive weaponry and tactics, usually in a group. Iron Bull mused how this old man regarded her with something so intimate. They all give each other nicknames under the Qun, but to give her one when she already has a name, it showed he cared about her. He'd make note of that, but would keep that to himself for now. 

'- _Some here are ready to travel to stand with you. Your enemys are hidden, and you must stand. It will be hard to be what I have helped you becom, now that you are seen by everyone. Remember to be invisible. I am sending men to gard your family, they are safe. Do not fear what can be made afraid, become the fear and you would own them. 'Uncle Carver'._

"Her old Talvashoth tutor has given her a nickname" Iron Bull mused out loud. Lelianna seemed surprised. "I wondered why he began the letter with those words, can you translate them for me?"

The next few moments were spent telling Red what they meant and what they were denoted to represent. It was a general stereotype that Qunari have troubles learning the human languages, and the spelling proved this one true. He might speak the language well, but this old general couldn't spell. It was sometimes hard to carry over Qunlat to humans, but he gave her the gist of it. Red nodded handing the letters to the agent. Iron Bull noticed two of them he did not read and were still sealed, Lelianna caught him noticing. 

"Those are from her family, if there is anything in them of interest she will bring them forward, her privacy will not be completely diminished. However the military symbol caught my attention. If the Free Marches military academy is willing to sponsor a post graduate, then we have found an ally who will encourage others to support us, that is a victory worth sharing. Other states in the Free marches have not since claimed support but this is a step. To see the Herald of Andraste's homeland coming to our aid, will make other nations wonder if they should do the same thing, and if Orlais is as worried about appearances as I know them to be, they will consider it greatly". Lelianna put her hands behind her back. 

"The Ben Hassrath will keep closer to home knowing others are supporting us, it gives me time to convince them we know what were doing". He added. Lelianna nodded to him respectfully and he left, handing the letters to the agent that waited for it. "Please have her personal handmaid deliver those" Lelianna asked before turning to her personal map and putting a raven piece on the free marches. Iron Bull left the cellar, walking out of the dungeons, and headed upstairs, where his new boss would be getting up by now and headed for a drink and a hot meal at the Tavern. Bull smirked thinking of the night he had with the barmaid, gotta love the south . . .They have Red heads. He swaggered up the stairs and walked out the chantry doors to the cold morning. 

**(A pretty please with that?)**

Brynn sighed defeatedly, she went to see Lelianna after reading her letters and ensuring her face was void of any sign she shed tears. She found the light red-headed spy master, lilac robes changes to a faded blue today, same armor of silverite. Lelianna made an amused smirk when Brynn asked if Lelianna had any agents who knew how to translate words in Qunlat. Brynn laughed that her mentor would forget that Brynn had no idea what some words he wrote meant, or words that he said. But it didn't stop him, then again The Great General Carver Threnhorn didn't always write to her, his misspellings were a sign to her that he was still learning to write and it might be embarrassing for him that he didn't know the full alphabet yet. When Brynn asked Lelianna turned around, arms crossed with a musing smile. "Why not ask Iron Bull, he's Qunari?" Lelianna smirked, knowing she was still uncomfortable around the Bull, knowing he had made a Vow to be her personal guard. Brynn's head dropped dramatically in defeat. "Do I have to?" Brynn looked up with a pleading look to Lelianna. "I have no agents who can fully translate Qunlat, and our own Merrite is still learning, only knowing basic words". Lelianna noted how Brynn's handmaid was practicing to be an agent by learning other languages. Brynn left the archives and headed up the stairs. Mother Giselle's large white hat and red and white chantry robes greeted her at the top. "Oh, good morning Mother Giselle" Brynn gave a polite greeting. "Good morning, how goes your efforts to seal the breach?" Mother Giselle asked gently.

Brynn looked down, feeling inadequate. "I'm doing what's within' my power, though I fear it's not enough" Brynn admitted.

Mother Giselle looked concerned. "Sealing the Breach is a heavy burden, one I hope you are not carrying alone" The Revered mother dipped her head lightly, like a mother would to her child. Brynn gave a half hearted shrug. The mother turned and looked to the statue of Andraste across the room. "We might learn from Andraste, she did not carry the chant of light alone, she had help. She had generals, advisors, and even her husband for a time. I hope you will remember that you do not have to carry this burden alone, and to consider the help of those around you". Mother Giselle looked back at her calmly. The comparison of a highly held religious Deity to herself was frightening in comparison. She was just 'Brynn', ordinary until this mark came upon her. A woman doing what she could in a world of social graces, and demands. Andraste did so much more in her time on earth, enough to where people believed her holy and worship her after death. _'Not to mention she makes unfortunate sense that I'm avoiding the Iron Bull, even though these words in Qunlat would be something he could help me with'_. Brynn wanted to roll her eyes but remained respectful. 

"Your comparing me to Andraste, do you understand how unnerving that is?" Brynn smiled weakly, nervousness in her voice. 

The Mother smiled "A sword does not ask to be forged. The Maker gives us purpose, just as he gave her purpose. And I do not see your wary about being held in comparison a bad thing. It means you are keeping a level head in hard times. But do not underestimate the holy alignment with which you are walking that the rest of us can see, that you perhaps might not" The mother warned gently. Brynn understood. ' _A sword does not ask to be forged. Just like a blade does not ask to be a blade, and cannot change to be a cudgel or a rock'._ "In any case -" The mother continued "I pray this inquisition proves less brutal than it's predecessor" The mother hoped out loud. And Brynn paused. She didn't know much about the previous inquisition, she'd never heard of it before until Cassandra explained it was once an order that turned into the Templar order. 

Brynn thought if the mother might know the history, she might learn a thing or two about the previous one, and if others might think them the same thing. "Can you tell me about the original inquisition?" Brynn asked.

The Mother nodded gently and looked far off behind her, as if in thought "The first inquisition was created far before the Chantry as we know it. It was lead by Zealots, warriors, and believers in the Maker. They began after the first blight, aiding in the fight against forces of magic. They later on became the Templar order, and became concerned with oppressing magic for fear of it. Instead of Hunting those who would do harm, the inquisitors spread the chant of light by force". Mother Giselle lead off with a lowered register. Brynn felt the words of her Mother back when she was young, telling the Chantry sisters off that at least Her mothers people and their beliefs did not force others by sword to believe, and the sisters would avoid them entirely after awhile. ' _They brought the word by force, and spread it with blood. They preach peace and practice, but that is not how it was brought to the world. They condemn anyone who isn't like them, including your ancestors on my mothers side_ '. Brynn remembered her mothers words. "It must be difficult to follow a chant knowing how it was spread" Brynn added, letting it be known that she was a neutral party in such religious affairs, at least personally. The Mother nodded. "The chant of light was meant to be spread by example, not by violence. Eventually over time the chant spread far and wide, and there was no more need for zealots. The Inquisitors became the seekers of truth, and eventually the Templars". The mother put the pieces together for her. Brynn thought to ask for a book on inquisition history if Cassandra might have one, she'd see her today as well. But Brynn wondered outloud, something poking at her from within'.

"Why would the Divine call upon something with such a violent history against people and other races and cultures? to bring back order. This is a dark chapter of history". Brynn let her thoughts fall to the silent chantry Hall, candles burning warmly. 

"We might take note of the message Divine Justinia meant to give by bringing life back to the Inquisition. In the past when the inquisition was no longer needed, they would lay down arms and disperse" Mother Giselle's accent apparent. "-Time after time, the Inquisition would rise when needed, and strike without mercy. But when it's work was done, it will put it's sword away". The mother finished her explanation. _If anyone could outrank the other clerics,_ Brynn thought, i _t was this revered Mother, she had more sense than those who blindly spoke the chant with no explanation and simply would tell her as a girl 'That's how it is, do it or your bad'._

"I hope the next Divine has this much sense" Brynn joked. Mother Giselle gave a small laugh at that. "It is a difficult decision, all the obvious choices perished at the conclave. However, whoever is chosen will require Inquisition support. No one else seems likely to seal the Breach" The Mother added, giving a knowing small smile and bidding Adieu when one of her sisters came up to offer a list of supplies needed to the healers tents. "If you excuse me" 

Brynn nodded and left, feeling like she was being tested by higher powers. She also made note of the items she heard being listed off to Mother Giselle that would need to be found and delivered to Quarter Master Threnn for distribution. If Brynn could bring back Elfroot from the Hinterlands it would help Haven out immensely with this cold snap killing the plants. But first thing was first, Brynn sighed, feeling the letter in her hand, putting it in her belt pouch beneath her hunters cloak. Her hood fell back gently with the light breeze outside the Chantry. Brynn hurried down past the courtyard and past Seggrit's tables, people were out and about. The sun had risen higher and mid morning was upon them, the warmth made her smile a bit as she descended the stairs to the gates. There was the clashing of swords and Men shouting in unison. Commander Cullen was with his Lieutenant giving instruction to the recruits. The barracks and tents extended over towards the west, and the practice field was full. The frozen lake shone in the sun, and it dazzled. The far off falls were frozen over the rocks they would pour from, and a herd of Druffalo could be seen in the pasture near the lake on the other side. With the soldiers practicing Brynn stood to watch them a moment before turning towards the Smith's quarters and workshop. Her eyes glanced to the left and there was Iron Bull, standing with Krem and talking while watching the soldiers themselves, tents erected behind them. Brynn felt her heart stop, and then her eyes fixated on the Breach, giving her a distraction. That frightening tear in the sky that swirled menacingly. So close her hand tingled. 

Iron Bull was leaned against the smaller stable near the Smiths forge. It was a way to keep the horses warm, they'd switch them out every so often. Iron Bull watched Krem pat the brooding mare they had in there this morning. Krem had a way with horses, like a mage but with animals. He was keeping an eye on the entrance, seeing who was allowed in and who wasn't among the pilgrims that kept coming, so far they hadn't turned anyone with supply wagons away. But no one other than traveling merchants and a noble or two with a sealed letter from Josephine had come across that bridge. A flash of green and red hair so dark it looked like black blood, his fox had left her den. Iron Bull watched her emerge past the doors, and she stepped out into the bright white snowy world. Watching the soldiers, then to the breach. She looked like she was taking her time getting to wherever she was. Then she looked to him. He kept a calm demeanor, and noticed she reached into her belt under her cloak, she looked nervous. Then just as he was sure she was going to come to him for something, she gave him a weak smile and a nod before heading straight for the smithy. _'She was nervous to approach him? Perhaps she wanted to ask him something but didn't have the courage yet? maybe about his job? Something like that'._ He gave her a nod back to show he was available if she did come over to talk, but she kept going, even changing her line of walk to the smiths station. She fiddled with her waist pouch, settled on her hip under her cloak again. 

Brynn psyched herself out just steps away from approaching the Bull, perhaps later when they were on the road she'd be brave enough to speak to him frankly. They'd be leaving at Dawn, and it would be a long time there in the Hinterlands, enough time for privacy and the moment to be right . . . She hated herself for it. Blackwall was leaning against the smiths quarters, staring at the breach. Brynn approached quietly, not wanting to disturb his thoughts but . . .He looked so deep in thought, studying it, as if in awe. 

"Easy to ignore it from far away" The warden gruffed with his arms crossed. Brynn took that as a sign of engagement, and approached Blackwall, standing and watching the breach with him. It's menacing swirl so close one could walk up the mountain back to the temple and almost touch it if it weren't so high. "Maker look at it" He shook his head. "And to actually walk out of it, to be that close" he looked to her. Brynn could sense he was imagining how she lived, they discussed part of her story in the Hinterlands, and she was saved by inquisition soldiers. He had heard the rumor of her being led out of the fade by Andraste, or a glowing woman. 

Blackwall looked directly at her, "The Breach the Divines death, the wardens . . .It doesn't make sense. There's so much we don't know" He admitted as if it were unbelievable so much could be going on under their noses. "I"m sure being a warden and not knowing where your brothers are is frustrating, your help is invaluable here" Brynn encouraged him. 

"Mostly the treaties I expect, old parchments your welcome to" He gruffed. "What about you? How do you fit into all of this? What brought you there in the first place" He asked. Brynn saw out of her peripheral vision some of the smithy staff were listening, they quickly realized they were caught eavesdropping and hurried about to hammering again. _'Oh I love explaining myself SO much_ '. Brynn laughed inwardly leaning against the fencing with Blackwall, watching the green swirl of the breach from the fade.

"I was sent here on behalf of my family in the free marches, I was to find my relatives at the conclave, insist on their safety and be a watchful eye that no mage nor Templar go rogue during discussions. My cousin Henrietta is a chantry sister, and she asked our family for an agent to 'observe' and intervene if necessary. I was that agent". She admitted, looking down and then back up at him. Blackwall looked confused. "Your a bit young aren't you? Still in your early twenties perhaps? Your family was alright sending off their daughter to a war ravaged south? Heh" Blackwall shook his head with a laugh. 

Brynn smirked unhappily "It does sound awful yes . . .But I volunteered". Brynn offered her explanation.

Blackwall looked at her as if she was crazy "To vacation in this lovely place? . . . If I was your father I wouldn't have let you leave home, but I assume that you insisted, you seem stubborn and determined, keep that". Blackwall nodded in encouragement. Brynn chuckled darkly, "It does sound crazy when you put it that way, but thank you" Brynn liked that someone was at least understanding of her position. "We all want to know the forces at work, who killed the Divine and why, and make them pay for it" Brynn shook her head. This war was so many warring factions into one large battle. 

"For peace, order and justice, a goal I'm happy to support. So long as we find the bastards that killed the Divine, they owe us some answers" Blackwall's eyebrows furrowed and he turned towards a smaller table on the opposite side, a couple of Minaeve's researchers were studying the warden artifacts that were found on the coast. "Your spymaster Lelianna, she's heard rumor of more abandoned camps in these parts, I'd like to scout them out while were traveling if that's convenient? We may find something useful, or clues as to where the rest have gone". Blackwall admitted.

Brynn nodded, "It would be in our best interest to locate those spots" Brynn looked to the Warden beside her with a sly smirk. "What do grey wardens do when there isn't a blight?" She asked. Blackwall sighed heavily, looking at the items on the table. "Orders don't change much day to day, find darkspawn, kill darkspawn, repeat. There isn't much need for an organized force. But the vow to protect others must be taken into consideration. It's not always about Archdemons and Blights. This world isn't so peaceful that it isn't in need for a good man with a sword". Blackwall put it into perspective and it made sense to Brynn, Blackwall seemed so faithful to his cause. Her cousin Jakob might have had the same attitude or opinion. But did she have the same faith? It wasn't about a 'maker' or the 'higher powers that be', she felt the universe was moving, just as fast and as slow as that breach in the sky. But her place in it, she felt she was where she was supposed to be, but to what end? 

(Patient)

He leaned against the fence to the horse pen. She avoided him, perusing past and striking up conversation with Blackwall. Oh she definitely wanted to talk to him, even had something in her pocket she was fiddling with and then changed her mind at the last second. The Bull chuckled while patting the horse, he'd let her take her time. She'd have to get used to him eventually, he was going to be keeping track of who she spoke with, their background, who she takes orders from, who she helps out the most, and get her routine down to a system. It was safer that way. Everyone has a routine, so far she'd managed to keep throwing him off. If it wasn't for Krem keeping an eye on her when he had to attend to business as usual, he wouldn't have known she scouts out for iron veins and ore, or logging sites. The Bull gave a small cough, clearing his throat. Cullen was training with the recruits and attempting to show the newer ones how to properly block. The Qunari captain chuckled seeing Cullen put a hand to his forehead and call out to his trainers. _"He has a shield tell him to use it!"_

_"If that man were your opponent you'd be dead!"_

Krem laughed with him, "Looks like he's havin' a grand time of it" Krem joked, crossing his arms. Iron Bull laughed. "He's definitely a leader, knows how to encourage them and bolster their defense to their advantage, but you can see the newer ones piss him off" Bull chuckled. She passed by again, her green hunters vest coat and hood gently touching the snow behind her as it billowed in the wind. She had her hood up again, and he didn't know why she bothered. ' _She's easily recognizable, no one here has the finer features she does, those eyes and that dark hair are a dead give away' . . .Maybe except the Seeker over there'._ Bull mused. ' _Seeker Cassandra kept her hair short for battle purposes, good for her, more practical, however there was something a bit more exciting about seeing Brynn's hair fly around her when she impaled someone, a beauty about it. Cassandra was all storm and no show, her armor practical, but her attitude was something to admire'_. Bull thought, watching Cassandra speak with Cullen, and Cullen let Cassandra speak to the newer recruits struggling to get used to play battle. 

He watched the recruits lower their heads in Cassandra's presence, knowing she was nobility they had their respect. That or they feared her, one of the two, probably the latter. Bull chuckled, then he noticed Brynn walking slower and watching, the recruits looked over and made eye contact with her. That was it, like a doe caught on a walking path, the recruits all stopped to stare at her, taken by the legend that they've heard in human female form. Bull crossed his arms and nodded to the scene unfolding in front of them, Krem looked. "Oh no they've spotted her" Krem laughed shaking his head. Brynn was about to keep walking, giving a firm but shy nod. 

Cassandra noticed the curiosity and beckoned Brynn come to them. The seeker was going to show the recruits the 'Herald' of Andraste, the chosen hero of their human prophet to their creator. Brynn stood frozen and Bull shook his head smirking walking up closer to her. "Go on, it'll be good for them" He encouraged her. She jumped at his words and he walked behind her. "I'd rather not" She answered him quietly keeping her hood up. He kept an easy distance from her, ushering her forward with a nod. Bull smirked with knowing, "These men are willing to give their lives to this cause. Go on boss" He nodded her forward "-Strut your stuff a bit, it'll inspire them". He prodded her quietly with an easy smile. Brynn looked downcast, she was definitely the shy type. The Bull walking behind her, she walked quietly to Cassandra who waited patiently. The recruits looked in awe, with their new armor not yet fitted to them. about 12 new recruits in all in a unit of their own. Brynn lowered her hood gently and loosened her hair, it blew gently behind her in the wind, her braid dangling down to the side. "There ya go" He encouraged her, walking behind and stopping only a few feet away, this way the new recruits would know he would be a presence that accompanied hers, it sets a precedent. Cullen joined them after seeing what was going on. 

"Ah, yes". Cullen walked over, his Lieutenant close by. The Recruits stood unsure of what they were seeing, an ordinary young woman, or sent from a prophet, a story alive in flesh and blood, cold blushed cheeks and foggy green eyes. Bull stood as the closest recruit kept looking from Cassandra to Brynn and then back to the seeker. "Yes, this is Brynn Trevelyan, she is called the 'Herald of Andraste' . . . It is she who will aid us in closing the breach". Cassandra introduced Brynn who stood politely and lifted her eyes to the recruits. Just as he figured, in front of the Commander and the seeker, the most eager recruit, bent to a knee and saluted. The others followed suit. Brynn took a step back and he was ready to reassure her with a hand to the back if need be, but she remained standing. Bull watched everyone calmly. There was a time she would have to step up and be the boss, and on the field she had no problem telling him to back off, or to remind them she outranked them and they followed an order she gave to not intervene in that fight with the Hessarian leader back on the coast, but here . . . She didn't act like the boss. An obvious struggle. He'd like to see her step into her role a bit more, and getting used to knowing that others are backing you is a wake up call. 

Brynn didn't speak, she just gave a polite nod and smiled gently at the recruits. It would leave a bit of mystery to the recruits, who would then go back to the barracks tonight and tell their fellow soldiers about their meeting with the Herald of Andraste. It would add to the story, and they needed the story to be bigger if they were going to impress the Ben Hassrath. Iron Bull watched Cassandra give Brynn a 'That's good enough' smile and nod, before taking the recruits to the cliff side. Cullen nodded to the Bull, "Iron Bull, Herald".

"How're the troops coming along?" Brynn asked. "I'm assuming those were new recruits" she added.

"They were, and it's good that they saw you, a story in the flesh can inspire action, they need it" Cullen thanked her. Bull smirked, and gave a nod. "I'll be at my tent if you need me boss" He offered an opening for her to come see him later. Brynn looked to him with a small thank you smirk. 

(The Commander) 

"We've received more local recruits, some from the Hinterlands, some from Haven's pilgrims. . . None made quite the entrance you did" Cullen joked crossing his arms and watching the more seasoned troops practice with the newer soldiers. Brynn smirked deviously, letting a bit of herself show. "I suppose we could have done without the deaths of many, perhaps a better outfit at the time, maybe a dragon to ride in on" Brynn joked. Cullen laughed a bit but then his face fell. "I understand, I'd feel the same if I was in your position". He agreed, understanding she was joking to hide the circumstances that cost the lives of so many. "Just happy to be alive?" She asked.

"-Yes" He agreed. "I myself was recruited in Kirkwall during the mage uprising. I've seen first hand the devastation magic can cause . . .Now it seems we face something far worse". Cullen lowered his tone into all seriousness. Brynn walked with him a bit while one of his training assistants followed with letters. "Ser!" The agent followed behind. 

"I just hope I can help . . . Get everything back to normal, or at least a better state than what it was before this mess" Brynn looked around. Cullen looked up from his letters. "It's enough that you would try. We all want things set right, and we will . . . We must" He insisted. Brynn looked at her marked hand, her glove covering it from view. "I must have this for a reason, and even if it's not divine right, it's still an advantage". She insisted it's positive affects, more for her own benefit than his. Cullen seemed to agree, staring at her hand himself. "Provided we can secure aid- I'm sure we can" Cullen signed off on one of the letters and handed it back to the agent, continuing his thoughts outloud, his eyes in earnest. "The chantry seeks to control the templars while grabbing for the mages, all the while ignoring the breach. They're arguing over whose going to become the next divine. While we work to secure the breach, our followers could be apart of that" He insisted enthusiastically. "There's so much we can . . ." Cullen stopped himself short, and shook his head. "Forgive me, I doubt you came for a lecture" he smirked. 

Brynn smiled gently, "I like the enthusiasm. You understand our situation. Your opinion is important in this" Brynn gave an honest reply. He was the army commander, the troops were a reflection of his leadership in battle, if they believed it was because men like Cullen believe. "Despite the chantry's disorganized efforts of putting down our name, our actions will show the people our true nature, they'll believe in us where the chantry fails". Cullen reassured his position. Being a Templar he worked for the Chantry to protect mages and maintain control and be the shield against dangerous magic, his perspective was one that was very common among the people of Fereldan. 

"Why do you think the Templars broke away, was it because of control? How is it different in Fereldan than Orlais? Everyone in Orlais was in shock, however the Templars in the Free marches remain vigilant with loyalist mages and resume lives as normal. Here in Fereldan it feels different". Brynn offered her perspective that required answers. Cullen sighed a bit heavily, his hand resting on his hilt. "The Order believes the Chantry no longer supports their efforts, not to the extent they should" He answered simply, "For ages they protected the world against blood magic, demons and abominations . . .The chantry took their efforts for granted. To feel as if those efforts were slighted . . ." Cullen shook his head. "I may disagree with the orders actions, and the possibility of rogue cells, I'm here as proof of that, but I deeply sympathize with their frustrations. I remember telling chantry mothers the dangers of a child who later became possessed and she dismissed me. It cost the lives of two people, the templar that was guarding the child that night, and the child themselves. . . There's so much the Chantry is blind to, simply because they don't deal with the destructive force of magic". Cullen admitted. Brynn could see from his perspective how the ideal to protect and serve could be taken for granted. If there was no one to shield against destructive forces and abominations taking over towers and villages, blood magic creating havok, then no one would be safe. The chantry it seemed, stopped checking on them, stopped supporting the Templars and just assumed they'd resume duty regardless. 

Brynn wondered where he was from and how long he'd been a Templar. "What was templar life like?" She asked.

"Which part?" He asked with a laugh, arms crossed. 

Brynn knew she had relatives in the Templar order across the Free Marches but rarely was she given detail. "Do you simply partake in vows and your a templar? Protect the mages and the ordinary people, then simply stand guard and do that?" She asked. "I have cousins in the order but I'm not close enough to them to ask" She admitted. 

"Understandable" Cullen answered thoughtfully. "There's a vigil, your to remain at peace during that time. But your life is about to change" His eyes seemed to gaze off as if in memory. "-You partake in your vigil, and your first vows. You swear into a life of service. You're given a philter, your first draught of lyrium, and it's power. As Templars we are not to seek wealth or acknowledgement. Our lives belong to the maker and the path we have chosen". He answered.

'So your life isn't your own anymore, it's dedicated strictly to service'. Brynn thought, a bit sadly at that. Why not have your own life and do both? 

"What is a typical day for a templar in the circles?" Brynn asked. "Do you simply watch and stand guard? Hunt for mages or bring in those found in the cities?" Brynn asked. 

"(Heh)" Cullen chuckled darkly. "The last time I was in a circle was in Kirkwall before the circle tower fell. Nothing was 'typical' back then. But, on a regular day. There was mostly standing guard, taking point. Not too much need for more than a few at a time, the only time many of us were required was during a mages harrowing, but those weren't as often, I've been to a few of those. Mages pretend to ignore that presence but they are watching you just as closely. In rarer instances there are tracking apostates, and even taking down a demon or two, summoned by the weak or malicious". Cullen's thoughts seemed to be bricked in wall to wall, but he simplified it enough for her. 

"Do you not speak with the mages?" She asked. 

"This one creates more division than unity. As a templar your supposed to keep a certain distance from your charges. Some do communicate with one another, but in case of possession or attack, you must maintain neutrality and act without hesitation or clouded judgement. The chantry frowns upon Templars and Mages having relationships with one another because of such instances. Of course ignoring one another does nothing to foster understanding. The mages know of you, but do not know if your safe to be around. The Templar can become suspicious of his charges even more so because they do not know one another". He added.

Brynn thought about a team, partnerships. Wouldn't a more intimate union with one another be safer than being foreign strangers trapped in the same tower? That thought lit up in her mind like a new sun but she didnt speak it out loud. "Why did you become a templar?" Brynn asked. Cullen seemed more at peace with this question than the last few. "I could think of no better cause" He answered. "-Than to protect those in need". He looked to Brynn, before looking out at the entire field of soldiers in training. It seemed to come up to surface, but in her conscience she heard the answer simply. _'By training them he can protect them'_. Cullen looked outward thoughtfully. "I used to beg the Templars at our local chantry to teach me. I must have shown some promise or they wouldn't have bothered, or they simply humored me. But I showed a willingness to learn, they spoke to my parents on my behalf and I was sent for Templar training. I was 13 when I left home". He let it be known his tender age then. 

"That's quite young to make a career for yourself" Brynn answered a little surprised by the age admission. "very young" She added.

Cullen shrugged. "I wasn't the youngest there, some children are promised to the order at infancy. I didn't take on responsibilities yet until I was 18, the order sees you educated and trained first". He let it be known they educated the children before having them serve, that at least gave some comfort of thought. But to be promised as a baby was something else entirely. "What about your family, did you miss them?" She asked, if it were her she'd be asking to visit her favorite woods and her family constantly, every weekend if possible. To go years without seeing them sounded like heartache. 

"Of course. But there were many my age who felt the same. We learned to look out for one another". He answered. Brynn felt his voice warming at the explanation. "So the order became a family for you?" she asked. 

"A bit like one yes . . ."

Cullen excused himself to his duties, and Brynn let their conversation end there. But she gained insight she otherwise wouldn't have had. How opposite Lelianna and Cullen were, in yet within' positions in service to the chantry, one that was now fallen. Brynn looked over to the Iron Bull's tent, where he sat, watching the sunset over the frozen lake, a mug of steaming drink in his hand. Brynn walked over regrettably, he ushered her to meet those new recruits, knowing she was uncomfortable. He had this weird way of reading people that she wasn't sure if she was impressed or disturbed. Iron Bull's icy eye met hers, like he was amused, he made room for her to sit, though she stood away from him instead. "Cullen's got good form, he's putting that Templar training to good use". Bull nodded towards the commander over near the training field. Brynn knew Cullen was a templar before his service to the Inquisition, but how did The Bull know that?

"Did he tell you he used to be a Templar? He's not wearing the Armor" Brynn asked. Bull's eyes studied the commander and the battle field. "How he's handling his shield, a Templar holds it up at an angle, to deflect magic or poison from getting in the eyes. Might not be a Templar in armor, but it's a Templar holding it". He explained. 

_'His reading of people was very accurate, almost to the point of intimidating_ '. Glancing over his form Brynn felt a sense of wanting to distance herself out of precaution. That damn pulling in her chest was settled . . . for whatever reason, it wasn't acting up, it was calm. But her nerves were all over the place around The Bull. 

"You've got a good Commander, and training troops isn't the Inquisitions biggest problem, it's at the top". . . Bull looked straight at her. "You've got no leader, no inquisitor".

Brynn felt his words were pointed almost directly at her, and she pretended they didn't. She didn't ask for this, and she wasn't ready to 'lead' anyone. Even her own tutor said she was more aligned with being support, dangerous support, quiet support, and she was happy with that role. But not to lead. Brynn hesitated before answering, but kept her tone firm. "The inquisition has done alright so far without an inquisitor", she mentioned the fact that they were doing good work and helping people rebuild their lives after such disaster, no inquisitor necessary. "That's because so far we've only needed damage control, an army can do that. Here soon someones going to have to make the tough decisions, someones going to have to step up". His voice firmed just as much as hers had. A moment later Iron Bull sighed. "Ah . . .Who knows. Maybe you seal the breach, the chantry gets off it's ass and all those soldier go home and get fat". Bull took another drink from his tankard. 

"You think?" Brynn asked dryly, knowing he didn't think that. 

"It could happen" He shrugged, lifting for the last bit of his drink. "It won't, but it could" He shrugged. Brynn bid him a 'see you later Bull', and he met her nervous eyes with his own easy one, "Nice talking with you boss". Brynn stalked off to her cabin to ready themselves to leave at Dawn for the Hinterlands. What was left of the day could be hers, and she wanted to shake the uncertainty of everything around her off. The uncertainty of her life and everyone else's. They would leave in the morning, and she had letters to write, and bags to pack. 


	11. Return to the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shields down in the mud, barricading the rocks that tumbled while mud slid along his ankles".

It was nearly dawn, as Haven was waking, and staff were helping prepare food and recruits for the journey ahead. The Tavern was bustling with soldiers buying drink for the road. The Chantry sisters were offering services to those who gathered for rites, in case they died on the road. Cullen had woken early and was coordinating with Cassandra. The soldiers were being fitted with improved armor, the agents were being given updated orders based on the information they had access to now. Lelianna was assigning agents to certain strategic positions along the route to Haven, who to coordinate with along the way, and whom to pass information along to, while giving everyone their own individual assignments. Lelianna nodded to guard to let the Iron Bull through this morning, she was giving him his assignment personally, as Josephine readied documents to be sent to the Crossroads, and paperwork for a pre-agreement, once the Herald of Andraste had made it to Redcliffe. Cassandra also was tasked with preparing volunteers to go to the Hinterlands and the jobs everyone would have while there outside of Lelianna's people. She was also in charge of what went onto the wagons for aid delivery to the Crossroads refugees. The morning cold kept everyone awake, It was no different for Brynn who felt the cold of the stones through her woolen socks when she stepped out of bed. She hurried with warming up water for a soaking bath before heading out on the road. It would be until Redcliffe when she might have another, and sanitary cloths and river water only got one so far with a bar of scented soap. She filled the tub as high as she could without spilling, and breathed out in bliss at the feeling of being enveloped by warmth and hot water. The air was cold even by the fire, she stayed in until the water began to lose it's warmth. She'd miss this, suddenly being thrust in front of others and being at the center of attention, when she hated the idea. She was good at hiding in the background, now it was a matter of when could she hide and take a break like this again, even for a bath. She could already feel the aching of the journey ahead as she stepped out of the warmth and immediately went for linens to wrap herself and dry off. Standing by the fire as she did so. Her hair needed combed, her teeth brushed, and clothes at least ready for a chilly travel down the mountains to the Hinterlands forests. Her robe wrapped around her as she thought of the things she would need and began packing while her hair was drying. Her bag . . . The one she planned to use to escape was placed carefully under the Vanity. It was a bit late to run now, but the fact that it was there was more of a comfort than anything. Brynn sighed as she brushed her teeth over the water bowl, thinking of a quick bowl of hot spiced oats and it was off to prepare for the journey ahead. There was a lot to do, and it might be weeks in the Hinterlands to complete it all. The rebel mages in redcliffe, under grand enchanter Fiona's direction, would consider a sit down with the Inquisition to discuss a possible alliance. But with an alliance like that, Brynn knew, would come some boundaries, restrictions, and Templar Ire.

The Templar order has gone rogue under lord seeker Lucius, and it worried the others that Cassandra said it was out of character for him. If the lord seeker was beyond reason, Cassandra hoped his Templars might join our cause and leave the order to continue doing service. The same was said of Cullen who had already brought Templars with him from the fallen Circle of Kirkwall, as knight captain. Cullen had idea's that his Templars supported that would meet the rebel mages in the middle. It was risky, but they could agree to terms over dinner with Fiona and they might do what the Divine had not been given the chance to, initiate a truce for a time, or peace between the two warring factions. _'The ones in the hills though'. . ._

Even Solas agreed, as Brynn let her thoughts wander to the mad apostates in the hills who had hunkered down and claimed the area for their own, killing any they thought to, even non mages and non templar people, the mad apostates needed to be dealt with. Solas said they were beyond help if they can't be reasoned with, that they believed the world should be their own and would carry out mass cullings of non magic folk in the area if left unchecked. It was something she didn't see herself doing when she first came to Fereldan. Watch, listen, smile on occasion, and glare when need be, speak up, sure all of that was expected. But having to join in a war . . . Even in the academy during training she didn't see herself having to kill someone, having to defend others, and having to put down those against the inquisition. It wasn't in her nature. She knew the world worked only because the world is full of different people, you needed opposites to balance the other out, even if they piss us right off the top. Balance is required to check others, if one becomes too powerful then an entire populace of people, animals, subjects, go un-cared for, neglected, and it will rise up to make itself heard by force if necessary. Such was the way of politics if one side took power for too long, the other would lash out. But killing . . . Brynn thought of the day she had to actually kill the leader of the blades of Hessarian, how she felt horrible seeing the bodies of young inquisition scouts laying on a rotted wooden floor, their lives cut short before they had a chance to do more and be more. She felt angry and sad that the leader of the Hessarian did not respect those who were not like him, didn't respect the balance. The feeling of cleaning her armor of blood and her weaponry that required sharpening afterward. She would have a say in getting the balance back, and she could only hope that others would feel the same. Brynn put on her green hunters cloak, black leggings and her tight stealth shirt, bear skin gloves and boots today. Simple, and in her hunters garments she was able to walk past most people without being noticed . . . (Sigh) 

The Iron Bull.

He'd be watching her position everywhere she went, like a hawk. Being the 'Herald of Andraste's personal guard he was always just a stone throws glance over her shoulder. It would be hard to blend in with a Qunari right at your left or right flank at all times. Brynn had her bags packed and ready to go, she grabbed them, shouldering her first bag and carrying the other, heading for the stables to secure a sturdy trail horse for the trip. The cold air greeted her like the beginning of winter, the snow had turned to ice and they had set to using bags of salt for the stairs. Inquisition soldiers were walking towards the gates to reprieve the patrol stationed during the colder morning hours before dawn. The lamps were still lit, and for a moment she smiled. It almost felt like Ostwick in the winter time, with less shops and cafe's and taverns, but the lights, and the morning dawn were similar. She could almost hear the ocean now if she closed her eyes and imagined the sea gulls. She could hear soldiers packing boxes of food for road onto the supply carriage, it would be a caravan to the Hinterlands. "Bring 'it here!", "No no! to the left". Cullen's Lieutenant was ordering certain boxes of supplies for the refugees, and as luck would have it, they already were preparing the horses. Brynn hurried over to the familiar stall, her chestnut mare that she had become accustomed to was waiting as Brynn snuck the mare an apple and graced her back with a thick warm blanket. "Lo and Behold! Our illustrious leader has awakened". 

Brynn smiled as she caught Varric walking towards her, he had his own bag over his shoulder, and his crossbow Bianca secured tightly in a holster upon his back. The Dwarf looked like he was ready for the trip ahead. "How did we sleep hmm? Ready to take on rogue templars and crazy apostates?". Varric was certainly painting a picture for her of the challenges they'd be facing. More scouts walked past with bags of flour, headed to the caravan. 

"Be sure they are properly tied down!"

Varric froze in place as Cassandra's voice shouted an order. Cassandra was walking around the Caravan going over the list of everything being brought with them with Cullen's Lieutenant. Brynn nearly laughed at how Varric jumped. "Are _you_ ready?" Brynn asked Varric who eyed her narrowly, she'd won that one. Cassandra was shouting and pointing at boxes of supplies that needed to be tied to the top of the wagons already tall stack. "Make haste we must leave by the Hour!" Cassandra ordered as the scouts could be heard saying "Right away lady Cassandra". Cassandra turned after chantry sisters had stopped behind her, and apparently said something to the Seeker that displeased her. Brynn and Varric were both quiet, patting the horses as Cassandra could be heard. "If he attempts it again report it to Lelianna, I will not have him setting us back. We have come too far. Tell the Chancellor I will inquire about his day to day activities if this persists". 

Brynn rolled her eyes at the mentioning of the chancellor Roderick, that man still wanted her to hang for a crime she didn't commit. 

"We must be ready within the hour! re-secure the barrels, we cannot afford to be waylaid" Cassandra ordered just as an inquisition soldier slipped and rolled off the barrel onto the ground. Brynn looked to Varric, Cassandra looked stressed, more than usual. She thought to go over and talk to her, and Varric knew it. The skeptical dwarf shook his head with a warning ' _No, I wouldn't_ '. Brynn looked back at him pleadingly, Cassandra looked hostile and tense, barking orders left and right and even causing a member of the kitchen staff to hurry away from the shouting with an armful of grain bags. Varric looked at her adamently, _'I wouldn't if I were you'_. Brynn gave a sincere look to Varric and a sly smile before walking off towards Cassandra. Varric shook his head defeatedly, "Tried to warn her" he chuckled. If there was one person you didn't want to run into in the morning it was Cassandra before morning tea. 

Brynn watched Cassandra turn away a messenger who claimed he was sent from a Chantry mother near the Dales? Another low level cleric who wasn't at the conclave. "All letters will be turned into Lelianna, no exceptions". Cassandra tried to wave him off. "I cannot find the left hand of her holiness, therefore I am here to inform you that Mother Bergitta will only support the inquisition if she is given access to the Herald of Andraste". Cassandra turned around with her sword in hand, as if she meant to wield it. Brynn caught the lump in the chantry-mans throat as he took a small step back and swallowed. "Tell Mother Bergitta that the Herald is leaving today to assist the refugee's in the Hinterlands who are homeless. Should she be sincere, she may make room in her heart to aid those affected by the war". Cassandra replied in a lower register that almost Brynn couldn't hear it. "I see" The clergyman bowed gently and walked away towards Havens gate back to the chantry, Brynn supposed. Cassandra turned and with her sword took a clean swipe at one of Cullens wooden training dummies, and lopping off it's arm in the process. Brynn hesitated in her steps towards Cassandra, ' _perhaps now was not the time for a chat'_. Brynn looked back at Varric who stood waiting for Brynn to return to the stables where it was a safe and proper distance from Cassandra's wrath. ' _Cassandra was important in this, and if she was overwhelmed perhaps there was something she could do to help take off the burden, she had no real chores this morning so she could help before it was time to leave'._

Brynn started walking over to cassandra, slowly with the snow crunching under her steps, letting the seeker know of her presence. Varric threw his hands in the air "I tried to warn her, but no one listens to the dwarf". the writer turned to Surgar-nettle, his pony, and walked her off, talking to her about how he should have ran when he had the chance but then again, it wouldn't make for a good story. 

Brynn let her hood drop as the morning sun glinted across the mountains, splashing gold against the tops and spilling over the Valley. Cassandra rolled her neck as she grunted, angry and frustrated. Brynn kept the side of the seeker, her own green eyes inquiring and watchful. While Cassandra's were dark and troubled. The sword spun around in a lower intestinal slash then upright sending the head of the dummy rolling across the snow and onto a snowbank near Cullens first row of tents near the practice field. "Ugh" Cassandra backed up and looked to Brynn who approached with calmness in her steps. Seeing the head in the snow, two scouts hurried away from the practice area. Brynn smirked a bit. "Looks like you need dummies made of sturdier stuff". Brynn nonchalantly nodded to the disfigured dummies.

"That would be nice" Cassandra growled out lowly before turning to her left in a whirl and sticking her sword end into the chest heart of one and it splintered in a side maneuver.

"Like Iron" Brynn joked. Cassandra even seemed to lighten up at the words, standing up and walking away to view the sun on the frozen lake. "Did I do the right thing?" Cassandra asked out loud. "I've been asking myself that since the day I had a chance to run, and didn't take it" Brynn admitted. Cassandra's gaze was thoughtful "You could have, in yet you stayed . . . But this. What I have set in motion here, could destroy everything I have revered my entire life" Cassandra shook her head, her duty conflicting her inside and out. Brynn followed by Cassandra who set upon another dummy, as if readying to kill it. "One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madman, a fool. And they may be right". Cassandra pointed her sword at the dummy before defeatedly sticking the point into the snow. Brynn looked up with a frown. "Are you letting others who could not do what you did write those words for you? It's your choice to believe them or not". Brynn replied sternly. "Instead of listening to fearful idiots who cower behind clergy walls, ask your self what does your faith tell you?" Brynn asked of Cassandra, and the seeker seemed surprised by the response. "I believe you are innocent" Cassandra looked to her directly. "I believe there is more going on than we can see. The conclave proved that much. I also see that others who were given stations of power are doing nothing, in yet they will stand in the fire and complain it is hot". Cassandra kicked the armless dummy to the ground in anger. "But is this the makers will? I can only guess" She finished staring at the destruction of wooden limbs on the ground. Brynn remembered her feelings on resolution and conflict, how the world at large seems to grow from it, even if it's painful. This was a side affect of such conflict, those left standing to question why and wonder why them. She wondered some days too why it wasn't someone else who walked in on the Divine, someone else whose hand was touched. Why her? Cassandra was wondering the very same thing, Brynn figured. Why them?

"Once we've settled the Hinterlands, what do you think is the next course of action?" Brynn asked, wondering if re-focusing Cassandra's sorrowful and angry thoughts towards a goal would help put her at peace, or at least less agitated. The woman was going to run out of bodies to take down soon and Brynn was standing awfully close to the dismembered ones on the ground. "Lelianna and I support you going to see the mages in Redcliffe, However, there is the rogue Templars to deal with and the mad apostates roaming the hills. Fade rifts with Demons lingering nearby. Lelianna wishes we restore order to the people affected, and once we've done that we deal with the Chantry's panic over you, before they do even more harm". Cassandra listed off the events in order.

"I do think once we reclaim the Hinterlands, the Inquisition will gain a foothold of peace for the people, once we gain their trust and show them were helping, the Chantry may reconsider their stance if the people side with the Inquisition" Brynn answered thoughtfully. "I think so too" Cassandra agreed. "We do that, by closing the breach. We are the only ones that can". Cassandra lowered her head, agitated again.

"If we let word out that we are in negotiations with the rebel mages, do you think the Templars might come out of exile to assist?" Brynn asked what had been on her mind. "Who can say. I do not understand the Lord Seekers actions. He is not the man I knew a year ago" Cassandra admitted her confusion about her former lord seeker. "We can reach them and ask to attempt negotiations again" Brynn considered the option. 

"The rebel mages wouldn't have it. They want freedom, or remain outcasts in society, and without the Chantry's protection the people of Thedas will raise arm against them. Without protection from the Templars the mages may become dangerous. But I cannot say for certain, it is only a guess" Cassandra admitted, not even the right hand of the Divine had knowledge of those in power and at play. "Once we've sealed the breach, we hunt down the one responsible for the murder of the Divine, and we end them. And if there are consequences for what I have done, then I pay them". Cassandra added calmly, it was almost as if she felt she deserved some sort of punishment?

"I highly doubt any Divine elected would go after you after your years of service and dedication to the chantry. Once we seal the breach, I doubt any of us would receive any sort of divine punishment for doing so". Brynn disagreed with the idea of Cassandra or any of them even so much as being scolded by a new higher authority. The chantry was not 'her' religion or belief, so their Divine did not hold sway over her heart as did the normal people of thedas. The story of Andraste was a powerful one, but it didn't rule her day to day life like it did so many others. The Divine was a political and spiritual symbol, but not a queen of Fereldan. But whomever has the biggest army with the most swords typically wins, Brynn frowned. "You didn't have much choice" Brynn added to Cassandra's self punishing attitude. 

"Didn't I?" The Seeker asked, as if she had other options. "My trainer always said, Cassandra you are too brash, you must think before you act". Cassandra shook her head looking pitifully at the splintered wood limbs and the dismembered dummies as if proof of her ire. "I see what must be done and I do it, I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing it's tail". Cassandra turned towards Brynn, making direct eye contact. "But I misjudged you in the beginning did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless again". Cassandra seemed to make Brynn a silent promise, and Brynn looked at the ground unsure of how to respond, before giving out a dry chuckle. Cassandra looked surprised by it.

"You know". Brynn folded her arms. "It wasn't like you didn't have a reason to suspect me. As much as I hate to say it. I would have suspected me too. Perhaps not exactly put me in stocks or threaten to execute me, but suspicion . . .I understood the suspicion". Brynn admitted. Cassandra nodded, accepting Brynn's acceptance of her behavior towards her. "I was determined to have someone answer for what happened. Anyone". Cassandra walked away towards the wagons again after seeing the Lieutenant was ready for a last inspection of them. Brynn nodded, it was the closest thing to an apology she'd gotten about what happened, and she'd take it without a grudge. Cassandra turned over her shoulder as if a last minute thought stopped her. "I'm curious, what do you believe about your place? while others believe you are chosen, I heard you tell Mother Hevarra that you weren't sure" Cassandra waited patiently. Brynn sucked in a breath and blew her hair a little exhaling. "It feels fated, but not in the way everyone thinks. I don't think I was chosen by a deity, and if I was . . . Then I wouldn't know" Brynn shrugged. 

"Perhaps it is for the best. I have to believe we were put on this path for a reason. Even if your faith is unsure. Now it simply remains to be seen where it leads us". Cassandra seemed resigned with the answer. Brynn sighed heavily watching Cassandra go with her self doubt following her. There was some loud talking at the gates, the guards hailed a carriage through, two wagons of supplies following and . . .'Orlesians?'. Cassandra and Brynn along with everyone else noticed the orlesian carriages in all their splendor and luxury in design, white and black speckled horses pulling them along towards Haven. The footman and coach spoke with the guard who looked at his list of those coming with confirmation by letter. The guards let them through after searching the carriages and taking note of what was being brought in. "I believe that is the first enchanters coach . . .She will be here before long" Cassandra noted, meaning Madame de Fer, Vivienne first enchantress to the Orlesian court would be arriving any day now. Brynn readied her horse afterwards, and Varric came over and complimented that she looked unbruised and had all her limbs intact. Brynn tried to smile, but felt that Cassandra was still stressed and the talk might have made it worse, or at least not even have made it any better. "We better get lined up for the march" Brynn helped Varric with his saddlebags, as Solas walked over to join them. Brynn noticed the tents by the blacksmiths were moving, Iron Bull took a bag from Krem, his Lieutenant. Brynn wondered what the Chargers would be doing with Bull joining the party to the Hinterlands. Iron Bull walked over, muscle bound and still shirtless, even in this weather. He was upgraded in armor, gloves with metal knuckles and an ankle brace, his crest showing his rank in the Inquisition glinted in the light across his harness armor. That one eye met with the group and he walked over to join them. "So, Headed to the crossroads to help the refugees?" Iron Bull made sure his information was correct. Brynn nodded quickly before walking away, cutting off further conversation by looking busy. Varric looked up at the bull with crossed arms, "So, I take it your body guard position is going well" Varric joked. Iron Bull put his hands on his hips, looking down at the cheeky dwarf "Oh you heard about that?" Iron Bull asked, he knew most of the recruits, soldiers, and Red's people knew about his security level in the Inquisition, as Brynn Trevelyan's personal guard. "Word gets around fast in a place as small as this one, and if it involves a giant horned Qunari and the Herald of Andraste, everyone from a chantry sister to the nugs will hear about". Varric patted Bulls back before mounting his pony and trotting towards the caravans where Cassandra was strategically lining up the soldiers with Cullen.

"I want that side of the wagon train covered! three men to each side and one to flank as scout's move ahead and support scouts 20 paces behind for assurance! The last thing we need is a bandit flanking" Cullen ordered. Brynn was asked to keep her hood up and received a stern warning from Cullen for not wearing her dragon scale armor. She explained it would be easier in an emergency to remain looking like a hunter, her green hunters hooded cloak and black tights and dress shirt for stealth would be most beneficial instead of sticking out in the middle of Inquisition soldiers with banners, pikes and swords. "I suppose your right" Cullen patted Brynn's horse for luck and wished her the best. "Into positions lets get moving!" Cullen ordered, and his Lieutenant belted out a repeat of the order as the creak of wagon wheels and horse trotting began. A parade headed to the Hinterlands. "Ho!" Lieutenant called out to the first wagon, and the sound of reins gently tapping and horses neighing as they trotted onward. Everyone talking and riding forward. Brynn kept her hood up and enjoyed the sun's warmth in the light chill of the valley, the mountain passes ahead of them. Back to the Hinterlands, where the real work would begin. 

(Caravan to the Hinterlands)

(On my way: Phil Collins)

The menacing swirl of the breach stretched out across the sky, staying in place as they traveled on. Back to the Hinterlands with a caravan of soldiers, agents, and supplies. It was a week of preparation in it's final steps, making their way out of the mountain valley and towards the hinterlands. Varric's contacts in the merchants guild, convinced some of the merchants to follow them to the Hinterlands and rebuild the crossroads, getting supplies to people in the area by setting up a market in the crossroads square. It would give the merchants a chance to gain trade, and with the inquisition soldiers guarding caravans for negotiated pay, the merchants supplies and goods would be protected. Varric was trotting along upon sugar nettle, he nodded to Brynn from his pony with a reassuring smile, and she couldn't help but smirk back taking in the fresh air with a good feeling.

_Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_New Friends and new places to see_

Blackwall was taking a flanking position with the soldiers, encouraging Grey warden presence. Blackwall had inspired the troops with his joining the inquisition, they traded war stories and battle strategy while riding or walking nearest him, giving each other good company. Sera was riding on top of the second carriage, finding she liked being higher than everyone else, easier to see ' _Baddies to poke with arrows_ ', Sera's expression enjoying the higher up breeze, bow in her hand leaned on one knee, humming a happy tune, feet dangling off the edge. Brynn shook her head with a laugh, Sera was a strange one but she was fun. She balanced out the seriousness that dampered spirits in the war camp.

_With Blue skies ahead_

_Yes I'm on my way_

_and there's no where else that I'd rather be_

When Madame De Fer's supply carriages arrived to Haven. Her footmen arrived first and prepared suitable quarters in the chantry for the circle enchanter, her room was cleaned and walls washed, bedding fresh and topped off with a bowl of fruit and cheese on an inn table before her arrival. Lelianna kept herself busy and away from everyone else, her agents coming to and from her tent all week before this march, now as Brynn looked around it was all prepared. Lelianna promised once Vivienne arrived she would be briefed on current information and Vivienne would have a private personal escort to the Cross roads just behind them a day or so. The solider's were at attention, or talking amongst themselves. Brynn couldn't detect the spies Lelianna had spread around the march, watching ahead for bandits, everything must be quiet. 

_Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_and I'm lovin' every step I take_

Solas was riding his trusted steed, a friend he named 'Snow lilly', or something that meant 'snow lilly' in elvish. Brynn couldn't quite pronounce it correctly so she never tried for fear of sounding unintelligent. He seemed fond of the horse, and spoke to her in elvish. Brynn smiled a little at that. Solas kept to himself, content to watch everything in a far-off look. Cassandra rode ahead, and Brynn assumed she was keeping a distance after their talk, Cassandra showed vulnerability and that must have been hard on her, Brynn understood. Brynn's head turned slightly when she heard a loud familiar laugh, the Iron Bull. He was talking with Varric, and his laugh was very distinguishable from the others she recognized, it stood out. He looked confidant on the large war morgan that was given to him. Riding along her right flank with even stride behind her. She could feel his eye upon her every once in awhile, but refused to look back at him, she could see him out of her peripheral if she pretended to look to her right. 

_With the sun beating down_

_Yes I'm on my way_

_and I can't keep this smile off my face_

A family headed to the crossroads were given a share of the road. The Soldiers diverted the wagons and horses to make room for the other travelers. The children pointed and laughed, excited at the war parade. The father and mother walked ahead with the mule that pulled the wagon of supplies, two children a boy and girl in the back. They pointed and Brynn gave a small wave as they happily waved back, completely excited. Cassandra asked the agents to flank behind the family and ensure they were able to join the caravan to the Cross Roads safely, the family was grateful for the support and protection.

_Cause there's nothing like seein'_

_Each other again_

_No matter what the distance between_

The Iron Bull smirked a bit when Brynn looked up from under her hood and waved gently at the children. 'oh how excited they got'. It was a day of travel when they stopped to pitch tents and secure the trail headed into the valley pass, a light snow was coming down. The inquisition ensured the family was given safe quarters within' the inquisitions tents. The Children ran around excited at everyone there working and making fires, sharing food and bread with each other. Varric told a good story around the fire over a meaty stew and bread, Soldiers laughed, and Sera laughed so hard she fell off the log she was sharing with Brynn and Blackwall. Iron Bull raised a cup to Varric with a hearty chuckle of his own. Brynn caught Iron Bull's glance across the fire, his Iron Eye patch glinting in the firelight, his light blue eye catching hers. She quickly sipped her soup and looked away. 

_And the stories that we tell_

_will make you smile_

_Oh it really lifts my Heart_

The next day was the same, and they encountered merchants headed for the Hinterlands along the way, headed for the crossroads to begin the flow of trade to Redcliffe again, now that the Inquisition was maintaining a presence in the area, and had reclaimed the Crossroads with soldiers protection. Dwarves from the merchants guild carried on in the Inquisitions caravan, bringing textiles, books, ore, and basic weaponry and armors. Until the kings road was protected, Varric reported that they chose to leave the pricier items behind as a pre-caution. Blackwall shook his head "We'll deal with any bandits and bastards taking advantage of these peoples misfortune". 

"I agree" Cassandra had second the proclamation from the top of her horse.

_So tell em' now I'm on my way_

_New Friends and new places_

_to see_

The next night Brynn was introduced to a father-son duo, Bodahn and Sandall of Orzammar, traveling merchants with Dwarven goods. The son was 'special' but the father insisted his son was gifted with Enchanting weaponry. Varric reassured the merchants they would be protected within' inquisition territory, and that they would reach the Crossroads in two days time. The following night was calm, and the wintery mountains maintained a presence, but the forests tree's took over as they now had left the passages of the frostbacks behind, and the hinterland forests were now in sight. That night during dinner by the fire as the soldiers sang songs about 'Old Rum King', and chantry hymns, Brynn excused herself during dinner, Sera stood up half drunk agreeing she also needed to 'Excuse herself' with a giggle as Brynn helped the half drunk blonde elf to go relieve themselves outside the camp. Blackwall and Varric watched Iron Bull get up with a small grunt, and follow the two young women near the tree's. Iron Bull leaned against a large oak outside the camp, as Brynn and Sera went to do 'business' behind the brush away from prying eyes.

_and to sleep under the stars_

_Who could ask for more_

_With the moon keeping watch over me_

They came back to camp, Brynn with a wash bucket, cloth, and water with soap. Sera over the Iron Bull's shoulder as she laughed hysterically over something Brynn said that wasn't really a joke. "I'll get her to the tent boss" Iron Bull reassured Brynn who asked if he needed help with Sera. "Not the first drunk elf I've carried, you should see Skinner and Dalish after a job, I just end up leaving blankets on the tavern floor". Iron Bull joked, and managed to make Brynn laugh a little. She wasn't used to him calling her 'boss'. 

_Not the snow and not the rain_

_Can change my mind_

_the sun will come out_

_wait and see_

The next day they waited out a deluge of rain, tents erected. The soldiers were playing cards in their tents. Varric and the other merchants joking and telling stories while Blackwall listened. Sera hunted for Rabbits and deer with Brynn. There was a bet going around about who would get the catch first. Brynn found out she was at the lower end of the bet after Varric and Bull exchanged coin. "Her shooting technique, she's used to city, she has to be precise or she'd die. Heck we found her leaping around on balconies and rooftops". Varric answered simply. "I don't know, Brynn has more forest experience, she's been trained towards being an assassin on the field, you saw what she did on the coast. She's a hunter". Iron Bull emphasized his choice. The boys heard a female cough as Brynn and Sera walked past with Sera's Rabbits and Brynn's Full grown buck being carried behind by Inquisition soldiers, Brynn raised an eyebrow and the Bull immediately coughed to signal Varric, who then hid the coin bags. "Had every confidence in you boss". Bull nodded, Brynn walked away shaking her head, as Sera laughed at the two men. "Bet you feel like an arse biscuit now, eh dinglebags? Ahahahah!". 

"BAHAHA!" Blackwall burst out laughing after holding out his hand for Varric to hand over coin. 

_And the feelin' of the wind in your face_

_Can lift your Heart_

_Oh there's no where I would rather be_

The next day after the morning had passed, the storm clouds rolled over, and Brynn lowered her hood to feel the storm wind move her hair back and take in the scent of oncoming rain and thunder, the earth scent before a storm. She smiled, looking ahead to Cassandra upon her horse with a smile. Cassandra nodded with a small smirk, the seeker was taking small steps to getting comfortable with the sociability this job required. Blackwall raised his shield as another sprinkle of rain started to fall. The clouds going dark and swirling amid a vast expanse of grey and white cloud, just above the dark pines. Varric had a tent flap secured in a frame work around sugar nettle, while he was perched on top, so he could read along the way and not get wet. 

"That's actually quite clever" Solas complimented Varric. Varric put his book down a moment "I"ll set up one on your Anasli- or whatever you called her" Varric chuckled. 

"I'd most appreciate it" Solas thanked the Dwarf who began breaking off branches of low hanging trees to begin construction of another.

_Cause I'm on my way now_

The children were running around along the safety of the lines of the caravan, laughter and splashing water. Solas smiled and so did Brynn. The adults smiling at the children running around with barefeet and mud splashed along their legs. The girl following the little boy who was hurrying along, pretending he was a soldier. Iron Bull chuckled a bit as the mother shouted for her children to come back before they caught their death of a cold, and demanded they needed to take a bath. The little boy shouted in defiance at the word 'bath' hurrying to reach the front of the wagons to evade his mother catching him. The father bellowed out "Children, come here" . . . and both children stopped in their tracks, and walked back slowly to their parents wagon. 

_Well and Truly_

_I'm on my way now_

Whether it was Varric's whistling a tune, or Solas lighting up the night with his staff as a guide, one blue light amid the torches as they reached the last Valley pass before the Hinterlands.

_I'm on my way now_

The soldiers eyed the road ahead, as they stopped to camp for the night. The night was filled with heavy rains, and Brynn stayed up with the Soldiers to help secure the tents and ensure the merchants and their kin were well protected for the night. "If we construct the tents in a triangular method they can keep a small fire in the center" Blackwall pointed out to Cassandra who agreed. Brynn was helping a merchant family, the father and son put their own up for the night. They used fell logs, as she tied the top together but getting it up and holding it up for her to wrap the tent in hide was going to be tricky. 

_I'm on my way now_

Varric, Blackwall, and Iron Bull came over, almost as if on stage cue and held up the poles as she stepped back at the teamwork being displayed, a small smile on her and the merchant families faces. "I got this side" Blackwall took one as Varric move the other. "I don't know what you think your doing Tiny but I can't hold up the center" Varric stared hard at the Iron Bull who then realized it, "Right" , since Varric's obvious height wouldn't allow him to hold up the center, Bull moved underneath and took the center while Varric reinforced the side. Brynn and the merchants tried to hide the laughing. 

_I'm on my way_ _now_

The rain came down hard upon them in the valley pass. It was a bleak mid-day, dark swirling storm clouds gave a torrential rain with thunder. Merchants huddled inside their wagons, urging their horses or mules onward as best they could with the Caravans speed. The Valley pass soon became dangerous. 

"LADY CASSANDRA! LADY HERALD! UP AHEAD!" . . . Brynn's attention was caught as a soldier from the front shouted and waved at the steep hillside. "ROCKSLIDES AND MUD! WE MUST HURRY!!" The Soldiers reacted swiftly, hurried along with Blackwall insisting on a barricade defense along the roadside against the sliding rocks. A larger rock tumbled and nearly hit a wagon. A mother hushed her children who whimpered. "THRUST YOUR SHIELDS DOWN MEN! Block the oncoming rocks! Grab those fallen logs there!" Black wall took charge of the front soldiers. Cassandra re-routed the agents to aid those who were hobbled or had children. "GET THEM TO THE FRONT! HURRY!" Cassandra ordered as Brynn realized the falling rocks tumbled too close, it caused the horses to be spooked and they were stalling. The horse of the third wagon reared high and refused to move, trying to go back, which confused the partner horse beside him. Brynn hurried off her own horse to try to calm him, her hood falling back. 

The Merchants were being routed around the path, too close to the tree's. Soldiers ushering them along to hurry. Blackwall felt the hit of a rock against his shield he had dug in with a log turned right side up for protection, he felt the mud begin to descend upon them, sliding along his ankles. Iron Bull watched a larger rock split from the cliffside, and he grabbed a buckler shield from the wagon and braced himself for the hit. He threw himself in front of it with the shield, helping secure the last of the merchant wagons barrier of defense. Solas held the front, his eyes glowing a slight blue as he sent up a barrier, stopping the mud that threatened the caravan. Iron Bull felt his footing begin to slip with the mud threatening to rise to his calves. Over his shoulder he heard the sounds of a frantic horse. Brynn's hood had fallen back as she attempted to calm it. He was caught between taking the horses reins to pull the horse along and aid her, or risk letting the mud flow and rocks falling take the wagon. 

"Shhh! Shhh Shhh . . .It's okay, you're going to be fine . . .Take a step further, come on" Brynn tugged the horse along as it calmed enough to stagger a few steps forward, with Iron Bull blocking with the soldiers. "Were moved along! Get out of there" Brynn shouted, her hair blowing in the wind wildly. Bull nodded to the soldier next to him as each soldier one at a time in hurried unison, began removing their shields from the ground, leaving the tall logs to be swept off by mug that had krept up to their knees, hurrying to cover the flank of the caravan as the remaining soldiers had gotten out safely. Iron Bull hurried along, mud splattered up his legs and pants. He turned to see Brynn and Varric and Blackwall. They had waited . . . Bull took a moment to catch his breath and look back at the devastation they barely missed. Brynn handed him the reins to his horse. "Thanks boss" He added sincerely, his blue eye meeting her honest light green ones, a spot of mud on her cheek. "happy to not have to walk for a bit" He added.

_Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_and I just can't wait to be there_

_just can't wait to be there_

After a day of recuperation, washing muddy clothes along the Hinterlands great river, and drying them over fires that night. Meals handed out. The soldiers were smiling during meal time, they seemed proud of overcoming the challenges they faced. Brynn smirked at the pride, _'It's good they feel proud of what they've accomplished, we'll need their determination more than ever at the crossroads'_. She thought. The dwarven merchants children were handing out elfroot flowers to everyone they saw. A small dwarven girl had walked up to Solas, Blackwall, Varric and Iron Bull, handing them flowers. The men looked ever so cheeky, completely pinky wrapped from the little girl's thankful gesture, her own parents were proud of her idea to thank everyone personally. Brynn smiled and gave a happy thankyou when she received her own flower, a delicate little white thing, lovely and fragile, yet resilient in all types of weather. Everyone stepped up today. Brynn looked over to the Bull, who was wearing a different set of pants, talking with Varric, Blackwall and Solas. "Did you see the size of the barrier he put up!?" Varric complimented Solas. "I did, and Blackwall . . .You took command very well, looked like you've done it before" Iron Bull nodded to Blackwall with a drink. "A Grey Warden inspires those who pause to act, glad I could do something" Blackwall was refusing to take credit for his effective group leadership today. They would all be needed, Brynn thought, and she was grateful for them. 

_With Blue skies ahead yes i'm on my way_

_and nothing but good times to share_

The Crossroads sign was a relieving sight. Agents had gone ahead to warn the refugees and the soldiers stationed there of their coming. It wasn't long before the Crossroads were in plain view and the path was made way. Refugee's were standing on the roadside near pitched tents and small rebuilt cabins, excited at the sign of relief.

"The Herald of Andraste is here! They made it!" 

"Merchants! I see Merchants!" 

"Mummy is this an army come to help us? Can we go home soon?"

Brynn smiled at the people they passed, Cassandra led an order to make the way for merchants to settle their carts. Corporal Vale stood in front of his troops, along with Chantry sisters and brothers who remained here to aid the refugee's under Mother Giselles directive. "Lady Cassandra! Lady Herald! You made it!" Corporal Vale walked over to stop Brynn's horse, Cassandra pulled alongside. The happy expressions on peoples faces was enough to move them all. 

_So Tell everybody I'm on my way_

_and I just can't wait to be home_

_Just can't wait to be home_

"We have much to discuss" Cassandra said to the Corporal.

"That we do Lady Cassandra". The Corporal agreed, a widened relieved smile on his face as merchants began picking out a place to temporarily set up shop, Inquisition soldiers began helping spread out supplies, handing a woman and her husband blankets.   
  


"We should ensure the refugees are cared for first". Brynn let a soldier take the reins of her horse gently while she hopped off. 

Cassandra watched Brynn walk off to aid in handing out supplies of meat, flour, grain, bread, and elfroot. Corporal Vale also watched while letting Cassandra know that the fort located by the western side of the kings road had been taken over by the Rogue Templars, and that the fighting had increased since they'd left the area. "There is no chance the templars didn't notice your arrival, and the mages must have eyes all over these rocks". Corporal Vale pointed to the cliffs surrounding the area. "They've become no more than bandits at this point". The Corporal reported.

"We will deal with them" Cassandra asserted. "For now, we will do as the Herald suggests, aid the refugee's, then go hunting" Cassandra hopped off her own horse to join in spreading the supplies out evenly among the people. 

_With the sun beating down_

_Yes I'm on my way_

_With nothing but good times to show_

_I'm on my way_

_Yes I'm on my way_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one did take longer than the others :( . . . I had it written out up to the Cassandra talk scene and my tab erred out . . . I did not get to save that entire section of work past the Cassandra conversation. . . I was so upset I let it sit for a couple of weeks. Focused on my other project until I gathered the patience to do this chapter all over again. Thank you for being patient with me and I do apologize for the lateness. Especially with Covid crackdowns all over the country, we could all use a vacation, things to entertain us, and cocktails . . .Lots of alcohol, coffee, books, video games, and sunrises. It's 6 AM and it just erred out AGAIN as I'm trying to finish it. Ridiculous, writer defeating, telling me to clear my cache and some page from indiana university?! Never had these problems on fanfiction -_- . . .now re-writing a scene twice . . .Need coffee, extra grumpy. 
> 
> . . . Have a great day, or try to make some part of it enjoyable for yourselves. -Love Brandacelynn. -


	12. A Herald of the People

(A Herald of the People) 

It was Dawn when the light of the sun breached through his tent, the light glowing past the entrance. Iron Bull rolled over, snorring off for a few more minutes. He could hear footsteps from the guard rotation. Like clockwork, he knew she'd be up soon. His new job was a morning bird, lucky him. The chill of the air frosted with his breath. Reaching a large grey hand from under his head, he found the tankard of water he had off to the side, drinking it down quickly. It was going to be a long day. Yesterday they spent the afternoon cleaning up, making camp, giving orders, assessing needs of the refugees, and distributing supplies. Merchants settled nearby along the main road, setting up shop. But he heard talk that most of them were hoping for a clear road to Redcliffe Village, where the Arl's men could give protection from Apostates and Rogue Templars who had resorted to banditry. They'd seen signs all over the place, abandoned or wasted carts of previous merchants or travelers. Near the fire last night he heard talk of demons in the hills, and if that didn't shit on his mood the talk of fade rifts penning in the refugees from returning home did the damn trick. Iron Bull's eye lazily opened and took in the sunlight coming through the opening of his tent. Slowly waking, he sat up carefully. Too quickly and he'd get his horns caught. He heard talking, and shifted, leaning his head to one side just a bit to hear better.

 _'Has she woken yet?'_ A male scout spoke by the potion tables

 _'Just about, I heard rustling. Andraste's servants need their sleep too, let her be'._ A female guard on rotation insisted on letting the boss get her sleep, he didn't disagree. She was up late last night making sure all was done that could be done. He'd caught her yawning several times and trying to hide it. Trying to get her to retire for the night was a bit of an obstacle, but nothing he couldn't manipulate. Ben-Hassrath training works, even here. 

_"Boss, you need sleep"._

_"I'll sleep later, there's too much to do" , she put a hand to her head and motioned to the village as a whole._

_She resisted his insistence on getting some rest, and after a few minutes of him getting tired just from watching her, he figured out a way. 'Boss, I can't sleep until you do'. Even in the torchlight he caught the look of guilt in her eyes, he made sure to seem tired too, leaning a bit to the left, head tilted like he was ready to drop any moment. She relented. He escorted her to her tent, and he kept an eye on who watched that she was going to bed. Anyone paying attention to her nightly routine would be someone to watch out for. So far Cassandra had hand picked the scouts and soldiers that would be on guard rotation, with adequate shifts so they could get enough sleep. But it didn't hurt to deter anyone from thinking of entering her tent on his watch. Last night he set up his own tent across camp, but took up the one next to hers. A scout protested, until he stood in the full torch light, crossing his arms to let his chest look bigger, his crest glinting off the fire, and it obviously caught the new scouts eye. He backed off. Cassandra overheard the inquiry and straightened it out, explaining who he was._

Putting on his harness, and making sure the straps were secure, he heard boots being slipped on and buckled, and the sound of rustling coming from her tent. She'd take a few more minutes to look presentable, then a few minutes to head off into the trees for a private place to piss, then take a few minutes to wash off, brush her teeth, comb her hair, maybe put in a ponytail, or leave it down, perhaps a braid or two, side swept style, or war braids. . . Iron Bull smirked a bit, she had her hair in a high pony tail last night, and the thought of reaching for the back of it and gently tugging while going in from behind was a tempting thought, The idea of her hair in his hand was enough to get him hard. But he had a job to do, he couldn't compromise his boys jobs, and losing his position in the Ben Hassrath would lead to an invasion on the south, without his reports reassuring them that the Inquisition was handling this loose magical crap. Strapping his harness and securing his belt, adjusting his eyepatch, fresh socks, a quick wipe down here and there,he splashed water on his face from another mug and called it good. 

When he emerged, she was just coming out of her tent, a steaming tea mug in her hands. The hunters garb was green, like dark pines, she was trying to blend into the environment, which was smart. But he liked the gleam of her dragon scale armor better, the way the back moved like a dragons tail slithering behind, the blades on the arms and shoulder armor, he had an eye for good smithsmanship, and that dragon armor was some of the best he'd ever seen. He wouldn't mind looking like a draconic beast walking out on to the field, the looks on peoples faces as he strode through with spattered blood on his cleaver . . .Ahhh. He rolled his neck and stretched. Brynn had her hood up, she had a tendency to try to hide. It'd be a hard habit to break for someone trained to be a hidden arm. 

Solas was woken, clean and ready to start the day. Blackwall was assigned to join them for Warden support, basically giving the appearance of Warden support, which worked to their benefit, he figured. Brynn was already strapping on a bow to her back, Varric readying his crossbow, a one of a kind as he understood it. "We off to find the Apostates Boss?" Bull asked, coming up behind her as she filled her quiver with arrows from the supply tables, soldiers offering her extra potions. "I don't need more, but please see to it that he does" Brynn motioned to the Bull as Iron Bull suddenly had a satchel of herbs and a potions sling added to his belt pants. 

"First we've got some hunting to do" Varric smirked. "You ready to redeem yourself?" Varric teased Brynn. "I'm starting to know your tricks" Brynn pointed to Varric. Sera giggled as she followed them to the forest edge away from the Crossroads camp. "Cassandra is leading recruits to scout the hills for demons, and perhaps locate any fade rifts we might have missed in the area. First we're going hunting" Brynn smirked. Varric looked up to Bull "You ready tiny?" The cheeky dwarf set up his crossbow as they jogged towards the hills where Rams were seen. Bull took a flank position, this wasn't something that required his particular talents. Within' the hour he was bored, but laughed heartily when Varric caught the first, and Sera mocked him from the tree's after taking down two.

Brynn was perched on a rock, spotting for one more to take back to the crossroads. ' _The Corporal said the lead hunters were afraid of the refugees going hungry, feeding them should be a priority until we can-'_ . . .She stopped. The sound of rustling and something catching her eye in the tree's far off towards the road. . . "What?" Her eyes alarmed. 

"Ha!" Bull nodded with a laugh, watching Sera gloat over Varric. "Any louder with your wide footed arse and the prongs'll hear you coming" Sera poked at Varric, claiming he was being too loud in his footing. "Well I'm a dwarf, were a bit stocky and not exactly known to be quiet about it" Varric defended his footing eloquently. "This should be enough" Blackwall grunted as he and Bull leaned down to grab the Rams. 

Solas caught Brynn upon the Rock not far off, she waved to them quietly, alarmed and crouched. "Hold a moment" Solas said to the group who immediately stilled. "She sees something" 

Brynn saw the flash of armor in the sunlight through the breaks in the trees, two armored bodies disappeared into the woodlands to the west towards the main road. "What is it boss?" Iron Bull stood at the base of the boulder she was perched upon. Brynn was fixated on the area, eyes focused. "Templars, it's their armor, they went to the forest by the main road. I don't know if they spotted us" Brynn slid down the rock and Bull caught her, helping her down. "Templars? We might be near a camp". Blackwall picked up his shield. "We should move quickly, before they spot us" Blackwall ushered them. Sera skipped ahead and grabbed a tree branch overlooking the boulder, climbing up into the tree. Everyone watched Sera point west. She spotted them too, as she hurriedly climbed down as if she'd climbed like this a hundred times before. "They can lead us to the main camp, perhaps along the west road". Brynn made a bee-line towards the tree's, where they'd hurry back to the crossroads, alert the Corporal and send a party to scout along the road and in the trees for the Templars. "What about the meat?" Varric asked. "We'll send scouts to pick it up, they can safely leave the crossroads. Until the Templars are quelled it would be too dangerous to send others unarmed" Solas insisted. 

"I agree" Brynn hurried into a run, seeing the ruins of the castle just before the crossroads path. 

(A hunting we will go)

"We need to see Corporal Vale, immediately" Brynn asked as scouts ran up to meet them halfway. "Right away!" one of the scouts ran ahead and alerted soldiers to guard the road. Corporal vale came back with hurried steps as the party approached. "We spotted Templars in tree's along the west road while hunting. They might lead us to the camp that way. It's our best chance to find out their stronghold if we track them now". Brynn insisted. Cassandra hurried up after hearing the commotion, approaching.

"Rogue Templars? You've seen them?" Cassandra asked. 

"There were two, their armor was distinguishable". Solas confirmed. "we've hidden the ram meat for your hunters by the first camp, you can pick them up there" Blackwall informed them. "We will track the templars, guard the roads until we return, no refugee is allowed to leave, we will not be able to protect them should they stray". Cassandra made the order. Brynn let her hood down, the sun was in a higher position, it would be easy to spot someone in open field, but in the thick of dark pines this would be a vigorous hunt. Corporal Vale was sending three soldiers to alert stationed posts about the templar sightings. "Do not engage them, we need to find their hold". Vale ordered an exhausted scout.

"Ser, But sir! . . .We've located where templars are holding out, many have been spotted by the west road, we think they're using the kings road as a recruitment path, anyone who attempts to get close to the fort there would be ambushed by them". The scout reported. 

"Then that is where we will go" Brynn gave her bow to the Corporal, heading back to her tent for her sharper weaponry, stepping through the grass.

"We have to secure that road, merchants wouldn't know it's unsafe if word of the inquisition being here as spread to them" Varric insisted. "They would believe it was safe to approach, only to find they'd be flanked, surrounded, and fucked" Iron Bull thought it over. 

"We must end this. The healer is overwhelmed with injuries, and they've lost two people to battle wounds with the Templars and Apostates fighting in the nearby fields by the road, to take control of the grounds they lost". Corporal vale shook his head, earnest in his eyes. This would become dire, if supplies couldn't get through. The winds were dying down, quietly, it would require hunter like prowess to get close to templar's already on edge. 

"I'm down for stickin' baddies, they mess up stuff, so lets mess them up" Sera smiled, ready to get a fight going. Brynn bumped fists with Sera, it was their new handshake. "Couldn't agree more" Iron Bull smirked. 

Solas eyed the way to the west where the sun was about to begin setting in the next hour. 

(High-West Road Camp)

Just above the water line was a small pond, plentiful of blood lotus flowers and elfroot. They went to the high-road camp, that overlooked the Kings road. The fighting nearby was quieter, but they could easily see that Templars were brazen enough to walk the fields and pilfer through the burnt homes for supplies and the like. A group of three. Brynn could see the strategic positioning of the higher terrain. However, it wouldn't go unnoticed by Templars for them to attempt to take this position from them, if they truly were taking up the west road. "We should set up camp here as a fallback, being above the fray has it's advantages". Brynn looked around around the pond. "I agree" Blackwall leaned over the cliffside and looked down. "I already see three, hunting through the debris . . ." Blackwall watched intently, as did the rest of them. "One captain, two templar soldiers . . . You can see the difference in rank in their armor. Varric came up behind Blackwall to overlook the fields below by the road. "Vultures" Varric made a snide comment with Bianca over his shoulder.

Sera shrugged un-amused, a bit bored they trudged up all this way, and they were too far off to shoot the _'baddies_ ' they saw, going through people's stuff. She hated it, it reminded her of the blight as a kid. "They're supposed to be good right!? Bunch of arseholes". Sera turned around looking at the sky, her heel caught on a rock and she tumbled back into the bush "Wahh!". Brynn and the others saw her fall back on her arse. "Ah, Shiite" Sera cursed, she felt something hard behind her, hitting the back of her head on it. Turning around and rubbing her head, she looked up . . . "What the friggin fuck! Andraste's Tits!" Sera scrambled back, eyes wide in fear. Brynn helped Sera up, and saw the large man made post hid in the brush with . . . what appeared to be a skull, a human skull. 

"What's with the creepy skull?" Varric stared it down, not going near it. "It's glowing" Iron Bull stared at it with a flat tone, he hated magical crap. Brynn helped Sera off the ground, everyone staring at it. Solas approached it, and tapped it with his staff. Brynn walked up to it after Solas deemed it safe, or at least non reactive to tapping. The hole in the back of the skull glowed blue. There were two turning handles and she tested it, it did spin quite a bit, as if to look through it. She carefully peered down. 

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Blackwall asked, suspicious of the skull on a post. "I have to agree with our resident warden here". Varric motioned to Blackwall. 

Brynn saw the land around them, everything was foggy in the distance, but blue, a sapphire, almost twilight blue. "I can see . . .Everything's tinted in a blue, it's like telescope of some sort. There's something shining near the hill to the fort, don't remember seeing that before". Brynn turned the skull. "It seems to illuminate objects in the distance" Solas agreed, after being given a turn to look. 

"I'm not going near that thing" Sera shuddered. "Wonder whose head it used to be?" Varric sounded grim. Brynn looked up at the rest of the fort through the skull . . . and there was something glowing, reddish, and it didn't look like fire. It was bouncing off the walls of the top of the watch tower of the fort. She stood back from the skull, and tried to look harder. It was glowing, a fiery dark red. "I'm not sure what that is . . .but it's not fire. . ." Brynn pointed to the watch tower. It looked lucid almost, like a strange flowy red lighting, it looked familiar? Varric approached to see where she was pointing. "Perhaps a torch" Blackwall insisted. "Meaning there's someone using the fort's watch tower, more than likely templars" Iron Bull noted, letting his cleaver rest over his right shoulder. Varric's eyes narrowed through the skull's notched opening. "That's not fire . . ." Varric frowned. 

"Well by all means, don't keep it a secret" Blackwall insisted. 

"I know what that is . . . If we're going in there, we need to be careful". Varric frowned, looking at the ground and shaking his head, locking and loading Bianca almost irritably. Iron Bull and Brynn watched Varric start walking to the hidden path to get down. "If were approaching the fort, we'll need strategic positioning. Sera would you keep point for our return? Watch our backs?" Brynn asked. 

"No one's arse jumpin' today" Sera giggled leaving to take up position on the higher rock near the brush where she could hide. Iron Bull let Brynn find the proper footing before him, if he tumbled he didn't want to take her out with the fall. Solas let himself down carefully, half covered feet touching the warmed sun topped boulders and rocks, if stealth was required he put his battle mage boots away for now. Blackwall took the natural path down and would meet them near the middle, Varric was waiting by the small set of tree's across the road from the burning fields of farm homes. So far they'd only spotted the three that went up the road for now. If they took the fort they could take the west road back. Obviously there were others inside, the light burning from the watchtower was enough to know that. It'd be a fight, the templars were not backing down. Varric met up with them near the rocks at the base of the cliff, across from the fort. Ahead, Brynn could see Tents pitched in the distance. Either merchants who were stopping along their way to Redcliffe, or Templar camps, holding the road. Varric shook his head. "Not merchants, they wouldn't stop with product in the middle of an unguarded road. Why would they when the crossroads are just up ahead and offer protection against bandits and looters". Varric explained. "You never camp in rural area's outside of a village or town if you could help it". He offered insight into the world of guild merchants. "Most likely Templars, or abandoned camps". Solas surmised. Brynn looked to Bull. "If we storm the door, whoever is inside will have the advantage of the fort itself . . . What d'you think Bull?" She asked. Iron Bull cracked his neck slightly. "The heavy hitters should take the door, Blackwall and I can force back those inside. It's any archers on the walls I don't see that will be a problem. We'd need to infiltrate it quickly to prevent attacks from the walls" He rotated his shoulders. Blackwall knocked his sword against his shield and moved forward. "Best get on with it then". 

"Boss you do that disappear thing you do, we'll clear the way" Iron Bull turned to look at her after giving direction . . ."And she's gone" Varric sighed, shaking his head and laughing. "For what it's worth Tiny, I'm sure she thought your strategy inspirational" Varric clapped a hunched Iron Bull on the back. "I got the walls" Varric readied Bianca. 

Brynn moved ahead and fell into the backdrop by the tree's. Her eyes glancing up from the dark evergreens to the fort tower. It's dark stone architecture and towering structure would give any pause to trying to take it from Fereldan monarchy, but however, it has been taken, and now it was up to them to take it back. Brynn knew Josephine would agree that assisting the local monarchy on taking back forts and military structures would gain favor with King Alistair, something Josephine could use in future negotiations. Lelianna would agree this would be a perfect look out for Inquisition scouts to maintain the road for trade to begin again. These people's lives could be brought back to short order. But only by forcing the Templars out . . . That part made her uneasy, as she breathed to calm herself, green eyes closing and tossing her hair to the side for readiness. 

Sera was hidden perfectly above by the highroad camp, no doubt waiting with her bow. Her aim was excellent, and a long shot would be perfect for her since she was a hidden shot. Brynn crept towards the crumbling fort walls. The entrance wasn't guarded, no doubt the Templars were inside. Varric looked around, and caught the spot by the rocks where the skull had lit up something of interest. Varric hurried over, Bianca over his shoulder. He whistled once he was on the other side of the road, like a bird. Blackwall took the signal, and hurried across the road. Shield at the ready, he and Bull took both sides of the crumbled entrance. Brynn already around the other side, hidden by a crashed merchant cart by the gate. Blackwall nodded to Iron Bull, the Bull nodded back. "My shield to the doors, or your cleaver?" Blackwall asked in a hushed whisper. "I'm a bigger target. I say I come in behind you, make us look like one unit. A kick ass unit!". Iron Bull smiled. 

"So were going by size? alright then, best be on with it" Blackwall readied himself, then broke into a dash for the door, shield to the front. Bull followed behind quickly, heavy steps pounding the cobblestone ground. Brynn watched Iron Bull's cleaver swing behind him gently, held in the air, ready to come down upon someone. "Rrrrggghhhhh!!! RAHH!" Blackwall bashed the two doors in the center, breaking them open. She heard wooden splinters as it crashed in. There were shouts of alarm as Blackwall was the first to be seen. Then just as Bull hoped, the Templars saw Iron Bulls form right behind Blackwall, giving off a sense of intimidation, of a bigger threat just behind the first. 

"Stop them!" A fereldan voice shouted from the fire place. Brynn hurried behind bull, with Varric to her other side. Varric rushed in and rolled behind a turned over stone pew, sending cover fire. The pull of Bianca echoed against the inner walls, along with shouting. "Push them back!" A templar shouted as some came down the stairs to the main hall. Brynn closed her eyes, running in, she'd go after whoever wasn't wearing a helmet. She rushed in and leapt over the side column. A large red wall of Lyrium made her stop. Iron Bull bashed a templar to the floor, noticing she hesitated at the sight of . . . Red Lyrium. "Rghh" Bull ran past Blackwall who was holding a templar rogue and knight back, the halted at the sight of his Grey Warden armor. "Stand down, I'm giving you a chance" Blackwall warned, sword at the ready, Shield in the front. 

"The Templars bow to no one, not to the chantry and not to YOU!" The knight bore down upon Blackwall, a large bash against his shield, Blackwall easily fended it off. "I warned you" Blackwall smacked the Rogue back with his shield and outmaneuvered the Knight by going for the wrist where a spot of skin was seen, he was wearing gloves, not gauntlets, the hand . . .went slack, as the knight lowered to the floor, shouting in pain. The rogue was unconscious on the floor from the shield bash. 

Iron Bull hurried over to move in front of her. Brynn had hesitated. Varric saw her falter, and crept over hurriedly. Brynn realized her quick mistake, she dodged a swing straight at her right shoulder, whirling around and sending a kick to the man's stomach. She didn't make much of a dent with his templar armor, but it made him stagger. "Mage Sympathizers!" The rogue shouted. A sliver of magic, a light blue light slithered across the floor. The rogue templar from atop the stairs had frozen in place, his ankles sealed to the stone floor by ice formed from the cracks, Solas holding his hand out to seize control of the ice. Iron Bull stode over menacingly, took an armored fist, and stuck hard against the side of the rogue's head. The ice broke underneath the templar, and he fell motionless on the stones. Brynn looked up, knowing Bull wasn't pleased with her mistake. But the 'humming', it threw her off, it gave her a bit of a start when she saw it. She couldn't afford to be so distracted again. Brynn was a bit close to the wall, studying it. 

"Don't touch that! Don't even go near it! . . .Shit" Varric put himself between her and the lyrium wall. That glowed brightly, a red electricity seemed to flow through it, and it touched the walls like a fire light from torches. "That's . . .Big" Blackwall admitted. "We'll need to send scouts to recover these Templars, perhaps they have information we can gleam in exchange for their surrender" Solas passed the rogue on the floor that Bull had put down, carefully stepping around him. Brynn felt the humming coming from the wall, it was ominous. They stayed clear, as Blackwall and Bull approached it. "The node is there, destroy that and it'll stop growing" Varric admitted, he sounded as if he hated knowing such a useful thing. Brynn stayed clear as Bull took up his cleaver, ready to aim. "You sure" Bull looked at Varric, wanting to get the right spot. How the dwarf knew where the node was amongst the wall of red, they didn't know. But Varric pointed at the spot again. "Yes" Varric admitted sadly before pulling on Brynn's wrist and pulling her back. "You too Chuckles". Varric motioned for them to get back. "Is it dangerous?" Brynn asked. "Dwarves and Qunari are pretty resistant to Lyrium, and he's got the cleaver" Varric said while they bent low by the stone pews that were sent toppling. Bull took a hard swing, and the crack was felt throughout the room, echoing off the walls. The lyrium seemed to crack, and fall to pieces on the floor, bits going dark, as if the fluid electricity magic of red was dying in it. A large black gaping empty red stone now sat upon the wall. Everyone got up, and Bull raised his head to look closely at his handiwork. They killed a node of red lyrium, the wall was going dark. "is it . . .Destroyed?" Brynn asked. 

"It seems the energy within' it was extinguished" Solas surmised, studying it quickly. Blackwall turned to the two who had defied him. The one templar knight was dead, or would be within' the hour, after cutting off his hand. Brynn felt a shudder go down her spine, seeing the knight handless, then looking at her own. The rogue beside him was out cold, and so was the rogue from the watchtower that Bull sent to the floor, sprawled out. Brynn turned upon seeing parchment setting out upon a stone table off in the corner, quill and ink nearby, a few herbs sprawled out in an unorganized fashion. She walked over and turned over the recently folded letters carefully. 

"Whatcha' got there?" Varric asked after Brynn went silent reading the letters, her eyes darkening. "It's worse than we were told" Brynn handed the first to Varric, who suspiciously took it and read it outloud a bit. "-Brothers, we must listen to the call of the maker himself, who had given us the duty to destroy these mages. By their rebellion they have forfeited their right to live- hmmm that's grim". Varric made a face, as Solas intently listened, and Blackwall shook his head. "They give good templars a bad name" Blackwall seemed angry. 

"-They are not people. Wow, that's a bit much. And any order that asks us to end this just and righteous battle is a lie, a test sent to him to separate the faithful from the foolish. Join us off the west road and fight for worthy cause. . . Looks well written" Varric grumbled handing the letter over to Brynn who put it in her leather satchel for evidence to Leilianna in her reports. 

"-We must be read to fight not only the mages but those who sympathize with them. Have not the mages blood magic to trick the minds of the unwary? are not most people as we know them, sheep ready to be led by thsoe who speak with authority? The people must be protected from the mages. It is our right and our duty. But those who supply them with Lyrium? Those who offer them comfort or food? those who shirk their duty to supply us for our worthy fight? They are sympathizers who have lain with demons and can breed only abominations-". Brynn read off the last letter, sadly. To think her family was tied to the Templars who went this far down the path of no return. 

"They think anyone who isn't a templar is an enemy, such a waste of an order that was once meant to protect others". Blackwall shook his head. Iron Bull had his own feelings about magic and mages. He'd seen firsthand the damage they could do, and the lives taken . . .The Templars had it good once, but they fucked up, let themselves fault from their rules, and had their armor penetrated. Iron Bull made a mental note to make a copy of those letters later to send on to his superiors. To show how badly the Templar order had gone rogue, Talvashoth. 

"Well, we were right about them being by the west road. . . this must have just been a meeting place before going onward". Brynn guessed. 

"Not so fast!" Blackwall called from up the stairs, he spotted movement. Iron Bull took up the back as Brynn dashed up the stairs. Varric kept Bianca at the ready in-case anyone tried to come down the steps or jump the side. Blackwall's sword drawn he pointed it around the corner, and Brynn was ready with dagger in hand, lowered to take on someone from the low level . . .Only to stop. Brynn put a hand to her mouth in shock, horrified. Blackwall's anger had died instantly at the sight. A man stabbed in the chest, sunken to the floor, another was chained to the wall upstairs, slit from throat to belly, his insides hanging out, blood puddled on the floor beneath him. "Oh!" Brynn stopped. Iron Bull came up behind her, and what he saw was gruesome. "They were tortued . . .These weren't soldiers . . ." Blackwall leaned down next to the chest stabbed man, his mouth gaped open, eyes closed, blood dripping down his mouth and beard. "Poor bastard . . ."

"These were . . . Villagers? Merchants? Simply travelers?" Brynn held in tears and her fear as she approached the man to search for papers, or identification. Iron Bull was careful to be behind her, a hand ready to steady her if she couldn't handle it. Even he admitted, was a bit much. "These men were tortured? But why? I don't see weapons, no tattoo's at the fore" Blackwall was trying to understand. 

"There were merchants carts outside, with blood on the wheels. I'm guessing they were trying to make it to Redcliffe and got ambushed . . .Shit" Varric felt badly for them. Brynn managed to take out a small roll of papers, bloodied but readable, her hands shook a bit, trying her best to not seem rattled. "These are . . . Lists? and People's names" Brynn handed them to Varric. 

"Lyrium bottles, licked clean . . .They're getting desperate" Iron Bull noticed the bottles. "IF these were merchants with lyrium on them, they were probably tortured for it, or if they were smugglers. They'd be pushed to give away their supplier. . .". Varric knew the industry too well, with the Carta and the strict rules of Dwarf society, people would die before giving away their employer. Or they'd be killed anyway if they gave them up and managed to live through something this horrific. Brynn let herself downstairs and choked back what emotion she could "we should uhm . . .Have soldiers come retrieve the bodies, take them to town for proper handling". Brynn nodded. "We have to deal with the Templars first, I won't stand for anymore lives taken on this road". Brynn shook her head, walking out hurriedly. "I agree with ya' there" Varric followed. Before Brynn looked around the fort courtyard, she turned to the left and headed for the small elfroot garden. Recently dug up and replanted. She saw it glinting in the light, and a faint whisper on the wind could be heard, as if telling her to move closer. Brynn bent down in the garden as the men filed out to the courtyard, turing around to see her digging in the dirt. "Is now really the time to dig for elfroot? I mean there's plenty of em' along the way to the road" Varric chuckled nervously. It was odd seeing her dig, but Iron Bull stood back, and watched her pick up something small, she dusted it off as best she could, then held it up. It was like a tablet, a small tablet. It had a blue stone hue, with a skull engraved into it, with swirls under the hollow of the eyes. "This was what was lit up by the skull on the hill" Brynn held it up, and allowed Solas to take a closer look at it. "Interesting, It wouldn't have been seen with the naked eye. I wish to study this when we return. It will be fascinating to discover it's purpose of origin". Solas complimented her find. 

"That's what the skull helped you find!? Heh Not ominous at all" Varric shook his head, it seemed such a small thing. "Well whatever it is boss, be careful with it. If it's magic it's a bad idea to touch it with your hands exposed" Bull warned her. Brynn could tell the Qunari mercenary captain didn't trust magic very much, but she took his advice as a way of him 'caring'. "Solas would you hold onto it?" Brynn asked. Solas took the tablet piece, and tucked it away for safe keeping. Blackwall stood in the background waiting impatiently. 

"Now to deal with these sorry bastards, before they hurt anyone else". Blackwall sheathed his sword as they hurried down the road, the sunlight waning, and twilight would be upon them soon. "We need to check in with Cassandra, and hand over the evidence we've found. If we can prove the Lord Seeker sanctioned these men to stay here and recruit, we can bring him in for questioning". Brynn's thought process unraveled itself. Iron Bull nodded, the idea forming in his head too- "Giving us a chance to take his Templars, good thinking Boss" Iron Bull complimented her, an impressed glint in his eye. Brynn hid a confidant smile. They hurried down the path to the Crossroads. Varric whistled to Sera, who waved from her spot in the brush from the camp above the bluff. She'd stay put. They hurried on down the cobblestone path, almost overgrown with grass. The weather was cooling down, and they'd need to secure the campsites before dark. Brynn waved to inquisition scouts near the entrance past the war-weary fields and burned houses. "Please take this to Cassandra, Tell her to send word to Lelianna immediately. were going after the Templar base, they've taken too many lives for us to wait any longer". Brynn instructed and handed over the letters and bloodied parchment. 

Varric's eyes were downcast when he broke the news of what they'd found inside the fort. "There's two merchant bodies in the fort, these were their's, they'll need . . .cleaned up" Varric handed over their stack of papers, sticky with dried blood. The scout had called to the Lieutenant. His blue eyes widened. "You've taken back fort Connor!? This will serve us well. I'll report it at once. We'll have soldiers stationed there by the hour" The Lieutenant nodded before hurrying off with the papers. "The West road isn't safe, if we don't return, let Lelianna know the letters say the main Templar encampment is located by the west road, near the bridge. We'll find what we can and bring it back". Brynn insisted. "Yes Herald". The scout gave a chest salute. "Fort Connor was constructed when the Orlesian's were pushed out of Fereldan, It's stood up to the blight". The scout was impressed. "We'll need soldiers to take over the fortifications, seize control of the road". The reporting soldier gave orders as Brynn turned back to the others. Blackwall seemed pleased. "That fort had evidence of withholding against darkspawn, it'll make a good station for the Inquisition". He seemed happy with the progress. "Red can station scouts there" Iron Bull added in more benefits. 

"Now lets secure the road, anyone not up for it?" Brynn checked on everyone's health. Iron Bull was definitely up for it. Blackwall wasn't letting her go alone. Solas wanted mages to be safe again along the road. "it is possible the apostates, as mad as they've become, may lower hostilities if Templars are run out of the area". Solas hoped that would be the case. 

Sera waited patiently in the brush, the sun warming her skin while she hid near the pond in the undergrowth. . . But away enough from the friggin creepy skully. "Bleh" . . . "Wonder whose poor sod shoulders you belonged to" Sera made conversation with it, it just glowed quietly, creepily? Crueepietly? "Sigh". Sera caught sight of them coming back, hopping down the path. She caught Brynn's grim expression, and Dinglebags was right behind her. "Find the Templars? All taken up with their rules and beatin' on little people?". Sera asked, crossing her arms. "They must be dispersed". Brynn let the elf rogue in on what she saw, in minor detail. 

"(Snort) That's uppy talk for 'stickin' a holy prick up their arses right?" Sera joked. 

"They no longer have Fort Connor, and their hold on most of the way to the crossroads". Brynn thought out loud. Bull was watching the fields below, "Now that we've got them on the run, they'll head back to the main camp to regroup their losses . . .We should take them while their tails are tucked" Iron Bull more than insisted. Brynn finally sorted out her bag on the potions table . . .Taking out the black vial, and carefully with a brush swiping the clear almost dark sap like liquid across the either edge of her daggers. Iron Bull knew what that was, and it was expensive. 

"Woah . . . Been a long time since I've seen this stuff" Varric walked over and picked up the bottle, eyeing Brynn with a cheeky suspicion. Varric rubbed a calloused thumb over the small black glass bottle, the size of an ink pot. Brynn frowned, she didn't like it when others noticed her . . . purse, and the things inside of it. Avoiding the notion that yes she had a friend in the black market, her friend Juan in Val Royeaux, and he was fair in his prices, being they were childhood friends back in Ostwick. This was a rare poison from the roots and ashes of a volcano, near area's where you'd find Volcanic aurum and brimstone, the plants that survive there are only survivable by the inhabitants of the area. Iron Bull perked up. "Ahh, Auric syrum. Also known as 'Black tea tint' . . . a silent poison. Takes me back" Iron Bull pretended to admire her usage of the stuff, personally he knew that shit was awful. _Shot with an arrow once, it was coated in it, he threw his guts up for two days, couldn't keep anything down. Took a hot bath, sweating in a steam tent, and drinking some awful 'Berribolli tea' . . . To this day he still doesn't know what a damn berribolli is. If he hadn't been dosing himself with anti-poison the week of, he would be dead. The shit is hard stuff to come by, which meant she had connections to the black market._

Iron Bull mused, watching her coat her daggers carefully with a little silk cloth, barely the size of her palm. 

"Mind if I ask who the supplier is? I've got a few people who'd pay the inquisition a ton of coin to get their hands on the stuff" Varric asked carefully. He was a merchant so it was only normal for him to ask, for business reasons.

"If all goes well . . .I'll introduce you. So long as it doesn't end up in our enemies hands" Brynn offered, keeping her connection a secret while offering Varric the possibility of a future contact. Varric smirked a bit, "Keeping your people safe while keeping opportunities open, you might just be cut out for the merchants guild kid" Varric smirked, putting the bottle back down. 

_'Wonder who taught her about the syrum_ ' . . .Iron Bull knew it was probably part of her schooling. Her Talvashoth instructor most likely, there would be poisons and traps training for Assad. Those who were stealth fighters, were trained how to pick targets apart from far-away, and up close. The sky was beginning to cloud in the distance, it would be night soon, and sunset was upon them, gracing the tree's with a golden glow. They needed to hurry and make use of the daylight.

"I will accompany you" Solas insisted.

Brynn felt resistance to his determination. "Templars are trained to take down mages, and break through barriers. I can't let you risk yourself . . . I've seen what they can do" Brynn admitted. Her own cousins were Templars, members of the chantry. She knew how much they studied and with them stealing lyrium from passerby's and merchants off the road, they'd be stocked, or at least prepared for a battle with a mage.

"So have I . . ." Solas finished, and that seemed to reassure her. Solas was frightfully in tune with his magic, she never noticed him falter, or an enchantment break without his consent. But knowing that he was such a different spirit, a scholarly one, pragmatic and honest. She'd hate for him to die now, if they weren't able to protect each other, if she faltered again like she did already today in the fort. She hesitated, and if Bull wasn't there . . .She may have lost her right shoulder down. Solas seemed earnest, and he wasn't taking her wishful thinking of him staying behind for precaution seriously. Brynn would have to make sure to have Josephine add a bonus to Iron Bull's lump sum pay this month, for the lack of lost limbs. If they weren't paying Solas they should , she thought as she hurriedly put away her satchel and crept down the hill with Sera. Black wall and Bull took to the tree's, they were big and easy to spot. Varric took up left side on the road as they passed the fort, where Brynn saw the tops of the tents. Sera crept over, she shook her head back to Varric . . . 'No people'. Brynn crept ahead to get behind the first set of tree's, the fires were roaring . . .recent. But the tents were . . . Sera crept around the first, meeting Brynn in the middle, with focused green eye's and a face half covered Brynn gently pulled back on the hide tent opening, . . . 'empty, an empty bedroll'. They stood up, and looked around carefully. Sera ready with an arrow in case she spotted anyone hiding. 

"No one" Brynn noted. Not a single Templar. The camp was freshly abandoned. 

"Might've scared them off, there's no way they didn't see us take the fort, and their friends not come back out" Varric noted obviously. Blackwall gave the okay and Bull stepped out just enough for them to see in the waning sunset light through the trees. "Think they're ready for us?" Blackwall asked, looking around.

"They haven't had too much time to prepare, we may still have the advantage if we find them before nightfall". Brynn thought it over, giving them a day to prepare an assault on one of their camps wasn't an option, and no more merchants and innocent people were going to be tortured and murdered just mere yards from the path to the crossroads. She was done with it. Her cousins could not look shamefully upon her at the next wintersend ball if she put these madmen down. Her body ached from the first scuffle, but her heart was racing, ready for more running, more action. She'd want a good rest after this . . . If she lived through it. They followed the Tents, placed along the side of the road as if the Templars didn't care if they were found out, or if their base was given away by their presence. "Pride" Iron Bull shook his head. "It gets the best of any decent fighter. They think they're hot stuff, so they're brazen enough to show where they are . . .".Iron Bull seemed to like the fact it was almost too easy to spot Templar encampments. The closer they got to the bridge they noticed it was broken from someone hacking the center off. Perhaps to stop carts from cross the stream, slowing merchants down and halting their horses. Blackwall turned to the left side of the road, and up ahead, towards the waterfall from the main river . . .A small plume of black smoke from a campfire. "Aha" Blackwall pointed, "Any darker and we wouldn't have spotted em'". 

Everyone turned, eyeing the smoke. "They must be along the ridge". Brynn noticed it would be along the cliff side of the river, and easy footing wouldn't be afforded. "We'll need to be careful as we move along. I doubt their secluded to one place along the rivers edge. One camp might alert another". Solas observed.

Iron Bull cracked his neck as Sera and Brynn moved ahead, Varric coming up behind them to walk beside the Bull who seemed rather pleased. "Ahh, these are the fights I love" Iron Bull smiled deviously. Varric hefted Bianca over his left shoulder, looking up at the Ben Hassrath agent. "Really?" Varric quirked an eyebrow, knowing full well Iron Bull was full of inspiration for his spy characters, anything he said would be golden nuggets for his next book. Iron Bull walked ahead slowly taking up the rear flank with Varric. "Every day back in Seheron, I waited for a dagger in the back. Is that civilian secretly working for the Vints? Or is she just scared because she's caught between us and them? Here, the bad guys practically have signs. It's so much easier!".

Varric shrugged, he had to agree with that. "Well, it is simpler, I'll give you that". 

They eyed the ridge carefully, carefully moving along. Brynn kept to the bare edge, easier to jump down and hide. When they bedded down into the brush and tree's to eye the landscape, and hear the slight noise of templar armor and voices clanking and talking out loud to each other, Brynn felt a breath just above her head crouched over her, and the scent of a hard fought 'Iron Bull'. "Watch your footing boss" He leaned over her as she shuddered, feeling his massive chest just graze her back. He wound an arm around her middle to keep her there . . _.'Now is not the time to be handsy_ ', she thought, knowing he was simply keeping her from slipping over the side, one loose rock would send her to the water, giving them away. 


	13. Broken Phylactery

"We should be questioning whose been supplying them?" Varric mentioned in a whisper back to Brynn and Iron Bull, after the dwarf kicked an empty lyrium bottle from the grass. Brynn nodded "I agree", creeping up with the group towards the Templar camps. The sun was about to set, and now was the time to strike before the Templars lit their fires. Iron Bull's muscle and oak sized arm unwound from around her, and she had to shake off the unwanted feelings from within her stomach, and the sudden press of himself against her. She couldn't bother with time to find out if he meant it or not, to hold her like he did so, there was no time. Perhaps with him being so big and humans about half his size, it was hard for him to estimate space and position, but that was for another time. She'd let it go for now. Blackwall nodded from his position behind the tree and rock. A Templar was coming down closer to them, a look out. He'd have to be silenced first to take the base camp. Blackwall nodded. Varric nodded back from across the path. The Templar walked up lazily towards the rocks, just as Blackwall stood out in front of him. "Ello" Blackwall gave a polite greeting, his shield up. The Templar took a step back, to un-sheath his sword, spooked by Blackwalls appearance. Varric had loaded a shot, and took the Templar from the back with an arrow from Bianca. The Templar slumped forward. Iron Bull smirked. The fire power behind Varrics weapon gave arrow's a more powerful shot. Enough to stick out from the back to the front, that kind of force was deadly. Blackwall grabbed the Templar and pulled him to the trees, dragging him behind the brush to hide him. Brynn crept along the side behind the wooden stake poles. 

One of the tasks Cassandra wanted accomplished was to gather evidence, like the letters they found in fort Connor and upon the dead templars themselves. When the next divine is chosen, the evidence they manage to gather of Templar dissent for the chantry in an effort to do ill will, which is unlawful, to present as evidence of foul play against the Lord Seeker Lucius. Cassandra let it be known that Lelianna insisted they send agents to deliver copies of the evidence against the templars and for Lord Seeker Lucius to testify in Fereldan Court forced by our hand. King Alistair might not be able to control the Templar order leaving the chantry, but he can arrest them for murder, thievery, plotting to overthrow a higher governing power, and putting innocents in danger.

Brynn looked to the others who were deeply concerned by this twist of ideology, the letters found in fort Connor were disturbing. Fort Connor was re-captured, it's history would suit them well, constructed by a young arl Eamon after the Orlesians' were driven from Fereldan. Blackwall could tell the place stood up against darkspawn and could be used by the inquisition to keep safe watch over the kings road. But now, they had to re-secure the kings road by force. Blackwall had hidden the body, satisfied no one would catch him in the brush. Brynn was behind the first hide tent, the shadow behind the fire lit tent was enough to hide her. She clenched her eyes closed, displeased with what she had to do. Iron Bull waited by the rocks, and she knew he was waiting on her. _'They're men, men with families, and hopes, dreams just like mine'_. . . Brynn clenched her jaw and her eyes saddened. Unsheathing her hip dagger, slightly curved for ease of kill. She slid between the pole stake opening, behind the tent. The two men were drinking, and talking. The older of the two men, a scraggly beard upon his chin, began talking about once the war was over and the mages were gone. "I'm celebrating by . . .doing exactly this" He raised his cup to drink as he clinked his tin tankard with the other mans drink. She never wanted to be a real assassin, she had too much empathy for such a lifestyle. The best assassins were hardened, and death was just a job. 

"That woman, she might be harboring mages. The one whose husband we caught". The younger of the two said, and then pointed to a ring on his finger. Brynn waited, listening. The bearded older man just shrugged. "we'll search the place tomorrow then". 

"What about the knife eared wife?" the other man said, twisting the ring upon his first finger.

"We'll put her next to her husband if she's found guilty". 

So they've been playing judge, jury and executioner? . . .Brynn reached an arm out, so close to this man, she waited until he lifted a tankard for the last of his drink. 

The blood sprayed out towards the fire, the tankard dropped as she forced him down and back then jabbed into the neck of the second Templar. He choked, and reached for her, grabbing at her arm to try to stop her. The blood got on her as he grasped for her. She kicked the dead bearded man back and stayed on top of the second. She didn't smile, she didn't enjoy it at all, even if this meant someone would get to live tomorrow. His grip had loosened, as he laid back on the rocks, bleeding out. Iron Bull came up quickly to check, Blackwall hurrying ahead of them to the main entrance to the larger camp. Where more templars waited. Brynn couldn't see anything other than the light leave this mans eyes. She hung her head as a large grey hand grabbed onto hers. "He's dead boss". 

Brynn felt herself move without thinking, as if unaware of what she was doing. She reached for the mans hand, for the ring he was twisting, and took it off gently. A Templar up ahead heard the struggle, and walked towards the entrance of the smaller camp in a slow crouched position, sword drawn. Blackwall signaled Iron Bull, and Bull emerged at the same time as Blackwall. Black wall bashed the man in the head with his shield, Iron Bull went at the neck with his Bulls edge. 

"Templars created that fort up ahead, they have the advantage" Blackwall notices the main fort built with fortifications against the bluffs near the river. The other Templars heard the shouting, and now they were upon them. 'Diplomacy would be hard to achieve at this point, but perhaps she could convince them to lay down arms. The heavier armed templars thrust on helmets, shouting to one another, and some names were called, probably to the dead Templars in the two camps below the bluff. Brynn held out her hand to stop Varric and Sera, who waited in the tree's for her chance. Solas kept to their flank. Iron Bull and Blackwall made themselves larger targets. "Hold!"

She breathed hard, trying to breathe calmly, and seem assured. _Damn_ she hoped they didn't see her weakness. The templars approached. "Inquisition! Mage sympathizers! By order of the Templars you are subject to be disarmed and _disposed_ ". A Templar knight . . . Blonde sandy hair and thick beard. Brynn would have thought him handsome. She didn't wish to kill them, but she wouldn't let her friends be killed out of pity for another group.

"I am Lady Trevelyan of the Inquisition, we don't have to fight. I will lay down my arms in exchange for a peaceful surrender, and audience with the leader of this unit". 

The knight Templar raised himself a bit taller. "You have no authority here Free Marcher, I know all about you and your mage sympathizing inquisition". The man she supposed as the leader spoke up, and the other templars raised shield in unison, and pointed swords. Brynn swallowed hard in her throat. "This fighting helps no one, you're men are under questioning for murdering merchants, travelers, and innocents along the kings road. I ask one final time, to lay down arms, and surrender to the judgement of former Templar knight captain Cullen Rutherford and the Inquisition. If you lay down arms now, you may be spared from Fereldan trial". Brynn put more authority in her voice. Lelianna would be able to spin them as informants against the lord seeker if any of them claimed he gave permission for this rogue unit to lay waste to the Hinterlands and the crossroads refugee's and villagers. 

The leader stepped out closer to her, cocky and angry. Mostly angry. "You can tell Knight Captain Ruthorford that he has betrayed the order, and is now considered an enemy to the templars here! If you live . . .that is". Brynn took a step back as he swung down hard upon her. 

"They've got a mage!" Another templar shouted, pointing his sword at Solas. Brynn blocked the Templar knights advancement again, barely ducking the second time as she couldn't find a weak spot to stab. "Protect Solas!" Brynn shouted as Blackwall hurried to her aid and helped shove the knight off of her. Arrows flew, sticking to the ground and upon the back of one templar archer who pointed at Iron Bull. Sera and Varric were letting arrows fly. 

"Negotiations failed" Brynn blocked a blow, turning to guard Blackwalls right flank while he had his guarded hilt against the Templar knight's blade edge, bearing down upon him and her. Sera smirked, and sent an arrow to the face of the templar Brynn was blocking from hacking into Blackwall's backside. "Templar deserters!" Varric shouted an insult to the group of them, just as Iron Bull slammed into the two by the edge of the camp and sent them over the cliff side and into the water below with a splash. Iron Bull grabbed spun around with his cleaver and hack the head off of the one bearing down upon Brynn's back. Her eyes angry and then fearful. "Watch Solas!" She shouted. The knight templar had sent his remaining templars upon her and Blackwall, and was strutting straight towards Solas, as if he meant to end him. Iron Bull didn't get there quickly enough, past the templars who were still outnumbering them by two. Solas heard her shout for him, his eye ridge quirked as if he was unsure of her concern. Solas see's her and sends a frost wave upon the man who hit her along side the head from behind with his hilt. Brynn fell to the ground, rolling over to kick him off. Solas's eyes flared a light blue-

"It is he who shuns the possibilities of life, that life will be taken from him by his own hand" Solas raised his hands, and the fire sites exploded, a blaze of fire catching the grass, and the wood stakes, the hide tents, all being licked by flames. Iron Bull strode over and pull Brynn by her hood to him, she held a hand to her head, as Varric covered their retreat with arrows. The knight templar took an arrow to the shoulder, and one to the thigh, but he kept going towards Solas. Brynn yanked herself away from Bull's grasp, as he growled and reached for her again. Bull went after her, as she ran up and launched herself upon the back of the knight, stabbing into his neck with her dagger, hair flying forward. Her head hurt, but she'd live with the pain. Bull rushed under the templars legs as he fell back from the weight of Bull's cleaver against his back thigh. Brynn rolled off, as he was kneeling in pain, blood running down the front of his armor, in front of Solas, who merely stood. Solas raised a hand, a look of disappointment upon his face. He touched the forehead of the templar knight, blue formed from the skin, ice encapsulated the knight who screamed out until he was covered, and frozen solid. Brynn held her head as Iron Bull got up, and broke his cleaver upon the knight, his metal shattered, armor broken, body . . . cut into. Dead. 

Solas kept his frown small, and was lost in thought until he saw Brynn get up slowly, he went to her side and offered a hand. Brynn accepted it. "You thought I the prey? So did he". Solas shook his head, but offered a faint smile for her. Brynn's innocent green eyes looked weary. The camp was all but dead. Any recruits coming this way would have fled by now. The main center of recruitment broken and the fort taken. Any rogue templars roaming the hills would be divided, and therefore vulnerable. Iron Bull shook his head, he was pissed with her, but watching her run up in anger on the templar and attacking him with all her weight, a straight climb up his back to his neck . . . Showed guts, putting Solas before her own safety. He had to admire that. He bent down, sore, but he'd get over it. "Boss, you alright?" Iron Bull lifted her gently, giving his strenght to keep her standing. "Just a bruise,nothing more" She shook her head. He saw the hit, and knew she was in pain, but hell, he respected someone who shook off their injuries after a fight. With her being the only means of sealing rifts, he couldn't afford even a concussion on her part, no one could. Bull kept to her side in case she fell, or became dizzy. 

Templar bodies littered the camp, there weren't many, not an army. But enough to report back to Cassandra. They'd send scouts here to collect evidence, supplies, and whatever else that could be found. Right now, they needed to take care of themselves. "We should get back to the crossroads then, tend our wounds" Blackwall winced a bit, his shoulder sore from being taken from the side and hacking away as he did. The backlash against his shoulder from the bash of one shield to another may have bruised him a bit. Solas was unharmed, and in the midst of a battle with Templars, that was considered a miracle. 

"These guys were down on their luck though, no lyrium means no power. They were probably on their last bit after trying to take on the mages in the fields near the crossroads". Varric mentioned. He saw empty bottles in some of the tents, but not much. "Lets head back, Cassandra will come out here with scouts and take what's needed". Brynn nodded. Iron Bull helped her down the hill, and kept a keen watch. Sera giggled about how she stuck an arrow in the guys face, and Iron Bull celebrated with her. Varric sustained a punch from an archer close range, black eye. Iron Bull was covered in blood. Blackwall limped a bit but didn't complain. Brynn looked at her daggers, bloodied and felt disdain for it. Solas empathized and maintained a pace with her, almost inquisitively. "You don't relish in killing, I can see the resentment in your eyes". Solas noted. Brynn knew she could be seen for her weakness. She didn't want the others to think she'd fault on the job. 

"It won't happen again, I'm sorry" She apologized. I'll always wish people to lay down arms and consider negotiating at least, but they refused. Just like on the storm coast. it's a waste. They could be doing so much more . . . They could do genuine good". Brynn shook her head. "But again, I faltered".

"You've been taught to consider it a weakness. When I consider braving the idea when to spare a life rather than take one, an act of courage and wisdom". Solas complimented her. Brynn stopped and felt the appreciation to his words. Solas truly was a wise wanderer, however it was the first time someone had complimented her on trying not to end the day in bloodshed. 

"The good they wished to do is not so easily determined by others as beneficial . . .Such is the way of people". Solas it seemed, regretted the deaths as well.

Iron Bull and Sera exchanged fist bumps, letting Sera strut her stuff, while she and Varric argued about how many they took down and who fired more arrows than the other. The walk back to the crossroads was met halfway in the twilight of the day, the sun having left them. Cassandra immediately went with guards and soldiers to scout the campsites Brynn reported. While Cassandra ordered them to stay put in the crossroads camp until their wounds were tended to. Brynn didn't disagree, in fact the idea of a cot and a good wash off was more than welcome. Blackwall was assisted to the medical tent to be looked after. Brynn went to her own tent on her own. Solas heading off to find a spot for peace and quiet. Iron Bull was offered a bucket of water to wash off the blood. 

"Would ye' like yer weapon cleaned up? We have a good blacksmithy here". A young recruit offered, showing politeness with Iron Bull's crest upon his harness. The recruits here were instructed by corporal vale to show the 'Qunari mercenary captain' with the highest respect. Cassandra made sure of it. Any one who put's their body in harms way to protect the Herald of Andraste would be given hospitality, and resource. Brynn wouldn't accept anything less. The people back in Haven though, weren't too keen on an 'Oxman'. Rumors would fly soon enough, but so far he'd managed to charm enough people to give him enough room to work and do his job with little friction. "Nah, I like to keep my edge a little bloody. But thanks". Bull offered. The recruit swallowed a bit nervously, as you wish ser. If the guard of the Herald of Andraste requires anythin' our requisition tent is placed over there" The recruit pointed. Bull nodded and let the recruit go before he shit himself, Bull chuckled. 

Varric was roasting nuts and meat over the campfire just outside their tents. Sera was bragging about how she 'had em' laid out like a domino board'. Iron Bull took in the good company. Blackwall was patched up and resting in a light tunic and loose pants near the fire, hair wet from being washed. "How's it goin' big guy?" Iron Bull asked Blackwall who set himself down and thanks Varric for a plate of Ram meat and chopped vegetables with bread. "That woman is relentless, afraid of me leavin' the bed from a few cuts and bruises. Nothin' broken". Blackwall raised a tankard of water from the waterfall. Iron Bull rested himself by the fire against a sacks of potato's. Sera even sat down crosslegged. "Ey! Ya comin'?" Sera called to the tent where Brynn was inside still, after two hours of cleaning up.

"I'll only be a moment" Brynn said back. She had cleaned herself, dunked her hair in cold water and washed out the blood and off her hands. Her gloves had been washed and she had cleaned off her armor as best she could. But her head . . . The bump that formed there was starting to bruise, just on the top left side of her head. She held a cold washcloth there. It was too bad they were away from Ostwick, ice-men would head up into the mountains and bring back large cubes of ice that would be crushed and used to keep iceboxes cold. She'd bag some ice for this head wound that was causing a massive head-ache, and she realized just how much ice could become a luxury. Cold water would have to do. She cleaned off her makeup, and looked at herself in her hand mirror. Drying her hair and body, putting on a long sleeve shirt and fresh leggings, her tent socks. Socks were also a luxury, dry and warm ones she wore only in the tent to sleep in. She had to wash her hosiery, leggings and hooded hunters garb from today, the blood would stain them otherwise. luckily it was dark green, and blood would be hard to see once washed out. At least she hoped so. Brynn felt the pain in her head throb, and didn't wish to be rude and refuse good campfire company, but she would be hard pressed to sleep if off. . . She stepped out, and heard laughter. Varric, Blackwall and Iron Bull laughing with Sera as she did a re-enactment. Brynn tried to smile. The second she stepped out, Iron Bull's eye caught her from across the fire. He saw her hand to her head with a cloth and figured, it was the head hit she received earlier. "Don't stop on my account, Be right back" Bull walked off from the fire as Brynn sat down. Sera lifted the head cloth to see. "Oooh, good ole bump there. Sucks". Sera grimaced. 

"It'll be gone by morning" Brynn reassured them. "How are you?" Brynn looked to Blackwall who lifted his bandaged shoulder. "Nothin' a good nights sleep and a hot bath won't fix" Black wall shrugged, extending his elbow to his knee to rest his shoulder. "An' maybe some drink" Blackwall laughed as Varric offered a shot of whiskey from a flask. "I don't mind sharing in good company" Varric smirked. Brynn looked about, wondering where Bull went off to.

Sera giggled "Dinglebags left the party", the blonde elf sighed, leaning back to look up at the night sky. 

"Cassandra won't be back for another hour or so, she took off to search the campsites . . .Even in the dark". Varric noted with a raised eyebrow, poking at the fire.

"Stubborn woman" Blackwall laughed.

IF they left the campsite to chance, anyone with a torch could go and pick up evidence they needed. She didn't blame Cassandra at all for going now even though the sun had just gone down not an hour earlier. 

Across the camp, Iron Bull strode across the path, worn by walking and killing the grass, to the medics tent. She was a young woman, hurrying from bed to bed with water, food, and reassuring two soldiers who laid down with injuries on cots. Iron Bull waited by the medic's entrance, not wanting to take her attention away from her patients. She spotted him and froze like a deer caught on a forest path. "C-Can I help you?" She asked him, face downcast, as if afraid. Her shoulders inward, hands together, she was afraid of him. "I'm here for some mugwort and crushed elfroot tea leaves? For head aches and bruising" Iron Bull asked. Her eyes lit up, a medicine request. It was common herbs he asked for so the supply shouldn't be short. "Oh! Of course!" She hurried to her shelves with glass jars, and a leather satchel on the bottom shelf, stuffed with elfroot. "Iron Bull waited patiently, and she gave him a linen wrap for them, and a ribbon to tie it all together. "Just place this on the affected bruise, and brew this in some tea before sleeping, it'll take that pain right off" She smiled. "Also, I know it's a longshot but . . ." Iron Bull asked her for a recipe he'd always known. One his old Tamassarin had taught him in case he was left in charge of the other kids while she was gone running errands or shopping. 

The medic was well trained enough to where she understood what he asked for. "Oh, there's another name for that. It's hard to get but I could ask around for you" she nodded. 'It was worth a try' Iron Bull thanked her for the satchel, knowing full well his rogue fox's head ache wouldn't allow her sleep. Strawberry tops were added for flavor and a cinnamon stick. He allowed her to share a tankard of boiled water for him and steep the tea. Sending him away with it, and the satchel for her head. "Do let me know if you need anythin' else, no harm in askin'" The medic smiled, nice girl, good figure, but too young. Iron Bull walked away back to the fire. 

Blackwall and Varric were talking, as Varric was telling a story about a woodsy mystery involving the story of a spritekin that would leave gold on the trails, when in all actuality it turned out to be a miner with a broken crack in his cart when he brought gold back from the mine after stamping it. 

"Aww killed the fairytale" Sera seemed disappointed. "But shiite if I ever visit I'm not complainin' if there's gold layin' around". Sera laughed. Brynn smiled, and suddenly there was a steaming tankard of dark liquid beneath her. Held out by a large grey hand, extended from the Iron Bull. "Here . . ." 

Brynn looked confused and she accepted the mug. "Uhm . . .Bull what is this?" She asked innocently. "For your head-ache, you got hit hard enough to where it'll keep you up". He explained. "This is for your head" He placed the damn satchel of herbs upon the bump of her head and put the cloth down . Brynn held the satchel to her head, confused and could smell sweet herbs and even cinnamon coming from the tea. "Uhm . . .Thank you Bull, you didn't have to do that" She offered. He wasn't a personal servant, but he was looking out for her? She was unsure of the tea and almost wanted to only pretend to drink it. But that was rude, she was only thinking of his spy background, his womanizing background, not the fact that she was here to seal rifts and hopefully the breach in the sky, he'd gain nothing by poisoning her. "You're welcome" He offered, accepting her thanks and heading off for a wine bottle in his tent. Sera looked at Brynn with wide eyes, a closed mouth smile. Varric hid a smile by raising his mug to drink, and Blackwall gave a knowing shrug "That smart devil" Blackwall chuckled. 

Brynn sipped the liquid and could taste berry, cinnamon and something else. Another herb she wasn't used to. But it would be rude to not drink it. Torn between her untrusting nature, and wanting to trust him. She sipped it. Iron Bull came back to the fire with a bottle of wine. Solas had watched the exchange from his tree trunk nearby, a book in his lap, even the elven apostate seemed curious about the gesture. _If her head was hurt she could have gone for her own medicinal tea, but Bull presented himself as not only her guard, but as a caregiver . . .Interesting._

When the fire was fed enough to stay lit for awhile, large logs to keep it burning, Brynn excused herself for the night to sleep. They'd have a days rest tomorrow, to examine what Cassandra and the scouts may have found. Brynn felt the tiredness of the day's battle take her back to her tent. She drank the rest of the tea in her lantern light. She felt safe enough to turn the lantern out, normally she'd sleep with it burning until it went out on it's own. A slight fear of the darkness. But Bull's tent was right beside hers, and she felt safe, hearing his snore at night. A sad thing to like really, a man's snore. How lonely does a woman have to be, to enjoy something as simple as a loud snoring man near her? She smirked softly, a bit apathetic towards herself. 

"We still have the apostates to deal with" Blackwall groaned, trying to get up on his own after a long day, near the fire. Brynn overheard them. 

"Yes, but the Merchants guild will be pleased to know that the west road is safe from Rogue Templar interference, but the supplier though". Varric left off.

"What?" Blackwall asked.

"There weren't many bottles of lyrium from the merchants carts, branded anyway. So whose been supplying them in the meantime, I mean (Chuckle) Merchants don't show up on the road every day, not when there's a war going on". Varric pointed out.

"So you think someones smuggling the Templars lyrium?" Blackwall asked.

"Has to be" Varric stood up himself. "I've told the Seeker about it, and she suspected something too. But we can't be for sure until we find a lead". Varric brought up a valid point, Brynn thought as she fastened the hide tent opening secure and put out the lantern once she was snuggled into her cot, safe and warm. The tea was helping the pain subside, and soon she didn't feel the pain at all, just the memory of the throb was there. The Bull's kind gesture gave her mixed feelings, but she'd set them aside, he was merely looking out for her, he was her guard and if she were in bad shape it would look poorly upon him, the Ben Hassrath want this taken care of, so of course . . .He's just doing his job, but . . . It was kind of him, she admit that. She'd return the favor in kind when the situation arose to do so. 

Brynn let the satchel sit on her head gently as she curled under the fur blanket, the moon making a sliver of light through her hide tent entrance, all was safe for now. But her dagger was never far, just beneath her pillow. 


End file.
